Un amigo como tú
by Lady Yomi
Summary: Furukawa Chie es una humilde cocinera que se verá envuelta en los siniestros eventos sobrenaturales que se ciernen sobre el grupo de ronin conocido como "Shinsengumi". ¿Logrará evitar que su mejor amigo (un guerrero que le enseñó a respetarse a sí misma), salga ileso de la tragedia que amenaza con arrastrarlo al infierno? ¿O perecerán sus ilusiones ante las llamas de la revolución?
1. Sanjuro y Chie

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Hakuouki. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Bienvenidos a mi primera novela inspirada en la serie "Hakuouki". Conforme avance el fic se encontrarán con diversos arcos narrativos que varían tanto en duración como contenido. Les aconsejo tener paciencia en lo que respecta al desarrollo argumental, ya que será premiada con creces llegado su momento. ¡Este es un _slow burn_ de los largos! ¡Con muchos misterios, _plot twists,_ enredos, y sorpresas de las buenas!

 **Puntos importantes a tener en cuenta antes de leer esta historia:**

 **1)** Ciertas partes de la trama original de la serie (y del juego) serán alteradas, por lo que aquellos lectores que se consideren fans acérrimos del canon quizá no disfruten del argumento. Les recuerdo que esta historia posee elementos canon-divergentes que no se apegan cien por ciento a la versión oficial, sino a mi propia visión del universo en el que transcurre.

 **2)** En este fanfic se encontrarán con un amplio uso de honoríficos ( _"-san"_ , _"-chan"_ , _"-kun"_ , _"-sama"_ , etcétera), ya que el idioma japonés posee numerosas expresiones de respeto y humildad que están formadas por elementos cuyo uso es obligatorio en numerosas circunstancias sociales.

Las expresiones de respeto en japonés pueden ser utilizadas para enfatizar la diferencia de rango o la proximidad social, por lo que me tomé la libertad de usarlas de forma fiel en lugar de pretender traducir su significado al español. Dirigirse a alguien que no se conoce bien de forma directa tampoco es propio, por lo que a veces notarán que un personaje se refiere a otro de la siguiente manera: _"Veo que Heisuke-kun se ha vuelto mucho más atento"_.

 **3)** No soy ninguno de mis OCs. No escribo self-inserts (historias donde el autor se incluye a sí mismo dentro de la trama), y ninguno de mis personajes originales me representa a mí, o a otras personas de mi entorno. Así que no me culpen por las opiniones o acciones que estos puedan llevar a cabo en mis fics. Cada uno de mis OCs tiene una personalidad determinada y esta es la razón por la que piensan y actúan de la forma en la que lo hacen. Lo mismo aplica para personajes Canon.

 _Sin más aclaraciones; gracias por darle un vistazo al fanfic, **¡ojalá esté a la altura de sus expectativas!**_

* * *

 **Un amigo como tú**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **"Sanjuro y Chie"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

 **Verano, 13 de Agosto de 1867. Tiempo presente.**

Tani Sanjuro se detuvo frente a una vieja casa de comidas y dejó su lanza (que había usado para ayudarse a caminar durante las largas horas que llevó el viaje), sobre un banco de piedra que descansaba a la sombra de un frondoso sauce.

Podía oír el canto de las chicharras sobre sus hombros. Un sonido que le traía recuerdos de otros tiempos... fragmentos de una vida que ya nada tenía que ver con él.

* * *

 **Verano, 25 de Julio de 1850. Diecisiete años atrás.**

Sanjuro había conocido a quien se convirtiera más tarde en su mejor amiga durante aquella ocasión cuando su madre adoptiva lo envió a comprar arroz a la posada _Mao_.

Él niño de tan sólo diez años observó con detenimiento a la chiquilla que jugaba con una pelota en el exterior del establecimiento. Parecía estar divirtiéndose y quiso acercarse con la intención de participar. Ella no encontró el gesto para nada amistoso y se metió a la casa sin siquiera preocuparse por llevarse su juguete con ella.

Se rindió con un suspiro y siguió su camino hacia el interior de la posada. Al fin y al cabo nunca se le había hecho fácil hacer amigos, los chicos de su edad siempre parecían temerle por alguna razón desconocida. Su hermanastro solía decir que tenía un _aura de villano_ , aunque sabido era que Mantaro hubiera dicho cualquier cosa para hacerlo ver como el malo del cuento... era un chico bastante quejica.

—Tú debes ser Sanjuro, el nuevo niño de Sunae-san —lo saludó una señora rubia y pecosa, quien cargaba a una pequeña bebé de tan sólo unos meses en brazos—. Yo soy Mao, la esposa del dueño. Es un placer conoc-

—Sólo vengo a buscar arroz —la cortó con rudeza y le dio la espalda. Ser llamado _"el nuevo niño"_ se le hacía insoportable.

—Oh... —la mujer sonrió de forma comprensiva, era una persona amable que confundió el desplante del chiquillo con simple timidez—. Ya mismo te lo traigo.

Cuando Mao abandonó la salita Sanjuro descubrió que no estaba solo; la niña que había visto afuera estaba sentada sobre una mesita, balanceando las piernas en el aire mientras comía una bola de arroz:

—¿Qué te ocurrió en el dedo del pie?

—Ah —Sanjuro se miró el pie derecho, donde se observaba un feo corte que atravesaba su dedo gordo transversalmente. Giró el rostro hacia un lado, restándole importancia—. Se me cayó un jarrón de las manos y me lo aplastó hace un rato.

—Debe doler —Chie se quedó con la vista fija en el dedo que comenzaba a teñirse de morado. De repente empezaba a perder el apetito.

—Claro que no —soltó una risita jactanciosa—. Quizá una niña como tú llore, pero para el hijo de un instructor del estilo _Tyokushin Ryu_ esto es sólo un raspón.

—¿Tu papá es un instructor de qué...? —la niña sonrió, dándole un nuevo mordisco a su bola de arroz.

Sanjuro resopló al descubrir la ignorancia de la chiquilla y se puso de puntas sobre el mostrador, ansioso por salir de allí a como de lugar.

—¿Ya está el arroz, Mao-san?

La mujer llegó con una bolsa de arpillera que bien podía llevar diez kilos de peso en su interior. —¿Seguro que puedes tú solo con esto? ¡Es enorme!

—No hay problema —tomó la bolsa sin ninguna expresión y se dispuso a abandonar el local cuando notó que Chie le arrojaba los restos de lo que comía en su bolsillo, para luego escapar al patio hecha un mar de risitas—. ¡Ah...! ¡¿Qué, qué hace esa mocosa?!

La señora Mao había reído todavía más que su hija al contemplar la escena y le costó bastante poder responder:

—Lo ha hecho porque estás herido —declaró sin que se borrara la sonrisa de su rostro—. Suelo decirle que un poco de comida puede calmar hasta el dolor más fuerte.

* * *

 **Invierno, 4 de Febrero de 1852. Dos años después.**

Sanjuro ya se había acostumbrado a vivir en la casa de su nueva familia. Durante ese invierno en particular había conseguido ganarse la oportunidad de dormir en el mismo cuarto que el resto de los habitantes de la casa, algo que indicaba que el proceso de adopción estaba a punto de finalizarse.

Fueron dos años difíciles, pero parecía que sus parientes estaban satisfechos con su compañía. Sanjuro era el mayor de los niños de la casa; Mantaro tenía dos años menos que él y el pequeño Masatake era sólo un bebé. De seguir así las cosas algún día se convertiría en el heredero del clan _Bicchu Matsuyama_.

Para alguien que había nacido en la casa de unos simples campesinos... eso era un honor que jamás pensó tener la chance de conocer.

—Buenas tardes, Izanagi-san —saludó el chico al ingresar a la posada Mao—. Vengo a-

—¡Ah, Sanjuro! —el dueño del lugar le dirigió una mirada nerviosa, mientras trataba en vano de sujetar un costal de papas que había dejado caer su contenido al suelo tras rasgarse a la mitad en medio de la entrada—. ¡Llegas justo a tiempo! ¿Puedes entrar a mis niñas a la casa? ¡Salieron a jugar afuera y me parece que ha empezado a nevar!

—¿Desde cuándo soy niñero? —se dirigió al patio arrastrando los pies con cada paso que daba—. Sólo venía a traerle de vuelta el plumero que le prestó a mi madre...

El rostro de la pequeña Chie se iluminó al verlo acercarse. La niña estaba sentada en un banco de piedra, el rostro oculto bajo una espesa bufanda y las manos temblorosas a causa de sostener por demasiado tiempo un libro viejo y pesado que jamás parecía cansarse de leer:

—¡Sanjuro-san!

—Estás con esa cosa de nuevo —musitó el chico al detenerse frente a ella—. Apuesto a que quieres-

—¡Que me lo leas, sí!

Sanjuro puso los ojos en blanco. —¿No que ya sabías leer? —se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y fijó la vista en Kohana, la hija menor de la familia que se hallaba loca de contenta al meter las manos en la nieve fría una y otra vez.

—Claro que sé —continuó Chie—. Pero si Sanjuro-san los lee yo puedo cerrar los ojos para imaginarme como se ven las cosas que pasan en la historia.

El chico apoyó el enorme plumero en su hombro, demasiado fastidiado como para aceptar la nueva tarea que la niña le imponía.

—Que caprichosa eres, yo no tengo tanto tiempo libre como para-

—¡Ah! —Chie soltó una risa aguda—. Con esa pose... ¡parece que llevaras una lanza al hombro!

Esto pareció halagar a Sanjuro, quien colocó el plumero entre sus dedos índice y corazón, haciéndolo girar con habilidad entre los mismos. —¿Ah, sí? Apuesto a que podría hacer esto con una lanza también.

—¡Parece que fueras un _Yasha_! —exclamó la niña abriendo su libro en una página que conocía de memoria—. ¡Los guerreros divinos de _Bishamonten_!

Sanjuro la observó de reojo, demasiado ocupado en mantener su papel de lancero como para prestarle atención.

—Nunca oí de esos...

—¡Oh! —Chie hizo un mohín—. ¡Claro que sí! ¡Me leíste ese capítulo hace unos meses atrás...! ¡Cuando... estuve enferma ¿recuerdas?!

—Bah, _siempre_ estás enferma.

—No digas eso... —detuvo la vista en las páginas del libro por un instante. Las mismas hablaban acerca de las incontables batallas que los Yasha, luchadores incansables bajo el mando de Bishamonte (uno de los cuatro reyes del cielo), enfrentaron desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Había Yasha nobles... y también los había malvados. Por lo que sus habilidades de combate beneficiaban tanto a los clanes con miembros puros de corazón como a aquellos que sólo deseaban poder.

Eran guerreros poderosos, magos e ilusionistas expertos. Podían adoptar tantas formas físicas diferentes que muchos creían que no poseían una forma original en primer lugar.

Se decía que algunos de los Yasha eran adeptos a ingerir tanto la sangre como la carne de otros. Esto hacía que sus ansias por participar de numerosas batallas tuvieran un significado mucho más siniestro del que esta misteriosa raza pretendía tener.

A pesar de toda la oscuridad que los rodeaba unos pocos Yasha se elevaban por sobre su naturaleza retorcida para convertirse en héroes. No era nada común, ya que la gran mayoría sucumbía a la sádica sed de sangre antes de poder siquiera concebir el deseo de hacer bien en sus corazones... la mayoría de ellos nacía y moría para el mal.

Y eso... le daba mayor mérito a quienes se oponían al peor enemigo que les tocaba enfrentar. Ellos mismos.

* * *

 **Primavera, 17 de Mayo de 1855. Tres años después.**

Su mejor amiga había cumplido diez años y se encontraba dichosa de poder recogerse el cabello y lucir un _obi_ alrededor de su nuevo _kimono furisode_ ; el primero con mangas tan largas que debían doblarse en torno al antebrazo para no arrastrarlas. Era todo un detalle de coquetería que señalaba que pronto se haría mayor. Nada de eso terminaba de gustarle a Sanjuro.

Él muchacho se había dejado caer por la posada sin ninguna excusa y Chie llevaba un buen rato hablando acerca de lo emocionante que sería enamorarse y casarse algún día.

Boberías de niñas, nada más.

—Te volverás una anciana —le espetó mientras revisaba los objetos que encontraba en la estanterías de la posada—. Y tus hijos te echarán a la calle, ya verás.

—¡Oh! —Chie abrió la boca un palmo—. ¡No es cierto! ¡Todavía soy una señorita!

—Un renacuajo. Eso es lo que eres —no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al pensar que estaba siendo más honesto de lo que se permitía ser habitualmente. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de decir lo que pensaba cuando estaba en compañía de su mejor amiga?—. Estás yendo muy de prisa con todo esto... te acabarás volviendo una farsante como todos los demás.

—Una farsante —Chie frunció el ceño y cruzó los pequeños brazos sobre el pecho—. Mamá se casó a los catorce años con papá y yo pronto los cumpliré.

Sanjuro le dirigió una mirada cargada de burla. —¿Y tú en serio te crees que alguien querría besar ese rostro lleno de pecas y mocos?

Esperó que la niña chillara como siempre, sin embargo su reacción lo sorprendió. Chie se sonrojó y le dio la espalda, suspirando por lo bajo.

—Por lo menos podrías cuidar tu propia apariencia antes de criticar la mía... —murmuró con una voz que temblaba en su garganta.

Tani Sanjuro no podría haber estado más confundido. Seguro Chie estaba enferma otra vez... siempre actuaba extraño antes de ponerse mala.

* * *

 **Otoño, 29 de Setiembre de 1858. Tres años después.**

Mantaro se interpuso entre la salida del hogar y su hermano mayor, quien lo observaba con la lanza al hombro y una expresión pedante:

—¿Puedo saber a dónde te diriges, Sanjuro?

El mayor (quien acababa de cumplir dieciséis años) no podría haber sonreído de forma más engreída:

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Mantaro-kun.

—Sé bien lo que vas a hacer a la posada —frunció el ceño como pocas veces hacía—. Su madre está muy enferma, la he visto... todos sabemos que no le queda mucho por delante. Lo último que Chie-san necesita es que seas rudo con ella.

Sanjuro torció los labios en un gesto de disgusto.

—No pretendo ser rudo. Sólo dejaré mi niñez atrás como exige la tradición. El clan Bicchu Matsuyama necesita personas que puedan hacer sus sentimientos a un lado en pos del bienestar nacional... —le clavó los ojos con desprecio— ...si quisiera ser empático, pues me habría dedicado a la medicina como tú.

Se retiró del lugar sin escuchar las súplicas de su hermanastro. Hacía ya tiempo que había tomado la decisión y nada... ni nadie, iba a interponerse entre él y su anhelado destino.

Sería un guerrero digno. Costara lo que costara.

La posada Mao estaba dejando de ser el lugar de siempre poco a poco. Como si se estuviera marchitando al mismo ritmo que lo hacían las fuerzas que le quedaban a la mujer que le había otorgado el nombre en primer lugar.

Los médicos no podían precisar la causa de su enfermedad, los únicos síntomas que eran evidentes a simple vista consistían de una fatiga casi paralizante acompañada de la palidez de un fantasma traído a la vida. La señora Mao no era sino una estatua de porcelana que se hundía más y más en el húmedo futón que ocupaba desde hacía meses.

Cuando llegó al lugar sólo logró divisar a Chie; de pie detrás del mostrador y con expresión sombría. El lugar estaba desierto y las hojas secas que se apilaban a montones en el jardín se escurrían de a ratos en el interior del salón.

El resto de la familia debía encontrarse haciéndole compañía a Mao-san. Ya no le quedaban muchos días antes de partir.

Sanjuro se detuvo en el marco de la puerta principal, observándola desde lejos con marcada altivez:

—Eh, ¿me harán descuento por ser el único cliente de la semana?

—¡Sanjuro! —Chie (ahora de trece años) se lanzó a su encuentro con una sonrisa que le iba de oreja a oreja. Parecía un náufrago que acababa de divisar una isla en medio de la tempestad.

—Será _Tani_ de ahora en más.

—¿Tani? —la chica parpadeó, deteniéndose en el lugar. El recién llegado señaló la lanza de acero (con el emblema de su familia grabado en la empuñadura) que descansaba sobre su hombro y los ojos de Chie se iluminaron en respuesta—. ¡Me llevan los Oni! ¡No puede ser! ¡Al fin te dieron la lanza del clan! —se puso de puntitas mientras extendía la punta de los dedos hacia el arma—. ¡Tengo que verla!

—No. —El rostro de Sanjuro se endureció.

—¡Ah... claro! —Chie retrocedió, pasándose una mano por la nuca al caer en lo impulsivo de su comportamiento—. Nadie debería tocar el arma de un guerrero sin tener permiso...

—Especialmente una campesina.

Se hizo un silencio de tumba entre los dos. El joven pudo observar como se iba borrando el entusiasmo del rostro de su mejor amiga a medida que le explicaba que no era propio de un miembro del clan Bicchu Matsuyama el codearse con una mujer que sólo hablaba de monstruos imaginarios y chismes de clientes mediocres.

Continuó enumerando los beneficios que le traería el convertirse en parte de la casa Matsuyama, oportunidades que perdería de continuar viéndose con miembros de una casta inferior a la suya.

Chie guardó silencio, digiriendo lo que oía mientras que sentía que su corazón se quebraba en alguna parte de su pecho. Sin embargo, sonrió cuando su amigo, aquel que ahora se despedía de ella... terminó su largo, doloroso discurso:

—Sanj- Es decir... _Tani_ —murmuró mientras hacia una brusca reverencia, tratando de evitar en vano que su voz se quebrara al hablar—. ¡Te... deseo la mejor... suerte del mundo! ¡Haznos sentir orgullosos!

Esa no fue la última ocasión en la que pudo ver a la señorita Furukawa Chie antes de que ella y lo que quedaba de su familia se marcharan a Kyoto. Sanjuro pasó por la posada varias veces tras la muerte de Mao-san y siempre encontró a Chie en la misma posición:

Sentada en el banco de piedra que acompañaba a la enorme choza desde el momento de su construcción, el cabello suelto cayéndole sobre el rostro con la misma apatía que lo hacían las ramas del sauce que se elevaban sobre el jardín. Todos los días sosteniendo el libro viejo que adoraba... aquél que Furukawa Mao había escrito con sus propias manos.

Pero Sanjuro jamás se dejó ver. Siempre se marchó con la misma discreción con la que había llegado. Y un buen día lo único que dio testigo de su infancia fue un viejo cartel que rezaba "Mao", suspendido en la pared de una posada abandonada.

* * *

 **Verano, 13 de Agosto de 1867. Tiempo presente.**

Su mente dejó los recuerdos del pasado atrás, volviendo con fastidio al presente que odiaba. No podía apartar los ojos del cartel que ahora estaba cubierto de moho y suciedad. El _kanji_ que formaba el nombre de la fallecida ya sólo era visible para aquellos que recordaban lo que había estado escrito con tinta roja en un principio.

—Supongo que todo ha sido como debería ser, ¿eh Chie-chan? —murmuró para sí mismo con una sonrisa amarga, mientras tamborileaba las yemas de los dedos suavemente en el borde afilado de su lanza—. Yo hice mi jugada, tú la tuya... y el destino quiso que ese tipejo bueno para nada estuviera en el medio. Traté de hacerle entender que nada tenía que ver con nosotros. Que no podía entender lo que eramos... ¡de veras lo intenté! Pero se negó a escuchar.

Se puso de pie con desgana, sintiendo un escozor en la garganta cuyo significado ya se estaba cansando de ignorar.

—Ahora parece que yo soy el malo... pero siempre causo esa impresión al principio. Pasaron muchos años, no te culpo. A lo mejor tienes que conocerme otra vez —le sonrió a su propio reflejo en el acero de su arma. Si había algo que jamás lograba aceptar eran las derrotas. Ya bastante había perdido durante todos esos años en los que estuvo encadenado al Shinsengumi.

Chie estaba confundida. Todos jalaban de ella como si fuera un títere con hilos hechos del oro más codiciado. Todos querían que pensara como ellos, que actuara como ellos _¡que sintiera como ellos!_

Pero Tani Sanjuro había tenido suficiente de eso. Había jugado según las reglas durante tres largos años; siendo todo lo que jamás fue para ella. Enmendando sus errores, pagando por sus pecados del pasado. Pero las voces que la rodeaban la hacían creer que su cariño no era genuino. ¡Le mentían en la cara sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta de ello!

Sólo era cuestión de silenciarlos. De hacer que los odiosos sonidos que proferían a gritos quienes querían separarlos, ya no llegaran a los oídos de aquella que había olvidado la gran amistad que los unía.

—Los amigos de la infancia... —susurró para sí mismo mientras fijaba la vista en la posada abandonada con un brillo apasionado en los ojos— ...son para siempre, Chie-chan.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

En la próxima actualización descubrirán los sucesos ocurridos tres años atrás. Aquellos que dieron inicio a la larga secuencia de acontecimientos que acabaron por provocar el siniestro cambio de Tani Sanjuro en las últimas líneas de este capítulo.

Una Chie ya adulta hará aparición, y desde ahí la historia avanzará con normalidad y en sentido lineal, hasta llegar a la última escena de este episodio.

Amaría saber lo que opinan del fic, ¡gracias de antemano!


	2. Bravura en la cara del miedo

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Hakuouki. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Un amigo como tú**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **"Bravura en la cara del miedo"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

 **Verano, 1 de Agosto de 1864. Tres años antes de que Tani Sanjuro abandonara el Shinsengumi.**

Las mesas _de la segunda Posada Mao_ se encontraban abarrotadas por los siempre inquietos y desconfiados clientes de la ciudad de Kyoto.

Iban de un lado a otro, nerviosos y en búsqueda de quien hiciera la mejor oferta al brindar un servicio. La economía iba en picada desde que iniciaron los problemas entre el Shogunato y los clanes que pretendían devolverle el poder al Emperador. Los estudiosos se preocupaban por la crisis política mientras que la gente común pagaba las consecuencias, como siempre ocurría.

Eran tiempos complicados y la familia Furukawa era más que afortunada de contar con un establecimiento próspero entre las manos. El restaurante Mao era un lugar muy famoso gracias a los numerosos platos que Furukawa Izanagi había traído de su tierra natal; Edo. Suaves, frescos y puros... eran sabores dignos de probarse.

El dueño del lugar se masajeó la frente con la mano libre mientras cocinaba cuatro porciones de Ramen a la vez. No dejaba de preocuparle el hecho de que su hija mayor no encontrara marido; Chie pronto cumpliría diecinueve años y empezaría a ser considerada como una candidata pasada de edad, o por decirlo de forma menos elegante... una solterona hecha y derecha.

Su primogénita no era muy agraciada y eso complicaba las cosas todavía más. Su piel pecosa y curtida por el sol distaba de producir la fascinación que los rostros pálidos generaban en los hombres jóvenes y su cabello sólo se veía limpio cuando lo llevaba bien amarrado en la cocina. Sus dientes eran más bien de color amarillento y los pies los tenía todavía más grandes que los de su propio padre.

Pero lo peor de todo era su incapacidad total para portarse de forma refinada. Se sujetaba el kimono con un obi que parecía hecho de tela arpillera, amarraba sus sandalias con sogas que hallaba cuando barría debajo de las mesas del restorán, y caminaba por las calles como quien se abría paso entre un montón de vacas apestosas, refunfuñando y evitando por todos los medios que los transeúntes siquiera la saludasen.

 _«_ _—¡Estoy demasiado ocupada como para parar a saludar! —solía exclamar para defenderse de los regaños de su padre—. ¡Las bolsas de rábanos pesan una tonelada y la señora Yuyume insiste en preguntarme acerca de nuestros postres cada vez que me ve con ellas encima!._ _»_

Si Chie hubiera sido un varón, sin dudas habría sido el orgullo de Izanagi: era diligente, trabajadora, apasionada y honesta. Siempre interesándose por el negocio familiar y la reputación de su casa. Mas la vida le había dado otro papel que cumplir y como mujer no podría ejercer jamás las tareas que tan bien se le daban.

Si ella seguía soltera cuando su padre muriera, la ley reinante le impediría quedarse con el local. Era disparatado pensar que una mujer joven se hiciera cargo de un restaurante sin siquiera un hermano mayor que _"velara"_ por ella y se asegurara de que no cometiera _"imprudencias femeninas"_ al lidiar con las vicisitudes del día a día.

Lamentablemente, casarse era la única forma de que su hija mayor continuara viviendo de la forma a la que estaba acostumbrada. En el hogar que conocía y haciendo lo que amaba; cocinar.

Izanagi era un hombre práctico y decidido. Cuando llegaron a Kyoto y se vio en la imposibilidad de proveer alimento para sus dos hijas, resistió los llantos de súplica de la más pequeña y la envió al Okiya más cercano para que fuera adoptada como Shikomi, una aprendiz de maiko.

Había sido un acto muy brusco, Mao acaba de dejarlos y se hallaban en una ciudad extraña. Pero no se arrepentía de sus decisiones. Hoy en día Kohana era una maiko magnífica, ¡de las más populares de Shimabara! Y si bien sus visitas eran mal recibidas por la jovencita (que todavía le guardaba visible rencor), él se alegraba de saberla segura bajo una profesión donde nadie podría abusar de su condición de mujer.

Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de Chie.

—¡¿En dónde está mi hija, Takayama-san?! —gritó desde el interior de la cocina (que empezaba a parecer un sauna lleno de cacerolas por doquier)—. ¡Más vale que no haya salido a alimentar a los vagos y la estés cubriendo otra vez!

Takayama Ume se detuvo frente a su patrón, haciendo tres rápidas reverencias mientras hablaba en un tono agudo y nervioso:

—¡A... apuesto a que Chie-chan está trabajando duramente como le pidió!

—No sabía que se hacía invisible a causa del trabajo duro.

—¡Ah...! ¿Disculpe, señor? —la morena elevó la cabeza sin abandonar su posición de sumisión y se apartó unos mechones sedosos de cabello que le caían sobre el rostro—. No lo entien-

—Si no la traes en menos de diez minutos voy a quitarte la mitad del sueldo.

Furukawa Izanagi no tuvo que decir ni una palabra más antes de que su empleada saliera despedida en dirección al exterior del local.

Chie le sonrió a su compañera de trabajo desde el otro lado de la calle. Traía un enorme canasto repleto de algas entre los brazos:

—¡Ah! ¡Ume-chan! ¿Papá ya te ha dejado tomarte una hora para almorzar?

—¿Acaso el sol te quemó la azotea? —Ume apoyó ambas manos en las caderas, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a su escucha—. Es lunes; no me dejará sentarme hasta que la luna esté en el medio del cielo... ¿por qué te tardaste tanto? Izanagi-san acaba de amenazarme con quitarme mi pago si no aparecías.

—Uy... siempre se pone de malas cuando hace calor ¿eh? —sonrió e ingresó al local sin hacerle mucho caso a Ume. Las discusiones entre ella y su patrón eran cosa de todos los días—. ¡Eh, papá! ¿En dónde dejo las algas?

—¡¿Se puede saber en dónde te habías metido?! —Izanagi asomó el rostro enrojecido por el marco de la puerta que llevaba a la cocina—. ¿Acaso fuiste a buscarlas al fondo del mar?

Chie soltó una risita burlona, mientras se colocaba el delantal y ponía manos a la obra con la limpieza del salón—. ¿Qué comes que adivinas? ¡Hace tanto calor que se me ha secado la ropa en el camino!.

Su padre no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, restándole importancia al enojo que había sentido hacía solo un momento atrás:

—¡Asegúrate de cambiar los almohadones de la mesa que está debajo de la ventana!

—Sí, papá —Chie caminó a paso tranquilo para retirar los almohadones cuando Ume la interceptó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

—¡Adivina lo que pasó mientras no estabas! —bajó la voz mientras se aseguraba de que su jefe no estuviera observándola—. ¡Dos tipos del Roshigumi estuvieron aquí, en el restorán!

—Ah... —Chie puso los ojos en blanco, molesta ante la mención del grupo de ronins—. ¿Aún sigues emocionada por la llegada de esos tipos?

Ume dejó caer los hombros, desanimada ante la falta de interés de su compañera:

—No puedo creer que tú no. Han hecho muchas cosas desde que llegaron a Kyoto. ¡El crimen ha descendido y-

—Tu padre te mataría de escucharte hablar así de ellos.

Ume abrió la boca un palmo—. Ah. Sí, sé que los odia. ¡Pero a mí me gusta tener la mente abierta! ¿sabes?

—Esos tipos son todo lo contrario a ti entonces —tomó uno de los almohadones y lo sacudió junto a la ventana, tapándose el rostro con una mano para evitar respirar el polvo que quedaba suspendido en el aire—. Guerreros... esa clase de gente sólo piensa en el prestigio y el poder. No les importan las personas como nosotros, Ume-chan.

—Oh... los que vinieron aquí no parecían tan malos como los pintas. Deberías haberlos visto —sonrió de forma soñadora—. El que se me hacía mayor era muy educado y su voz... tenía un timbre tranquilo y relajante.

—Apuesto a que rebuznaba como asno —Chie rió con malicia—. Sabes lo que dicen de los ojos del amor.

—¡Ah! —Ume llevó ambas manos al cielo, torciendo los labios hacia un lado—. Deja de ser tan cínica. Si lo hubieras oído no estarías siendo tan mezquina como ahora... —se puso una mano sobre el corazón e inspiró hondo antes de continuar con una sonrisa—. Me dijo que le recordaba a alguien que conoció en su tierra natal. ¡Y que ese recuerdo le traía de vuelta el aroma de los campos de su infancia!.

—¿No te dijo también que había soñado contigo y los hijos que iban a tener en el futuro?

—¡Oh, Chie! —la interrumpió una tos repentina que la obligó a tomar un vaso de agua que Chie le alcanzó desde la mesa. Esto consiguió aliviar un poco su carraspera y también su humor. Takayama Ume soltó un largo suspiro al continuar:

—Este es un momento especial. Quizá dentro de unos años lo recuerde como el día en el que conocí a quien se convertiría en mi esposo.

—Tú no necesitas un marido así —Chie se recostó en la ventana, entrecerrando los ojos a causa de un ardor peculiar que parecía subirle por la garganta—. La clase guerrera es egoísta, petulante y oportunista. Te mereces algo mejor.

—Más bien dirás algo que _tú_ pienses que es mejor.

—¿Hmm?

—¿No te das cuenta de que eres bastante prejuiciosa con ellos...?

—Ah —Chie se encogió de hombros, apretando los labios en una línea tensa mientras sus dedos se hundían en el cojín que sostenía—. No pretendo juzgar a nadie...

—Entonces quizá quieras saber que hoy-

Ambas escucharon un alboroto que venía de la cocina y la conversación quedó en segundo plano, ya que al girar sus rostros hacia el lugar pudieron comprobar la espesa humareda oscura que escapaba de la habitación a borbotones.

—¡PAPÁ! —Chie se precipitó hacia la escena, pero fue detenida por dos manos enormes cubiertas por una sustancia negra, fina y grasienta que identificó como tizne tras unos segundos de confusión. Era su padre quien la sujetaba por los hombros sin apartar los ojos de los de su primogénita:

—¡Tienes que sacar a los clientes de aquí y quedarte afuera con ellos!

—¡Pero...! —sus ojos fueron del rostro de su padre a la cocina, no era capaz de obedecer a causa de la gran confusión que la embargaba en ese momento—. ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡No, no entiendo!

Izanagi hizo una mueca, apretando el agarre sobre los hombros de su hija. La culpabilidad luchaba por vencer sus ansias de controlar la situación:

—¡Yo... derramé el bidón de sake por error! ¡Cayó sobre la estufa y... —se mordió el labio inferior mientras meneaba la cabeza de forma brusca— ...luego habrá tiempo para explicaciones, tienes que salir de inmediato!

Chie apretó los labios y asintió varias veces con la cabeza mientras contenía las ganas de largarse a llorar. Su padre le palmeó la mejilla de forma cariñosa y la hizo a un lado para salir en busca de los barriles de agua que guardaban en la parte trasera de la posada.

—¡Chie-chan! —Ume se acercó a ella en medio de los alaridos de los clientes, se cubría el rostro con un trozo de tela que había arrancado de su delantal—. ¡Tienes que ir al piso de arriba a sacar los objetos de valor! ¡Si esto llega salirse de control será imposible entrar a la casa!

La joven balbuceó una respuesta incoherente. Estaba pálida como una hoja de papel, mas hizo el intento de señalar a los clientes que se empujaban entre sí a modo de indicar lo que le había sido encomendado.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ume se encogió de hombros mientras entrecerraba los ojos a causa del humo—. ¡Chie... ¿me estás escuchando?!

La respuesta era no. Furukawa Chie sólo oía una cacofonía de sonidos apabullantes a su alrededor. Todo se movía demasiado rápido y la luz que se colaba a través de las ventanas parecía transformarse en lenguas de fuego que lo devoraban todo cada vez que parpadeaba.

Podía sentir que las llamas se metían por entre sus labios y la secaban por dentro, como una pieza de leña que agoniza dentro de una estufa sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Todo iba a consumirse. Todos iban a morir, lo sentía latir en cada uno de sus huesos.

Ume le dio un fuerte empujón que la arrojó a los pies de la escalera mientras hacía ademanes para que subiera a donde ella y su padre vivían:

—¡Ve! ¡Yo me haré cargo de sacar a todos los clientes del salón! —tosió con violencia mientra luchaba para no ceder a su instinto de supervivencia y largarse del lugar sin mirar atrás—. ¡Mejor prevenidos que... que jodidos!

* * *

Sannan Keisuke y Toudou Heisuke se encontraban a unas tres cuadras de la posada Mao (donde habían almorzado aquella tarde) justo en el instante en el que el fuego cobró fuerza dentro del local.

Pretendían regresar al punto de reunión que Serizawa Kamo (líder del Roshigumi) les había designado a patrullar cuando un ciudadano les salió al encuentro, el sujeto sudaba a chorros y tenía el rostro y los brazos cubiertos de tizne:

—¡Roshigumi! ¡Señores! —bramó el desgraciado entre bruscos accesos de tos—. ¡Mao... la posada...! ¡Se... se está prendiendo fuego!

—¡No puede ser...! —Sannan abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión mientras su compañero examinaba al civil en busca de heridas peligrosas.

—¡Este vivirá! —exclamó Toudou dándole una palmada de ánimo al ansioso peatón—. ¡Vamos a la posada a ver que podemos hacer!

—¡Sí, Toudou-kun!

Ambos se lanzaron a la carrera y no les tomó más de cinco minutos estar frente a frente con la desoladora escena que se desarrollaba frente a los ojos de los aterrados vecinos: la posada había cobrado fuego y toda la zona inferior del lugar ardía con la fuerza de una fogata de hojarasca. No faltaba mucho para que el sitio se derrumbara y la humilde casita que descansaba sobre el restorán fuera presa del mismo destino que el desafortunado comercio.

—Toudou. Observa a ese hombre —Sannan se acomodó la bandana que le resbalaba sobre los ojos a causa del sudor, para señalar en seguida a Izanagi—. El estaba cocinando cuando estuvimos aquí más temprano. Probablemente sea el dueño.

—Tus instintos de rastreo siguen siendo tan finos como siempre —bromeó Heisuke, desensibilizado por completo hacia el dolor de las víctimas. Veía incendios como ese tan a menudo que el procedimiento le parecía cosa de rutina. Eran sólo pérdidas materiales después de todo, mientras nadie estirara la pata el resto tenía remedio.

Izanagi dejaba la vida en pasar cada balde de agua al compañero que lo seguía en la larga cadena humana que habían formado clientes y vecinos para tratar de luchar con las llamas. Estaba tan distraído que sólo reaccionó al tercer llamado que recibió de los recién llegados. Se irguió de inmediato y volteó hacia ambos mientras trataba de esconder sus revueltas emociones; no era digno de alguien de su familia el perder el control frente a una calamidad. Los Furukawa siempre elevaban el mentón ante la tragedia.

—Usted debe ser el dueño de este lugar... —musitó Sannan con un tono lleno de compasión que Izanagi agradeció internamente—. Lamento incordiarlo con mis preguntas en un momento tan delicado como este, pero necesito saber si todos los involucrados han salido ilesos de esta desafortunada situación.

—Ah... —Izanagi miró en derredor suyo, los nervios le jugaron en contra y tuvo problemas para encontrar el rostro de su empleada Ume en medio de la multitud—. ¡Takayama-san... ven aquí!

Su joven empleada se acercó con cautela, algo en su interior le hizo temer que sería culpada del desastre y que los miembros del Roshigumi la meterían a un oscuro calabozo de por vida, sin embargo el reconocer la mirada amable que Sannan (a quien había atendido aquella misma tarde) le brindó la seguridad suficiente para acercarse:

—Izanagi-san... —se pasó una manga por el rostro para apartar el tizne de sus ojos—. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Chie. Está contigo ¿verdad? No la veo por ningún lado.

—Chie... —Ume parpadeó varias veces mientras sus ojos iban de la casa a la calle—. ¿No... no salió?

—¡¿ _Salió de dónde_...?! —bramó Izanagi con la voz grave y gutural—. ¡Le dije... que se largara con los clientes!

—¡S, sí...! ¡Sí lo... lo sé pero...! —Ume empezó a chillar de forma aguda mientras enterraba ambas manos dentro de su elaborado peinado—. ¡Yo me quedé con los clientes y...! ¡Y la mandé a buscar... unas cosas... a la casa! ¡Para que las salvara y-

—¡GRANDÍSIMA ESTÚPIDA! —Izanagi se arrojó sobre ella y la sujetó con fuerza de los tiradores del delantal—. ¡CHIE LE TIENE TERROR AL FUEGO...! ¡SE PARALIZA DE MIEDO Y PIERDE LA RAZÓN AL INSTANTE! ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?! ¡¿QUÉ... DIABLOS HAS HECHO?! ¡HAS... MATADO A MI HIJA...!

La empleada empezó a lloriquear presa de un ataque de nervios mientras era sacudida por su patrón y Sannan se acercó a separarlos de inmediato:

—¡Mantengan la calma! —declaró en el tono de mando que sólo pocas veces usaba—. ¿Dicen que una chica está... atrapada dentro de ese lugar?

—¡MI CHIE...! ¡No voy a perder a mi Chie! —Izanagi trató de lanzarse rumbo a la posada con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡NO! —Sannan lo sujetó con presteza, forcejeando para detener al hombre que se debatía con una fuerza sobrehumana para liberarse del agarre—. ¡SI SE METE A ESE LUGAR... MORIRÁ CON SEGURIDAD!

—¡PREFIERO MORIR QUE DEJAR A MI NIÑA... MI NIÑITA SOLA EN ESE LUGAR! ¡SOY SU PADRE...! —gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones desgarrados por el humo hirviendo le permitían—. ¡SU PADRE...!

Toudou Heisuke observó la situación a unos pasos de distancia, mientras una mueca de disgusto empezaba a dibujarse sobre sus labios apretados. La familiar punzada de los celos le apretó el corazón y lo hizo sentir otra vez como un huérfano solitario... sentado en las escaleras del templo donde se crió con su apatía como única compañía.

Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle y fastidiarle el encontrarse con padres como ese. Ejemplos vivientes de que su mera existencia era un incordio para el suyo propio.

—Chie... —murmuró volteando mecánicamente hacia la casa escondida en la humareda que todo lo teñía de sombras.

—¡¿Toudou-kun?! —Sannan reconoció sus intenciones y quiso detenerlo, pero el lidiar con Izanagi se lo impedía—. ¡Toudou-kun... ni si quiera se te ocurra!

—¡Ya me conoces Sannan-san... —exclamó el chico con una sonrisa confiada— ...me gusta mostrarme heroico cuando hay público para apreciarlo!

—¡TOUDOU-KUN!

Y sin decir más se echó el haori del Roshigumi sobre la cabeza, atravesando las llamas sin dudarlo ni por un sólo momento.

* * *

Las lenguas de fuego que se habían metido por su boca salían y entraban de su garganta, tocando sus pulmones y abandonando su cuerpo sólo para volver a colarse otra vez y devolverle el dolor agonizante que parecía no terminar.

Chie se aferraba al libro de su madre, aquel que albergaba todos los cuentos de su infancia mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba en el piso a causa de la violenta tos que no le daba tregua.

El corazón le martillaba en los oídos y todo su cuerpo le decía que se pusiera de pie y huyera en ese instante, mas el terror que siempre le había tenido a las horribles llamas que la cercaban le impedía realizar el más mínimo movimiento.

Consiguió subir hasta la casa gracias al miedo que le provocó el ver como el terrible fuego escapaba de la cocina sólo para esparcirse por el comedor en cuestión de segundos. Pero una vez que ingresó al lugar se vio presa en una pesadilla de la que no podía escapar. Pensó en arrojarse por la ventana que sólo estaba a unos pocos metros de ella, pero ni sus piernas ni sus brazos querían obedecerle: temblaban de forma incontrolable ante el menor intento de ponerse de pie.

—Mamá... —lloriqueó con una voz ronca que no reconocía mientras clavaba las yemas de los dedos quemados sobre el libro que se hacía cada vez más caliente—. ¡Lo siento!

Alguien le contestó y le arrojó algo que se sintió frío en el rostro. ¿Era su madre? ¿Mao había venido a buscarla para liberarla del dolor que la embargaba?

—¡Chie-san! —la voz de Heisuke le sonó lejana y difusa—. ¡Sujétate de mi cuello, te voy a... —lo interrumpió un brote de tos que luchó por someter en vano— ... ven, s, sube!

La joven no cooperó en lo más mínimo y eso complicó el rescate de formas que Heisuke no había previsto con antelación. Chie no hacía más que temblar, toser y retorcerse sobre sí misma. Estaba enajenada a causa del pánico y le costó lo indecible lograr destrabar el agarre que ejercía sobre su torso para trasladar el mismo a su cuello y cargarla sobre su espalda.

La había cubierto con su haori (el cual había empapado en agua antes de entrar) para bajarle la temperatura y protegerla del humo, pero eso lo había puesto en desventaja y sus fuerzas menguaban más y más a medida que se movía en dirección a la ventana.

—¡Tienes... —gritó por sobre el estruendo de las llamas, con la voz casi tan ronca como ella— ...que apreciar a ese padre demente que tienes! ¡¿Qué clase de loco se metería en un infierno como este por una... chiquilla cobarde como tú?! —sonrió al decir lo último y le divirtió la expresión de desconcierto que dominó por un breve instante al rostro que estaba observando.

—¡Ahora tienes que saltar! —la tomó por los hombros y enfocó los ojos en los suyos—. ¡Chie-san... ¿me entiendes? ¡TIENES QUE SALTAR AHORA!

La joven asintió de forma espontánea mientras sus ojos irritados por el humo se llenaban de lágrimas copiosas. No llegó a resbalar la primera de ellas por sus mejillas ardientes antes de que se dejara caer al vacío para aterrizar en los brazos de Sannan Keisuke, un piso más abajo.

—¡Toudou-kun...! —Sannan elevó la voz al balancearse bajo el peso de la chica—. ¡Tienes que salir de ah-

No pudo terminar la frase.

El techo de la casa se desplomó y Heisuke desapareció junto con él. Fue tragado vivo por la garganta de fuego que jamás temió enfrentar.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** ¡Fin del episodio! ¿Alguien ha contado cuántas veces Sannan dijo _"Toudou-kun"_?


	3. La primera impresión

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Hakuouki. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Un amigo como tú**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **"La primera impresión"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

 **Verano, 3 de Setiembre de 1864. Un mes después del incendio de la Posada Mao.**

—No podré seguir atendiéndote, Toudou-san —musitó el anciano mientras se giraba sobre sí mismo para darle la espalda y volver la atención a los numerosos textos que estudiaba—. Me estás pagando muy poco y mis servicios son muy estimados por otros pacientes que sí pueden costearlos.

—¡Pero... doctor Morita! —Heisuke apretó los puños sobre sus muslos, inclinando el torso hacia adelante de forma brusca—. ¡Le he pagado por cada una de las visitas!

—Que el pago sea a voluntad no quiere decir que no hayan personas dispuestas a superar tu oferta —lo miró de reojo—. La esposa de un mercader rico se esguinzó un tobillo y me habló acerca de su interés en empezar a tratarse conmigo. Mi agenda de pacientes está repleta y necesito hacer espacio para ella.

—La esposa de un mercader —lo remedó de forma burlona, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras observaba el prolijo consultorio del doctor. Hasta el forro de seda que recubría los asientos en los que ambos estaban sentados le parecía un gasto tan frívolo como innecesario. Era evidente que al tipo le gustaba el lujo.

—¿Acaso ella tiene una tarea más importante que la mía? —Heisuke se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo gordo—. ¡Soy miembro del Roshigumi...! ¡Trabajo por mantener la paz en Kyoto y-

—Y a mi tanto la política como la seguridad me importan un pepino, señor Toudou —se encogió de hombros y volvió a darle la cara, esta vez sosteniendo una libreta entre sus arrugadas manos—. Me ha tomado toda una vida estudiar y prepararme para dedicarme a esta profesión, y espero ser retribuido como corresponde económicamente.

Heisuke hizo una mueca y señaló su brazo derecho (el cual descansaba en un humilde cabestrillo de tela arpillera) con el que todavía estaba sano:

—¡Pero le he dado una fortuna y esta cosa no se ha movido por sí misma desde el accidente!

—Te dije que llevaría un buen tiempo recuperar la movilidad —entrecerró los ojos mientras meneaba la cabeza en un gesto de reproche—. Harías bien en abandonar esos hábitos tan violentos y volver a tu tierra natal. Quizá podrías dedicarte a los negocios de tu padre-

—Cállese. —Lo interrumpió con el semblante duro como la piedra, poniéndose de pie con brusquedad—. Usted dedíquese a eso si quiere. Yo soy un espadachín y moriré como uno.

—Toudou Heisuke... —el médico le clavó la mirada mientras empequeñecía los ojos inquisitivamente—. Si fueras menos terco ya habrías podido recuperarte con mis cuidados.

—Sí. Quizá... pero es mi deber proteger a las fulanas ricas (cuyos tobillos usted elige tratar) de cada Ronin al que se le ocurre asaltarlas apenas pisan la calle —frunció el ceño hasta que sus ojos casi se perdieron bajo sus espesas cejas—. Hay trabajos donde uno no puede darse el lujo de elegir.

—Esta conversación no nos está llevando a ningún lado —soltó un suspiro y le extendió el haori celeste (que su paciente había dejado colgado en un perchero) mientras se levantaba lentamente—. Espero que encuentres a un mejor doctor.

—Usted sabe que no hay otro mejor —murmuró—. Me está dejando a mi suerte con esto.

—El dinero mueve el mundo, hijo —el hombre deslizó la puerta corrediza y lo invitó a retirarse con un movimiento de su cabeza—. Si consigues una suma mayor quizá cambie de opinión y te mantenga en mi agenda.

Heisuke lo miró por sobre el hombro a medida que cruzaba el umbral. La esperanza iluminando sus pupilas al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la luz del sol del mediodía.

—¿Quiere decir que... todavía puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinión?

—Hmm... —el viejo asintió con los ojos cerrados, cerrando la cortina tras de sí mientras se perdía nuevamente en el interior de su hogar—. Claro. Trae el doble antes de dos semanas y veré que puedo hacer por ti.

—¡¿EL DOBLE?! —Heisuke sintió que su mandíbula tocaba el suelo—. ¡Diablos! —dejó caer los hombros, destruido por lo que acababa de escuchar—. El doble...

—Toudou-kun... —Sannan Keisuke (quien esperaba a su camarada bajo la sombra de un níspero) se acercó con la curiosidad estampada en el rostro—. ¿Por qué gritabas? ¿Acaso te dieron malas noticias? —sus ojos se fueron directo al cabestrillo—. ¿Puedo deducir que... te han doblado el tiempo para recuperarte?

—No, no, Sannan-san... ¡ojalá fuera así! —se acomodó la bandana de acero que cubría su frente con desgano—. ¡Lo que me han doblado es la cuota! Agh... ¡¿De dónde voy a sacar más dinero?!

—Espera... ¿dices que no le ha sido suficiente la enorme cantidad que tú padre te-

—No —echó los hombros hacia atrás, contemplando como el viento movía el follaje verdoso de los árboles de un lado al otro—. Apareció alguien con una oferta mejor y me ha dado dos semanas para pagarle. De lo contrario-

—Te borrará de su agenda.

—Exacto —se giró hacia él, torciendo los labios hacia un costado—. No sé que más hacer Sannan-san... si no me recupero me van a echar de una patada del Roshi.

Sannan frunció el ceño, espantando la idea con un grácil movimiento de su mano:

—No digas esas cosas. Kondou-san te estima y jamás te dejaría de lado por algo así —le pasó una mano por encima del hombro, intimándolo a alejarse del lugar junto a él—. Hay mucho papeleo que atender, y está la contaduría también. Según tengo entendido, tu educación bajo la tutela de Itou-san fue muy provechosa.

—Al demonio con la contaduría... —musitó arrastrando los pasos por la callejuela de adoquines—. ¡No quiero pasarme toda la vida contando el dinero que le pertenece a otras personas!

Heisuke dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras bajaba la voz hasta niveles imperceptibles. —Tengo que probarles a todos que me merezco tener la licencia para llevar dos espadas. Y no voy a poder conseguir eso sentado detrás de un escritorio.

—Toudou-kun... la herida que esa viga produjo en tu hombro al clavarse fue demasiado severa. Tienes suerte de no haber perdido el brazo entero.

—¿Llamas a esto suerte? —chasqueó la lengua—. Suerte habría sido que el incendio me llevara consigo.

—Heisuke —le dirigió una mirada tan filosa como lo era la hoja de su espada—. No quiero oírte hablar así.

—Es la verdad, Sannan-san —se enderezó y elevó el mentón para devolverle la mirada a su mejor amigo. Era mucho más alto que él y su rostro severo no dejaba de intimidarle un poco—. Al menos me habría ido como un héroe.

—Ya eres un héroe —una pequeña sonrisa se formó sobre los labios de Sannan, mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros y le señalaba una casa maltrecha en la acera contraria—. El dueño de la Posada Mao no estaría trabajando con tanto ahínco en la reconstrucción de su comercio si no tuviera a su hija consigo. Tú impediste que perdiera la razón de todos sus esfuerzos, y si eso no es heroico, mi querido amigo... no sé que lo será.

—Vaya... —Heisuke abrió la boca un palmo, sorprendido al notar el ritmo al que habían avanzado las reparaciones—. ¡Seguro... que han trabajado muy duro para lograr una mejora tan grande en tan poco tiempo!

—¿Lo ves? —Sannan le dio una palmada amable en la espalda, mientras caminaba en dirección al establecimiento—. Cada decisión que tomamos tiene un impacto muy grande en las vidas ajenas. Aún cuando nos parecen imperceptibles... el cambio generado es tremendo.

—¡Sannan! —hizo un mohín—. ¿Qué vas a hacer allí?

—¿Hmm? A ver como les va ¿qué más?

—Ahm... —se rascó la nuca con el brazo sano, mientras lo seguía de mala gana—. No quiero entrar ahí y que todos empiecen a agradecerme y... ya sabes, todo eso...

—No te quejaste las primeras veces que vinimos después del accidente —hizo a un lado la cortina de la puerta principal mientras saludaba a uno de los empleados con una sonrisa—. Pensé que te gustaba la atención.

—Al principio sí... pero... ¡Ah... Sannan! —se apresuró a seguirlo al ver que su compañero se perdía en el interior del restorán.

—Buenas tardes... Ume-san.

La joven mesera se sonrojó con violencia al oír la voz de Sannan Keisuke cuando este se presentó en la puerta:

—¡Oh...! —sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras hacía una reverencia un poco exagerada—. ¡Que placer volverlo a ver, Sannan-san! ¡Chie... querida! ¡Mira quienes vinieron de visita!

Furukawa Chie se asomó desde la cocina, con el rostro enrojecido por el calor y un pañuelo rojo que le cubría casi toda la cabeza. Abrió la boca un palmo al descubrir que tenía frente a sí a los dos hombres que le habían salvado la vida un mes atrás.

—¡Ah...! —se acercó con una sonrisa forzada. A decir verdad no dejaba de avergonzarle el tener que verle la cara a aquellos cuya primera impresión de su persona fue verla llorando y temblando en medio de un ataque de nervios de origen irracional—. Toudou-san, Sannan-san... que alegría verlos de vuelta.

—La alegría es mutua —respondió Sannan con amabilidad—. Vemos que su padre no ha escatimado esfuerzos en levantar este sitio de nuevo.

—No lo ha hecho. Es un hombre muy trabajador y hace amigos en todos lados. Vinieron personas de muy lejos a dar una mano y no podríamos estar más agradecidos al respecto.

—¡Me hubiera gustado ayudar! —declaró Heisuke de forma atropellada, casi sin darse cuenta del tono demandante que utilizaba. Se encorvó sobre sí mismo al notar que su voz se elevaba por encima de la de todos los presentes—. ¡Es decir! ¡Sé que sólo tengo un brazo disponible... pero eso no me ha impedido realizar patrullas con el Roshi y... y pues creo poder levantar una viga o dos! ¡Y quizá... hasta una pared! ¡O la casa entera! ¡Me gustaría...! ¡Ahm... darles una mano en lo que esté faltando! ¡Si quieres...! ¡Digo... si quieren! ¡Claro! ¡Porque tampoco voy a forzarlos a tenerme aquí todo el día! ¡Entiendo si no quieres verme nunca más... porque no nos conocimos en las mejores circunstancias después de todo! ¡LO ENTIENDO, DE VERDAD!

—Ah... —Chie se quedó muda por un instante y Ume tuvo que codearla ligeramente en las costillas para que reaccionara—. ¡Ah! —se encogió de hombros mientras apretaba la bandeja que llevaba en las manos a causa de la sorpresa—. B, bueno... ¡debería preguntarle a mi padre, Toudou-san! Yo... ¡pues no sabría que decirle!

—Oh sí... sí, es cierto —Heisuke se rascó la cabeza a causa de los nervios—. No pensé en eso... Es que te vi... ¡digo! ¡La vi a usted ahí atendiendo a la gente y pues-

—¿Están de servicio? —Chie lo interrumpió mientras forzaba una sonrisa, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por romper el hielo—. Veo que llevan sus uniformes.

Sannan disimuló la risa que el comportamiento de su compañero le causó al contestar. Empezaba a entender porqué Heisuke se negaba a visitar la posada y no tenía nada que ver con la incomodidad que le produjera ser tratado como un héroe.

Bueno ¿quién podría culparlo? Nunca fue bueno para expresar sus sentimientos en forma ordenada, y mucho menos para no tartamudear como un tonto frente a las chicas que no conocía bien. Sin embargo era curioso que se pusiera tan nervioso con una que era tan atractiva como la idea de dar vuelta un campo con un arado viejo y oxidado. Supuso que la ansiedad lo abandonaría tarde o temprano, especialmente cuando la novedad pasara y el hecho de que la joven formara parte de sus conocidos dejara de resultarle inusual.

Heisuke solía perder el interés de forma tan rápida como llegaba. Eso era un hecho.

—Así es. Aunque nos dieron unas horas libres para que Toudou-kun visitara al doctor. Queda muy cerca de aquí, por lo que decidimos pasar a saludar.

—¡Oh! —Chie parpadeó varias veces y giró el rostro en dirección al más joven—. Es cierto. Todavía no se ha recuperado de las heridas que le produjo el accidente... Toudou-san, ¿cómo va todo?

—Ahm... —Heisuke torció los labios mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a Sannan. De todas las cosas de las que podría haberse puesto a hablar, tuvo que elegir hacerlo sobre el apestoso doctor Morita y sus requisitos monetarios—. ¡Bueno! —se encogió de hombros mientras se señalaba el cabestrillo con el brazo sano—. Parece que mi tratamiento se terminó... em, pues antes de tiempo.

—¿Antes de tiempo?

—Ume-san. —Sannan interrumpió la conversación mientras se dirigía a una de las mesas con paso tranquilo—. ¿Sería tan amable de apartarme un lugar para beber algo? Muero de sed.

—Oh sí, por supuesto Sannan-san —la joven le obsequió una sonrisa coqueta y literalmente se arrojó al interior de la cocina para llevarle una medida del mejor sake que habían logrado salvar de las llamas.

—Vaya... Sannan-san es un hombre muy listo —musitó Chie casi para sí misma mientras observaba al Ronin tomar asiento.

—¿Eh? —Heisuke la miró de arriba a abajo—. ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso tan repentinamente?.

—Ha hecho eso para que no tuviera que hablar sobre su salud enfrente de Ume-chan, o al menos eso fue lo que me pareció.

—¡Ah! —sonrió con ganas, su humor dando un giro completamente opuesto con la impulsividad que lo caracterizaba—. No lo había notado. Pero así es Sannan-san —volteó a verla sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro—. ¡Chie-san es muy observadora!

—Hmm... —la joven se encogió de hombros, un poco incómoda ante el cumplido—. Bueno, imagino que las noticias sobre su salud no son muy positivas. Teniendo en cuenta que su amigo nos ha dejado solos para discutirlo.

—Ah... sí... —Heisuke infló el pecho de aire y lo soltó por entre los dientes de una sola vez—. Bien... ¿Por dónde empiezo?

—Quizá por la parte donde su tratamiento terminó repentinamente.

—Buena idea, Chie-san —apretó los labios en una línea—. La viga cortó unos cuantos tendones y... pues la curación es bastante enrevesada. Me está atendiendo uno de los mejores doctores de la ciudad... un tal Morita.

—Morita... sí, he oído de él.

—Entonces sabrás que ama el lujo más que hacer sangrías.

Chie asintió mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, Heisuke agradeció internamente el hecho de que la muchacha ya no lo viera con cara rara, y siguió hablando con confianza renovada:

—Mi familia me envió dinero para pagarle por sus servicios pero... hoy me dijo que le dará mi lugar a una mujer rica de Kyoto, a menos que le entregue el doble de la cuota en menos de dos semanas.

—¿Y falta mucho tiempo para que su brazo vuelva a estar como antes?

Heisuke apretó los dientes y sus cejas se aplastaron sobre sus párpados. Tiempo... eso era lo que más necesitaba.

—El pronóstico no es bueno a menos que —puso los ojos en blanco—, _descanse_ y esas cosas más bien inútiles que a los médicos les encanta recomendar. Pero creo que si le pago lo suficiente tarde o temprano soltará alguna cura milagrosa y podré volver a mis viejas andanzas sin problema ninguno —dijo lo último con una sonrisa confiada, pero el rostro de Chie se había enseriado hasta convertirla casi en una estatua. Se sintió incómodo ante la mirada de su escucha y volvió a tomar la palabra:

—Em... ¿Chie-san? ¿Dije algo malo?

La joven negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras lo miraba con determinación:

—Me estaba preguntando... ¿qué pasaría si nunca apareciera esa cura en la que tanta confianza dice tener?

—Ahm... —se refregó una mejilla con la palma de la mano mientras trataba de resolver el problema que le acababan de plantear. Él no se consideraba de las personas que tienen un plan "B" reservado en caso de que el "A" falle—. Pues... supongo que no he pensado en eso.

—¿Ha visto cómo ha mejorado mi voz? —soltó Chie mientras cerraba la distancia entre ambos con una sonrisa expectante.

—¡Ah! —Heisuke retrocedió un paso—. ¡Es... es verdad! ¡Ya no hablas como... em... como una persona-

—Sí. Anciana, lo sé. Puede decirlo de esa forma, está bien —aguantó una risa mientras se señalaba la garganta—. El humo le hizo mucho daño a mis cuerdas vocales... pero el doctor Mantaro-san vino desde el mismísimo Edo a verme y todo mejoró en cuestión de un _pis-pás._

—¿En cuestión de un pis-pás? —abrió la boca un palmo, sin saber si sentirse curioso o inquieto acerca de la revelación—. ¿Y quién es ese sujeto?

—¡El doctor de la familia! —Chie asintió una vez con la cabeza—. Él se ha ocupado de la salud de papá y la mía desde que heredó el negocio familiar. Es un gran doctor que ha hecho mucho por nosotros y... —se apretó un puño contra el mentón en un intento de contener su entusiasmo, se sentía muy feliz de poder devolverle el favor a Toudou-san y trataba de que su agradecimiento no se hiciera muy evidente— ...pues sería algo muy bueno que él se ocupara de ayudarlo a usted con su recuperación.

—Ah, bueno... —Heisuke se movió a un lado para evitar a unos clientes maleducados que lo empujaron a propósito al divisar su Haori del Roshigumi. La gente de Kyoto sentía una aversión muy fuerte por ellos y no escatimaban esfuerzos en demostrarlo siempre que podían—. Chie-san... me parece que abuso de tu amabilidad. No querría que él se viera obligado a tratarme sólo porque me debes... pues... lo que pasó en el incendio.

—Oh —negó rápidamente con la cabeza, avergonzada de que sus intenciones fueran descubiertas por su salvador—. ¡No se vería en la obligación! Mantaro-san es una persona muy amable y caritativa además... —se apartó un mechón del rostro y Heisuke pudo jurar que la vio entristecer durante un instante que se le hizo eterno— ...y además tiene familia en el Roshigumi. El apoya mucho su causa.

—¿Familia? —sonrió de oreja a oreja, ya olvidado de la melancolía que vio cruzar por el rostro de su escucha—. ¡Vaya! ¿De quién es pariente? ¿Lo conozco?

—Yo... no sabría decirle. Hace años que me fui de Edo y ya no recuerdo que tipo de parentescos eran los suyos pero... he oído rumores y —forzó una sonrisa—, ¡debería preguntarle cuando lo vea! ¡De seguro se lleva una agradable sorpresa!

—Claro que sí —le dirigió una sonrisa amable—. Si esto resulta bien estaré en deuda contigo, Chie-san.

—Para nada, para nada —la chica apartó la idea con un movimiento leve de su mano mientras se acomodaba el delantal—. Es mi deber pagarle por lo que hizo antes.

—Bueno —Heisuke sonrió con ganas, cruzando el brazo sano sobre el cabestrillo—. ¡Entonces estaremos a mano!

Chie le devolvió una sonrisa tímida:

—Eso espero. Odiaría que se viera comprometido por mi culpa.

—¿Por... tu culpa?

—Es que... —apretó los labios en una línea— ...si no hubiera subido a buscar mis cosas, no habría quedado atrapada por el fuego y... y usted no se habría herido de esa manera al rescatarme.

—Bah —se encogió de hombros—. Si no me pasaba nada en esa ocasión seguro que más adelante iba a cortarme algún ronin desquiciado o algo así. —Le hizo un guiño mientras empequeñecía los ojos a causa de la sonrisa que tan habituado estaba a enseñarle a quienes lo rodeaban—: Mi trabajo es complicado. No fue tu culpa, Chie.

—Ah... —ella asintió suavemente, sin poder creer lo que oía. Se había sentido tremendamente culpable al enterarse de que su salvador había quedado incapacitado a causa de su imprudencia. Era toda una revelación el enterarse de que a él parecía no importarle la gran cosa—. Toudou-san... gracias.

—¡Puedes llamarme Heisuke, está bien! —le dio una palmada en la espalda y se alejó en dirección a la mesa en donde estaba sentado Sannan—. Pasaré por aquí mañana para que me des la información de contacto de Mantaro-san ¿todavía está en la ciudad?

—S, sí... —trató de recuperar el equilibrio que el golpe (aunque amistoso, demasiado fuerte para su débil constitución) le había robado—. Se quedará por toda una temporada.

—¡Genial! —dio un breve salto en el aire y ahogó un grito al sentir una punzada atravesarle el hombro a modo de queja—. ¡Ah... Chie-san!

—¿Sí...?

—¡Gracias de nuevo!

* * *

 **Verano, 12 de Setiembre de 1864. Una semana después.**

—¡Buenas tardes! —Tani Mantaro salió al encuentro de su visitante. Le había bastado el saber que era el salvador de la pequeña Chie para aceptarlo como paciente, mas el enterarse de que pertenecía a las mismas fuerzas a las que su hermano se uniría pronto le llenaba el corazón de dicha.

¡Haría cualquier cosa por apoyar a los defensores de Kyoto!

—Buenas —Heisuke devolvió el saludo con la misma simpatía que su anfitrión. Mantaro parecía mucho más humilde que su antiguo doctor; se alojaba en una pequeña casa que había rentado junto al río y su sonrisa era más que genuina. Decidió que le caía bien de inmediato—. Soy Toudou Heisuke, del Roshigumi. Quedamos en vernos aquí el otro día.

—Claro, lo recuerdo —lo invitó a pasar con un gesto de la mano y ambos ingresaron a la cómoda salita que daba entrada al hogar—. Chie-san me dijo que vendrías. Es todo un honor tener a uno de los nobles guardianes del orden bajo mi cuidado.

—¿Guardianes del orden? —sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían ante el epíteto. Apretó los dientes en una sonrisa insegura mientras se desprendía de sus sandalias—. No somos nada como eso, señor. Sólo tratamos de hacer las cosas bien, nada más.

—Pues hacer las cosas bien es precisamente algo que un guardián del orden haría, mi amigo —tomó sus instrumentos y se arremangó, mientras Heisuke se desprendía de la parte superior de su ropa—. ¿Hace cuánto que ocurrió el accidente?

—Un mes y unos días —enseñó la cicatriz que atravesaba su hombro con orgullo—. Ha dejado una bonita marca.

—Sí, aunque pudo cicatrizar mejor. No me gusta hablar mal de mis colegas pero ese tal doctor Morita es bastante descuidado...

—¿Ah, sí? —Heisuke lo miró por sobre el hombro y ahogó un siseo al sentir pegarse a su piel el acero helado del instrumento con el que Mantaro lo examinaba—. Y pensar que le di todo lo que tenía a ese sujeto.

—No eres el único. Los doctores de Kyoto son un poco codiciosos de más.

—Chie me dijo que eras de Edo.

—Así es, mi hermano mayor también —le brindó una sonrisa orgullosa—. Se unirá al Roshigumi la semana que viene, es un chico un tanto impetuoso. Pero tremendamente dedicado a lo que hace.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Mantaro iba a responder cuando un hombre pelirrojo y con cara de pocos amigos irrumpió en la habitación. Los observó de arriba a abajo para soltar un respingo al caer en la cuenta de que su hermano había organizado una consulta médica en medio del comedor:

—Mantaro-san... ¿no es esto un poco insalubre para un doctor? —musitó mientras se fijaba en el brazo maltrecho de Heisuke—. Sé que te pagan una miseria, pero aún así estos mendigos se merecen un futón por lo menos.

—¿Mendigos? —Heisuke torció los labios en una mueca amarga—. Este debe ser tu hermano.

—¡Sí! —Mantaro se puso de pie y jaló al recién llegado consigo, inflando el pecho con orgullo al exclamar—. Te presento a mi hermano, Toudou-san: ¡Tani Sanjuro; futuro Capitán de la séptima división del Roshigumi!

—¿Toudou... Heisuke? —Sanjuro esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, mientras hacía una corta reverencia con la cabeza—. El Capitán de la octava división ¿verdad?

—Así es —asintió mientras trataba de olvidar la mala primera impresión que su futuro compañero le había causado—. Es un placer conocerte, Sanjuro-san.

—Prefiero Tani-san, gracias —sus ojos se empequeñecieron en un gesto felino que pretendía ser cordial pero generaba el efecto contrario en quien lo veía—. Seré tu superior después de todo.

Su mandíbula se desencajó al oír la petulancia con la que el otro se dirigía a él. No era de ofenderse fácilmente pero algo en el recién llegado hacía que su sangre hirviera debajo de su piel como pocas veces pasaba. A Sano-san le encantaba decir que era un perro de pocas pulgas, al menos en lo que respectaba a someterse a las burlas de los demás.

Pero Heisuke no reaccionaba sin provocación y todo en ese tipo parecía pedirle a gritos que le estampara una sandalia en la cara.

—Sanjuro-kun —Mantaro le palmeó el hombro a su hermano mayor en un intento de que se comportara. No era la primera vez que ofendía a uno de sus pacientes en el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo con él en Kyoto—. ¿Quieres contarle a Toudou-san cómo es que decidiste unirte a su causa?

—Hmm... —Sanjuro se dejó caer con desgana en uno rincón mientras sus ojos revisaban cada rincón del cuerpo del paciente. El gesto afilado de sus labios se agudizó todavía más cuando se encontró con los ojos de Heisuke, que lo enfrentaban en silencio mientras le exigían respetar su privacidad.

Esto no hizo más que aumentar la diversión que el chico le provocaba. Era fácil de hacer enfadar y la gente tan sensible siempre lo hacía pasar los mejores ratos:

—Prefiero escuchar cómo se hizo esa fea cicatriz —declaró mientras hacía que el tono de su voz se escuchase fingidamente preocupado—. Dicen que las heridas en la espalda siempre ocurren cuando un guerrero sale huyendo del combate. En otros tiempos te habrían obligado a cometer suicidio honorable por eso, ¿sabías... Toudou-kun?

Heisuke chirrió los dientes entre sí mientras se tragaba una sarta de maldiciones tan grandes que harían enrojecer el rostro del doctor Mantaro hasta que pareciera un Yasha salido del mismísimo infierno.

Acababa de decidir que Tani Sanjuro no le caía nada bien.

* * *

 **¡Fin del episodio! ¡Nos leemos la próxima!**


	4. El inadaptado

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Hakuouki. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

 **Nota de autor:** ¡Nueva actualización después de tres meses de _hiatus!_ Sepan disculpar la demora amigos míos. He tenido varios problemas de salud que me han impedido seguir publicando este fic, pero en vistas de mi momentánea recuperación ¡me paso por aquí con la intención de que el show continúe! Este fanfic es de mis favoritos y me es todo un placer escribirlo.

* * *

 **Un amigo como tú**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **"El inadaptado"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

 **Verano, 20 de Setiembre de 1864. Una semana después de que Heisuke comenzara a atenderse con el doctor Tani Mantaro.**

—¡Eh, Toudou-kun! —Okita Souji le salió al encuentro con una sonrisa maliciosa. Su cabello parecía todavía más rojizo a la luz del mediodía—. ¿Cómo estuvo la visita médica?

Heisuke hizo una mueca, incapaz de determinar si el resultado había sido bueno o malo. —No soy el doctor, pregúntale a él si quieres detalles.

—¿Por qué la cara larga? —posó sus ojos en el cabestrillo que todavía estaba fijo al brazo de su camarada—. Yo agradecería una licencia como la tuya.

—No seas mentiroso, Souji —no pudo evitar sonreír al oírlo—. Te volverías loco a los dos días. Te conozco. —Se apresuró a seguir hablando antes de que su acompañante lo interrumpiera—. ¿Quién te mandó a buscarme? Me sé el camino al cuartel de memoria, no es como si necesitara un guía o algo así.

—Se dice _gracias_ , Toudou-kun —torció los labios con diversión, caminando despacio a través del sendero que bordeaba el río que cortaba la ciudad en dos—. La cortesía te lleva a muchas partes.

—Mira quien lo dice —puso los ojos en blanco tratando de mostrarse fastidiado, pero las bromas de Souji siempre acababan por alivianarle las penurias. Lo miró de reojo, con una expresión más amable que la que le dirigiera en su primer encuentro—. Apuesto a que Kondou-san piensa que soy un blanco fácil paseándome en este estado.

Okita se encogió de hombros, escondiendo las manos en el interior de las mangas de su haori.

—No voy a endulzarte las orejas, Heisuke. Si yo fuera un enemigo te dejaría el resto del cuerpo tan maltrecho como ese brazo inútil que cargas a todas partes —entrecerró los párpados ligeramente, adoptando una expresión más seria—. No deberías de andar por ahí portando dos espadas como si fueras el maldito Miyamoto Musashi. En esa condición tuya sólo te buscarás problemas.

—No tengo miedo a pelear en desventaja —su mirada se paseó de las calles polvorientas a la superficie cristalina del agua. Hacía tanto calor que hubiera agradecido poder ser libre de darse un chapuzón.

—Sé que no —Okita apartó un mechón de cabello que se había pegado a su frente a causa del sudor—. Pero el Roshigumi no está en condiciones de perder a uno de sus Capitanes en una batalla callejera de segunda. Arruinaría nuestra reputación mucho más que lo que el memo de Serizawa ya está haciendo.

Heisuke luchó por reprimir una risotada:

—No le digas memo. Es nuestro jefe.

—Eso no lo hace menos memo —soltó un resoplido—. Entre él y ese tipejo Tani no podríamos caer más bajo.

El más joven casi detiene el paso a causa de la sorpresa. Parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a caminar con normalidad junto a su camarada:

—¿A ti también te cae pesado el nuevo Capitán?

—Vamos... —soltó aire por entre los dientes—. ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que trata de parecerse a mí?

—Souji... —Heisuke puso los ojos en blanco—. No es por eso que me desagrada. Tu excusa es tan infantil como todo lo que tiene que ver contigo.

—¡Eh! —Okita hizo un mohín, expresión que no hizo mucho por borrar la opinión que su compañero tenía acerca de su madurez—. No es cosa sólo mía. Harada-san fue su alumno en el estilo _Tyokushin Ryu_ y me ha dicho que estoy en lo correcto.

—Porque la opinión de Sano-san es una muy informada, ¿verdad? —torció los labios con malicia—. Apuesto a que estás celoso de él o alguna niñería así.

—¿Lo estás tú?

—Claro que no —meneó la cabeza de forma lenta, y sus cejas se fruncieron peligrosamente sobre sus párpados cuando recordó el momento en el que había conocido a su nuevo compañero por primera vez—. Pero sería mucho más tolerable si supiera guardarse sus opiniones para sí mismo.

Heisuke se giró a ver a Okita y tuvo que elevar el mentón varios centímetros para mirarlo a los ojos. —¿Quieres saber lo que me ha dicho durante la patrulla de ayer?

—Si te dijo que eras una carga yo hubiera coincidido con él —soltó Okita con picardía—. Pero apuesto a que me equivoco.

—El muy petulante dijo que el Roshigumi era un grupo muy piadoso.

—¿Hmm? —Okita arqueó ambas cejas, curioso ante la declaración—. ¿Por qué dijo eso?

Heisuke soltó una risa amarga que se quedó a mitad de su garganta.

—Porque aceptaba aún a aquellos que no tenían pasado.

—Es una bonita metáfora.

—No cuando eres un bastardo como yo.

—Hmm... —el mayor se llevó una mano al mentón—. Pero no es algo que hubiera dicho yo, así que no le veo el problema.

Heisuke no pudo evitar soltar un chillido ridículo al verse presa del fastidio que le resultaba la actitud de su compañero.

—¡¿Es qué sólo te quejas de él cuándo actúa como tú?!

Okita sonrió con malicia, enseñando los dientes en una sonrisa felina:

—¿No he dicho antes que era eso lo que me molestaba de su patética personita?

—Por todos los oni, Souji —Heisuke dejó caer los hombros en un gesto de derrota—. Es imposible tratar de buscar compasión contigo, ¿eh?

—No tanto —se encogió de hombros—. Es sólo que tú te ofendes por muy poco.

—¡¿Yo lo hago?! ¡¿Y qué hay de ti?! —dio un respingo, pateando una piedra directo al fondo del río—. ¡Te estás quejando de algo muy subjetivo!

—Subjetivo mi trasero —gruñó Okita elevando el tono de voz un tanto por encima de lo normal—. El segundo día que estuvo en el cuartel nos hallábamos discutiendo un tema bastante interesante con el resto de los chicos...

—¿Qué tema? —gruñó Heisuke sin mostrarse demasiado interesado.

—Tratábamos de ponernos de acuerdo acerca de quien era la mujer más bella de todo Kyoto —declaró con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Que cosa más tonta.

—Cierra el pico o no te contaré el resto.

—Jamás dije que quisiera oírlo.

—Como decía... —continuó Okita haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas de su acompañante— ...todos dieron sus opiniones y a mi me tocó hacerlo de último.

—Porque probablemente estabas haciéndote desear como siempre.

—Y dije lo obvio, que la _maiko Kohana de Shimabara_ era la única merecedora de tal título entre el hato de tontas que todos ellos mencionaron antes.

—¿Kohana... de Shimabara? —Heisuke giró el rostro hacia él, repentinamente atento al chisme de su camarada—. Es hermosa, sí.

—No sólo eso. Sino que hace bien su trabajo. Jamás la he visto perder el tiempo o equivocar un sólo paso de danza —se cruzó de brazos mientras asentía concienzudamente con la cabeza—. Es una profesional y creo que eso ayuda a resaltar su popularidad.

Heisuke soltó una risita grave, codéandolo en las costillas con su brazo sano:

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste crítico de _Okiyas_ , Souji-kun?

—No seas idiota... —chasqueó la lengua, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se detenía bajo un árbol frondoso repleto de chicharras ruidosas—. Yo sólo voy a beber a esos sitios. Era sólo un pasatiempo entretenido; no es para tomárselo muy en serio.

—¿Y por qué te molestó _lo que sea que haya hecho Tani_ , entonces?

Okita frunció el ceño cuando el recuerdo acudió a su memoria.

—Usó exactamente los mismos argumentos que yo, pero para referirse a la amante de Serizawa-san.

—¿Oume-san?

—Exactamente —dio un respingo—. ¡Incluso se atrevió a decir que ambas se parecen físicamente y que eso las pone en igualdad de condiciones! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Igualdad de condiciones al comparar una maiko con una... _mujer como Oume?_

—No te ofendas, Souji-kun —musitó Heisuke disimulando la risa que quería dibujarse en sus facciones—. Pero me sigue pareciendo una riña un tanto tonta.

—Voy a matar a ese tipo.

—No seas tan extremo. —Heisuke se recostó en el tronco del árbol donde Okita se detuviera momentos antes, deseoso de descansar un poco antes de continuar la marcha—. El sujeto es un fastidio pero... —sonrió con desgano, rascándose la nuca con la mano sana— ...me he propuesto convertirlo en uno de nosotros.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Tú eres un dolor en el trasero —lo miró con picardía—, pero eres nuestro amigo, ¿o no?

—Eso les gusta creer —declaró con una sonrisa pedante, ladeando la cabeza en la dirección de su compañero.

—Apuesto a que hay un motivo para que Tani sea tan... —hizo una pausa mientras buscaba la palabra exacta— ...cínico. Y voy a aplastar esa razón para convertirlo en nuestro camarada.

—Buena suerte lográndolo después de que lo eche de cabeza en el fondo de un aljibe.

—Vamos, Souji. Me ha tratado peor que a ti, y aún así estoy dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad —hizo un mohín, dirigiéndole una mirada de súplica al más alto—. No puede ser tan malo como parece. Si soportamos a Serizawa-san, bien podemos ser un poco más pacientes con Tani.

—Esa es tu opinión. —Okita se encogió de hombros, arremangándose el haori con fastidio; el calor lo estaba poniendo de un humor espantoso—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo a la posada Mao?

—¿Ahora? —Heisuke trató de adaptarse al cambio brusco de tema—. ¿No deberíamos ir a reportarnos con Kondou-san primero?

—Tranquilo —dio un respingo altivo, pavoneándose en dirección a la puerta del local—. Estás con su favorito, seguro que te perdona la falta.

* * *

—Toudou-san —Chie les salió al encuentro con una bandeja repleta de bolas de arroz. Su rostro estaba encendido a causa de la larga jornada laboral a la que estaba sometida—. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

—La necesidad de no deshidratarnos —bromeó el joven mientras señalaba a Okita con un rápido movimiento de su mano libre—. Este es Okita Souji; Capitán de la primera división y patán honorario del grupo.

—Oh... —Chie vaciló entre si reír a causa de la presentación o guardar la compostura. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el rostro del desconocido para interpretar su reacción, pero la expresión del espadachín era indescifrable. Bien podría estar sonriendo o a punto de cortarla en dos con su _katana_ ; eso sólo la bendita _Amaterasu-sama_ lo sabía, por lo que optó por hacer una reverencia apresurada a modo de saludo—. ¡Es un placer conocerlo, Okita-san!

—El placer es mío, Chie-chan —Okita le devolvió la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le torcía un dedo a Heisuke (el que disimuló el dolor con un chillido ahogado)—. Me dijo Sannan-san que este bonito lugar se prendió fuego el mes pasado. Que bueno ver que lo han restaurado.

El rostro de Chie empalideció al recordar el terrible incendio y tuvo que dejar la bandeja sobre una de las mesitas por miedo a dejarla caer. Soltó una risita nerviosa mientras se alisaba las arrugas del delantal:

—Sí... es una suerte que... que la gente de Kyoto nos haya ayudado tanto, Okita-san.

—Mejor así —sus ojos se pasearon por el lugar y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó sobre sus labios—. Me gustaría ver la viga que casi parte a Heisuke en dos. Imagino que la tienen en exhibición.

—¿Q, qué? —Chie abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión—. ¡N, no! ¡Claro que no!

Okita soltó una risa grave. —Descuida; sólo te estoy tomando el pelo —le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Heisuke—. Es una chica inocente, ¿eh? Eso está bien. Lo apruebo.

—Souji... —Heisuke se mordió el labio inferior, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Vas a ordenar algo para comer de una vez?

—Quizá —todavía no había perdido el interés en su nueva conocida. Le gustaba fastidiar a las mujeres tímidas más de lo que le gustaba admitir—. Dime, Chie-chan. ¿Te asustó mucho el fuego?

Silencio. Heisuke se quedó boquiabierta, ¿de verdad se había atrevido a preguntarle eso a alguien que estuvo a punto de morir quemada? Abrió la boca para pedirle que la dejara en paz, pero la joven se le adelantó:

—No podría decir que no me asusté —admitió, manteniendo la mirada de Okita sin vacilar—. Pero afortunadamente Toudou-san estuvo allí para evitar que eso fuera fatal.

—Ahm... —Okita la miró de arriba a abajo, tratando de medir su reacción—. ¿Y te has detenido a pensar en qué hubiera ocurrido si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo para rescatarte?

—Souji-

Heisuke trató de interrumpir la conversación nuevamente, pero Chie no perdió el tiempo a la hora de explicarse. Su expresión se suavizó de una forma que no concordaba con lo oscuro de su respuesta:

—No hay que ser un sabio para prever lo que habría pasado, Okita-san. Simplemente estaría muerta —un dejo de tristeza cruzó por su rostro, pero se apresuró a ocultarlo debajo de una sonrisa cordial—. Muchas personas mueren por causas que podrían considerarse injustas... o incluso bastante estúpidas. La vida... suele ser así.

—Sí... —Okita se encogió de hombros, ocupando la mirada en los clientes que entraban y salían del restaurante—. Yo lo veo de la misma manera... —empequeñeció los ojos al sonreír con picardía, mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa lejana—. Esperaba que te fastidiaras, pero me has arruinado la diversión... así que te obligaré a que me sirvas un trago, Chie-chan.

La chica no logró evitar sonreír. Toudou-san tenía motivos para considerarlo un _patán honorario_. Asintió efectuando una reverencia con la intención de perderse en la cocina, pero Heisuke la llamó por su nombre en voz baja:

—Señorita Chie —se acercó disimuladamente—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre... Tani Sanjuro?

La mujer dejó caer la mandíbula y se encontró con una enorme dificultad para encontrar las palabras necesarias para expresar la sorpresa que la embargaba. Volvió a dejar la bandeja en la mesa y miró en derredor para asegurarse de no ser escuchada antes de responder:

—¿C, cómo... cómo sabe que lo conozco?

—Ahm... no lo sabía, en realidad... —Heisuke parpadeó lentamente, tan inquieto como ella—. Tú conocías a... Mantaro-san, así que pensé... ¡p, pues... que conocías a su hermano!

—Pues sí... —Chie frunció el ceño gravemente—. Pero... no tengo tiempo para charlar con usted ahora, Toudou-san. Estoy... trabajando, como verá —apretó los dientes en una sonrisa fingida que no terminó de convencer a su escucha.

—¡S, sí! N, no quiero interrumpirte pero es que... —se rascó la nuca, avergonzado ante la petición que deseaba hacerle a la joven mesera— ...me gustaría conocerlo un poco ya que... pues... estamos teniendo ciertos problemas con su conducta en... en el Roshigumi.

Chie le había dado la espalda (dispuesta a esconderse en la cocina durante el resto de la tarde), pero cuando su salvador mencionó que Tani Sanjuro tenía dificultades para adaptarse... algo en su corazón la obligó a voltear y repetir la frase que tantas veces había pronunciado durante su infancia:

—Él no es tan malo como parece. Sólo... es un tanto reacio a confiar en la gente.

—¿De verdad? —Heisuke se llevó una mano al mentón, asintiendo lentamente—. Supuse que algo le impedía ser amable, pero jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que se sentía... inseguro.

—No ha tenido una vida fácil —Chie luchó en vano por desatar el nudo que le apretaba la garganta al pensar en su viejo amigo—. Y, yo... lo he visto en... en mejores momentos y... —sus mejillas se encendieron ante los recuerdos que se escapaban del lugar en el que los había enterrado años atrás.

—Lo... ¡lo siento, Heisuke-kun! —se interrumpió a sí misma—. ¡Y, yo... no puedo hablar más de esto! ¡Tengo que... volver a trabajar! —Chie se alejó a pasos raudos, tropezando con algunos clientes mientras se perdía en la distancia.

Heisuke se la quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Una sonrisa asomó a su rostro al descubrir un detalle curioso en la rápida despedida de la camarera:

—¿Me ha llamado... _Heisuke-kun?_

* * *

 **Otoño, 30 de Setiembre de 1864. Diez días después.**

Si Furukawa Chie hubiera sabido que Toudou-san iba a aparecerse a diario con la intención de interrogarla sobre las cualidades de... Tani, probablemente habría tratado de controlar sus emociones en aquella primera ocasión para sacárselo de encima de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo ahí estaba otra vez, escondiéndose en la cocina del restorán; tratando de convencer a Ume para que la cubriera por décima vez.

—No puedes evadirlo para siempre —musitó su amiga mientras espiaba las mesas del salón principal—. No sólo es una tontería, sino que-

—¿Por qué no va a recabar información con Mantaro-san, eh? Él es su hermano y debería conocerlo mucho más que yo.

—Sabes que no es así —Ume (quien conocía la historia de Chie y Sanjuro como si fuera propia), la miró de reojo con los labios apretados al continuar—. Su hermano menor no sabe un diablo de Tani y apuesto a que ya le dijo eso a Toudou-kun.

—¡Ya sé... ya sé! —Chie infló las mejillas mientras espiaba por encima del mostrador—. Pero... es que no puedo... no sé si pueda ponerme a hablar de él sin-

—¿Sin echarte a llorar?

Chie asintió con un gemido lastimoso, ocultando el rostro debajo de su delantal. Gesto que le provocó una risa sincera a su mejor amiga, la que se inclinó para descubrirle el rostro con tanta delicadeza en el movimiento como en la voz:

—Le debes tu ayuda a Toudou-kun. Sin él no estarías aquí, querida.

—Sí, sí... —musitó la mesera por lo bajo—. Pero ya lo envié con un doctor, ¿no he pagado la deuda con eso?

—¿Lo harás sentarse a esperarte en esa mesa durante diez días más?

—¡N, no es mi culpa que... que él no tenga nada mejor que hacer!

—Dicen que no hay forma de salirse del Roshigumi sin cometer seppuku... —murmuró Ume de forma grave—. ¿Qué pasa si los problemas de adaptación de Tani logran que lo obliguen a abrirse la barriga como castigo?

—¡Oh, Ume! —el rostro de Chie perdió el color súbitamente y su boca tembló al hablar—. ¡N, no digas eso... por Dios!

—No trato de manipularte —la sujetó de la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie—. Sino de que no te hagas más daño del que ya te hicieron, amiga. Sé que si a él le ocurre algo malo por tu culpa jamás te lo perdonarás.

—Sí... —la joven se quedó con la mirada fija en sus propios pies—. No te equivocas en eso, Ume.

—Ayuda a Toudou-kun a comprenderlo. Y eso te dará tranquilidad.

—Yo... creo... creo que quizá pueda.

—Entonces ve. No temas a las lágrimas de tus ojos, sino a las de tu corazón —le dio un pequeño empujón que alcanzó a sacarla de la cocina, pero no del mar de inquietudes que empezaban a ahogarla a medida que se acercaba a la mesa que ocupaba el Capitán de la octava división.

—¡Ah, Chie-san! —Heisuke se puso de pie apenas verla, con una sonrisa de alivio bailándole en los labios—. ¡Al fin doy contigo!

La mesera lo miró con una cuota de rencor que se le hizo difícil ocultar. Sabía que el joven tenía buenas intenciones para con aquel que fuera su mejor amigo en el pasado, pero se había jurado no volver a pensar en Tani ni en nada que concerniera a sus asuntos.

Sentía que se estaba traicionando a sí misma en pos de Tani... otra vez.

—Perdona que no viniera antes —musitó tomando asiento junto a él mientras se quitaba el pañuelo del cabello—. Pero no estoy en el mejor de los términos con tu compañero y... preferiría no hablar de él.

—L, lo sé... ¡es decir! M, me pareció que te angustió un poco todo el tema... —se rascó la nuca para calmar los nervios, forzando una sonrisa mientras apoyaba la mano sana sobre la mesita de café—. Lo lamento, Chie-san.

—No lo lamentes... —elevó los ojos suavemente, mirándolo con una pequeña determinación que crecía a medida que sus nervios desaparecían—. Ya he decidido que... pues que todo esto es por su bien.

—Claro que sí —Heisuke asintió con la cabeza, dándole un golpecito a la mesa con los nudillos—. Sé que él no es el sujeto más divertido de la fiesta pero... me gusta saber bien con quien hablo antes de abrazar una opinión errónea de la que me puedo avergonzar más tarde —se encogió de hombros, un poco desanimado al pensar en su propia situación social—. Las apariencias engañan, ¿eh?

—Sí... —Chie bajó la mirada, observando su propio reflejo sobre la taza de té que reposaba en la mesita—. A veces la distancia pone a prueba a las personas...

—¿Eh? —Heisuke parpadeó de par en par—. ¿Chie-san? ¿Q, qué estás diciendo?

—¡Oh —la joven se sonrojó al notar lo distraída que estaba—. ¡L, lo lamento! ¡E, estaba... pensando en voz alta!

Heisuke rió de buena gana, quitándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de su mano libre:

—No hay nada que lamentar. Imagino que no sabes por donde empezar.

—Me gustaría enterarme de que es lo que pasa con él primero.

—¿Hmm? ¿Cómo qué lo que pasa con él?

—¿Cuál es ese terrible problema de conducta que tan preocupado los tiene?

—Ah... —Heisuke apretó los labios, inseguro acerca de la mejor manera de expresar las quejas que el equipo tenía sobre este hombre que tanto parecía afectar a la mesera—. B, bueno... él... digamos que mete la pata casi de forma intencional.

—¿A qué te refieres con _meter la pata?_

—A que tiende a hacer comentarios más bien... groseros. Y se queja demasiado de todo —la miró para comprobar que no resultara ofendida por sus palabras, y comprobó con alivio que su escucha se veía más curiosa que alterada; por lo que continuó con más confianza—. Es más petulante que Souji... y eso es decir poco.

—B, bueno... él siempre tuvo opiniones muy fuertes. Y no era partidario de cambiarlas por algo como... las sensibilidades ajenas.

—Ya. Eso lo tengo claro. Pero donde le salga con algo de eso a Hijikata o Serizawa-san... —apretó los dientes, tamborileando los dedos de su mano libre contra la superficie de la mesa—. Se las va a ver negras de verdad.

—Sí, lo supuse y es por eso que decidí ayudarte.

—Bien. —Heisuke sonrió satisfecho, dándole un sorbo a su pote de sake—. Don _Tani-petulante-Sanjuro_ está haciendo muchos enemigos con toda esa farsa de portarse como un bravucón. Las cosas van a ser más fáciles para él (y para todos nosotros también) si nos enteramos de sus puntos débiles.

Chie arrugó la nariz. —¿Puntos débiles? No voy a... darte ideas para fastidiarlo o algo así...

—¡N, no! —Heisuke tosió al atorarse con la bebida y se apresuró a interponer la palma de la mano entre ambos—. ¡No me malinterpretes! ¡Sólo... quiero saber como hacer para que deje de ser tan cerrado y... agresivo con los demás!

—Yo... —Chie se mordió el labio inferior, luchando contra el instinto de ponerse de pie y salir huyendo del lugar— ...jamás supe manejarlo como tu piensas. Él es muy independiente y... no suele escuchar consejos de nadie —sonrió de forma angustiosa—: Es un guerrero orgulloso.

—También lo somos nosotros. Y no vamos por ahí insultando el origen de los demás.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Él no tenía derecho a decir que algunos de los nuestros son menos que los demás a causa de la forma en la que vinieron al mundo. El Roshigumi no distingue entre clases sociales, problemas con la justicia y demás estupideces sin sentido.

—Tani es un heredero de mucho prestigio. Quizá... todavía le faltan algunas cosas que aprender.

—Yo diría que muchas, de hecho... —murmuró sin poder evitar esconder lo mucho que le había molestado el verse juzgado por Sanjuro y sus subordinados en aquella ocasión.

Se hizo un silencio de tumba entre los dos y Heisuke observó como el rostro pecoso de Chie se contraía en un gesto que denotaba tanto sorpresa como angustia. Abrió la boca para saber el por qué de su extraña reacción, pero una mano que se posó en su hombro se lo impidió y sólo entendió la verdadera situación cuando la voz del mismísimo Tani Sanjuro se dejó oír a sus espaldas:

—Jamás creí que uno de mis compañeros capitanes gastaría las horas de su tiempo de rehabilitación hablándole pestes de mí a las jovencitas de Kyoto. Es un pasatiempo un tanto siniestro, ¿no es así, Chie-chan?

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó este episodio ¡Nos leemos muy pronto!**


	5. El favorito de papá

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Hakuouki. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Un amigo como tú**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **"El favorito de papá"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

 _«_ _—Jamás creí que uno de mis compañeros capitanes gastaría las horas de su tiempo de rehabilitación hablándole pestes de mí a las jovencitas de Kyoto. Es un pasatiempo un tanto siniestro, ¿no es así, Chie-chan?_ _»_

La voz melosa de Tani Sanjuro provocó que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Chie desde la nuca hasta la cintura. Abrió la boca un palmo (tratando de encontrar las palabras para expresar el mar de sentimientos que se le agolpó en la garganta), cuando su padre se sumó al recién llegado:

—¡Me alegra que después de tantos años, al fin hayas decidido realizar una visita, Tani! —exclamó el señor Izanagi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a la vez que le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda al muchacho—. ¡Chie no ha sido la misma desde que te fuiste de Edo!

Las mejillas de la mencionada se encendieron al oír la desvergonzada confesión de su padre, y se apresuró a ponerse de pie con tanta violencia que por poco y derrama el pote de sake que Heisuke bebía sobre la mesa:

—¡Y... ha... ha pasado un b, buen tiempo de eso! ¡¿verdad?! —soltó a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza frenética, pero disimuladamente—. A, apuesto a q, que... ¡a que Tani-san no ha venido p, para... hablar del pasado, papá!

Izanagi la observó con la misma sorpresa que Heisuke, pero (para desgracia de la jovencita) no alcanzó a entender los sentimientos de Chie de forma tan clara como lo hizo el segundo. El cocinero pasó un brazo por encima del chico que casi crió, recuperando la sonrisa al continuar:

—¡Pero que tonterías dices! ¡A árbol sin raíces se lo lleva el temporal! ¿No es una maravillosa coincidencia que ahora vivamos en la capital como tú, Tani-kun?

—Nosotros crecimos, Izanagi-san. Y el mundo se ha hecho bastante pequeño desde entonces —declaró con una sonrisa cordial, sin apartar los ojos de encima de Chie.

—Así es, así es —Izanagi le hizo señas a Chie de que lo siguiera—. ¿Qué tal si los tres nos sentamos a charlar un poco para ponernos al día? ¡Ven, Chie-chan! ¡Vamos a tomar unas buenas medidas de sake con nuestro invitado!

—¡P, papá! —se quedó inmóvil en el lugar—. Todavía... ¡hay muchos clientes que atender!

—Bah, diles que vuelvan más tarde ¡esta es ocasión de celebración para nuestra familia!

—Pero... —volteó por inercia para observar la mesa en donde estuviera sentado Heisuke y parpadeó lentamente al notarla vacía. ¿Cuándo se había levantado? ¿Tan nerviosa estaba que empezaba a perder la noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor?

—Chie-san —la voz del Capitán de la octava división la sacó de sus dudas. Estaba de pie junto a ella, observándola con una expresión confidente—. Voy a ayudarlo a sacar a los clientes.

—¡Ah! ¡N, no! Sólo quedan unos pocos y bien podemos esperar a que se va-

—¿Crees que tu padre quiere esperar? —le señaló la entrada con un movimiento rápido de su cabeza, donde se podía ver al dueño del lugar discutiendo con la clientela que no quería abandonar el restaurante sin haber terminado de comer los platos por los que habían pagado—. Si no hago algo esto va a acabar en trifulca.

Chie trató de negarse nuevamente, pero el muchacho ya se había dirigido a la puerta a paso seguro; donde se excusó diciendo que el Roshigumi necesitaba interrogar a los propietarios acerca de un tema de importancia para el Shogunato. Los concurrentes empezaron a marcharse lentamente; muchos de ellos lanzando maldiciones dirigidas a los _"perros del Shogunato"_ por lo bajo.

La mujer arrugó el ceño al contemplar la escena. Detestaba las mentiras de cualquier tipo, pero la decisión de Heisuke había logrado que los allí presentes le echaran la culpa de la brusca decisión al gobierno; en lugar de a su impulsivo padre... el cual por poco acababa logrando que perdieran un montón de clientes leales.

¡¿Por qué estaba tan entusiasmado con el regreso de Tani Sanjuro?! Chie no podía precisarlo, pero el asunto no terminaba de gustarle. Sus ojos rojizos se movieron hasta la mesa donde Tani se había sentado y encontró con angustia que su corazón se agitaba en su pecho de esa manera peculiar que empezaba a detestar.

El pelirrojo había cambiado mucho en esos cinco años. No sólo físicamente sino... de otra manera que a Chie le costaba entender. Sus gestos... la forma en la que hablaba. Había algo más... _refinado_ que saltaba a la vista y le generaba un interés que se esforzaba por no demostrar.

—Chie-chan —el objeto de sus pensares la llamó desde la mesa—. Tu padre ha ido a buscarnos unos bocadillos, ¿aprovechamos para hacer las paces mientras tanto? ¿o es que aún sigues molesta conmigo?

—¡Ah! —apretó los labios en una línea—. N, No... ¡No estoy enojada por nada!

—Entonces ven —le sonrió con picardía, llevándose el sake que Heisuke no había terminado de beber a los labios para darle un sorbo—. ¿O prefieres escuchar las maldades que el enano ese quiere contarte, en lugar de estar conmigo?

La joven frunció el ceño, luchando entre las sospechas que el comportamiento amigable de su ex-mejor amigo le generaba y la curiosidad que su actitud hacía nacer en su interior. Al final ganaron sus ganas de entender sus motivos y sus pies la llevaron suavemente hasta el borde de la mesita que el joven ocupaba. Lo encontró observándola fijamente y apartó su propia mirada mientras cruzaba ambos brazos sobre el pecho:

—¿Cómo has estado... Tani? —soltó de forma seca e impersonal—. Papá sí que se ha alegrado con tu llegada...

—¿Ha sido sólo él?

Lo miró desde lo alto, con los ojos entrecerrados. —¿De qué hablas?

—Esperé que Chie-chan también se sintiera feliz con mi visita.

—Ah, sí —se encogió de hombros y volvió a desviar la mirada, esta vez para posarla sobre Heisuke (quien se esforzaba por explicarle lentamente a la anciana señora Yuyume por qué debía abandonar el lugar)—. ¿Te está yendo bien en el Roshigumi, Tani-san?

—No tanto como quisiera —soltó un suspiro lastimero—. Parece que tengo problemas de adaptación.

—Lo dices a modo de broma —volteó a verlo—, cuando es un tema bastante delicado.

—¿Tienes miedo de que me hagan abrirme la barriga, Chie-chan? —le sonrió con malicia—. Sabía que te preocupabas por mí.

—No seas tan irresponsable —la joven suspiró, acomodando su delantal—. Es difícil llegar lejos en el Shogunato si no haces contactos entre los demás guerreros.

—Estos no son guerreros —le dio otro sorbo al sake, mirando a Heisuke de forma despectiva—. Ni siquiera los viejos les hacen caso.

—Con esa actitud-

—Vaya —la interrumpió con una sonrisa complaciente—. Extrañaba tus sermones, Chie-chan.

La joven pretendía responder cuando su padre se interpuso entre los dos, cargando una cantidad abrumadora de comida entre sus brazos:

—¡Ah! ¡Ya están haciendo buenas migas otra vez! ¡Bien, así está muy bien!

—Papá... —Chie volvió a fruncir el ceño, estaba más y más extrañada por la desmesurada alegría del hombre que la había traído al mundo—. ¿Te ayudo con eso?

—No, no. Tú siéntate con Tani-kun que yo les sirvo estas delicias.

—No tengo hambre —hizo un mohín—. Almorcé en mi descanso hace un par de horas.

—¡B, bueno... al menos quédate a hacerle compañía al chico mientras come! —tomó asiento junto a Tani, llevándose una onigiri rellena de queso a la boca—. ¡Me contaron que te han nombrado instructor de lanza en el Roshi!

—Ah, eso... —el muchacho se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisita afectada bailándole en los labios—. No es un honor tan grande si consideramos que entreno a granjeros y mercaderes como usted, señor.

—Es verdad, es verdad —Izanagi soltó una risa grave—. ¡Yo jamás me entendería con un artefacto como ese! Tú siempre has sido muy hábil con ellas, recuerdo como blandías la escoba pretendiendo que era una lanza hace veinte años atrás.

—Estos sujetos no llegan siquiera al escaso nivel que tenía yo en esos tiempos —puso los ojos en blanco, meneando la cabeza al continuar—. No sabrían defenderse ni siquiera empuñando una escoba.

—Vaya, vaya. Apuesto a que debe ser muy frustrante.

—Lo es —hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver que Heisuke se dirigía a ellos a paso cansado, tras finalmente conseguir que la anciana se retirara del lugar—. Pero el grupo de ronin de Kyoto estaría perdido de no ser por la caridad de personas de mi estirpe; y uno hace lo que puede por su país.

—Ya se fueron todos —Heisuke los interrumpió con una sonrisa cansada—. Ahora pueden celebrar en paz, Izanagi-san.

—Ah —el cocinero lo miró con el mismo desprecio que su camarada—. Entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí, Toudou-san.

Heisuke abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión, tomado por sorpresa ante la actitud del dueño del restorán. Pero se apresuró a disimular la reacción con una sonrisa amistosa que le dirigió a los allí presentes:

—Es verdad. Aunque considerando el estado de este hombro —señaló el cabestrillo con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza—, apuesto a que no tengo mucho que hacer en ningún lado.

—Al menos... —Chie hizo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas para atreverse a hablar. Estaba sentada entre su padre y Tani, empequeñecida ante el rumbo que habían tomado los acontecimientos en los últimos minutos— ...pudo espantar a la clientela, Toudou-san —le dirigió una mirada suplicante que a Heisuke no se le escapó, por lo que se apresuró a responder:

—No quiero ser un aguafiestas, Chie-san. Pero todavía no terminamos de... discutir los términos acerca de... ¡de la cena de Serizawa-san!

—¿La cena... de Serizawa-san? —Izanagi frunció el ceño de forma grave, sus pequeños ojos negros moviéndose rápidamente del Capitán a su hija—. ¿De qué va todo eso?

Chie deseaba saber lo mismo, pero guardó silencio al entender que sus ruegos silenciosos parecían haber sido escuchados por Heisuke.

—A nuestro segundo Comandante le encanta dar fiestas, y me encargó informarme de los distintos presupuestos que ofrecen los restaurantes de la ciudad.

—No escuché nada de eso —lo interrumpió Tani Sanjuro, con los párpados tan entrecerrados que apenas sí se veían sus pupilas casi transparentes.

—Es porque me lo han encargado a mí, Tani-san.

—Me hubiera enterado de una fiesta, no es algo que se esconda en el cuartel.

—No es una fiesta común —se apresuró a responder, consciente de la agudeza mental de su contrincante y la desventaja que eso le presentaba—. Es para... Oume-san.

Silencio. Tani maldijo en su interior al oír el nombre de la involucrada. Era obvio que eso era una mentira; de lo contrario ella se lo habría confiado. Pero si usaba tal verdad como argumento los demás no tardarían en enterarse de su... _relación_ , con la susodicha.

¿Acaso... el maldito enano sabía algo sobre su aventura amorosa y por eso la había traído a la cuestión? Lo observó inquisitivamente, buscando rastros de malicia en sus ojos, pero la mirada del chico era tan honesta como inocente. Era obvio que no sabía nada del tema y su excelente excusa había sido pura casualidad.

Una funesta casualidad.

Chasqueó la lengua mientras trataba de ocultar la frustración que lo embargaba. No podía mostrarse de esa forma frente a Chie y su padre, no ahora que estaba en el momento más crucial de su regreso.

—¿Para Oume-san? —Repitió sin conseguir calmarse lo suficiente—. ¿Y por qué daría Serizawa-san una fiesta para... Oume-san?

—Bueno... —Heisuke sintió que unas gotas de sudor empezaban a resbalarle por la frente. Estaba dando todo de sí para ayudar a que Chie pudiera salirse de esa situación incómoda, pero se estaba quedando corto de ideas ante la insistente presión de Tani y sus preguntas peligrosas—. N, no lo sé... no me lo ha dicho.

—Imagino que Serizawa no le daría explicaciones a un chiquillo como tú —soltó Tani en un tono burlón—. Sólo pensaba en voz alta. No tenías por qué responder.

—Ah... —Heisuke se rascó la nuca, incapaz de decir nada más.

—No veo por qué hablas de esto con ella en lugar de conmigo —dijo Izanagi sin dejar de comer, ajeno por completo al duelo verbal que acababa de ocurrir frente a sus narices—. Ninguna mujer maneja este lugar.

—Papá. —Chie se inclinó hacia él, deseosa de evitar hacer cualquier tipo de contacto físico con Tani, cuya nueva actitud le ponía los pelos de punta—: Toudou-san no tiene mucho que hacer y esta tarea es una forma de mostrar que todavía es útil para el grupo —sonrió de forma gentil—. Está haciendo lo mejor que puede, pero no sabe mucho acerca de como se gestionan los restaurantes.

—No tiene sentido —giró el rostro hacia el muchacho al que ya empezaba a encontrar bastante fastidioso—. Ahora sabes como se gestionan y las mujeres no tienen nada que ver además de ocuparse de cocinar. Así que lárgate y ya veremos cuando hablamos sobre el presupuesto.

—Pero... papá-

—Silencio, Chie. Ya he hablado. —Izanagi se quedó viendo fijo a Heisuke y el joven pudo ver como las arrugas del entrecejo del dueño se remarcaban peligrosamente.

Lamentaba mucho no poder hacer más, pero ya no estaba en sus manos sacarla de allí.

—E, está bien, Izanagi-san —murmuró Heisuke con la cara roja de vergüenza—. N, no molestaré más.

—Les das un haori y una espada —soltó Tani mientras lo veía retirarse cabizbajo del lugar—, y ya creen que tienen el derecho de meterse en lo que les plazca.

—Ciertamente, Tani-kun —respondió Izanagi concienzudamente—. Ese es el problema con este nuevo sistema del Shogunato. No pueden pedirle a vagabundos que finjan ser algo que no son. Ese muchacho tiene más pinta de ladrón que de samurái.

—Papá —Chie lo cortó de manera impulsiva, sin siquiera pensar en el tono agresivo que estaba usando al hablar—. Estás hablando de la persona que salvó mi vida hace un mes.

—Chie-

—Lo único que robó fue mi alma de las manos de la parca, así que tenle más respeto.

—Chie-chan —Tani la miró con una dulzura afectada—. Siempre tienes piedad de todos los que te rodean, ¿eh? Un acto bueno no convierte a alguien en samurái.

—Poco importa que sea o no un tonto samurái... —la joven frunció el ceño y mantuvo la mirada de su escucha por primera vez desde que se reencontraran—. Creo que mi vida vale un poco más que un título, ¿tú no?

—¿Por qué dices eso, Chie-chan? —se encogió de hombros de forma inocente—. ¿Acaso yo te he dado motivos para que pienses así?

La mujer se mordió la lengua para no seguir hablando de más, pero eso no pudo frenar la furia ardiente que le recorrió el cuerpo al oír las palabras de su ex-mejor amigo:

¿Qué él jamás había antepuesto un título a su persona? ¿Y qué tal la ocasión en la que la abandonó para perseguir su carrera de guerrero, cinco años atrás? ¿Por qué no había tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos? ¿Es que acaso... no había sido lo suficientemente obvia con su forma de expresarle lo mucho que le gustaba?

Suspiró derrotada al caer en la cuenta de que quizá no había sido tan honesta como debía.

Con nada más que trece años, (y siendo todavía más tímida de lo que era hoy en día), Tani (un chico de alta cuna, tres años mayor que ella y mucho más versado en los asuntos sociales)... siempre le había resultado un desafío inalcanzable. Tanto... que a lo mejor se confió demasiado de su condición de _"amiga de la infancia"_ para tenerlo cerca.

Pero al final fue la única que interpretó todos esos años como algo especial, ¿verdad? Probablemente era su culpa, de haber sido un poco más linda... o haber tenido una mejor personalidad... quizá Tani se habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él.

—Chie... —su padre notó lo mucho que había empalidecido—. ¿Por qué estás mirando la mesa de esa manera? ¿No te gusta lo que he traído para comer? —tomó un plato y se lo acercó al rostro de forma brusca, mientras se esforzaba por hacerla sonreír—. ¡Mira! ¡Es sopa de algas...! ¡Tu favorita!

—Dije que no tengo hambre... —musitó, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo—. Papá... ¿puedo salir a tomar aire?

—¿Tomar aire? —el hombre la miró como si le hubiera pedido permiso para lanzarse a volar por los cielos—. ¿Para qué quieres-

—No me siento bien...

—Hija —Izanagi frunció el ceño, haciendo un esfuerzo por no demostrar su marcado interés en que la joven hiciera buenas migas con Tani Sanjuro—. Pareciera que estás buscando excusas para ser grosera con nuestro invitado.

—No es así, yo-

Tani la interrumpió, con una sonrisa galante que hizo brillar sus ojos grises como dos perlas translúcidas:

—Déjela ir, Izanagi-san. Apuesto a que la avergonzó mucho el escándalo que Toudou-kun hizo hace unos minutos y necesita recuperar la compostura.

—¿Eso es lo que-

—Si, papá —esta vez fue Chie quien interrumpió a su padre—. Es eso mismo —lo miró de forma suplicante, ansiosa por que se apartara de en medio y la dejara ponerse de pie.

—Al diablo con ese mocoso... —gruñó Izanagi mientras dejaba el camino libre para que su hija se retirara—. Espero no verlo por un buen tiempo en mi restorán.

—Ojalá yo tuviera esa suerte, Izanagi-san —se mofó Tani sin que sus ojos se despegaran de la figura de Chie; la que se perdió rápidamente en el exterior del local.

* * *

Chie se apresuró a alejarse del restaurante, deseosa de perderlos a ambos de vista. Temía que eso fuera a truncarse si pasaba demasiado tiempo fuera y salían a buscarla, por lo que era mejor moverse lo suficientemente lejos como para que no dieran con ella en un buen rato.

Caminó a paso raudo por la calle de tierra que se extendía a un lado del río que cortaba la ciudad en dos, hasta que se vio forzada a detenerse en una esquina donde una larga comitiva de carros imperiales le cortaba el paso.

Soltó un quejido lastimoso y dejó caer los hombros ante el obstáculo impensado, la familia del emperador solía tardarse un buen tiempo en atravesar la ciudad y no podía darse el lujo de quedarse allí de pie esperando a ser encontrada.

Giró el rostro hacia el río, (recordando que el muelle pasaba por debajo del puente por donde las carretas interrumpían su huida) y se movió rápidamente al borde del canal, colgándose hábilmente del muro de piedra para caer de un pequeño salto sobre la madera derruida que crujió bajo su peso.

Sonrió de forma complacida al notar que no había perdido la flexibilidad tras la vida casi sedentaria que debía llevar como mujer en edad casadera. Pero esa sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de terror al notar que estaba siendo observada de forma divertida por una persona que pescaba apaciblemente en el muelle:

—¿Vienes a pescar, Chie-san? —soltó Heisuke tratando de aguantar la risa—. ¿O vas a saltar al río?

—¿En este m, momento? Creo que la segunda.

—Te dejaría hacerlo. Pero me espantarías a los peces —le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, sin dejar de sujetar la caña con su brazo bueno—. Lamento lo que pasó allá atrás. No sabía que él venía conmigo, seguramente me siguió o algo así.

—¿De qué hablas? —Chie se acercó y se paró a su lado, sin intenciones de sentarse.

—En el momento en el que Tani apareció, recordé que habías dicho que no estabas en buenos términos con él.

—Ah sí... —la joven frunció el ceño casi sin notarlo—. Me porté como una tonta...

—¿Por qué dices eso? —apretó el sedal entre los dientes, ligeramente concentrado en hilvanar una nueva línea de pesca—. Apuesto a que fue muy incómodo encontrarte de sorpresa con alguien que no te cae muy simpático.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —lo miró desde lo alto—. ¿Qué no me cae... _simpático?_

—A mucha gente le cae mal. No hay que ser un genio para notarlo.

—No es eso... —suspiró, sujetándose sus propias manos frente al delantal—. Somos amigos de la infancia.

Heisuke sonrió para sí mismo, sin apartar la mirada de la superficie del agua:

—¡Ah! ¡Yo sabía que él podía hacer amigos!

—Yo... no sé sí... —Chie meneó la cabeza de forma brusca, retrocediendo un paso al hablar—. Debería irme a casa, no es algo de lo que debería charlar contigo... ¡es decir, con _usted!_

—Deberías llamarme Heisuke en lugar de Toudou-san —remarcó el muchacho de forma casual—. Somos casi de la misma edad.

—Pero aún así somos extraños.

—¿Extraños? Bah; un extraño es alguien a quien le compras papas al por mayor los viernes, no la persona que te recomienda un médico cuando estás desesperado.

—¿Hmm? —Chie arqueó las cejas, tomada por sorpresa ante lo que acababa de oír—. B, bueno... cualquiera haría eso.

—No cualquiera, Chie-san —le sonrió de forma breve, antes de centrar su atención en la pesca nuevamente—. Es por eso que traté de ayudarte a salirte del embrollo... aunque creo que lo empeoré con mis estúpidas excusas.

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo —tomó asiento junto a él con un suspiro—. Tani-san no es una persona fácil de engañar.

—Ya me enteré.

—Tarde o temprano iba a tener que enfrentarlo. Ya sabes... vivimos en la misma ciudad y eso.

—¿Puedo saber...?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuál fue el motivo por el que ustedes dos... ya no se llevan bien?

—N, no... —Chie apretó los labios en una línea—. No es nada en tu contra pero... no quiero hablar del tema por ahora.

—Entiendo... —se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto—. Es mejor si no me inmiscuyo en tus cosas. De lo contrario acabaré por meter la pata todavía más.

—No sé que decirte —la joven no pudo evitar soltar una risita—. Porque es bastante probable que lo hagas si te dejo.

—¡O, oye! ¡Está bien si _yo_ lo digo... no si _tú_ lo haces!

Chie volvió a reír, señalando la caña que se tambaleaba a causa de ser sujetada por la mano que Heisuke agitaba sin parar:

—¿Está bien si digo... que estás a punto de perder tu captura?

—¡Ah! ¡D, diablos! —volvió la atención a su herramienta rápidamente, sosteniéndola con fuerza e impidiendo sólo por segundos que fuera arrastrada por la corriente—. ¡Todo es tan difícil cuando estás casi manco!

—¿Quieres que lo haga por ti?

—¿De qué hablas? —la miró con desdén—. ¿De estar manco?

—No, _mente brillante_. Hablo de la pesca.

—¿Puedes pescar?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Toudou-san? —hizo un mohín—. Trabajo en un restaurante.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—¿Crees que papá tiene tiempo para pescar, preparar, almacenar y cocinar el pescado... todo por sí mismo?

—Hmm... —Heisuke apretó los dientes, inseguro acerca del razonamiento de su compañera—. ¿Hace cuánto que pescas? ¿Lo haces bien? Estos peces son para Hijikata-san y si no le llevo la cantidad que me pidió voy a-

—Dame eso —le quitó la caña con suavidad—. Atraparé el doble de lo que habrías hecho tú, y de paso distraeré mis pensamientos de cosas en las que no conviene pensar...

—¿Sabes en qué podrías pensar? —sugirió Heisuke en tono de broma—. En llamarme por mi nombre de pila. Oí que tiene efectos sorprendentes en el humor de las personas.

—¿Eso oíste? —Chie disimuló la sonrisa que había asomado a sus facciones—. Me inquieta saber de parte de quién...

—De... em... —se rascó la nuca con la mano libre, posando los ojos en el horizonte hasta obtener una respuesta razonable—. Ah... de... ¡de Mantaro-san!

—¿El... hermano de Tani-san? —Chie arrugó la nariz.

—Y mi médico de cabecera también, no lo olvides.

—No vas a convencerme de esa forma tan tonta, Heisuk... —se cortó a sí misma, avergonzada al notar que casi se le escapa su nombre sin notarlo.

Su escucha no pasó por alto el desliz y se limitó a dejarse caer suavemente de espaldas sobre el muelle, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras contemplaba el brillante firmamento estival que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas.

A lo mejor Furukawa Chie podría convertirse en su amiga también.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Llegamos al final del quinto episodio! Espero les haya gustado, ¡yo me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo! Les tengo un montón de cariño a los personajes de esta historia y pienso que eso se refleja en mis ganas de escribir más y más.

Espero ansiosa sus opiniones y comentarios, un millón de gracias por leer~ **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. El inicio del caos

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Hakuouki. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Un amigo como tú**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **"El inicio del caos"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

—¿Papá? —Chie subió las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta de la posada Mao, donde se encontraba la pequeña pieza en la que ambos vivían. Al ingresar descubrió que el sitio estaba en penumbras; parecía no haber nadie adentro.

Se sintió aliviada al notar que ni su padre ni Tani Sanjuro habían subido al apartamento, por lo que se vería libre de refrescarse, cambiarse de ropa y echarse sobre su _futón_ a pensar en todo lo que pasó aquella tarde.

Si había algo que necesitaba era descansar.

Cuando finalmente se dejó caer sobre el mullido colchón, las voces de aquellos a quienes menos quería oír se escucharon en el exterior de la vivienda. Chie apretó el rostro contra las sábanas, murmurando maldiciones al tiempo que se abría la puerta principal.

—¿Quién ha encendido las luces? —exclamó Izanagi mientras se deshacía de sus sandalias—. ¿Chie-chan? ¿Estás en casa?

—Sí papá... —murmuró la joven sin salir de su habitación—. Estaba durmiendo.

—Pues bien dices que _estabas_ ; ¡ven al comedor, Tani-kun y yo preparamos la cena ahí abajo para sorprenderte cuándo llegaras!

—Aunque debía ser una sorpresa, Izanagi-san —soltó el mencionado mientras observaba los alrededores de la modesta salita con un gesto despectivo.

—En mi defensa —se excusó el cocinero al notar la incomodidad de su invitado—, pensé que estaba en casa de Ume-chan otra vez. Suele venir tarde porque le gusta pasar mucho tiempo con su mejor amiga.

—Así que ahora Chie-chan tiene amigas... —susurró Tani con cierta sorpresa que trató de disimular detrás de una expresión burlona—. Tenga cuidado Izanagi-san, o puede que acaben por ser una mala influencia para nuestra inocente chica de Edo.

—Oh, para nada. Para nada. Ume-chan trabaja en el restaurante desde hace años y espero que le enseñe a Chie a portarse de forma más femenina, ya sabes... con la muerte de Mao... —soltó un suspiro por lo bajo— ...hay muchas cosas que se ha perdido de aprender.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Por ejemp-

La aparición repentina de su hija lo hizo guardar silencio de forma brusca. Izanagi podría ser un tanto distraído, pero no le era ajena la tensión que recorría el semblante de Chie. Quizá... no debiera hablar de cosas tan personales. Al menos no hasta que ella y Tani recuperaran esa cercanía que alguna vez tuvieron y que él tanto deseaba volver a observar entre los dos.

—Que cara tan grave llevas, Chie-chan —se burló Tani desde el lugar que ocupaba a la mesa—. Apuesto a que no estabas tan amargada durante tu... _paseo de la tarde_.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Si viniste temprano entonces supongo que no fuiste a lo de tu muy querida amiga, ¿verdad?

—¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? —odiaba hablarle de esa forma tan grosera a quien antes fuera su amigo inseparable, pero lo último que quería en ese momento era ser interrogada como si fuera una criminal.

—¡Chie! —su padre arrugó el entrecejo—. ¿Por qué le respondes así a Tani-kun?

—No tiene porqué... —respondió de forma insegura, perdiendo poco a poco la determinación de defender su intimidad a causa de la vergüenza que le generaba la situación— ...meterse en mis asuntos.

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a un guerrero de la clase noble, muchacha —Izanagi le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se retirara a la cocina—. ¡Mucho menos a uno que podemos considerar parte de la familia! Ve y prepárale algo de té como disculpa.

—Izanagi-san... —Tani negó con un movimiento suave de su cabeza, que fue acompañado por una sonrisa tranquila al hablar—. No sea tan exigente con ella, puedo perdonar que tenga reservas conmigo. Es un detalle interesante en una mujer.

—¿Ah sí? —Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron—. ¿Eso crees, Tani-kun?

—Por supuesto. Chie-chan tiene no sólo el derecho, sino también la obligación de ser discreta con sus actividades diarias —se encogió de hombros, observando a la mujer que ponía agua a hervir de forma no muy elegante—. Ningún esposo quiere oír los cuentos interminables de la dueña de casa al llegar de trabajar, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo creo que no —Izanagi soltó una risa grave—. ¡Si te casaras con Chie seguro que no tendrías ese problema!

—Papá —la mencionada elevó la voz de forma imperceptible, sin dejar de prestarle atención al fuego que calentaba la pequeña caldera de acero—. ¿Te ha dicho Tani-san por qué dejamos de hablar?

Silencio. Tanto el cocinero como el samurái se quedaron mudos ante la repentina pregunta de Chie. Izanagi abrió la boca para responder cuando la voz de mando de Tani se impuso por encima de todos ellos:

—¿ES ESO REALMENTE IMPORTANTE?

—¿Tienes qué gritar? —Chie lo miró de reojo, satisfecha al notar que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Tani se estaba esforzando por causarle una buena impresión a su padre, y si este se enteraba de cómo había abandonado a su hija cinco años atrás... todo el esfuerzo habría sido en vano. Izanagi estaba desesperado por casarla con el joven noble, pero ella estaba más que segura de que el hecho de que Tani hubiera dicho que no podía tener una relación con una... campesina, iba a tirar las esperanzas de matrimonio del anciano por el suelo.

—No estoy gritando, Chie-chan —soltó el joven entredientes, visiblemente alterado—. Pero me parece tonto reflotar barcos que hace tiempo se han hundido.

—No entiendo nada —Los ojos de Izanagi iban de uno al otro frenéticamente—. Supuse... ¿qué los distanció el tiempo, nada más?

—Hay mucho más de lo que te imaginas, papá.

—Chie. —Tani se puso de pie de forma violenta, para mirarla fijo desde lo imponente de su altura—. Hablemos afuera.

—¿Qué? —Izanagi contestó al ver que su hija no movía un músculo. Ambos eran parte de un duelo de miradas que el cocinero no conseguía entender—. ¿P, para qué quieren... irse afuera?

—Hay que resolver todo esto, Chie-chan —siguió hablando Tani sin prestarle atención al anciano—. Tú y yo... como antes.

El fastidio de Chie creció todavía más cuando notó con disgusto que su corazón daba un vuelco dentro de su pecho. ¿Cuándo moriría ese estúpido sentimiento que todavía parecía carcomerla por dentro? Ella tenía todos los motivos para odiar a este hombre... para despreciarlo y buscarse a alguien mejor. Pero... la enorme ilusión que guardó durante toda la adolescencia asomaba con sus cientos de promesas, tentándola de forma enceguecedora.

¿Era seguro... estar sola con él? ¿Qué tal sí... sus recuerdos vencían a la poca voluntad de vivir por sí misma que todavía le quedaba?

—Me parece bien —soltó casi sin pensar. Dejándose llevar por el impulso de conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de Tani Sanjuro.

* * *

Siguió a su antiguo mejor amigo por las escaleras de piedra que llevaban a la planta baja. La noche estaba tibia y serena, con nada más que los grillos rompiendo el silencio de una hora donde la ruidosa Kyoto parecía más bien un pueblo fantasma.

—Quiero saber por qué te esfuerzas tanto por caerle bien a mi padre —soltó Chie apenas pisaron el exterior del restaurante—. Nunca te portaste de esa manera antes.

—¿Y por eso quieres decirle cómo te rompí el corazón?

—¿D, de qué estás hablando? —la mujer retrocedió un paso, encontrando imposible esconder su sorpresa. ¿Tani... sabía lo que ella había sentido por él cinco años atrás?

—Era evidente —se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisita divertida bailándole en los labios—. A las chiquillas les cuesta disimular sus sentimientos a esa edad.

Silencio. Chie luchó por desatar el nudo que tenía en la garganta, enterarse de que él sabía sobre su amor secreto y que ni siquiera eso le impidió dejarla... le había robado las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para hablar.

Tani continuó, suavizando sus facciones tanto como el tono de su propia voz:

—Yo también era un niño. Aunque creía todo lo contrario —se encogió de hombros—. Pensé que era propio de un guerrero dejar todos mis sentimientos enterrados y dedicarme simplemente a pelear y morir. Pero el tiempo... los años... me han hecho comerme todas las convicciones que guardaba respecto al camino de la espada.

—No... no entiendo nada —soltó Chie con los puños cerrados a ambos lados del cuerpo y la mirada clavada en sus sandalias rotosas.

—Me equivoqué, Chie —frunció el ceño a la vez que cruzaba ambos brazos sobre el pecho—. He vuelto para enmendar mis actos y corregir todas las penurias que te causé a ti y a tu familia.

La joven elevó el rostro, boquiabierta ante la insólita revelación. Tani Sanjuro... ¿se estaba... disculpando? ¡Tenía que estar soñando!

—De todas las cosas que pensé que querías hablar conmigo —musitó desorientada—, esta es la última que esperaba oír.

—Imagino que sí —Tani chasqueó la lengua, y a Chie le asombró notar que de verdad parecía molesto con la situación—. Pero es por esto que no quiero que le digas a Izanagi-san lo que pasó entre nosotros. Sería todavía más difícil tener que disculparme con él. Es muy... emocional en lo que respecta a ti.

—¿Eso crees?

—Por algo lo digo. Apuesto a que me apuñalaría con uno de sus cuchillos de cortar pescado.

—Entonces... estás aquí porque quieres empezar de nuevo... —repitió casi para sí misma, tratando en vano de ordenar sus emociones respecto al tema.

—Claro —sonrió con malicia, ladeando la cabeza a un lado—. Eso si todavía quieres que seamos amig-

—No lo sé —Chie lo interrumpió con brusquedad—. No puedo decirte si eso es probable.

—Oh, vamos.

—No. —Frunció el ceño de una forma que pocas veces hacía. Debía mostrarse firme para evitar que el carisma de su escucha la sedujera y obligara a ceder terreno en lo que respectaba a sus propios sentimientos—. No voy a prometerte nada, Tani-san. Si quieres ser mi amigo... eso es cosa tuya. Yo... no sé que hacer con todo esto que dices. Con... toda esta información. Tienes que... —le dirigió una mirada suplicante— ...dejarme pensar un poco más.

—Pensar... —el hombre disimuló el disgusto que lo invadía y se apresuró a esbozar una sonrisa encantadora, una de esas que tan fácil le salían—. ¿Y puedo saber... cuánto te llevará pensarlo?

—No lo sé —Chie seguía dura como una estatua, al samurái se le hizo obvio que no iba a conseguir que aceptara sus disculpas esa noche.

—Entendido, aguardaré lo que sea necesario —se giró para mirarla sobre el hombro, mientras empezaba a alejarse por la calle—. Pero espera verme más seguido Chie-chan. Te prometo que pronto seremos amigos otra vez.

—¿Qué... pasará con papá? —la chica se mordió el labio inferior al recordar la cena—. Está esperando que comas los platos que preparó.

—Se me ha quitado el apetito —soltó perdiéndose en la distancia—. Quizá en Shimabara lo puedan solucionar...

 _Shimabara._ A Chie se le encogió el corazón al entender el mensaje sutil escondido en las últimas palabras de Tani; si ella lo rechazaba... _siempre habría una mujer en el distrito de las luces rojas que lo aceptaría encantada._

Se quedó sola de pie en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando que esas lágrimas que había aguantado durante todo el día le pintaran el rostro de estrellas y sal.

* * *

 **Otoño, 1 de octubre de 1864.**

—¿Toudou-san? —Era otro día soleado de otoño y tras ingresar al mercado en busca de raíces de Jengibre, Furukawa Chie se topó con la tropa de Heisuke.

Los soldados de la octava división estaban registrando unas cajas mientras su Capitán les dictaba las ordenes de la misión. Era evidente que no la había oído a causa del alboroto que reinaba en el lugar, por lo que la mujer se esforzó por elevar la voz para saludarlo nuevamente:

—Em, ¡buenos días Toudou-san!

—¿Hmm? —Heisuke giró sobre sí mismo, curioso ante el origen de la voz que no lograba identificar—. ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde estás...?

—¡A, aquí! —Chie se puso de puntitas, avergonzada al notar que la pila de cajones que los separaba era mucho más alta que su persona—. S, Soy yo... ¡Chie!

—¿Chie-san? —Heisuke tomó un par de cajas y las hizo a un lado, sonriendo divertido al descubrir el rostro enrojecido de la jovencita—. ¡Ah! ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

—Jengibre —respondió torpemente mientras le enseñaba la canasta que sujetaba en ambas manos—. Parece que estás trabajando...

—Ah, sí —se encogió de hombros, con un suspiro—. Un informante anónimo nos dijo que un grupo de ronin guardaba sus armas entre las verduras de Satoshi-san. Y por eso le estamos revolviendo toda la mercadería. Espero que sea verdad, porque todas las legumbres van a terminar estropeándose después de tanto manoseo.

—Ya lo creo... —los ojos curiosos de Chie se pasearon por encima de las verduras—. Ojalá no se trate de un competidor celoso que planeaba machacarlas para que no se vendieran...

—Sí, no sería la primera vez, de todos modos...

—Oye... Heisuke.

El joven giró a mirarla, con los ojos brillantes al oírla usar su nombre de pila. Chie se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda, insegura acerca de como formular una pregunta que encontraba un tanto indiscreta:

—¿El Roshigumi...?

—¿Qué pasa con el Roshi?

—¿Acaso... visitaron Shimabara la noche pasada?

—Chie... —Heisuke parpadeó lentamente, tomado por sorpresa ante la insólita inquietud de la mesera—. ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

—Tani-san... —bajó la voz al mismo tiempo que la mirada— ...me dijo anoche que iba a Shimabara y... yo quería saber si fue con el resto del grupo o... —se cortó a sí misma al sentir que el rubor encendía sus mejillas nuevamente.

—Hmm... pues parece que sabes algunas cosas sobre Shimabara —soltó Heisuke a modo de broma, tratando de hacerla sentir menos incómoda con el tema.

—Ahm... Sí. Es que mi hermana menor trabaja allí... ¡P, pero... como maiko! ¡No vayas... a hacerte una mala impresión de ella! —se apresuró a agregar lo último, nerviosa al recordar que en ese distrito trabajaban tanto artistas de la danza _(maikos y geikos)_ como mujeres que vivían de vender _sus favores_ a los hombres que pagaban por ello; algo que podía ensuciar a toda la familia de la involucrada y arruinar las posibilidades de matrimonio de sus hermanas.

—Los grupos grandes no van a... buscar chicas y esas cosas —continuó Chie tras aclarar el tema de su pariente—. Y por eso me inquietaba el saber si él... pues si había ido solo...

Heisuke frunció el ceño, atando los cabos que conectaban el misterioso interés de la joven con su compañero en un pispás. Parecía que había algo más que una amistad entre los dos... al menos, en lo que a los sentimientos de Chie se trataba.

—Él... seguro estaba bromeando —declaró con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos—. Estuvo toda la noche de guardia en la entrada, no pisó Shimabara ni nada que se le parezca.

—¿De verdad? —El rostro de la joven se iluminó al escucharlo y Heisuke se odió a sí mismo por mentirle de esa manera. Lo último que quería era darle esperanzas infundadas, pero una intuición misteriosa en su interior le sugería que era mejor evitarle a su escucha las emociones negativas que seguramente llegarían con la verdad de las visitas solitarias de Tani Sanjuro a Shimabara.

—¿Crees que te mentiría? —se pateó mentalmente a sí mismo al preguntar algo así de hipócrita.

—Bueno... no lo has hecho hasta ahora, creo —Chie le sonrió de forma genuina, desviando la mirada rápidamente a las tropas del Roshigumi—. Oh, parece que te necesitan.

—Ah... es cierto —volteó para encontrarse con que los cajones acababan de ser revisados en su totalidad y (para fastidio suyo y del pobre dueño del mercado) ningún tipo de arma había sido encontrada entre lo que quedaba de las verduras destrozadas.

—Te dejo trabajar, Heisuke-san —musitó Chie retirándose por detrás del desorden, llevaba una expresión mucho más feliz al marcharse de la que le adornara el rostro pecoso al llegar al lugar.

—¡O, Oye! ¡Espera un segundo! —Heisuke se movió torpemente entre la mercadería desparramada, resbalándose varias veces con la pulpa de los cientos de vegetales que sus tropas habían arrojado por doquier—. ¡Quiero preguntarte algo también!

Chie disimuló la risa que asomó a sus labios al verlo acercarse sin conseguir quedarse de pie sobre el líquido que escurría de las verduras aplastadas:

—¿Ah sí? ¿Quieres que friegue el suelo para que puedas caminar mejor?

—Muy graciosa —se detuvo a medio metro de ella, sujetándose a una caja mientras hacía una mueca de angustia—. De cualquier manera el dueño nos va a tener limpiando esto toda la tarde.

—Apuesto a que eso no le molesta tanto como perder semejante cantidad de dinero en mercancía...

—Ya lo creo —se enderezó con esfuerzo al recordar el tema del que quería hablarle—. Oye, Chie-san. ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

—¿Mañana?

—Sí. Es el día que viene después de hoy —le sonrió con picardía, orgulloso de su propia broma.

—¿Estás tomándome el pelo?

—Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo, Chie-san —soltó una risita por lo bajo, agitando una mano en señal de tregua—. Oye, va en serio. Mañana Mantaro-san va a quitarme este estúpido cabestrillo. Y... ya que fuiste tú la que me llevó con él... quería que estuvieras allí cuando vuelva a ser... ya sabes; _otra vez yo_.

Chie se quedó muda por unos instantes, sorprendida ante el gesto del muchacho. Se apresuró a sonreír para no hacerlo sentir inquieto sobre cual sería la naturaleza de su respuesta:

—Por supuesto, iré encantada. Me halaga que pienses en mí en un momento tan personal, Heisuke-san.

—Bah, no es para tanto... —se rascó la nuca, avergonzado—. ¿Te paso a buscar a las... cuatro?

—A las cuatro está bien —empequeñeció los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, notando por vez primera que su humilde salvador tendía a actuar de una manera adorable que no iba mucho con su condición de ronin—. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Mantaro-san, y estoy ansiosa por charlar con él.

Heisuke iba a decir algo más pero uno de sus subalternos lo llamó de forma urgente; al parecer uno de los miembros más jóvenes de la tropa había resbalado e ido a dar encima de los jarrones de sake más caros del lugar; destrozándolos al instante.

El Capitán se masajeó las sienes, arrastrando los pasos hasta el lugar mientras no dejaba de soltar mil disculpas por minuto hacia el dueño del mercado (quien estaba a un instante de echarlos a patadas del local). Chie sabía que no era asunto de broma, pero por algún motivo curioso... la escena no dejaba de hacerla reír.

* * *

 **Otoño, 2 de octubre de 1864.**

—¿A dónde vas, Chie-chan? —Takayama Ume, su mejor amiga, sonrió al verla echarse el feo haori de tela arpillera sobre los hombros.

—Ah —se ajustó los lazos de las sandalias, devolviéndole la sonrisa a la otra—. Tengo una cita.

—¡¿EH?!

—Con el médico —continuó la joven, muerta de risa al ver como la expresión de júbilo se borraba del rostro de Ume; dando paso a una de hastío severo.

—Por poco y haces que se me pare el corazón —gruñó Ume, haciendo un mohín—. Pensé que al fin ibas a darle el gusto a tu padre.

—Nah, voy a ver a Mantaro-san. A la clínica que tiene en su casa.

—¿Al menos es soltero el doctor?

—Ume... —Chie puso los ojos en blanco—. Le va a quitar el cabestrillo a Toudou-san.

—¿Y tú para qué vas?

—Ahm... bueno... —la joven se encogió de hombros—. Él se desgarró el hombro gracias a la tontería que hice el día del incendio... así que creo prudente el estar allí para ser la primera en felicitarlo cuando recupere la movilidad.

—En ese caso... —agregó Ume con una sonrisita maliciosa— ...debería ser yo la que vaya, ya que fui quien te dijo que subieras a buscar tus cosas.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora te gusta Toudou-san? —soltó Chie con un suspiro, consciente del hecho de los numerosos intereses románticos que su mejor amiga acaparaba por doquier.

—Oh, ¡para nada! —Ume hizo una mueca con los labios—. Es demasiado bajito para mí.

—Entonces no me demores más —Chie le sacó la lengua de forma amistosa, dispuesta a salir de la posada Mao. Pero su compañera la sujetó de forma inesperada, mientras miraba hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la escuchara al susurrar:

—Pregúntale al chico Toudou... cómo le está yendo a Sannan-san, ¿quieres? —empequeñeció los ojos al bajar la voz todavía más—. ¡Y que le diga que he preguntado por él!

Chie soltó una risita de sorpresa, volviendo a poner los ojos en blanco mientras se soltaba suavemente del agarre:

—Así que ese es el que te gusta este mes...

—¡Ah! ¡N, no seas... tan exagerada! —Ume hizo un mohín—. ¡Sólo fueron... tres el último año!

—Y me hablas a mí de sentar cabeza...

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Se lo dirás?

—Claro que sí —le brindó una sonrisa sincera antes de apartarse de ella—. Cuenta conmigo, Ume-chan.

* * *

Había llovido a cántaros la noche anterior y si bien ahora el sol brillaba, la temperatura había descendido mucho a causa de eso. Chie se había asegurado de llevar su humilde haori consigo, ya que no soportaba muy bien el frío... ni siquiera cuando era tan leve como en ese día de otoño.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos triviales acerca del clima cuando divisó la figura de Heisuke unos metros más adelante. El joven caminaba en su dirección por el camino de tierra, con el rostro más tostado de lo habitual a causa de las horas que su trabajo le obligaba a pasar bajo el sol del otoño, que todavía era tan fuerte como lo había sido durante el verano.

—¡Saliste antes de que llegara al restorán! —soltó Heisuke simulando estar decepcionado—. Pensé que podría ir a pedirle permiso a tu padre para llevarte conmigo.

—No lo digas ni de broma —Chie suspiró tan fuerte que varios mechones que caían sobre su frente se elevaron por encima de la misma—. Está tan obsesionado con todo el asunto de Tani-san que difícilmente me deja hablar con nadie que sea soltero.

—¿Hmm? —Heisuke empezó a seguirla, pues la joven (en sus ansias de no ser descubierta por su padre) ni siquiera se había detenido a saludarlo—. Así que por eso fue tan grosero conmigo el otro día...

—Creo que está empecinado en que me case con él.

El muchacho arqueó una ceja, confundido acerca de la molestia que parecía inundar a su compañera. Él había dado por seguro que ella estaba interesada en Tani Sanjuro tras lo que le preguntó el día anterior en el mercado, pero... ahora mismo parecía estar fastidiada frente a la sola idea de casarse con él:

—Quizá sea conveniente... —musitó Heisuke débilmente, tratando de encontrar una manera de expresar sus dudas sin ofenderla— ...casarte con alguien a quien conoces desde que ambos eran niños.

Chie posó sus ojos sobre él, torciendo los labios mientras pensaba en qué responder.

—Papá está desesperado por... por qué me case. Poco importa si es con Tani o con el verdulero de la esquina.

Heisuke ahogó una risa, asintiendo con la cabeza al oírla. —Ya veo... —se encogió de hombros, con la vista fija en el camino polvoriento que recorrían—. Apuesto a que se está apresurando demasiado.

—Ni te imaginas —Chie volvió a dar un respingo—. ¡Sólo tengo dieciocho, pero se porta como si tuviera treinta y dos!

—No seas dura con él —apretó los labios, molesto consigo mismo al notar lo piadoso que podía ser cuando se trataba de los padres ajenos. Después de todo... cualquiera era mejor que el suyo.

—¿Por qué no lo sería? —la joven frunció el ceño, dejando caer los hombros con hastío—. A veces siento... que está deseando deshacerse de mí.

—Los padres no viven para siempre —se rascó la nuca, apretando los dientes al hablar—. Quizá le preocupa que te vayas a quedar sola... eres mujer y todo eso. Las cosas no serían fáciles para ti.

—Hmm... —Chie se encogió de hombros, sujetando su haori con fuerza ante la fuerte brisa que acababa de levantar olas de tierra a su alrededor—. Ojalá fuera como tú...

—¿Qué dices? —Heisuke se puso serio de repente, entrecerrando los ojos para evitar que el polvo los irritara.

—Digo que... —la joven negó con la cabeza bruscamente, frenando sus palabras al hacerse consciente de lo personales que eran—. Hay mucha tierra flotando ahora, luego te explico...

—Como tú quieras.

No hablaron más hasta que llegaron al consultorio del doctor, quien los recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (tan sorprendido como deleitado ante la visita añadida de Chie), y la amable oferta de permitirles limpiarse un poco en el recibidor antes de entrar a la consulta.

—¿De dónde ha salido todo este viento? —musitó el médico mientras aseguraba uno de los paneles de su precaria casita, el que se había soltado del marco gracias a las enormes rachas que lo azotaban.

—Ni idea, pero en este estado que traemos pareciera que venimos del desierto —rió Heisuke, ocupado en sacudir los kilos de arena que se habían metido en la funda de su espada wakisashi.

—Lo importante es que lograron llegar antes de que se pusiera peor. Apuesto a que es una tormenta de otoño, estamos cerca de la temporada de lluvias.

—Yo también, quizá el chubasco de ayer era una señal de lo que vendría esta tarde —Chie ayudó a Mantaro a cerrar las persianas de la sala, cosa que el joven médico agradeció. Pues si bien su casa era pequeña, tenía demasiadas ventanas para su gusto.

—Mira si hacemos todo este viaje para nada —asintió Heisuke, despojándose de sus sandalias—. Hoy es un día importante, y ninguna tormenta iba a evitar que llegara.

—¿Importante? —el doctor se los quedó viendo con ojos curiosos, su mirada se paseó entre los dos lentamente antes de hablar—. ¿Van a... alguna clase de evento?

—¿Evento? —Heisuke arrugó la nariz—. ¡N, no...! Hoy... ¡es el gran día!

—Heisuke-kun... —Mantaro entrelazó ambas manos frente a su barriga, inquieto ante las afirmaciones de su paciente—. ¿Podrías... explicar a qué te refieres con eso?

—Pues... —el joven dejó caer los hombros levemente, esforzándose por mantener una sonrisa que amenazaba con desvanecerse de un momento a otro—. ¡Hoy me quitará el cabestrillo! ¡¿Verdad?!

Se hizo un silencio en la sala que sólo fue interrumpido por las tremendas rachas de viento y el murmullo de los truenos en la distancia.

—Heisuke-kun... yo... —el médico se pasó una mano por la sien, mordiéndose el labio inferior al continuar— ...dije que te lo quitaríamos si había progreso pero-

—¿Pero... qué? —lo interrumpió Heisuke con voz ahogada, el fantasma de la sonrisa se había quedado congelado en sus labios.

—Me temo que no ha habido ninguno, muchacho.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Que ganas tenía de escribir este episodio! Han pasado un montón de cosas, ¿verdad?

Me esforcé para subirlo antes de año nuevo, ¡de esa manera esta entrega podría ser mi obsequio para los lectores a los que tanto atesoro! ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y les haya entretenido el rumbo que han tomado los acontecimientos que rodean tanto a Heisuke como a Chie!

¡Nos vemos en el 2018 con lo que sigue de _"Un amigo como tú"_!

 _¡Gracias infinitas por leer!_


	7. Amantes

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Hakuouki. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Un amigo como tú**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **"Amantes"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

—Mantaro-san —Heisuke tragó saliva, sintiendo que se le erizaba la piel al hablar. El fuerte viento sacudía el exterior de la choza tanto como lo estaban sus emociones en aquel momento aterrador—. ¿A... a qué... a qué se refiere con que no voy a poder... recuperarme?

—Heisuke... —un fuerte trueno interrumpió su respuesta, y el médico aprovechó para limpiarse el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo limpísimo antes de continuar— ...creí que el tendón estaba desgarrado.

—¿Pero...?

—Está cortado. Se cortó en dos cuando la viga lo atravesó.

—¡N, no! —el muchacho se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza como para hacerlo sangrar—. ¡Si fuera así... usted se habría dado cuenta mucho antes!

—L, lo siento... es verdad. Tuve que haberlo notado antes. Pero la zona inferior del ligamento se había escondido detrás de uno de los músculos pectorales y... ¡y apenas en la última consulta conseguí identificarla!

—Pero... ¡es que es imposible! —Heisuke soltó una risita nerviosa, pasándose la mano por encima de su melena alborotada—. ¡¿Q, qué... qué voy a hacer si este brazo no sana, Mantaro-san?!

—Yo... —el médico apretó los labios en una línea, tratando de ahogar su ansiedad en el sonido que la incesante cortina de lluvia provocaba al caer sobre el exterior—. No lo sé...

La sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente de los labios del paciente.

—Ya veo...

—Puedes tener una vida normal luego de que lo opere.

—¿De qué habla?

—Si uno los dos extremos recuperarás la movilidad.

—Su rostro no me dice que eso vaya a solucionar mucho...

—¿Tan obvio soy? —Mantaro suspiró, dejándose caer en el tatami donde Heisuke estaba sentado. Se acomodó minuciosamente el pañuelo que llevaba sobre la cabeza antes de explicar la situación—. Como acabo de decir; podrás seguir usando tu brazo como cualquiera de nosotros haría... pero... no puedo afirmar que los tendones te vayan a permitir realizar los movimientos necesarios para manejar una katana.

—Diablos...

—Quedarán más cortos. Y necesitarás muchos años para acostumbrarte al rango de movilidad limitada que eso te causará. Quizá consigas usar una espada algún día... pero jamás será con la misma habilidad que tienes ahora.

—Ya, ya... —Heisuke se pasó una mano por el rostro, poniéndose de pie de forma súbita—. Ya entendí como va todo esto.

—La operación no puede evitarse. Necesitas que ese tendón vuelva a sujetarse si no quieres que la situación empeore. Tienes que venir de nuevo el-

—¡DIJE QUE YA LO SÉ! —gritó el joven, varios decibeles por encima de lo normal—. ¡No voy a saltar al río, ¿de acuerdo?!

—N, no... no dije... nada como eso —el doctor enrojeció de vergüenza. Siempre solía cohibirse ante los arranques de furia ajenos. Probablemente se debiera a soportar las numerosas rabietas de su hermano mayor durante tantos años.

—Yo... ¡necesito... pensar!

—¡Toudou-san! —Chie se puso de pie al verlo moverse a tumbos en dirección a la puerta de entrada—. ¡No puedes salir afuera con semejante tormenta!

—Sólo mírame —escupió Heisuke al darle la espalda, abriendo la puerta con su mano libre para arrojarse debajo del feroz temporal.

—¡TOUDOU-SAN! —la mujer trató de darle alcance, pero Mantaro la sujetó del obi; impidiéndole que saliera en su busca.

—¡Furukawa-san! —el médico la hizo a un lado con toda la delicadeza que le era posible en medio de las rachas del vendaval que se colaban dentro de la precaria sala de estar—. ¡Esta tempestad es demasiado severa para que la enfrente una dama como usted!

—¡N, no sabe de que habla! ¡No soy yo la que está manca!

—¡Toudou-kun está acostumbrado a este tipo de clima! ¡El... —hizo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas para conseguir cerrar la puerta, sin conseguir moverla ni un centímetro— ...Roshigumi trabaja bajo sol y bajo lluvia! ¡Esto no es nuevo para él!

Chie sabía que podía aprovechar que el doctor estaba ocupado con la puerta para huir de la choza y tratar de alcanzar a Heisuke. Pero su consciencia le impedía dejar al pobre hombre lidiando solo con la delgada madera que usaba como portón... hubiera sido muy cruel que todas sus pertenencias resultaran arruinadas por el agua y el viento, luego de todo lo que los había ayudado.

La mujer se ató las mangas del kimono con el lazo que guardaba en su obi y se apresuró a colocarse a un lado de Mantaro, empujando con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que él y logrando que la puerta se cerrara por fin:

—¡Busque algo para asegurarla! —le gritó al doctor sin dejar de apretar su espalda contra la madera—. ¡La tranca no servirá para mantenerla cerrada con este temporal!

—¡S, sí! —Mantaro observó a su alrededor y se hizo con una escoba de madera gruesa que su madre le había regalado antes de mudarse a la clínica. Era un artefacto viejo, de esos que no se quebraban con facilidad. Ideal para hacer de seguro frente a las rápidas ráfagas que amenazaban con arrojar a su invitada al suelo en cualquier momento.

—¡A, aquí está! —le pasó la escoba y la joven la colocó de forma diagonal en un parpadear.

—¡Justo a tiempo! —soltó Chie con el rostro empapado, sonriendo entre jadeos al comprobar que habían conseguido salvaguardar el lugar—. ¡Un poco más y esto habría volado por los aires!

—S, sí... —Mantaro se pasó una mano por los ojos, con expresión cansada—. Supongo que este es el precio por comprar una casa de segunda mano...

—¿Es la primera vez que enfrenta una tormenta de Kyoto?

—Así es... y ojalá fuera la última.

—Lo mismo digo... pero el otoño es cruel con aquellos que tienen menos. Las tormentas son casi tan malas como las que hay en invierno —Chie se dejó caer sobre el tatami mientras luchaba por recuperar el aire—. Heisuke ha sido muy descuidado...

—No lo culpes, la noticia le ha sentado fatal.

—Sí... —se encogió de hombros, observando como el médico se sentaba frente a ella. La sala estaba a oscuras y varios objetos todavía se sacudían ante la tempestad—. Supongo que no es algo fácil de digerir... pero se puso en peligro a sí mismo y a nosotros con ese comportamiento tan impulsivo.

—Las personas en su estado tienden a no pensar con mucha claridad —le sonrió con picardía—. ¿O acaso tú fuiste razonable con la decisión de subir al segundo piso, allá cuando ocurrió el incendio en la posada Mao, Chie-chan?

—Oh —Chie sonrió, feliz al oír que el médico le hablaba con la misma confianza que había hecho durante la infancia de ambos en Edo. Cosa que actualmente sólo acostumbraba cuando se encontraban a solas o en compañía de su padre—. Gracias por cuidarme después de eso...

Mantaro chasqueó la lengua, encendiendo el pequeño fogón que había entre ellos para poner a hervir agua en su oxidada tetera:

—No lo agradezcas. Quise ser médico para eso mismo, para ayudar a las personas —la miró con sus ojos grandes, negros y bondadosos, tan distintos a los de su hermano mayor—. A propósito, ¿cómo están tus vías respiratorias?

—¿Mi... garganta?

—Y tu pecho, sí —sonrió al recordar que las personas comunes no entendían su terminología avanzada—. ¿Has tomado la infusión que te enseñé?

—¿La de miel y jengibre? —le devolvió la sonrisa, colocando ambas manos sobre el regazo—. Sí. Y también la de leche caliente con pimienta y cúrcuma.

—Con razón se te oye tan bien. Debes continuar con el tratamiento por lo menos durante seis meses más. No queremos que los problemas para respirar vayan a convertirse en un asunto crónico...

—C, claro que no... —la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Chie. Si había algo que le atemorizaba más que el fuego... eran las enfermedades. Su salud jamás había sido la mejor, y la idea de acabar muriendo tan joven como lo había hecho su madre no dejaba de ponerle los pelos de punta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Mantaro notó su malestar, pero no la causa del mismo—. ¿Tienes frío? Por favor, toma aquel haori que está colgado junto a la ventana. Está limpio, lo lavé ayer.

—¡N, no... no! —Chie soltó una risita, avergonzada tanto por el ofrecimiento como por haberse mostrado contrariada frente a su anfitrión—. Es que... —se apresuró a buscar una excusa— ...estaba pensando en Heisuke. Espero que haya llegado bien al cuartel.

—Lo peor está pasando. Sólo se escucha algún trueno ocasional ahora, por lo que estimo que habrá llegado sin problemas.

—Eso no tiene sentido... él salió en plena tempestad. Que ya no haya viento no significa nada cuando él abandonó la clínica en-

El rostro de Mantaro enrojeció. Encogió los hombros para ocultar su vergüenza a la vez que la interrumpía:

—¡L, lo siento...! Trataba... de hacerte sentir mejor. Pero mi razonamiento estuvo bastante errado.

—No te preocupes, Mantaro. Puedes ser honesto conmigo —le sonrió de forma genuina—. No es como si no nos conociéramos desde hace años atrás.

—Es que parece que Heisuke es alguien importante para ti.

—Importante... —Chie repitió la palabra mientras reflexionaba acerca de la cuestión—. Bueno... supongo que lo considero un buen amigo. Él salvó mi vida y... no ha sido más que agradable conmigo desde entonces.

—Muy distinto a Sanjuro-san, ¿eh?

Silencio. Chie apretó los labios a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa cordial:

—¿Por qué habría de pensar eso?

—Vamos, Chie —Mantaro frunció el ceño y se dispuso a llenar las tazas de ambos con el agua hirviendo que había calentado en su tetera. El aroma a té verde inundó la sala—. Dijiste que podíamos ser honestos, ¿o no?

—Sí... —la joven tomó la pequeña tacita que su acompañante le ofrecía.

—El jamás te ha tratado muy bien... y ya me enteré de que se apareció por la posada.

—¿Ah? —la joven abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¿Te lo dijo?

—Tu padre lo hizo —puso los ojos en blanco mientras le daba un sorbo al té, totalmente ajeno a lo caliente que estaba la infusión—. Vino específicamente para preguntarme si él no estaba comprometido con nadie.

—Oh... por Dios... —esta vez fue el rostro de Chie el que se puso rojo como un tomate—. Lo siento, Mantaro. Eso debió ser incómodo.

El joven le dirigió una sonrisa amable, negando con la cabeza al apartar la taza de su rostro.

—Me lo esperaba. Siendo el heredero del clan _Bicchu Matsuyama_ , y conociendo lo ambicioso que es el señor Izanagi... era obvio que se interesaría por que te casaras con él.

—Pero él no sabe nada sobre lo que pasó cinco años atrás... —soltó Chie, con la tristeza oscureciéndole el rostro tanto como la noche que acababa de caer sobre la ciudad.

—Imagino que aún te duele.

—Fue difícil... —lo miró con los ojos empequeñecidos por las dudas que la carcomían en ese instante—. Sanjuro... me ha pedido disculpas por eso.

—¿De veras? —Mantaro hizo una mueca con los labios, tan sorprendido por el acto como ella lo estuvo unas noches atrás—. ¿Ha sido sincero?

—Eso me pareció...

—Hmm... —el doctor se rascó la nuca con la mano libre—. Ten cuidado. Ambos sabemos que él no hace cosas como esas con mucha frecuencia... pudo ser con buenas intenciones. Pero también al revés.

Chie frunció los labios, repentinamente a la defensiva ante las palabras del médico:

—¿Y cómo harían daño unas disculpas?

—No lo sé... pero Sanjuro-san puede convertir cualquier cosa en un arma si se lo propone —sonrió de forma angustiosa, recordando las acciones pasadas del susodicho—. No te fíes de más, Chie-chan. Si pones todas tus esperanzas en él... quizá acabes con las manos vacías.

El lado más racional de Chie le dijo que Mantaro tenía la razón, y que ella había estado bien al no aceptar las disculpas de Tani Sanjuro en primer lugar. Sin embargo... ese otro lado suyo, aquel que todavía se aferraba a sus sueños amorosos... se sintió profundamente herido al oír venir la advertencia de labios del joven doctor.

—No quiero hacerte sentir afligida sin motivos, Chie —continuó Mantaro al verla hundirse en la vieja depresión que ya le había conocido años atrás—. Nada me haría más feliz que tenerte en la familia. Dios sabe que serías una maravillosa cuñada y primera esposa del heredero del clan. Pero... no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo que ocurrió antes de... de que vinieras a Kyoto.

—Lo sé... —soltó Chie con un hilo de voz—. Pero... ¿no crees que él se merece una oportunidad?

Mantaro se quedó pensativo unos instantes antes de continuar.

—Quizá... pero tú te la mereces más. Así que date la chance de ser feliz de verdad, aquí; en la realidad... y no en tu cabeza.

—Mantaro-san...

El joven le sonrió al notar que sus palabras habían logrado sacarla de ese pozo en el que había caído tras pensar en su hermano mayor. Iba a decir algo más cuando la puerta de la clínica se abrió de golpe; mandando a volar la pesada escoba de roble al medio del comedor:

—¡FURUKAWA CHIE! —exclamó Izanagi con el rostro tan preocupado como enfurecido. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza—. ¡Oí tu voz desde afuera! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—¿P, pa... papá? —la joven lo miró con los ojos abiertos en su máxima extensión, tratando de disimular la sorpresa que le provocaba la abrupta llegada de su padre—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Izanagi hizo una pausa para recuperar el aire, apoyando las palmas sobre sus rodillas. Al parecer había venido todo el camino a trote desde la posada.

—¡Me dijo... Ume-chan... q, que... te habías ido a... a la clínica con ese... ese ronin apestoso!

—Oh... —Chie arrugó la nariz. No había recordado pedirle a Ume que le ocultara a su padre el lugar al que iría y con quien—. Te refieres a Toudou-san.

—Me importa poco el nombre de ese vagabundo. Que te haya salvado el pellejo era parte de su trabajo, no tiene que portarse como si eso lo atara de por vida a tus sandalias.

—Pap-

Chie fue interrumpida por Mantaro, quien se adelantó para cambiar el tema de la conversación. Extendiéndole una toalla seca al recién llegado:

—Izanagi-san. Yo he llamado a su hija para revisar las quemaduras de sus vías respiratorias.

—¿Sus... qué?

—Su... garganta y su pecho —el doctor se sonrió al pensar que Chie se parecía más a su padre de lo que creía—. Los horarios de las visitas médicas de Toudou-kun y ella coincidían, así que le pedí al Capitán que la escoltara a la clínica por seguridad.

—Seguridad... —repitió el cocinero, todavía un poco enfurruñado—. Eso... no es del todo malo.

—Claro que no. El Roshigumi está en la ciudad ahora y hacen bien en ocuparse de defender a las mujeres y a los niños, que tan indefensos están ante la violencia de todos los miembros de esos clanes traidores que nos asedian.

—Como siempre, tengo que darte la razón... Mantaro-kun —soltó Izanagi mientras aceptaba la taza de té que su hija ponía sobre sus manos frías—. ¿Cómo está la garganta de Chie?

—Mejor. Ha seguido mis instrucciones a la perfección y eso se refleja en la mejoría que experimenta ahora.

—Bien, bien —Izanagi le dirigió una mirada afectuosa a su hija (cuya mirada se había apagado nuevamente al recordar la condición _no tan buena_ de su verdadero estado de salud)—. Salir en plena tormenta tuvo su recompensa; he sido el primero en saber que estás reponiéndote de esa noche horrible.

Chie forzó una sonrisa. —Gracias, papá. Te lo hubiera dicho primero, de todos modos...

—Gracias a ti, Chie-chan —volvió la mirada al médico, con un ceño fruncido que lo desconcertó un poco—. ¡Y ya que estamos aquí! Dime, Mantaro-kun... ¿te ha dicho tu hermano por qué nos dejó a media cena el otro día? ¡Espero que mi pequeña hija no haya hecho nada para avergonzarlo!

—¿Avergonzarlo?

—¡Se nos fue a media cena!

—Em... —Mantaro se rascó la nuca, incómodo tanto ante la insistencia de Izanagi como ante la expresión atribulada de la joven. Era obvio que estaba apenada por el comportamiento de su progenitor y no quería ponerla en una posición donde tuviera que cargar con las culpas de Sanjuro... hubiese hecho lo que hubiese hecho en esa ocasión.

—¿Y por qué no dices nada?

—Bueno... Izanagi-san. Quisiera complacerlo... pero mi hermano mayor no me ha dicho una jota acerca del asunto.

—Oh... —los hombros del viejo cayeron unos cuantos centímetros al oír la negativa—. Y yo que creí que podríamos saber más de él...

—Lo lamento. Pero su trabajo lo tiene muy ocupado... ¿a lo mejor tuvo que retirarse con prisas por eso? El Roshi atiende muchas emergencias día a día.

—Hmm... quizá... —Izanagi no estaba convencido, pero dejó el tema para otro momento. Había perdido todo el interés por interrogar al joven médico—. Mejor dejemos de darle vueltas al asunto y bebamos este rico té que nos has servido. Si la tormenta no amaina puedo cocinar algo para que comamos los tres.

—Será un honor que un cocinero de sus habilidades utilice mi humilde cocina, Izanagi-san.

Chie sonrió mientras su mirada se paseaba sobre los rostros de su padre y el doctor con el que se había criado. Mantaro siempre había sido tímido y solitario de pequeño, (jamás habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos como Tani y ella hicieran) pero aún así era evidente que esos años los habían unido en una suerte de familia que no dejaba de atesorar.

¿Formaba Tani Sanjuro parte de esa familia todavía?

* * *

 **Otoño, 12 de octubre de 1864.**

Chie no volvió a escuchar nada del Roshigumi hasta que pasaron otros diez días. Y la forma en la que el grupo de ronin volvió a hacer aparición en su vida fue más que inesperada.

Se encontraba en su día libre, sentada en un banco viejo de madera que se apoyaba precariamente sobre el tronco del frondoso duraznero que crecía a un lado de la posada.

Era un jueves soleado (el primero tras una semana entera de lluvias) donde se había dedicado a releer las páginas de su libro favorito; aquel que su madre había escrito durante sus años de vida y que rebosaba de leyendas acerca de las criaturas místicas que se movían fuera del mundo humano.

La joven cayó en la cuenta de que jamás se había preguntado cuál era la razón por la que Mao había tenido acceso a tanto conocimiento durante sus años de juventud. Se había casado con su padre de muy joven... siendo poco más que una niña, y había dedicado su vida a cocinar en la posada, atender a sus hijas y ocuparse de las tareas del hogar desde entonces. Nunca tuvo una educación formal... ni mucho menos tiempo para escribir un tomo tan grande como el que Chie ahora sostenía entre sus manos.

¿Quizá tenía mucha imaginación? No, eso no era probable. Ya que Chie había podido comprobar por sí misma que las historias eran ciertas; Mantaro-san se lo había confirmado tiempo atrás.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no llegó a apercibirse de la sombra que le tapaba el sol hasta que la misma estuvo a escasos pasos de ella. Elevó los ojos hacia el recién llegado, al mismo tiempo que las chicharras empezaban a llenar el aire con su acostumbrado e hipnótico ritmo.

—¿Furukawa Chie? —preguntó el hombre sin siquiera darle tiempo a hablar.

—¿Eh? —la joven parpadeó repetidas veces, tratando de enfocar la mirada (que había resultado encandilada al moverse de las páginas de su libro al rostro enmarcado en la luz del sol que se colaba a través del duraznero)—. ¿Qué?

—La hija del posadero —repitió el sujeto con un hastío evidente coloreándole la voz—: ¿Eres tú?

—S, Sí... soy yo —la imagen que llegó a sus ojos la sorprendió; estaba contemplando al hombre más atractivo que hubiera visto jamás. La boca se le abrió un palmo sin que pudiera controlarlo y se apresuró a cerrarla de forma brusca, tratando de que su asombro no fuera demasiado evidente.

—Era hora.

—¿Hora? —frunció el ceño, irritada por la forma grosera en la que el hombre se dirigía a ella. Podría ser bien parecido... pero se portaba como un patán—. Le agradecería que me dejara saber quien es.

—El Vicecomandante del Roshigumi —sentenció con una voz helada, los ojos fijos en ella desde lo alto—. Y estoy aquí para interrogarte.

—¡Interrogarme! —Chie se sintió empequeñecer en el asiento—. ¿A... a mí? —¡¿Qué había hecho para merecer una visita así?! ¿Acaso Heisuke... o Tani-

—Serizawa Kamo; el segundo Comandante del Roshigumi, está conduciendo una investigación acerca del peculiar comportamiento de uno de nuestros miembros —el guerrero ahogó sus pensamientos con una ola de información que la engulló entera—. Y tú puedes estar al tanto de ciertos aspectos importantes de dicho asunto.

—Yo... —Chie trató de ponerse de pie, pero el Vicecomandante le bloqueaba el paso. Parecía haberse convertido en una estatua de piedra inamovible que sólo los dioses podrían apartar de su camino— ...no sé de que forma... podría ser verdad algo como eso.

—¿Me llamas mentiroso? —arqueó las cejas, más interesado que molesto.

—¡N, no! Pero... no puedo entender de que forma tengo algo que ver con su investigación... sí no me explica de quien se trata primero.

—¿Te relacionas con muchos miembros de nuestro grupo, Furukawa?

—¡Ah! ¡N, no! —el rostro de la mujer enrojeció a causa de lo que la pregunta implicaba—. ¡S, sólo... conozco a los... a los que vienen aquí a comer!

—¿Y no es eso relacionarse con ellos? —una media sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó por unos segundos sobre los labios del Vicecomandante—. No entiendo el porqué de tu nerviosismo.

—Ahm... no... no es nada —se apartó el cabello del rostro, dejando la mirada fija en sus propios pies. Se sentía estúpida... estúpida y mucho más fea de lo que siempre le decían que era. Ya le era habitual esa sensación, pero el estar así de cerca de personas tan atractivas y asertivas la intimidaba demasiado... y no había mucho que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Su escucha pareció notar su lastimosa timidez, y volvió a adoptar su actitud distante al continuar.

—Tenemos razones para sospechar que Tani Sanjuro está traicionando al Roshigumi.

Silencio. Toda vergüenza se esfumó del alma de Chie como si jamás hubiese estado allí.

—¿Tani...? —elevó la mirada nuevamente y Hijikata Toshizo la encontró mucho más pálida de lo que estuviera antes de que le revelara la naturaleza de su encuentro.

—El mismo.

—No entiendo... ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha hecho?

—Eso es lo que quiero saber.

—Yo... no sé nada —negó con la cabeza de forma lenta, sin romper el contacto visual con el superior de su antiguo amigo de la infancia—. Él... apenas ha reiniciado sus visitas a la posada hace unos días atrás.

—¿Y para qué lo ha hecho?

—Para... disculparse conmigo.

—¿Cuál fue la ofensa?

El rostro de Chie se tiñó de un rubor leve. No quería revelar uno de sus secretos más íntimos; ya que eso la haría sentirse pequeña y patética de más. Pero tampoco podía ocultarle la verdad al Vicecomandante del Roshigumi.

—Él... nos dejó para convertirse en un samurái —musitó sin dejar de estrechar sus propios dedos entre sí—. Y ahora está... arrepentido por separarse de su familia y... de nosotros.

—¿Qué fueron los tuyos para él?

—Vecinos. Pero nos criamos juntos. El vivía a media calle.

—Entiendo.

—Sí... —se aclaró la garganta al notar que su voz se había vuelto demasiado débil—. Pero no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar después de eso.

—¿Te ha hecho algún comentario acerca de Shimabara?

Hijikata la observaba sin parpadear, con la mirada severa hundiéndose en su tímida figura como si quisiera atravesarla. Chie se desató las mangas del kimono, tratando de esconder la forma en la que los vellos de su piel se erizaron al escuchar el nombre del distrito que Tani mencionara aquella última vez.

—¿Por qué no respondes?

—¡Oh! —negó con la cabeza con más violencia de la necesaria—. Es que... ¡mi hermana vive allí! Pensaba... en que a lo mejor me habló de ella, pero... ¡no lo hicimos! ¡No ha mencionado a Shimabara ni nada que se le parezca jamás!

—No pareces muy segura de lo que afirmas.

—Es que... usted me pone nerviosa.

—Patrañas. Suelta la verdad de una vez, Furukawa. ¿Estás al tanto de que Tani tiene un amorío con la mujer de Serizawa, o no?

Se hizo un silencio de tumba entre los dos. Chie se lo quedó viendo con la mirada congelada mientras varias hojas que se desprendían del árbol caían sobre su regazo.

—¿Qué... dijo?

—Veo que no lo sabías.

—No puede... yo-

Fue interrumpida por la sonora carcajada que acompañó la llegada de Izanagi, quien le dio un abrazo poderoso al oscuro Vicecomandante del Roshigumi. A Chie la escena le pareció tan surreal como acababa de serlo la revelación de la que acababa de enterarse.

—¡Toshizo-kun! —exclamó el viejo mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros para verlo mejor—. ¡Me ha dicho Tani que nos visitarías pronto!

—Así que eso ha hecho... —apretó los labios en una línea, molesto al notar que el joven instructor de lanza se había adelantado a sus planes una vez más. Tomó aire mientras se esforzaba por no dejar que su decepción empañara el cálido saludo del cocinero—. Perdone que llegara sin avisar, Izanagi-san. Estoy aquí por temas de trabajo.

—¿Temas de trabajo? —le dio un fuerte sacudón antes de soltarlo con otra alegre risotada—. ¡Extrañaba la medicina de Ishida! ¡Siempre me alivió mucho el dolor de los juanetes!

—No... no estoy repartiendo medicina ahora mismo —Hijikata hizo una mueca, acomodando las prendas de su ropa que el fuerte abrazo de Izanagi había desordenado—. Es un tema del Roshigumi.

—Oh. ¿Es sobre el vagabundo ese?

—No —puso los ojos en blanco. Ya estaba enterado de las quejas que el cocinero había efectuado en contra de Heisuke en el cuartel. Tendría que hablar con el chico antes de que el padre celoso acabara por pedir una orden de restricción en su contra—. Es sobre Tani Sanjuro.

—¡Tani! ¡¿Está él bien?!

—Más que bien, papá —soltó Chie poniéndose de pie repentinamente. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas sobre su frente curtida y los puños se habían apretado tanto como lo estaba su propio corazón en ese instante. Dejó escapar una risa amarga, mientras se alejaba en dirección al restorán—. Sólo tiene un amorío... nada más.

—Un amorío... —Izanagi la observó perderse en el interior de la casa, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras—. ¡¿QUÉ TIENE UN AMORÍO?! —jadeó al entender el peso de la situación; sí Tani estaba interesado en otra mujer... ¡eso eliminaba toda posibilidad de que fuese a fijarse en su hija... la mujer más fea de todo Kyoto!

—Izanagi-san... —Hijikata arqueó las cejas, sorprendido por su reacción— ...todavía no le he dicho por qué eso es un problema.

—¡Cómo si tuvieras que decírmelo! ¡Por la bendita Amaterasu! —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza—. ¡¿Con quién diablos la voy a casar ahora?!

—¿A... quién?

—¡A Chie! ¡Él era mi última esperanza!

—Esto se está poniendo ridículo... —Hijikata se masajeó las sienes, sujetando al viejo por un hombro con su mano libre a fin de impedirle que escapara a llorar al interior de su cocina—. Sólo vine para saber si usted o su hija estaban al tanto de la relación.

—¡¿Y a quién demonios ha elegido ese muchacho?!

—Todo indica que a la mujer del segundo Comandante. Pero supongo que tendré que buscar nuevas formas de cerciorarme de que eso es cierto en otro lugar...

—¡Toshizo-kun! —se aferró de él, con las piernas temblorosas por el sobresalto que acababa de experimentar—. ¡Mi corazón ya no es tan fuerte como antes! ¡Y estos nervios... acabarán por hacer que falle de un momento a otro! ¡Creo... que vas a tener que explicarme todo para tranquilizarme!

—¡N, no trates de manipularme... viejo tramposo! —Hijikata chasqueó la lengua, tratando de hacerlo a un lado sin lograrlo—. ¿Piensas que no recuerdo tus trucos?

—¡Por favoooor! —chilló el anciano de forma lastimera, aferrándose a la camisa del Vicecomandante como si fuera la vida misma—. ¡Puse... todas mis esperanzas en Tani Sanjuro! ¡Tiene... que haber algo que podamos hacer! ¡Mi hija... lo ama con todas sus fuerzas!

—¿Qué has dicho? —arqueó las cejas de una forma pedante, intentando disimular la curiosidad que le habían generado las últimas palabras de su escucha—. ¿Qué tu hija lo ama?

—¡¿Es que no has visto su rostro al enterarse de estas noticias funestas?! ¡Apuesto a que está llorando a lágrima viva en su cuarto! ¡Ella... no es muy agraciada... no tendrá una oportunidad como esta nunca jamás!

—¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga yo contra eso? —hizo una mueca mientras jalaba de su manga para soltarse del poderoso agarre del cocinero—. No puedo hacer que Tani cambie de opinión.

—¡Escucha, Toshizo-kun! ¡Si logramos que Tani se fije en ella... podrás arreglar todo esto del amorío con la mujer de tu Comandante sin que nadie acabe por mancillar la reputación del Roshigumi! ¡Tani dejará a esa señora en paz... y tú evitarás que se maten entre sí por su amor!

—¿Y por qué habría de importarme a mí que ellos se maten? —empujó a Izanagi con la funda de su katana y finalmente consiguió que lo soltara. Se volvió a arreglar la ropa antes de dirigirle una mirada sombría—. Mientras menos idiotas que antepongan sus deseos personales al bienestar del país hayan... mejor.

—¡Toshizo-kun! ¡Si no lo haces por ellos... hazlo por Chie-chan! —su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de angustia que Hijikata no pudo evitar reconocer como sincera—. Trajiste tus medicinas contigo cada vez que mis hijas estuvieron enfermas... y estuviste allí para nosotros el día que Mao-san nos dejó. Quizá el destino haya querido que vuelvas a curarla de algo tan dañino como lo es el amar a alguien que no puedes tener.

Silencio. Hijikata cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho, elevando la mirada para posarla sobre el pequeño apartamento donde el dueño del local y su hija vivían.

—No puedo jugar a la casamentera contigo, Izanagi.

—No te pido eso... pero ambos podemos beneficiarnos de esta situación.

—No veo como lo haría yo.

—Ayúdame a que Tani y Chie se cruzen más a menudo... ¡envíalo a cuidar nuestra posada! Apuesto a que si pasa un poco más de tiempo con mi hija... acabará por enamorarse de ella.

—Eres demasiado idealista. Subestimas los encantos de la mujer de Serizawa.

—Sólo soy un padre desesperado por darle un buen futuro a su familia.

—Mira, Izanagi... —se volteó hacia él, hastiado con toda la situación en la que se veía envuelto sin querer—. Te haré un favor y lo enviaré a este distrito durante un mes. Lo haré en honor a la confianza que tu familia puso en los servicios de la mía años atrás.

—¡Toshizo-kun! ¡Te lo agradezco tant-

—Pero sólo será eso —sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de su escucha como si fueran agujas afiladas—. Y nada más. Tomaré acciones contra tu tan deseado posible yerno si, pasado el plazo, encuentro que todavía está acostándose con Oume a espaldas de Serizawa.

—Oh... c, claro... t, tiene sentido.

—Dudo que tu hija pueda conseguir que Tani cambie de opinión. Pero de hacerlo podrás sentirte orgulloso de tener la razón y festejar la boda que tanto quieres...

—Si te conozco bien, Toshizo-kun... —musitó Izanagi mientras se estrujaba su delantal— ...tengo que esperar que me pidas algo a cambio, ¿verdad?

—Quizá... —se encogió de hombros, empezando a retirarse por la calle soleada como si la charla que aconteció en el lugar jamás hubiera ocurrido—. Es probable que vuelva por aquí y se me ocurra algo, ya veremos.

Izanagi hizo una brusca reverencia mientras profería un millón de agradecimientos. Y por una vez tuvo razón en sus deducciones acerca del corazón de Chie; ya que su hija se deshacía en lágrimas en el interior de su habitación, con el corazón destrozado tras la revelación de que sus sueños más tiernos habían sido robados por una mujer a la que se esforzaba por no odiar... aún sin siquiera haberla conocido.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por la lectura! ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**


	8. El distrito de la luz roja

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Hakuouki. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Un amigo como tú**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **"El distrito de la luz roja"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

 **Otoño, 27 de Octubre de 1864.**

Shimabara era una de las tres secciones conocidas como _yukaku_ (cuarteles de placer), que fueron establecidas en las mayores ciudades de Japón por el shogunato como medida de limitar lo extendido de la prostitución en dichas localidades.

Estos sitios eran _Shinmachi_ en Osaka, _Yoshiwara_ en Edo y, finalmente, _Shimabara_ en Kyoto.

Estas restricciones fueron establecidas para que los negocios de actividades nocturnas estuvieran concentrados en un sólo lugar, lejos de los barrios residenciales y las miradas de desaprobación de las familias de clase alta.

Sin embargo esto no significaba que los hombres de alta estirpe no pasaran tanto tiempo en los yukaku como los de clase trabajadora. Lo que los nobles hacían de noche contradecía terriblemente los escrúpulos de los que tanto alarde hacían durante el día, y eso era sabido por todos... mas dicho por nadie.

Las geiko (artistas que se dedicaban a entretener, en lugar de otorgar placeres carnales) florecieron en mediados del año 1700. La mayoría se estableció en Shimabara y el lugar fue conocido como un _hanamachi_ desde entonces, es decir; _un distrito de geikos._

Esto le otorgó un valor añadido a Shimabara en comparación con las zonas rojas de Edo y Osaka. Ya que no sólo se podía concurrir para pasar la noche con una buena mujer, sino también para disfrutar de danzas tradicionales, conciertos, exhibiciones de arreglos florales (conocidos como _ikebana_ ) y noches de fiesta generalizada, donde los chistes que las carismáticas artistas proferían eran de tan buen gusto como el sake que le servían a sus numerosos clientes.

Furukawa Kohana, hermana menor de Chie, vivía en ese lugar desde que tenía tan sólo nueve años. Y si bien había sido un proceso arduo el acostumbrarse a la agitada vida de Kyoto (tan distinta a la que llevara siendo una niña en su tan querido Edo, donde no debía preocuparse por nada más que juegos y canciones), hoy en día podía decir que empezaba a considerarse parte del lugar.

Le sonrió a una de sus vecinas mientras volvía a su _okiya_ con una canasta repleta de rollos de papel. La mayoría de los locales estaban cerrados (pues era pleno mediodía y los habitantes de Shimabara dormían en su mayoría) y ella había aprovechado su inoportuno insomnio para comprar los materiales que necesitaba para decorar los arreglos florales que enseñaría esa noche.

—Kohana-chan —la recibió Yumiko con el ceño fruncido al que la joven estaba más que acostumbrada—. ¿Cómo vas a salir sin una sombrilla? ¡¿Has visto el sol que hace?!

—Perdone, madre. Es que estaba nublado cuando dejé el lugar —le llamaba _madre_ en el sentido figurativo; ya que todas las residentes del okiya se referían de esa forma a la geiko más vieja, esa que les daba albergue y enseñaba las menudencias de la profesión.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que las nubes no evitan que los rayos del sol te estropeen la piel? —la anciana se recargó en la escoba con la que barría el local—. Que seas popular no significa que los hombres vayan a volverse ciegos al paso del tiempo.

—Nuestros talentos nos definen, la belleza no tendría que importar tanto.

—Lo que te digo lo hago por experiencia propia —la mujer chasqueó la lengua con rencor, retomando su tarea de limpiar el salón principal—. ¿Crees que esos cabezas huecas elegirían venir a verme tocar el _shamisen_ en lugar de a ti? No, no... aprovecha la belleza que tienes, Kohana-chan, y trata de que dure el mayor tiempo posible. Porque cuando se termine te sentirás tan invisible para los hombres como lo eras antes de ponerte el obi por primera vez.

—Oh, madre —la joven maiko abrazó a Yumiko por detrás, sonriendo al notar que la mayor trataba de empujarla con la escoba que empuñaba—. ¡Usted todavía sigue siendo hermosa!

—¡N, no me mientas en la cara, Kohana! —le dio un pequeño empujón con la barredera, esforzándose por ocultar lo mucho que disfrutaba de ser consentida por una de sus aprendices—. ¡Algún día tendrás mi edad... y te pondrás todavía más fea que yo por burlarte de mí!

—Habrá valido la pena si eso me hace tan talentosa como usted, madre —afirmó Kohana mientras retrocedía dos pasos.

—No seas lambiscona —le señaló las escaleras que llevaban a la planta superior a la vez que daba un sonoro respingo—. Ba-san quiere hablar contigo. Así que ocupa tus halagos con alguien que los merezca más.

—¿Ba-san? ¡Oh, iré ya mismo! —se movió con toda la premura que le permitía su ajustado kimono. Si la dueña del local requería su presencia seguro se trataba de algo importante.

Mokoto Ba era una mujer que se acercaba a la mitad de la treintena. Había dedicado su vida a la profesión de cortesana, y los largos años de esfuerzo le habían otorgado el altísimo rango de _tayu._

Una tayu no era parte del mundo que rodeaba a las demás prostitutas de Kyoto, las mujeres que alcanzaban su nivel tenían suficiente prestigio como para rehusarse a atender a los clientes que pretendieran pagar por sus servicios. De todas maneras no era como si los solicitaran muy a menudo, ya que la cantidad de dinero que había que entregar para pasar la noche con una cortesana era elevadísima. Demasiado alta como para que un trabajador común pudiera reunir el dinero necesario.

Comparado con las _yujo_ (prostitutas comunes), cuya atracción principal eran sus favores sexuales, las cortesanas eran antes que nada... artistas. Para convertirse en una de ellas una mujer debía ser entrenada en un sinfín de habilidades diferentes. Yendo desde las artes tradicionales como la ceremonia del té, el ikebana, y la caligrafía, hasta cosas que normalmente eran reservadas para las jóvenes de clase alta; como lo eran el aprender a tocar instrumentos que iban desde el koto hasta el shamisen.

Los clientes también esperaban que sus anfitrionas fueran excelentes conocedoras de la literatura nacional, y que se desempeñaran en la escritura con tanta soltura como lo hacían los autores a los que se les instaba leer.

No sólo debían ser ilustradas y talentosas con sus artes, sino también con sus charlas. Era exigido que las palabras que escaparan de sus labios fueran siempre ingeniosas, siempre elegantes.

En vista de esto pueden entender por qué una tayu le alquilaría la hermosa casa de té (que uno de sus clientes le obsequió) a Yumiko y sus hijas postizas. A pesar de que Ba se encontrara mucho más alto que ellas en el escalafón social, las mujeres se dedicaban a entretener a los cientos de visitantes que asistían a Shimabara casi de la misma manera.

Era cierto que Ba mantenía relaciones sexuales con algunos de sus clientes favoritos, pero eso era puramente por decisión suya y con pleno consentimiento del acto. Ese resultaba un beneficio del que ni siquiera las mujeres casadas podían alardear. La tayu jamás se enfrentaría a un matrimonio abusivo o sin amor, ella no se vería obligada a entregar su cuerpo a quien lo pidiera bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y eso le otorgaba una satisfacción indecible.

Ba era una mujer que vivía con las mismas libertades que un hombre soltero adinerado. Y acababa de llamar a Furukawa Kohana a su despacho para hacerle un ofrecimiento que (llegado el momento) le permitiera gozar de una libertad muy parecida a la que ella misma atesoraba.

—Ba-san —la saludó la mencionada al sentarse frente a ella, a la vez que hacía una graciosa reverencia con las manos en el regazo—. Yumiko-san me ha dicho que solicitaba mi presencia.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, querida Kohana? —le preguntó con la serenidad que la caracterizaba.

—Catorce, señora.

—Pero pronto cumplirás quince.

—Así es —hizo una nueva reverencia—. Pronto serán seis años desde que vine a vivir aquí por primera vez.

—Y de eso mismo quería hablarte —ladeo la cabeza a un lado, y los enormes adornos de piedras preciosas que decoraban su cabello se movieron con ella—. Ya has superado el entrenamiento para convertirte en geiko, y si estás de acuerdo comenzaremos los preparativos para tu _erikae_ ; la celebración donde se te otorgará la maestría de tu profesión.

—¿Lo dice de veras, señora Ba?

—No mentiría sobre algo en lo que tienes puestas todas tus ilusiones, querida.

—Lo sé... —le sonrió con los ojos brillantes por la emoción—. Es que no lo esperaba.

—¿Por qué no? Ha pasado un lustro desde tu _misedashi,_ y es tiempo de que des el próximo paso en tu carrera.

—Le estoy tan agradecida, Ba-san... a Yumiko y a usted, por adoptarme y darme esta oportunidad —Kohana tocó el suelo con la frente al inclinarse seriamente, encontrando que ni siquiera ese gesto podía expresar la dicha que sentía.

—Deberás procurarte un oficial, un _kenban,_ para que te acompañe a anunciarle tu futuro cambio de rango a los clientes que te frecuentan. Elige a alguien del cuartel del Roshi que te simpatice y vuelve con él a nuestra tienda.

—Un oficial, entendido —asintió con energía y se apresuró a suavizar sus movimientos al notarlo. No podía dejarse llevar por la ansiedad y perder la compostura en frente de su patrona—. Todo esto me pone un poco nerviosa...

—¿Por qué estás nerviosa?

—Es algo tan repentino y... temo estropearlo; no lograr satisfacer las expectativas que usted ha puesto en mí.

—¿Y cómo no estarías al nivel necesario, Kohana-chan? Eres una de las maikos más avanzadas de tu generación. Has dominado todas las artes que te hemos enseñado. Te mereces el ascenso.

—No es eso... —tamborileó los dedos disimuladamente sobre la falda de su elegante kimono—. Me siento... poco preparada para trabajar por mi misma —le dirigió una mirada suplicante a la mayor—. Cuando me gradúe como geiko, tendré que abandonar el okiya y mudarme a una casa para mí sola. Yumiko-san ya no me asignará los clientes que debo atender... sino que tendré que buscarlos por mi cuenta. Y también-

—Kohana-chan —la interrumpió Ba, casi susurrando a través de sus labios pintados de rojo—. No puedes sentirte asustada por algo que ni siquiera has experimentado.

—Es verdad... pero el miedo es una cosa bastante irracional. Y no consigo aplacarlo con esos consejos tan sabios que siempre oigo venir de usted.

—Muy entendible. Pero ahora el único camino es hacia adelante.

—Si, señora... —Kohana se mordió el labio, sintiéndose demasiado pequeña como para llevar la enorme carga que acababan de depositar sobre sus hombros. Pronto se convertiría en una mujer independiente... y eso la maravillaba y aterraba en igual proporción.

—Empezaremos a peinarte con el estilo final que usa una maiko, _el sakko._ Y lo usarás hasta que te gradúes. Deberás fabricar un _kanzashi_ artesanal y llevarlo durante este tiempo de transición. He visto que entrabas al local con un montón de rollos de papel, así que podrás darles uso para crear ese nuevo broche de cabello.

—¿Se refiere al _daikin_? —Kohana se atrevió a hablar con cierta timidez, tomando notas mentales para no olvidar ni un poco de la información que le era suministrada—. Siempre quise armar mi propio adorno festivo. Apuesto a que eso será divertido.

—No será lo único que tendrás que hacer por ti misma. Cuando consigas a ese oficial que te he pedido, deberás visitar a tus futuros clientes y-

—Y anunciarles que seré una geiko, sí.

—No interrumpas, Kohana. Iba a decir otra cosa.

—¿O, oh... s, sí? —el rostro de la jovencita enrojeció y se volvió a regañar mentalmente por hablar sin permiso. Era un hábito que encontraba un poco difícil de erradicar.

—Deberás llevarles obsequios a los clientes en el momento del anuncio. Los comprarás tú misma, con el dinero que te ganes durante estos días.

—Oh... ya veo —hizo una mueca al escuchar lo último. Ella planeaba dar una pequeña fiesta con el resto de sus compañeras para celebrar el pasaje de grado, pero el tener que gastar sus ahorros en otras personas tiraba por el suelo todos sus planes.

—Así que recuerda todas las tareas que tienes que hacer hoy; conseguir el kenban, fabricar tu kanzashi... y comprar los obsequios.

—Sí, señora.

—Puedes retirarte.

—Gracias, Ba-san.

Kohana cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejo escapar un largo suspiro. La libertad que tanto añoraba iba a terminar por destrozarle los nervios.

* * *

Caía la noche cuando la aprendiz de maiko (que pronto sería geiko) se dirigió a una de las tiendas de la capital en compañía de su mejor amiga, Kosuzu.

Pretendía comprar los obsequios para sus clientes en el moderno bazar que había frente al puerto, pero la visión con la que ambas se encontraron al llegar les quitó todas las ganas de acercarse al local:

Serizawa Kamo, segundo al mando del Roshigumi, estaba armando un alboroto en compañía de su tropa. El pobre dueño del bazar había desaparecido de la zona hacía rato y sus secuaces saqueaban la mercancía en medio del voraz incendio que habían iniciado en la entrada.

No eran las únicas que se habían quedado mudas ante el oscuro espectáculo; muchísimos habitantes de la populosa ciudad le dirigían miradas de miedo, rencor y desprecio al grupo al que desde hacía poco todos llamaban _"Los lobos de Mibu",_ debido a su condición carroñera y salvaje.

El temible Serizawa había cambiado mucho desde que llegó de la provincia de Edo. Durante su primer año en Kyoto se lo conoció como un hombre ilustrado y valeroso. La misma Kohana lo atendió en varias ocasiones y él siempre se portó con tanta serenidad como respeto hacia su persona. Pero su conducta empezó a decaer rápidamente tras esos breves encuentros.

El segundo Comandante del Roshigumi empezó a beber, y a cometer acciones violentas aún sin que la presencia del alcohol en su sangre pudiera justificarlas. Muchos murmuraban que el hombre estaba enfermo... pero era poco lo que podía comprobarse, ya que se ponía extremadamente agresivo cuando era cuestionado acerca de su estado de salud.

Fue declarado persona no grata en el okiya de Kohana el día que le arrojó un pote de sake en la frente a Kosuzu. Serizawa Kamo no volvió a pisar el centro de entretención otra vez desde entonces.

—Ese hombre me pone los pelos de punta —susurró Kosuzu mientras se llevaba una mano de forma inconsciente a su tersa frente, la que todavía llevaba una pequeña cicatriz que a diario se esforzaba por ocultar con varias capas de maquillaje—. Imagina si hubiera pasado algo tan horrible en nuestro hogar.

—El shogunato debería hacer algo con Serizawa —asintió Kohana mientras dejaba que su amiga se sujetara de la manga de su kimono, ya que eso siempre le brindaba seguridad—. Ese hombre ya no parece estar en sus cabales.

—¡Es que... se están robando todo! ¡¿Qué clase de policía le roba a aquellos a quienes tienen que proteger?!

—Baja la voz, Kosu-chan. No queremos llamar la atención.

—L, lo siento... ¡es que me parece muy injusto!

—A mi también... —Kohana miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie se estuviera fijando en ellas, pero la muchedumbre estaba demasiado atónita con el saqueo como para inmiscuirse en la charla de unas humildes maikos.

Al pasear su mirada por el entorno, Kohana pudo divisar a Ryunosuke Ibuki (el paje de Serizawa); sentado sobre unas cajas con una expresión amarga en el rostro. Estaba casi oculto en la oscuridad y ni siquiera sus compañeros parecían estar al tanto de su posición.

—Ryunosuke-kun —Kohana caminó hasta él, llevando a una inquieta Kosuzu de arrastre con ella—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Kohana-san, Kosuzu-chan —el saludo sonó amigable, pero su sonrisa era afectada—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Vinimos de compras, Ryunosuke-kun... —Kosuzu le sonrió de forma coqueta al chico que tanto le gustaba.

—Pues vuelvan de donde vinieron. Nadie va a comprar nada esta noche.

—¿Por qué están haciendo esto? —soltó Kosuzu de forma impulsiva, adelantándose al agarre de su mejor amiga—. El Roshigumi... ¡debería protegernos!

—Kosu-chan... —Kohana la rodeó con los brazos, tratando de que bajara la voz—. No te molestes con Ryunosuke-kun, él no está tomando parte en todo esto.

—¿Crees que soy inocente, Kohana-san? —Ibuki parpadeó lentamente.

—No estás llevándote la tienda al hombro, Ryunosuke-kun. Así que diría que sí.

—No creas sólo en lo que ven tus ojos —se puso de pie de forma perezosa, con el resplandor de las flamas iluminando levemente el perfil de su rostro—. Las personas que no actúan ante la presencia del mal son igual de culpables que los malvados a los que ignoran.

Silencio. Kohana frunció el ceño, confundida:

—¿A qué te refieres con... no actuar en la presencia del mal? No es tu culpa que ellos estén causando ese desmadre...

—No soy más inocente que Serizawa-san. Eso tenlo por seguro. Soy su siervo... después de todo.

—No tiene sentido.

—¿Qué dices?

—Lo que oíste —ignoró el jalón que Kosuzu le dio a su brazo y continuó hablando de forma arrogante—. No eres igual que Serizawa. Ni lo serás jamás. De lo contrario no estarías aquí, apartado de toda esa situación espantosa.

—Una niña como tú no puede saber nada de alguien como yo —Ibuki se encogió de hombros, muy acostumbrado a la fe sin sentido que la maiko ponía siempre en su persona—. Pero si eso te hace feliz... cree en lo que se te de la gana.

Kohana sonrió disimuladamente, decidiendo que no tentaría más al humor de su escucha. Una victoria era más que suficiente.

—¿Es que el shogunato no va a hacer _nada_ respecto a Serizawa? —soltó Kosuzu, incapaz de contener su impotencia.

—Quizá lo hagan... —Ryunosuke frunció el ceño, volviendo la mirada hacia el fogón en el que se había convertido el bazar—. Pero no es como si tuviera línea directa con el Shougun y sus vasallos, así que no puedo confirmarles nada.

—Ojalá lo envíen a prisión... —musitó Kosuzu, fijando sus ojos claros en las llamas que enmarcaban la silueta de aquel hombre al que le guardaba tanto rencor.

—Las acompañaré a casa —soltó Ryunosuke de improvisto, adoptando una actitud despreocupada mientras las empujaba a ambas lejos de la multitud—. Con semejante desbande temo que alguien intente asaltarlas en el camino de regreso.

—Ryunosuke-kun es muy amable... —exclamó Kosuzu, ruborizándose. Pero Kohana se apresuró a dar un respingo divertido:

—No te creas sus mentiras, debe querer beber algo en Shimabara.

El muchacho fingió inocencia, sin dejar de caminar. —¿Yo? Nah, no tengo un céntimo encima.

—No me digas... —Kohana puso los ojos en blanco, sin poder aguantar la risa—. Te estás volviendo un buen samaritano.

—No te acostumbres —el joven le devolvió la sonrisa, tratando por todos los medios de ocultar lo mucho que se esforzaba por hacer a un lado sus sentimientos respecto a las acciones de Serizawa.

Le agradaba bastante el sujeto (cuando no estaba cortando los moños de mujeres inocentes, o pateando las tiendas hasta derrumbarlas), y la noticia de que el shogunato había decidido que era una amenaza para la seguridad le había caído como vino con sandía.

El magistrado de Aizu le pidió a Kondou-san que se _ocupara_ del tema antes de que finalizara el mes de octubre. Y él sabía de sobra a que se refería el tipejo con la palabra _ocuparse._

Serizawa Kamo estaba a punto de morir. Y probablemente él se vería involucrado en la parte más sucia de dicha situación. No era mentira que trataría de evitar que su señor saliera lastimado, pero tampoco podía poner su propia vida en riesgo, ¿o sí?

Sus ojos se movieron involuntariamente a los alegres rostros de las jovencitas que lo acompañaban y sintió la aguda punzada de los celos pincharle el estómago sin previo aviso. A veces deseaba poder llevar una existencia tan afortunada como la de ellas... mas le había tocado ser un hombre noble.

Logró rechazar ese destino al escapar de casa, pero ahora se veía preso de la penosa situación de verse convertido en un humilde paje; condenado a llevar ese papel con toda la dignidad posible hasta que los dioses determinaran que era su hora de descansar.

Aunque... si Serizawa-san moría primero... quizá lograra recuperar su libertad. Se sintió incómodo con el rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos, por lo que trató de escapar de su propia cabeza para prestarle atención a las dos maikos que lo acompañaban.

—Ryunosuke-kun —Kohana arrugó los labios al verlo cabizbajo y se apresuró a llamar su atención de _cuales quiera que fueran_ los pensamientos sombríos que lo estuvieran amargando durante la caminata—. Tengo noticias maravillosas.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Final trunco! ¡Mi tipo de finales favoritos! ***risa maligna*** Disfruté de escribir este episodio, ya que quería dedicarlo cien por ciento a Kohana y a los nuevos giros que está dando su vida profesional.

También planteamos el asesinato de Serizawa, ¡y la cadena de eventos desafortunados que se desarrollarán a partir de eso! Nos leemos muy pronto con el resto, ¡estoy ansiosa por seguir contándoles esta historia!


	9. Celos y rebeldía

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Hakuouki. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Un amigo como tú**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **"Celos y rebeldía"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

 **Otoño, 29 de Octubre de 1864.**

—¿Todavía está ahí?

—Todavía está aquí.

Chie arrugó la nariz al oír la negativa que Ume, su mejor amiga, le daba. Estaba escondiéndose en la cocina ante la repentina llegada de Tani a la posada.

Esto se había repetido por unos quince días; el hombre al que ella menos deseaba ver parecía vivir en el lugar desde aquella tarde en la que el Vicecomandante del Roshi visitó el restorán.

¿Qué lo había motivado a destinar a Tani a ese punto y dejarlo fijo ahí desde entonces? Chie sólo podía especular (dado que no se atrevía a dirigirse al cuartel en busca de explicaciones) y una de sus apuestas más fuertes era que el jefe de su antiguo mejor amigo estaba a la espera de que la cercanía entre ambos resultara en que este le revelara los pormenores de su relación secreta.

Chie sonrió para sí misma al imaginar al Vicecomandante saliendo de entre los arbustos (al grito de _"¡Lo sabía!"_ ) en el mismísimo momento en el que eso sucediera.

Pero las esperanzas del ronin eran el miedo más grande de la joven mesera. Le aterraba la posibilidad de que las palabras de Hijikata fueran ciertas... y que ella tuviera que enterarse de la verdad estando a escasos centímetros de Tani, donde le sería imposible ocultar el dolor que esa revelación le causaría.

Se asomó disimuladamente por la pequeña ventana interna en donde la gente hacía sus pedidos y sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura del recién llegado. Tani sonreía mientras hablaba animadamente con su padre (Izanagi estaba más feliz que MacGyver en una ferretería), mientras que Sannan Keisuke (quien acompañaba al Capitán) permanecía alejado de ambos; de pie en un rincón del local con una expresión cansada en el rostro.

Chie desconocía la causa de la actitud de Sannan, pero se notaba que le desagradaba la presencia de Tani tanto (o quizá más) que a ella. Estaba tan atenta ante la similitud de sus reacciones que no notó que el hombre le devolvía la mirada hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El Consejero se dirigió a pasos firmes hacia ella al notar que era observado y Chie no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver a esconderse bajo el mostrador, rezando porque el sujeto sólo viniera para charlar con Ume como acostumbraba.

—Furukawa Chie —declaró con su voz serena—. ¿Hay algún motivo en particular por el que estés de cara en el suelo?

—¡Ahm... yo... —se sentó sobre los talones, sonriendo sin conseguir ocultar la vergüenza que sentía— ...estaba... ¡buscando un palillo que se me resbaló de-

—Cuenta la leyenda que los oni le quitan el pellejo a los mentirosos que caen en los ocho infiernos.

—¡Ah! —Chie hizo un mohín, susurrando para evitar ser escuchada—. Me... me estoy escondiendo de Tani-san...

Sannan sintió que la risa acudía a su garganta y el tono de su voz pareció temblar ante el esfuerzo que hacía por reprimirla:

—¿Escondiéndote?

—No quiero... verlo ahora mismo.

—¿Acaso hay alguien que sí lo haga?

—Mi padre. Sin dudas.

El Consejero volteó por sobre su hombro para observar al susodicho y arrugó los labios en una mueca de disgusto al ver como se inclinaba para atar una de las sandalias de Tani... la que aparentemente se había desatado durante la caminata.

—Parece que le tiene mucha estima.

—Diciendo _parece_ le da muy poco crédito.

—Buenas, Ume-san —Sannan interrumpió la charla para saludar a la otra mesera, quien se ocupaba de hervir arroz junto al mostrador donde Chie se ocultaba—. Que bueno que tengo el placer de verla, oí que me envió sus saludos.

—¡Oh...! —el rostro de la mujer se iluminó a la vez que se movía enérgicamente hacia su escucha, casi dejando caer la olla con agua hirviendo encima de la hija de su jefe—. ¡¿C, cómo ha estado todo, Sannan-san?! ¡Yo... le he echado mucho de menos!

—Me agrada oír eso, Ume-san... —su mirada volvió a posarse en la más joven, quien maldecía por lo bajo tras haberse quemado un tobillo con lo poco de agua que le cayó encima—. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la tarde, Furukawa Chie?

—No es mi intención... pero están bloqueando la puerta principal y no podría irme sin que me vieran y me hicieran mil preguntas como siempre.

—Hmm... —sus ojos se pasearon por el interior del local—. ¿No hay otra salida?

—Sólo esa ventana —señaló una precaria abertura de un metro cuadrado, de la que pendía una cortina de papel—. Pero hay un basural afuera...

—¿Es eso mucho peor que enfrentar a Tani? —declaró Sannan, con una sonrisa débil que acabó por contagiarse al rostro de la joven mesera. Chie acababa de tomar la elegante decisión de salirse al exterior a través de la derruida ventana.

—No irás sola, ¿verdad? —Ume se giró hacia ella—. ¡No quiero tener que quedarme a explicarle tu ausencia a tu padre!

—Oh... ¡pero notará que nos fuimos juntas! ¡Es mejor si te quedas y me excusas de alguna manera!

—¡No seas injusta! ¡Siempre soy yo la que tengo que pagar los platos rotos con Izanagi-san!

—Señoritas... —Sannan se acercó al mostrador, bajando la voz al hablar—. Yo encontraré una forma de explicarlo. Dejen de discutir y váyanse ya.

Ume se lo quedó viendo con los ojos brillantes y su amiga tuvo que jalarla del delantal para que volviera en sí. Ambas se apresuraron a salirse por la estrecha ventanucha, profiriendo quejas por lo bajo ante el terrible olor que se desprendía de los numerosos desperdicios que se veían obligadas a pisar.

Era la primera vez que Chie escapaba de casa de esa manera. Su madre hubiera estado orgullosa.

* * *

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Ume la interrogó cuando ambas estuvieron a varias cuadras de la posada, caminando a través de las calles de tierra de la ciudad.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Salirte de la cocina.

—Lo último que quiero es ponerme en una posición donde Tani-san me anuncie que se comprometió con esa mujer, o algo así.

—Pasará tarde o temprano. No puedes esquivarlo para siempre.

—Lo sé... —Chie parpadeó lentamente, cayendo en la cuenta de que las palabras de Ume eran ciertas—. Pero mientras más tarde mejor.

—Siempre estás postergando lo inevitable.

—Quizá sea así... —sus ojos se entretuvieron en las hojas rojísimas que pendían de los enormes arces que cercaban la zona comercial de Kyoto. El paisaje era todo un espectáculo. Estaba tan distraída con la visión que no notó que Ume se había detenido frente a un escaparate.

—Oye, Chie-chan —la llamó sin apartar la mirada del curioso material que separaba la mercancía del exterior—. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba esta cosa?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esto. Lo... transparente.

—Ah. Papá dijo que le llaman vidrio.

—Hmm...

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—En que no tiene mucho sentido proteger la mercadería con un material tan frágil. Cualquier ronin puede darle un golpe y robarse las cosas en cuanto caiga la noche —hizo una mueca al recordar la ocasión donde unos ladrones ingresaron a la librería de su padre, llevándose todo lo que pudieron cargar con ellos.

No había sido la mejor de las noches para el pobre viudo que la había criado desde niña.

—Lo occidental está de moda, supongo que es más para lucirse que para asegurar el comercio —continuó Chie, ajena a los malos recuerdos que aquejaban a su compañera de caminata—. Mi hermana me dijo que últimamente todos están cambiando los tejados de los edificios en Shimabara por unos muy poco armoniosos que usan esos extranjeros.

—Tu hermana... —volvió un poco en sí al recordar algo que quería preguntarle a la hija del posadero desde hacía un largo tiempo—. Hablando de eso, Chie-chan. ¿Cómo le ha estado yendo a Kohana-chan?

—¡Oh! —sus ojos se iluminaron al oír pronunciar ese nombre—. ¡De maravilla! ¡Me ha enviado unas cartas increíbles!

—Shimabara debe ser un lugar fabuloso —sonrió con picardía, pensando para sus adentros que era muy curioso que las dos mujeres compartieran un parentesco, dado que no se parecían para nada físicamente—. Kohana es más famosa que el Shogun; apuesto a que se da la gran vida.

—Papá y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ella. Nos dijo en la carta que llegó esta mañana que muy pronto la nombrarían geiko.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso... es genial! ¡Ya quisiera tener su suerte!.

—¿No es maravilloso? Debe ser increíble poder ser tan bella y talentosa... apenas tiene quince años y sin embargo está muy cerca de lograr vivir de una forma casi independiente.

—Es el sueño de muchas... —Ume chasqueó la lengua, retomando la caminata—. Ojalá no tuviera dos pies izquierdos. Si yo fuera una maiko, Sannan-san me prestaría más atención.

Chie soltó una risa grave. —¡Eres tan exigente! ¡Él es muy amable contigo!

—Hay una diferencia entre amabilidad y atracción.

—Tendrás que perdonarme, Ume-chan —musitó Chie con una sonrisa lastimosa—. Pero no sé como se sentirá eso de que alguien se fije en ti, así que no puedo comparar.

—Yo tampoco sé mucho —se encogió de hombros—. El último tipo que le pidió mi mano a papá lo hizo cuando yo tenía cinco años. Creí que era mi tío durante muchos años... hasta que un día me dijeron que se trataba mi prometido.

—¿Tu prometido? —Chie se tapó los labios con la punta de los dedos, sin dejar de reír—. ¡Eso es horrible! ¿Qué hiciste cuándo te lo dijeron?

—Nada. Por ese entonces no tenía idea de lo que significaba estar comprometida —rió a la vez.

—¿Qué le pasó... a ese pervertido?

—Ni idea. Creo que se cayó en un arroyo y se ahogó... o algo así.

—Ojalá se lo haya comido un _kappa_ —Chie frunció el ceño—. Eso pasa tan seguido... pareciera que los hombres sólo se interesan en nosotras cuando somos unas niñas, apenas cumplimos los veinte y de repente nos convertimos en solteronas repelentes.

—No parece. Es así —Ume elevó la mirada a los cielos, deteniéndose al notar que una gota de agua le había salpicado el rostro—. Ninguno de los otros novios que tuve resultaron mucho mejores que él, al final...

Chie arrugó la nariz, deteniéndose a su vez.

—Todos los hombres son unos depravados.

—Moral y dinero se dejan ver poco y se pierden ligero en esta era que nos tocó —le puso una mano en el hombro para apartarla del camino y guiarla hasta un toldo de colores que pendía sobre una verdulería—. Está empezando a llover, vamos a detenernos por unos minutos.

—Ocurre mucho últimamente. Apuesto a que nos adentramos en la temporada de tifones.

—Eso me alegraría.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué lo haría?!

—Habría menos clientes en el local y podríamos tomarnos unas merecidas vacaciones —se sonrió a la vez que le daba un amigable empujón a su mejor amiga—. ¡Izanagi-san nos tuvo trabajando de largo todo el verano!

Chie, sin embargo, contemplaba con melancolía los cajones de verduras que tenía frente a ella. Hace unas semanas atrás se había topado con Heisuke en ese mismo lugar, y el recuerdo de ese día la llenaba de una nostalgia indescriptible.

Lo echaba de menos.

—Entonces... ¿qué hay entre tú y Sannan-san? —musitó la joven por encima del fuerte repiqueteo que la lluvia causaba al golpear contra la lona que los cubría a ellos y a varios transeúntes que se habían refugiado del chaparrón en el mismo lugar.

—¿Sannan-san? —Ume se sonrojó.

—¿Conoces a varios que se llaman así? —le sonrió de forma maliciosa—. ¡Claro que hablo de él!

—Hmm, eso... —Ume se encogió de hombros, sin mirarla—. Todavía no logro entenderlo bien.

—Parecías muy emocionada cuando te saludó en la posada.

Se volteó hacia ella, con la mirada fija en esos ojos rojizos que la interrogaban con una chispa de curiosidad evidente en su interior.

—Lo estaba. Porque pasa semanas sin venir por el lugar.

—Es el Consejero del Roshi, debe tener poco tiempo libre. No creo que lo haga porque no quiera verte, o porque le desagrades en lo más mínimo.

—¿Estás segura? —se cruzó de brazos, inquieta—. Hace unos meses me dijiste que siempre estaba buscando alguien de quien enamorarme... y por eso empecé a pensar que quizá debía ser más prudente con los hombres en los que me intereso —le dirigió una mirada insegura, mientras sus ojos oscuros temblaban sobre su rostro—. Sannan-san parece demasiado perfecto para ser real.

—¡Oh! —Chie rió—. ¡¿Acaso es eso algo malo?! ¡Vamos, Ume-chan! ¡Jamás quise decir que debías negarte la posibilidad de ser feliz!

—Sí... creo que estoy buscando razones para descartarlo. Pero no entiendo por qué lo hago.

—Apuesto a que estás tratando de protegerte a ti misma de un nuevo fracaso.

—¿Tú crees?

—Si no te permites acercarte a él, entonces jamás te defraudará...

—Vaya... no lo había pensado de esa manera —se giró hacia ella una vez más, entrecerrando los ojos ante la ráfaga de viento repentina que envió una buena cantidad de agua a su rostro—. Hablando de cercanías... ¿qué me dices de Toudou-san y tú?

—Ah, eso... —Chie parpadeó lentamente, tratando de que la tristeza que sentía no se hiciera muy presente al responder—. Recuperándose...

—Espera... ¡¿es que ya lo han operado?!

—Ajá. Mantaro-san trató de hacerlo a la brevedad, para evitar que él se arrepintiera del procedimiento.

—¿Y... podrá volver a usar una espada? —se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose tan ansiosa como su amiga—. ¿Lo echarán del Roshi?

—No lo sé... —Chie suspiró por lo bajo—. Eso sólo el tiempo lo sabe...

—Diablos...

Chie se pasó una mano por el rostro, tratando de apartar los mechones de cabello empapados que se pegaban a su frente:

—No le está siendo muy fácil el procesar todo esto de convertirse en una persona común. Ni siquiera habla con Sanosuke o Shinpachi-san sobre el asunto.

—¿Sano y... Shinpachi-san? ¿Quienes son es-

—Sus mejores amigos —esbozó una sonrisa débil, posando los ojos sobre la puerta principal del local—. Me ha contado sobre ellos en varias de las cartas que me envió durante el tiempo que estuvo obligado a guardar reposo. Pero te contaré el resto adentro, esta tormenta está empezando a ponerse fastidiosa.

—Ni que lo digas. No deja de llover.

—Sí... estoy empapada —Chie asintió y tomó la delantera. Abriéndose paso por la verdulería mientras se deleitaba con el aroma de la mercadería.

La fragancia de las peras _Nashi_ parecía haberse extendido por el aire tras recibir la lluvia sobre ellas y la joven no pudo evitar detenerse para inclinarse sobre el cajón, tomando una fruta en sus manos que llevó a su rostro para apreciar el perfume dulzón con mayor detalle.

—Están en plena temporada —musitó con alegría—. Y son de las marrones, las favoritas de papá.

—¿Vas a llevar algunas?

—Sí —una vibrante determinación apareció en su rostro pecoso—. Ahora que lo pienso, vi a Heisuke mirándolas fijo la última vez que nos encontramos aquí... ¿Crees que lo haría sentir mejor si le llevo unas cuántas y le preparo un postre con ellas?

—No lo sé... —se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisita maliciosa bailándole en los labios—. Pero estoy segura de que a tu padre no le gustará la idea.

—Lo que papá piense no es asunto nuestro ahora, ¿o sí? —Chie sonrió a su vez, colocando medio kilo de peras en su cesto. Fue en ese momento que la asaltó una duda que no había tomado en cuenta al hacer sus planes—. ¿Estará bien que una mujer soltera visite a alguien en el cuartel? No quisiera ser causa de molestias...

—¿Estás bromeando? —chasqueó la lengua, siguiéndola de cerca a través de los pasillos—. Serizawa tiene a una mujer viviendo con él, ¡y los Yagi a esa tonta hija que coquetea con todos los miembros del Roshi a diario!.

—Los Yagi son quienes les dieron alojo, ¿verdad? —soltó, en un intento por evitar que Ume siguiera repartiendo chismes acerca de la pobre señorita Yagi (a la que la mayor odiaba desde hacía años y cuyo desagrado nunca se esforzaba en ocultar).

—Sí. Es una familia adinerada... apoyan al shogunato desde hace generaciones.

—La mujer de Serizawa-san... ¿crees que estará allí? —se detuvo al sentir que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. No quería tener que cruzarse con ella. No con quien posiblemente tenía un amorío con Tani.

—Claro. A menos que esté encerrada, revolcándose con el sujeto como todos dicen que hace.

—Ahm... —su rostro enrojeció y se apresuró a dirigirse al vendedor para abonar el precio de las frutas, deseosa de cambiar de tema—. Espero que... sólo nos topemos con Toudou-san.

—No te cohíbas, Chie-chan. Tu también encontrarás a alguien que quiera-

—¡N, no... no termines esa frase... Takayama Ume! —apretó los dientes mientras se esforzaba por qué el dinero no resbalara de sus manos al dárselo al vendedor.

—Eres una niñita —soltó una risa grave, divertida ante la timidez que invadía a quien considerara casi una hermana pequeña. Chie y ella habían sido inseparables desde que la primera se mudó a Kyoto. Se habían conocido en la librería del padre de Ume y su mutuo amor por la lectura las unió tanto como lo mucho que gustaban de cocinar.

—Ojalá fuera una niñita —se volteó hacia ella cuando hubo recibido el cambio de manos del vendedor, sonriendo con picardía—. ¡Quizá así podría conseguir marido!

Las dos rieron más alto de lo que era considerado normal tras el macabro chiste de Chie y el vendedor les clavó una mirada de disgusto que a Ume no le pasó desapercibida. Se apresuró a empujar a su amiga ligeramente, mientras se dirigía al exterior del local.

—La lluvia no va a parar en un buen rato. Busquemos una sombrilla y llevémosle ese postre a Heisuke-kun.

* * *

Ambas estaban a punto de llegar al cuartel cuando avistaron a la persona que estaba de guardia en el puesto de entrada. Tanto el rostro de Chie como el de su compañera adoptaron muecas de sorpresa y disgusto al verle.

Tani Sanjuro se les había adelantado, y las observaba con malicia desde su posición.

—¿Cómo... llegó antes que nosotros? —la joven se detuvo en seco, pero Ume la sujetó de la manga y la arrastró consigo, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a quien empezaba a considerar una molestia que no dejaba de importunar a su mejor amiga:

—Probablemente no dejó de caminar de vuelta bajo la lluvia.

—¿Tenemos... qué entrar por aquí? ¿No hay... alguna puerta trasera que podamos usar?

Ume esbozó una media sonrisa amarga. —No creo que el cuartel tenga ventanas iguales a las de nuestra cocina, Chie-chan. Las dos tendremos que soportar a Tani por un rato.

—Diablos... —Chie se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose todavía más ansiosa de lo que había estado en la mañana. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Tani el hecho de que se había escapado del local en pleno horario de trabajo? ¿Y sí la acusaba con su padre? ¿Y sí le impedían visitar a Heisuke a causa de eso?

Cuando menos quiso pensarlo, ya se encontraban frente a frente con Tani Sanjuro. Quien fingió inocencia mientras tomaba la planilla (en la que debían anotarse todos los ingresos al lugar) entre sus manos de dedos finos y largos:

—Pensé que estabas en tu casa, Chie —murmuró con una afectada preocupación—. Y Ume-san... ¿no estabas allí tú también? ¿Qué motivo las trajo a visitar el cuartel del Roshigumi?

—Estabas tan ocupado prestando atención a los halagos de Izanagi-san, que no escuchaste que Chie necesitaba que alguien la escoltara a la verdulería —se defendió Ume con maestría, mientras señalaba la canasta que su acompañante llevaba en las manos.

—Ah... —Tani dejó caer las comisuras de sus labios varios centímetros. Cualquiera podría decir que le acababa de dar un mordisco a un limón—. Izanagi-san me estaba contando sobre el incendio en el puerto. Lo estimé de mayor importancia que una visita al mercado, supongo...

—Venimos a ver a Heis- ¡a Toudou-san! —Chie se corrigió a sí misma, tratando de no mostrarse demasiado interesada en la visita—. Papá le envió una canasta como muestra de sus buenos deseos para con su recuperación.

—¿Tu padre? —Tani ahogó una risa arrogante—. ¿Le envió un obsequio a quien le encanta llamar un _bastardo vagabundo?_

—Papá es un hombre impulsivo... —Chie apretó los dedos sobre el asa de la canasta, tratando de darse fuerzas para defender su mentira. Odiaba el hecho de estar teniendo que mentir tanto últimamente. Desde que Tani había vuelto encontraba que debía hacerlo más y más— ...y es normal que se sienta arrepentido de tratarlo con rudeza ahora que él está enfermo.

—Inútil —soltó Tani con desprecio en la mirada—. Está inútil, no enfermo.

Chie frunció el ceño, sintiendo que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Su antiguo mejor amigo siempre había tenido un talento nato para decir las cosas tal y como eran... sin importar cuan cruel le resultaran sus palabras a los destinatarios de esa sinceridad.

—Heisuke todavía puede hacer muchas cosas —lo interrumpió, encogiéndose de hombros para evitar mostrar la furia que nacía dentro de ella—. Su maestro le dio una excelente educación allá en Edo, ¿sabías? Sabe de literatura, contabilidad... incluso oí que puede hablar la lengua de los extranjeros. Comparado con él... nosotros no somos más que unos paletos de pueblo, Tani-san.

Se hizo un silencio de tumba entre los dos, y a Chie le asustó la forma en la que Tani clavaba sus ojos grises en su rostro. Acababa de insultarlo con una elocuencia demasiado peligrosa. Parecía haber causado una herida mortal en el orgullo del lancero.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de él? —le sonrió con malicia.

—Nos... enviamos cartas de vez en cuando.

—Hmm... —torció los labios, sin que la expresión siniestra de su rostro se apagara—. ¿Tú padre está al tanto de eso?

—¿Vas a dejarnos pasar de una vez? —Ume se adelantó, en un intento por defender a su amiga de la manipulación que Tani pretendía ejercer sobre ella.

—Tanta prisa por visitar a un inválido... que cosa de risa —murmuró Tani desviando la mirada, que se posó con la dureza de una roca sobre la pequeña habitación donde se alojaba el susodicho— ...tienen media hora.

—¿Tan poco tiempo?

—¿Tú también te carteas con él, Ume-san? —le clavó una mirada que era una mezcla de desdén y rencor al responder—. Ninguna mujer debería estar aquí. Así que siéntete privilegiada por poder disponer de esa media hora.

—Vamos, Ume-san —Chie caminó rumbo al cuartel, sin soltar su agarre de la manga empapada del kimono de su compañera—. Las peras van a marchitarse si nos detenemos durante más tiempo del necesario.

— _Las peras..._ —la remedó Tani mientras las veía alejarse rumbo a la casa de los Yagi. Chie lo había dejado como un tonto y dañado ese orgullo suyo que tanto estaba siendo pisoteado últimamente. Pero se apresuraría a emprender su lucha por solucionar el asunto esa misma tarde. Le enseñaría a las dos mujeres que no convenía meterse con él... sólo tenía que encontrar a Oume primero.

* * *

—¡Buenas tardes... Heisuke-kun! —canturreó Ume cuando Chie y ella se introdujeron en la pequeña salita sin permiso—. Espero que estés visible, somos compañía femenina.

—¡Ah! —Heisuke se puso de pie de un salto para cubrirse con el haori negro que tenía a un lado de la cama y el dolor que le recorrió la espalda lo hizo ahogar un gemido gutural. Nunca esperó que recuperarse de una simple operación fuera a resultar un asunto tan doloroso—. ¡C, Chie-san! ¡¿C, cómo... van a entrar sin anunciarse... a, antes?! —se pasó una mano rápidamente por el rostro, limpiando la saliva que se había juntado entre sus labios mientras dormía.

—Lo siento. ¡Nos gustan las sorpresas! —rió de forma pícara, mientras le dirigía una mirada de soslayo a Chie (quien se empecinaba en no girar su rostro en la dirección en la que estaba Heisuke).

—Ojalá les gustara pedir permiso también —parpadeó lentamente al distinguir a Chie detrás de la mujer—. ¡O, oye...! ¿Para... para qué vinieron?

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Chie hizo un mohín—. Te operaron... y quería saber como estabas.

Heisuke se encogió de hombros, pateando los cobertores que lo cubrían a un lado.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Es bastante obvio que me siento como un idiota...

—Vine a darte ánimos.

—No los necesito.

—Oh... —Chie tamborileó las puntas de los dedos en el asa de la canasta, sintiéndose tremendamente insegura acerca del motivo de su visita. El sonido de la lluvia se intensificó en el exterior.

—Chie-chan te trajo peras Nashi —Ume le arrebató la canasta y la colocó en medio de ellos dos—. Pensaba cocinarte un postre o vaya a saber que cosa para hacerte sentir mejor.

—¡U, Ume-chan! —Chie trató de recuperar el agarre del cesto, pero fue en vano. La mujer era mucho más alta que ella y le bastaba con elevar el brazo sólo unos centímetros para que el objeto quedara fuera de su alcance. Esto no hizo sino lograr que su humor empeorara todavía más—. ¡Él... no quiere las peras!

Su amiga parecía ajena a su frustración. —¿Y por qué no las querría? Son gratis, ¿no?

—¡No importa que sean gratis! ¡No las quiere porque... _no las quiere!_

—Esa es la frase lógica del día, Chie-chan.

—¡Te he dicho que no las quiere! ¡Dámelas ya!

—Oigan, oigan... —Heisuke las interrumpió, incapaz de aguantar la risa ante la lucha ridícula que estaba contemplando—. Quiero las peras, las comeré ¿de acuerdo? Ya dejen de jalar de la canasta como si fueran dos perros callejeros.

El rostro de Chie enrojeció al oír al convaleciente, mientras que Ume le dirigió una sonrisa divertida.

—Bien. Yo también quería postre, la verdad.

—Perdonen si... —Heisuke dejó caer los hombros, observando como Chie se esforzaba por aplacar su vergüenza al revisar los aparadores en busca de utensilios. No dejaba de preguntarse si la visita había sido tan buena idea como ellas dos habían pensado en un principio. Se sentía amargado, gruñón y de un humor de perros cuyo origen le costaba entender— ...si no soy el alma de la fiesta.

Ume le alcanzó una cacerola a Chie (que la joven por poco y deja caer al suelo). —Puedes hervir las peras en esto, Chie-chan. El fogón ya está encendido.

—G, gracias... —Chie tomó aire, girándose hacia Heisuke mientras forzaba una sonrisa—. ¿Adivina de lo que me enteré hace un par de días? —se lo quedó viendo expectante, deseando que no se tomara su cambio de tema repentino como algo ofensivo.

—No lo imagino...

—Kohana-chan va a graduarse. La harán geiko en cuestión de un mes o dos.

—Kohana... ¿Kohana-san? —Heisuke parpadeó de par en par, dejando caer la boca un palmo ante la noticia—. ¡Vaya! No puedo decir que no se lo merecía.

—Sí. No será la maiko más joven del okiya, pero es sin duda la más talentosa. Creo que la forma en la que se lució durante los festivales de verano fue la razón principal por la que decidieron ascenderla.

—Tienes razón —Heisuke sonrió, repitiendo mentalmente aquellos recuerdos donde su artista favorita giraba sobre un escenario de madera. Envuelta en una seda de colores tan vivaces como los fuegos artificiales que enmarcaban el espectáculo—. Todavía no dejo de pensar en todo el esfuerzo que debe llevar el moverse como ella lo hace. Si fuera un hombre... sería un combatiente excelente.

Chie lo observó de reojo, sintiéndose un poco cohibida ante la forma en la que su amigo halagaba tanto la belleza como las habilidades de su hermana. Ella adoraba a Kohana, pero era cierto que muchas veces la envidiaba de una forma que distaba de ser saludable.

Kohana se merecía todo lo que tenía y más. Mas Chie hubiera deseado que al menos un poco de su enorme carisma, o algo de su belleza (por lo menos) se hubiesen quedado de su lado.

Así quizá no estaría ni tan sola ni tan confundida como se sentía en ese instante.

—Te felicito por lo de tu hermana —soltó Heisuke en un intento por aliviar la tensión que los rodeaba a los dos—. Debes sentirte muy orgullosa.

—Lo estoy —lo dijo de forma un tanto brusca, irritada al comprobar que Heisuke volvía a hablar sobre Kohana.

—Tienes motivos de sobra. No podría decir que soy su fanático número uno (ya que no tengo tanto dinero como para asistir a todas sus actuaciones), pero lo hago cuando puedo y he disfrutado cada ocasión en la que he podido charlar, o beber con ella —se sonrió, con los ojos brillantes al hablar—. Es una muchacha adorable.

Chie apretó los labios y se apuró en colocar las peras en el interior del caldero, tratando de calmarse. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía que quería salir huyendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás?

—Y tiene un sentido del humor admirable, cosa que no se ve con mucha frecuencia —continuó Heisuke, ignorante por completo ante el malestar que le estaba generando a su escucha. Ahogó una risa grave antes de revelar el que consideraba uno de los mejores chistes que escuchó jamás:

—¡Ha... hace como un mes... me ha dicho una broma sublime! Estaba un mercader atendiendo su puesto de comidas, cuando se le aparece un samurái noble que le dice; « _¡Se hace presente Musashi Enomoto Hajime Kanesawa en su humilde comercio...! ¡Tenga la decencia de servir sus mejores alimentos!_ _»_ y el pobre hombre exclama; « _¡Le serviría con gusto... pero no tengo comida para tantas personas!_ _»_

Chie sonrió levemente al escucharlo; mas el verlo reír a carcajadas fue un mayor detonante de su reacción que el cuento que acababa de contarle. Si hablar de Kohana lo animaba... ¿quién era ella para reñirlo por ello? Se repitió eso una y otra vez, tratando de someter los incómodos celos que se negaban a volver al lugar oscuro de donde habían salido en primer lugar. Celos que le decían que era evidente que Heisuke era mucho más feliz al recordar una broma de Kohana, que lo que podía ser tras recibir una visita suya.

—Chie-chan —la llamó Heisuke, señalando el fogón, el fantasma de la sonrisa todavía decorándole los labios—. ¿Necesitas azúcar?

—¿Azúcar?

—Para el postre.

—Oh —asintió, más distraída que sorprendida—. Sí. Por poco y se me olvida.

—Las nashi son dulces, pero perderán toda el azúcar cuando las hiervas. Por eso siempre conviene sazonarlas después — se puso de pie lentamente, dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad que la joven no llegó a entender—. No confundas mi presteza con las ganas de librarme de estar en su compañía, Chie. No soy amigo de los postres agridulces, es todo.

—No he dicho... nada como eso —habló casi para sí misma, dado que el joven se alejó del lugar antes de que consiguiera terminar la frase.

—Parece que nos dejó solos —murmuró Ume—. Me pregunto qué lo hizo sentir incómodo.

—¿Incómodo?

—Nah, no me hagas caso... Sólo fue impresión mía.

—No, no... creo que sé a lo que te refieres —se esforzó por sonreír, aún a pesar de que la actitud de Heisuke la hacía sentirse tímida y estúpida. ¿Qué diablos había pensado al creer que el chico agradecería que le trajera algo para comer? Si él tenía hambre bien podía propiciarse alimento. Ella no era una chica guapa... una de la que un hombre estaría feliz de recibir un plato delicioso, ¿verdad?

Estaba tan enredada en sus propios pensamientos que la tomó por sorpresa la repentina llegada de Tani, quien se acercó a ella con una expresión desesperada:

—¡Chie...! ¡Necesito de tu ayuda!

—¿Tani...? —la joven parpadeó lentamente, intercambiando miradas de sorpresa con Ume—. ¿Qué... qué pasó?

—¿Podemos... hablar a solas de esto? —se mordió el labio, mostrándose mucho más vulnerable que nunca—. Es... sobre una persona que me es muy especial.

Oh no. Chie quiso arrojarse al fogón donde se cocinaban las peras. Esto se trataba de la mujer de Serizawa. No podía ser nada más que eso.

* * *

 **¡Fin del episodio! ¡Nos leemos super pronto!**


	10. Shinsengumi

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Hakuouki. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

 **Nota de autor:** En vista de que durante el día de hoy (5 de enero de 2018), el sitio estuvo experimentando algunos problemas técnicos con la subida de documentos al _"Doc Manager"_ , decidí escribir un nuevo episodio adicional y subirlos a los dos al mismo tiempo.

¡Espero que disfruten de esta doble dosis de _"Un amigo como tú"!_

* * *

 **Un amigo como tú**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **"Shinsengumi"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

—Chie —le insistió Tani, sujetándola de la manga de forma urgente—. ¿Me ayudarás? Estás aquí por una razón... ¡y deseo creer que es por esto!

—Yo... —se giró hacia Ume, quien los observaba con curiosidad. Ella no terminaba de entender cuál era la relación que unía a Chie y a Tani (más allá de ser amigos de la infancia que se habían distanciado), pero aún así no conseguía evitar que toda la tensión que percibía entre ambos le pusiera la piel de gallina.

—Yo terminaré de hacer las peras por ti, Chie —declaró, tratando de mostrarse amistosa con Tani en un intento por que este no sospechara de sus intenciones de salir a buscar a Heisuke para comunicarle lo sucedido apenas se fueran—. Tú ve y ayuda a Tani-san con lo que sea que lo esté perturbando.

—Gracias, Ume-chan —soltó el susodicho en un tono afable que hizo que a la mujer le diera un escalofrío—. La traeré en un parpadear, perdona la molestia.

Chie se dejó arrastrar al exterior. Inquieta ante el rumbo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos, pero aún así incapaz de negarse al pedido de ayuda de Tani.

La tormenta que se había desatado afuera no era muy fuerte, pero el aguacero era más que imponente; haciendo que las formas de las estructuras se volvieran difusas ante el resplandor blanquecino de la lluvia que caía. La joven se dejó llevar por pasillos que desconocía, sintiendo que su ansiedad crecía más y más con cada paso que era obligada a dar:

—¡T, Tani-san! ¡¿A... a dónde vamos?!

—¡Necesito que le digas que voy en serio!

—¿Q, qué...? ¡¿A quién?! —se esforzó por gritar por encima de la lluvia. Estaba empapada y la garganta le escocía—. ¡T, Tani!

—Ya llegamos —el joven jadeó al detenerse frente a una casucha que estaba a un lado del cuartel. El lugar no tenía ventanas y sólo se veía el resplandor tenue de una vela a través de la puerta de papel.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —Chie frunció el ceño, tanto ante lo sospechoso de la actitud de su acompañante como para evitar que el agua que le escurría por la frente se le metiera en los ojos.

Tani la tomó por los hombros, clavando sus ojos en los suyos mientras articulaba las palabras con cuidado:

—Oume-san cree que no soy tan responsable como Serizawa, y por eso se rehúsa a aceptarme. Dijo que no le caigo bien a nadie... y que no está interesada en nada más que una relación casual conmigo —se mordió los labios y apretó el agarre sobre los brazos de Chie hasta que esta empezó a sentir que se le cortaba la circulación—. ¡Tú tienes que hablarle bien de mí! ¡Si le dices que soy una buena persona... lograré que deje a ese tipejo y se venga a vivir conmigo!

El corazón de Chie cayó hasta su estómago y la inundaron las náuseas. No sólo era verdad lo del amorío de Tani con Oume-san... ¿sino que también debería ayudarlos a concretar su relación? Negó con la cabeza, tratando de soltarse del poderoso agarre sin conseguirlo:

—¡T, Tani-san! ¡Yo... no puedo hacer algo como eso!

—¿Cómo que no? —la sacudió levemente, luchando por contener su frustración—. ¡Tú eres... como una hermana para mí! ¡¿Acaso... ni mi propia hermana tiene algo bueno para decir de mí?!

Una hermana.

Chie apretó los labios y agradeció que lloviera a cántaros, dado que de esa manera Tani no podría distinguir las lágrimas que le caían por el rostro.

—¡Chie! —volvió a gritar, empujándola con fuerza al romper el agarre—. ¡¿Es que no puedo contar contigo?!

—Claro... claro que puedes... Tani-san.

—Eso quería oír —sonrió con orgullo, moviéndose rápidamente hasta la puerta de la casucha para llamar a voces a su propietaria—. ¡Oume-san! ¡He traído a alguien con quien no contabas al injuriarme! ¡Sal afuera! ¡Ven a verla!

Pasaron unos minutos que a ambos se les hicieron eternos (a Tani por la ansiedad de ver sus ansias cumplidas, y a Chie por la miseria que la hacía hundirse tan profundo como las gotas de lluvia que salpicaban el fango a su alrededor) hasta que la mujer en cuestión hizo aparición bajo el humilde bajo techo que evitaba que la entrada de su casa se empapara.

Los miró con la sorpresa estampada en su rostro adorable y se apresuró a apartar uno de los mechones de su hermoso cabello dorado (que tenía la tendencia a caer sobre su rostro) antes de hablar:

—Tani-kun... ¿Crees que iba en serio cuándo dije que necesitabas un testigo de tu buena naturaleza? ¿Quién es esta mujer? ¡Están los dos empapados!

—Es mi hermana, Oume-san —le sonrió de forma triunfal—. ¡Y ha venido a dar cuentas de mi excelente personalidad! ¡Si la escuchas sabrás que soy una buena persona!

Oume le dirigió una mirada compasiva a la joven que Tani había traído hasta su puerta. La chica estaba andrajosa, mojada hasta los huesos... y la cubría un aura de angustia que no dejó de notar por los breves segundos donde la contempló en silencio, sin darle a Tani el gusto de pronunciar palabra.

—¡Chie! —siguió Tani de forma casi violenta, tomándola de un brazo y llevándola al frente con él—. ¡Dile a Oume-san todas las cosas que he hecho por ti! ¡Dile sobre los libros que te leía... sobre nuestras anécdotas infantiles! ¡Háblale sobre nuestra amistad!

—Y, yo... —la joven hizo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas para hablar, pero se sentía completamente sometida ante la tremenda fuerza de la depresión que la embargaba. Su incapacidad para expresarse era de una naturaleza muy semejante a aquella inmovilidad que la embargó durante el incendio de la posada Mao. Era como una fobia... pero a su propio pasado.

—¡Ha... habla, mujer! —chilló Tani de forma aguda, sacudiéndola por el brazo hasta que aquella que había sido su amante los separó, caminando a zancadas y cubriendo a la chica con sus brazos a modo de defenderla de la furia de su captor:

—¡¿Es que no ves lo que estás haciendo?! —lo increpó con valor, demostrando toda la fuerza que la vida le había enseñado a tener—. Me acosté una vez contigo porque estaba aburrida y quería divertirme un rato, Tani Sanjuro. No eres el amor de mi vida, ni lo serás jamás. Aunque traigas al mismísimo Emperador para alabarte... yo no cambiaré la opinión que tengo de ti.

Se hizo un silencio de tumba entre los tres. Chie la observaba maravillada, sorprendida en medio de un abrazo que nunca esperó recibir. Mientras que la mirada de Tani no pudo ser más distinta: sus ojos grises echaban chispas detrás de los jirones de su cabello empapado:

—¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿Acaso el maldito Serizawa es lo que quieres de la vida?! —le gritó, perdiendo la compostura por primera vez frente a las dos mujeres.

—Él me brinda la seguridad que necesito y nada más. Desde que mi marido murió no he encontrado un lugar mejor para vivir que este que él me dio. De vez en cuando tengo que acostarme con él... ¿y qué? Es un precio bajo para vivir cómodamente y estoy más que satisfecha con eso.

—Eres una zorra —le escupió con una mezcla de desprecio y angustia—. ¡Yo... creí que entendías todo lo que los demás no hacían!

—Prefiero ser una zorra que un huérfano abusivo y pretencioso que se cree noble sólo por que alguien tuvo la piedad de adoptarlo —entrecerró los ojos mientras se disponía a llevarse a Chie consigo al interior de la casa—. Maldigo el día en que elegí tirarme en el futón contigo, Tani Sanjuro.

—¡Y VAS A MALDECIRLO TODAVÍA MÁS EN EL INFIERNO! —el hombre llevó la mano a la funda de su lanza (que llevaba colgando en la espalda) y de no ser por una katana que se interpuso entre él y las mujeres, le habría dado muerte a su ex-amante en cuestión de un instante.

Ambas se dejaron caer de espaldas sobre la entrada al ver el duelo de voluntades que estaba tomando lugar frente a sus ojos: Toudou Heisuke estaba a tan sólo un momento de cortar la lanza de Tani en dos y era cuestión de un movimiento en falso para que eso pasara.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Tani-san? —le soltó de forma autoritaria—. Este tipo de cosas no reflejan lo noble que te gusta presumir que eres...

—Apártate, enano —le gruñó, avergonzado al notar que su voz temblaba bajo la presión de enfrentarse a quien era considerado uno de los espadachines más rápidos del Roshigumi.

—Con gusto. Luego de que bajes tu arma.

—No tienes nada que ver en esto —recuperó algo de la confianza al recordar que su oponente se había desgarrado un hombro. No era una amenaza tan grande como había sabido serlo en el pasado—. Y me sentiría culpable asesinando a un inválido.

—Quizá yo no sea rival para ti... pero Hijikata-san sí, y si mal recuerdo no le gustan las riñas dentro del cuartel. No quiero imaginarme como se pondrá si se entera de que estás atacando a mujeres inocentes en su jurisdicción —le echó una mirada de soslayó a Oume y se apresuró a corregir lo último—. Bueno... quizá _no-tan-inocentes._ Pero mujeres indefensas al fin, y con las que le encantaría tener la chance de coquetear antes de que las rebanes.

—Esto no se va a terminar así... —Tani clavó su mirada furibunda en los ojos de Oume, apretando los dientes hasta casi hacerlos chirriar—. No vas a rechazarme, Oume-san. No tienes el derecho ni la habilidad para vivir sin mí, y ya lo verás. Muy pronto lo entenderás —giró sobre los talones de forma violenta, alejándose a grandes pasos y perdiéndose bajo la lluvia sin decir nada más.

Heisuke lo miró con desidia, fastidiado porque el sujeto acababa de echar por los suelos sus ganas de redimirlo. Había intentado por todos los medios soportar la presencia de Tani Sanjuro en el grupo, pero esto había llegado demasiado lejos. Su mera existencia empezaba a molestarle más de lo que era conveniente, teniendo en cuenta el mal genio que lo caracterizaba.

Había contado con mucha suerte en esa ocasión. La katana temblaba bajo su agarre (dado que sólo la sostenía con una mano y para colmo ni siquiera se trataba de la que acostumbraba a usar) y sabía que no hubiera sido capaz de enfrentar a Tani en semejante desventaja.

Necesitaba solucionar el tema de su brazo inútil si quería proteger a Chie-san, pero la única opción que tenía a mano se le hacía demasiado terrible como para siquiera ponerla en cuestión.

Él jamás se bebería el _ochimizu,_ preferiría morir mil veces antes que darle la razón a su padre acerca de la naturaleza monstruosa que siempre le había acusado de tener.

—Toudou-san —murmuró Oume mientras ayudaba a Chie a ponerse de pie—. Gracias...

—No ha sido nada... —torció los labios, reconociendo que era la primera vez que hablaba con la amante de Serizawa. Definitivamente no era tan mala mujer como pensó en primer lugar. Sus ojos se movieron de forma inconsciente a la figura de Chie, quien tenía la mirada perdida en la lejanía. Sintió que se estaba viendo a sí mismo, años atrás... y eso le fastidió sobremanera.

Tomó aire y se apresuró a esbozar una sonrisa despreocupada, extendiendo la mano hacia la joven mesera.

—Estás temblando, Chie-chan. Ven conmigo... te llevaré de vuelta con Ume.

Chie elevó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Heisuke al oír el nombre de su mejor amiga. La charla que tuvo con ella minutos atrás parecía haber transcurrido hacía décadas.

* * *

—No puedo decir que no me esperaba que Tani actuara de esa manera —Sannan Keisuke estaba de pie frente a Heisuke, Ume y Chie (quien estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con un bonito haori que la buena de Oume le había prestado para mantenerse caliente), después de enterarse de la situación—. Tienen suerte de que ni Hijikata ni Kondou-san estén con tiempo libre en esta semana, o serían interrogados con métodos bastante... inmorales, sobre todo este asuntito del amorío.

—Vamos Sannan-san —soltó Heisuke, ansioso por quitarle importancia al asunto y así evitar que la tarde que las muchachas habían planeado se arruinara. Odiaba la idea de que Tani se saliera con la suya—. Cualquiera pierde la cabeza ante el rechazo. El despecho es una cosa más bien seria y Tani no sería el primero que actuara con violencia al serle negado el favor de una mujer tan guapa como Oume-san...

—Aún así. No hay excusas para ese tipo de actitudes en el Roshigumi —los ojos de Sannan se empequeñecieron por detrás de sus anteojos—. Hasta ahora sólo la cobardía y las riñas entre compañeros son castigadas con _seppuku._ Pero dentro de poco ese tipo de actos violentos también lo serán... y todos los involucrados —su mirada se posó en Heisuke—, serán castigados de la misma forma. Sean héroes o villanos.

—Que divertido —soltó Heisuke al ver que las palabras de Sannan iban dirigidas a él—. Siempre quise saber de que color eran mis tripas...

—No hables así frente a la jovencita, Toudou-kun —lo remedó el consejero del Roshi—. Ya ha tenido suficientes atropellos por un día... —su mirada se suavizó al encontrarse con los ojos de la susodicha—. Dime, Chie-chan... ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?

—Yo... —su voz se oía fina y rasposa, era seguro que pescaría un resfriado de un momento a otro. Aunque en ese momento poco le importaba su salud—. Yo quisiera volver... a mi casa ahora.

—Ya veo... —Sannan se acomodó los anteojos, mientras sus ojos se paseaban entre los allí presentes—. Yo no diré ni una palabra de lo que pasó y haré como que hoy fue un día apacible y corriente cuando Hijikata-san me pida la orden del día... pero eso es sólo porque lo último que necesitamos son más derramamientos de sangre en el grupo. Nuestra reputación ya está terriblemente mancillada como para añadir más cuencos al cántaro.

Se hizo un silencio en la salita y Heisuke (que era el único que conservaba el apetito suficiente como para seguir disfrutando el postre de peras nashi) lo rompió tras acabar de masticar el bocado que se había llevado a la boca:

—¿Terminamos?

—Quiero que las lleves a sus hogares. Y de ser posible... traten de no regresar —sus ojos entristecieron al captar la mirada suplicante que le dirigían los de Ume. Pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión—. Que tengan un viaje apacible...

—De acuerdo... —Ume se puso de pie, ayudando a que su amiga se pusiera de pie mientras hacía una rápida reverencia—. ¡Gracias por cuidar de nosotras, Sannan-san!.

El pobre hombre no encontró el coraje para responder al saludo.

* * *

—No tienes por qué llevarnos de vuelta, Heisuke-kun... —musitó Chie al abandonar la salita tras seguirlo al exterior de la vivienda—. Sabemos el camino de regreso.

—Tonterías, prefiero caminar que tener que escuchar los sermones de Sannan-san.

—No pretendía que nada de esto pasara...

Se volteó a verla sobre el hombro. —¿Quién te está culpando?

—No tienes que hacerlo siquiera. Es obvio que todo esto pasó por mi culpa... —fijó la mirada en el cielo y le sorprendió encontrar que ya no llovía. Las nubes empezaban a dispersarse y unas pocas estrellas eran ya visibles en lo alto del firmamento nocturno.

 _¿Cuándo había parado de llover?_

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres demasiado... melancólica?

La pregunta de su acompañante la tomó por sorpresa. —¿A qué te refieres?

—A que sientes demasiada pena por ti misma —se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de caminar al frente—. Nadie va a respetarte de esa manera, Chie-chan. La gente como Tani encuentra un placer macabro en aplastar a los más débiles.

—A veces... no te queda más que ser aplastado.

—No digas eso... —apretó los labios en una línea, inquieto ante el tono derrotista que escapaba de los labios de la muchacha.

—Quizá algunas amistades no están hechas para durar para siempre...

—Y quizá algunas personas no están hechas para tener amigos.

—Supongo que ese es mi destino.

—Me refiero a Tani, no a ti... —chasqueó la lengua, escondiendo sus manos en el interior de su propio haori—. No soy nadie para aconsejarte, pero... también quise ser su amigo. Me esforcé mucho durante el último mes para conseguir limar todas las asperezas entre él y yo. Y sin embargo... mira como terminó.

—Tani no siempre fue así —Chie frunció el ceño sin notarlo, mientras se esforzaba por caminar más rápido para darle alcance—. Sólo tenemos... que ayudarlo a redimirse. Él... está intentando hacer lo correcto. Quiere enmendar las cosas.

—No. Chie —negó fuertemente con la cabeza antes de continuar—. Ese tipo no tiene redención.

Se hizo un silencio largo entre los dos y la joven se esforzó por contener las lágrimas durante más de una cuadra. Pero de repente y sin previo aviso... enfureció:

—¿Por qué no la tendría, eh? ¡Las personas no son objetos que se descartan apenas empiezan a funcionar mal! ¡¿Acaso yo debería... dejar de hablar contigo porque-

—¿Por qué mi brazo ya no sirve?

—No quise decir eso... lo siento.

—No. Está bien... en mi caso no se aplica —se encogió de hombros—. Pero sí en el de Tani-san. Yo no traté de asesinar a dos mujeres inocentes sólo por un arranque de celos... esa clase de gente es la que no se puede redimir.

—Yo quiero creer que sí —Chie tomó aire, notando que Ume se había quedado unos metros más atrás. Caminaba despacio para permitirles seguir la charla en privado y eso le dio fuerzas para continuar expresando sus enredados sentimientos—. Quiero ayudarlo a ser una persona feliz otr-

—No haces eso, no seas hipócrita —se giró hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido sobre sus ojos verdes—. Estás obsesionada con que Tani Sanjuro recapacite y se enamore de ti. Quieres tener la razón, nada más...

Chie dejó caer la boca un palmo, incapaz por vez primera de entender cuál era su estado de ánimo verdadero. ¿Estaba... ofendida? ¿o quizá sorprendida? No podía precisarlo con exactitud y eso la volvía loca.

—Vi tu cara allá adentro cuando hablábamos de Kohana-chan... —Heisuke disminuyó la velocidad de su marcha, permitiéndole que lo alcanzara—. Te da fastidio no ser guapa y talentosa... pero no porque eso vaya a ayudarte a ser feliz, sino porque sería una manera sencilla para que Tani se fijara en ti.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí —trató por todos los medios de defenderse del poderoso escrutinio que el ronin hacía de su personalidad. Se sentía desnuda y vulnerable, frente a frente con todos los demonios de su vida cuya existencia se empecinaba en negar.

—Mañana pasará algo violento en el cuartel —arqueó las cejas al voltear hacia ella—. Así que no se te ocurra aparecerte por ahí.

—¿Vio... violento? —parpadeó con lentitud, tan sorprendida con la noticia como con el repentino cambio de tema.

—Sí. Es por eso que Sannan ha dejado pasar todo el alboroto que armó tu tonto novio allá atrás...

—No es mi novio —torció los labios en una mueca, incómoda ante el epíteto.

—Bien. Estás progresando... —enseñó los dientes, malicioso, al mismo tiempo que le daba un leve empujón que por poco y la hace caer al suelo—. Debes aprender a caminar por ti misma, Chie-chan. Que seas fea como un renacuajo seco al sol no significa que te resignes a depender de la lástima de los demás.

—¡O, oye! ¡N, no soy... ningún renacuajo!

—Fea como una rana vieja entonces, ¿qué tal esa mejora?

—¡Todavía es horrible! ¡No... no soy ninguna rana!

—Bien. Eso me gusta oír —cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho—. Si no piensas todo el tiempo en lo desgraciada que eres... a lo mejor empiezas a caerme mejor.

—Eres... ¡un fastidio! —hizo un mohín, adelantándose a grandes pasos—. ¡Quizá yo podría decirte las cosas que debes cambiar para no ser tan latoso... Toudou Heisuke!

—Adelante —soltó una carcajada—. ¡Soy todo oídos... Chie-chan!

La mujer se limitó a girarse sobre los talones para enseñarle la lengua al mismo tiempo que le hacía un gesto ofensivo con los dedos, retomando nuevamente su poco femenina caminata sin ningún cuidado de evitar meter los pies en el barro al caminar.

A Heisuke la escena se le hizo hilarante, y siguió riendo por un buen rato. Aún lo hacía cuando las perdió de vista a ella y a Ume en el interior de la posada.

Los gritos de Izanagi al verlas llegar (pasada la medianoche), se escucharon en varias cuadras a la redonda. Parecía que las excusas de Sannan-san no habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para aplacar los instintos paternos exacerbados del impulsivo cocinero.

El día de Furuwaka Chie terminó tan mal como empezó... pero esa jornada le dejó una lección escondida de la que no fue plenamente consciente sino hasta pasados varios años después.

* * *

 **Otoño, 15 de noviembre de 1864.**

Habían transcurrido dieciséis días desde que la muerte de Serizawa Kamo se hizo pública. El shogunato la explicó como una pelea de bar que resultó en el asesinato del segundo Comandante del Roshigumi, a quien se acusó de tratar de seducir a la mujer de su atacante bajo la causa de estar terriblemente ebrio en aquella trágica noche.

Era un final vergonzoso para quien alguna vez fue un valiente integrante del clan _Tengu._ Serizawa Kamo, hijo de la ilustración y el patriotismo... murió peleando contra sus propios subordinados, pero pasó a la historia como un borracho bueno para nada que desperdició su vida de una forma que era contraria a todos los ideales de los que él había hecho gala antes de contraer su misteriosa enfermedad.

Si existía la vida después de la muerte; el espíritu de Serizawa jamás conocería la paz.

En el mundo de los vivos, Chie recibía una carta de parte de Saito Hajime (Capitán de la tercera división del grupo de ronin) quien se alejó con presteza a retomar sus tareas en las calles de Kyoto sin mediar más palabras de las necesarias con la destinataria del sobre que le habían encomendado entregar.

La joven abrió el pequeño paquete con cuidado, dedicándose a leer la carta con toda la lentitud que su enorme curiosidad le permitía:

 _«_ _—Estimada señorita Furukawa:_

 _Le saludo con todos mis respetos para anunciarle que nuestro grupo ahora depende directamente del shogunato. Hemos sido nombrados vasallos directos del Shogun y obedecemos a sus órdenes desde el corriente día. Ahora nos llamamos "Shinsengumi" en lugar de "Roshigumi", dado que somos el grupo elegido por su eminencia para hacer que se cumpla la ley en las calles de su jurisdicción. ¿No le parece genial? Yo no podría estar más orgulloso de nuestra suerte._

 _En unas no tan buenas nuevas, tengo que informarle que la señora Oume ha fallecido. Encontramos su cadáver tan sólo un día después de la muerte de Serizawa-san, su señor. En un principio pensamos que se había quitado la vida tras enterarse del asesinato del antiguo segundo jefe del Roshi, pero los signos de violencia en su cuerpo evidencian que se trató de un homicidio a saña._

 _Estamos investigando con todas nuestras fuerzas para dar con su asesino. Tengo entendido que ella fue extremadamente amable para con usted y por eso me pareció razonable extenderle mis condolencias junto con estas tristes noticias. A veces las personas a las que conocemos por los tiempos más breves son las que producen los mayores cambios en nuestras vidas._

 _Atentamente, su servidor; Sannan Keisuke._

 _Posdata: Heisuke-kun me ha pedido que le diga que preguntó por usted, y que le interesa saber si todo marcha bien con el restaurante. Le he dicho que vaya a cerciorarse por sí mismo... pero usted entenderá lo difícil que se le hace todo últimamente. Es mi pedido que sea paciente con él, ya verá como todo vuelve a su cauce con el paso del tiempo._ _»_

Chie tomó aire despacio mientras trataba de asimilar lo leído. Oume-san había muerto de una forma terrible, y Heisuke continuaba luchando su solitaria batalla contra la depresión. Los asuntos políticos del Roshi... es decir, del _Shinsengumi_ , la tenían sin cuidado y no podrían haberle importado menos. Pero Sannan-san era una persona ilustrada y era obvio que le parecía que todos compartían su afición por la política y los asuntos estatales.

Apretó los labios en una línea cuando se le pasó por la mente el hecho de que Tani debería estarse sintiendo muy mal por el destino que le había acaecido a su amante, y que debía tratar de contactarlo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Pero retuvo esos pensamientos mientras meneaba la cabeza con violencia.

No.

Heisuke había estado en lo cierto aquella noche.

Debía dejar de excusarlo y de intentar redimirlo a través de cada una de sus malas decisiones. Tani había sido terrible con Oume-san durante aquella ocasión... ¡es más! ¡había intentado asesinarla mucho antes de que el crimen real tomara lugar! Si no hubiera sido por Heisuke-kun, la pobre mujer hubiera vivido un par de días menos.

Era en Heisuke en quien debía pensar ahora.

Chie estrechó la carta con fuerza entre sus dedos, con la firme resolución de ayudar a su buen amigo a salir del pozo en el que había caído.

Después de todo... él estaba en esa situación (al menos en gran parte) por su causa, y se sentía responsable por lograr que el joven espadachín volviera a sonreír.

Si bien era cierto que la fascinación de Heisuke con Kohana le causó una buena cuota de celos quince días atrás, en ese momento sabía que la maiko era la llave para que él se distendiera y olvidara por un momento los acontecimientos que habían dañado los tendones de su brazo. Kohana era capaz de revivir a los muertos con sus danzas tradicionales y Chie no pretendía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

Las duras, pero honestas palabras que Toudou Heisuke le había dirigido aquella noche habían encendido la necesidad de demostrarle a él (y a sí misma) que podía pensar en algo más que en su propia miseria.

Furukawa Chie estaba a punto de iniciar un nuevo camino. Uno que la llevaría a un mundo que hasta ahora había pensado, sólo existía en las páginas de su libro favorito.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Fin del episodio! Y vaya que me ha encantado escribirlo. Tani es un personaje oscuro (y un desgraciado de los peores también XD) cuyas andanzas ni siquiera han empezado. Las cosas (como pueden ver) no hacen sino enmarañarse más y más, ¡y eso que todavía queda mucho por ver!

Respecto a Chie, ha comenzado el largo (y tortuoso) camino que la llevará a aprender a defenderse del abuso al que ha sido sometida durante tantos años. Espero que sigan allí para enterarse de como sigue la historia... ahora, **¡Shinsengumi!**


	11. La jaula de oro o la tormenta

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Hakuouki. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Un amigo como tú**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **"La jaula de oro o la tormenta"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

 **Otoño, 20 de noviembre de 1864.**

—¿Ah? ¿Qué... es esto? —Heisuke tomó el sobre que Inoue Genzaburo (uno de los miembros más viejos del grupo) le entregó mientras hacía el paseo que acostumbraba cada mañana desde que fue operado.

—Es una carta, Heisuke-kun —le dijo con picardía, recostándose en la escoba que había traído con el fin de barrer las hojas otoñales del bonito jardín de los Yagi.

—¡AH! ¡YA SÉ ESO! —chilló, abriendo la envoltura con impaciencia—. Me refería a... ¿qué _quién_ la envía?

—Me la dejó una muchacha cuando hacía mis rondas. Pero me pareció de muy mala educación preguntarle su nombre.

Heisuke puso los ojos en blanco, al cuerno con Inoue y sus costumbres de abuelo de Edo. Pero el gesto de su rostro se suavizó apenas leyó el contenido de la carta:

 _«_ _—Heisuke-kun:_

 _¿Cómo estás? Han pasado varios días desde la última vez que nos vimos. Entiendo que necesitas tiempo para asimilar la mala noticia de tu lesión, pero no puedes quedarte acostado en el futón para siempre; tarde o temprano hay que dejar de lamentarnos por nuestra mala suerte y hacer algo con el tiempo que se nos da._

 _Kohana-chan dará una actuación muy importante esta noche (la última como maiko) ¿y adivina quién te consiguió dos boletos para asistir al evento? ¡Pues nada más y nada menos que tu servicial mesera del barrio! Espero que esto te anime, y te ayude a ver las cosas un poco más claras. ¡Lleva a uno de tus amigos contigo! Las cosas de a dos siempre son mejores._

 _Con mis mejores deseos, Chie._ _»_

—No puedo creerlo... —los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron y Genzaburo pudo haber jurado que le acababan de obsequiar un brazo nuevo o algo semejante—. ¡De verdad... eres la mejor, Chie-chan!

—¿Qué... qué es lo que te ha dicho? —Genzaburo no podía con la curiosidad y esta se incrementó al ver que el más joven empezaba a dar saltos de alegría en el aire—. ¡O, oye... no te agites de esa manera! ¡Vas... a empeorar tu lesión, Heisuke-kun!

—¡Voy a ir a ver a Kohana-san! —soltó un chillido de alegría, precipitándose en el interior del comedor con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Gracias, Gen-san! ¡Tengo... que invitar a uno de los muchachos!

—¿Qué diablos le ha picado? —el anciano se rascó la cabeza—. ¿Invitar... a dónde?

Pero no recibió más respuesta que el alboroto que siguió a la entrada de Heisuke a la salita que usaban como comedor común; los gritos de emoción se mezclaban con las quejas de aquellos que exigían ser elegidos a cualquier precio.

—Esto va a acabar en sangre... —soltó Genzaburo, negando con la cabeza. ¿Quién entendía a los jóvenes? Agradeció a los cielos que eso no fuera asunto suyo y volvió a ponerse a la tarea de barrer de forma enérgica. Sus años le decían que se acercaba una tormenta... y de las fuertes. No quería que las hojas taparan el desagüe y causaran una inundación.

Eso le parecía de mucha más importancia que cualquier espectáculo de Shimabara.

* * *

—¡He... Heisuke-kun! —soltó Shinpachi, sin dejar de suplicar con sus manos mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a él—. ¡Sabes... que Kohana-chan es mi favorita! ¡Y que... que jamás tengo el dinero suficiente como para pagar la entrada!

—¡E... Eso no es mi asunto Shinpa-san! —Heisuke retrocedió, sorprendido por lo desesperados que se veían sus camaradas ante su pretensión de llevar a uno de ellos al okiya consigo—. ¡Yo... quiero ser justo con mi decisión!

—¡Jamás se hará justicia si no me eliges a mí!

—¡S, Shinpa-san! —se echó para atrás ante el grito exagerado que soltó su amigo—. ¡Quiero... hacer un sorteo!

—¿Un sorteo? —esta vez fue Saito Hajime (Capitán de la tercera división) quien se dejó escuchar en medio del alboroto. Estaba sentado sobre un cojín, con la mirada tan calma como su propia voz al hablar—. ¿Qué tipo de sorteo?

—Uno... —Heisuke se hizo a un lado con agilidad para esquivar el embiste de Shinpachi, quien trató de arrebatarle los boletos por la fuerza. Sonrió para sí mismo al encontrar que (aún después de su lesión) todavía contaba con su talento nato para moverse de forma veloz— ...pues uno... bueno, todavía no lo he decidido.

—¿Qué tal un sorteo con pajillas? —Sanosuke se rascó la nuca—. Ya sabes, de esos donde gana quien extrae la pajilla más larga.

—No sé... Hajime-kun siempre gana esos.

—Eso no es cierto —el susodicho le dio un sorbo al tazón que sostenía en sus manos, bebiendo la sopa de tofu que gustaba de desayunar.

—¡C, claro que sí! —Heisuke hizo un mohín—. ¡Nadie puede tener ventaja! ¡Quiero que la suerte sea quien decida al ganador!

—Heisuke-kun... —Okita lo miró desde la entrada. Estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. ¿De dónde sacaste esos boletos?

—¿Cómo... qué de dónde los saqué?

—Sé que te recortaron el sueldo desde que te heriste el brazo —sonrió con malicia—. No hay forma de que los hayas comprado por ti mismo.

—Ahm... —Heisuke hizo un mohín, cohibido ante el escrutinio al que era sometido. Las miradas de todos los presentes se clavaron como flechas sobre él.

—¡¿Kohana-chan te los obsequió?! —Shinpachi se puso pálido de la impresión—. ¡I, Imposible! ¡Tú... no puedes... ha, haberte ganado su... su favor tan rápido!

—¡N, no! ¡No es cómo piensas, Shinpa-san!

—¡¿Entonces cómo es?!

—¡Chie... Chie-san... me los ha dado!

—¿Chie...? —Okita rompió el silencio que inundó la habitación tras la respuesta—. ¿Tú se los pediste?

—N, no... —Heisuke se rascó la nuca—. Ella... me los envió como gesto de su amistad —hizo un mohín—. Supongo que Kohana-san debe de dárselos para que los reparta entre sus conocidos. No es la gran cosa.

—¿No es la gran cosa...? —arqueó las cejas sin abandonar el lugar que ocupaba en la entrada, divertido con la oportunidad que se le daba para fastidiar al muchacho.

—¡Claro que no! —Heisuke hizo un mohín a la vez que se le encendían las mejillas—. ¡¿P, por qué estás fijándote en eso... S, Souji?! ¡Lo importante aquí es que uno de ustedes podrá acompañarme a la actuación de esta noche!

—¡El tonto tiene razón! —exclamó Shinpachi con determinación, cerrando ambos puños frente a su rostro—. ¡Me importa un pepino quien sea ese fulano; _Chie-como-se-llame_! ¡Vamos a hacer ese sorteo de una buena vez!

—Yo traeré las pajillas —Saito se puso de pie tan rápido que los demás ni siquiera lo vieron hacerlo, abriendo uno de los cajones de la cómoda que tenía detrás para ponerse a buscar los instrumentos sin consultar a nadie.

—¡Ah no! ¡Las pajillas no! —Shinpachi hizo una pataleta—. ¡Heisuke... dile que pare!

—Yo apoyo a Hajime-kun. —Okita levantó la mano derecha en el aire.

—A mi me da igual... —Sanosuke se encogió de hombros—. Mientras nadie haga trampa pueden sortear los boletos como quieran.

—¡No...! ¡Saito siempre gana con las pajillas! ¡SIEMPRE! —Shinpachi se giró hacia Heisuke, los ojos brillantes de ansiedad—. ¡¿Estás conmigo... verdad, Heisuke-kun?!

—Claro que sí... —Heisuke hizo un mohín—. Pero es que tampoco se me ocurre otra forma rápida de realizar el sorteo.

—¡¿AH?! ¡No me dejes así, Heisuke! ¡Tenemos... tenemos que ir tú y yo! ¡No puede... ser de otra manera! ¡¿Para qué realizar un estúpido sorteo?!

El joven hizo un mohín, ladeando la cabeza con una expresión rencorosa en el rostro:

—Iba a elegirte a ti, Shinpa-san... ¡pero anoche te comiste mi parte del pato!

—¡Ah...! ¡N, no es cierto!

—¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ES CIERTO! —chilló a todo pulmón—. ¡¿LO HICISTE EN MIS PROPIAS NARICES Y AÚN ASÍ TE ATREVES A NEGARLO?!

—¡TU PIEZA SE CAYÓ EN MI PLATO! ¡PENSÉ QUE ERA PARTE DE MI PORCIÓN!

—¡CAYÓ CUANDO ME EMPUJASTE PARA ROBÁRTELA!

—Ya tengo listas las pajillas —soltó Saito interrumpiendo la discusión con su calma habitual—. Pero necesitamos a alguien neutral que las sostenga.

—¿Neutral? —Heisuke retrocedió un paso.

—Alguien que no quiera participar del sorteo. De lo contrario podría hacer trampa para ganar.

—Mira quien habla de hacer trampa... —murmuró Shinpachi con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo sostendré las pajillas —Okita se encogió de hombros—. No me van todas esas fiestas de Shimabara, después de todo...

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Souji? —Heisuke frunció el ceño—. Ya nunca quieres ir a ningún lado con nosotros.

—El médico me prohibió beber... —se encogió de hombros— ...y no tiene gracia ir allí sólo para sentir envidia de todos ustedes.

—Yo preferiría morir bebiendo que tener que vivir así —soltó Shinpachi con disgusto—. Pensar que antes eras el mejor bebedor del _Shieikan_... y ahora... ¡ni siquiera puedes bajar un trago de sake! ¡Te has... convertido en una mujercita!

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Shinpa-san —Okita frunció el ceño y su mirada distó mucho de ser tan amigable como el arco que habían formado sus labios al sonreír—. O puede que algún accidente te impida asistir al evento de tu querida maiko-chan.

—¡Ah...! —Shinpachi rió con confianza, golpeando los puños entre sí—. ¡¿Vamos a tener una pelea, Okita-kun?! ¡Excelente! ¡Ya sentía que mis músculos se estaban-

—N, no era... ese tipo de desafío —Okita puso los ojos en blanco—. Debías sentirte intimidado... no emocionado.

—¡¿Cómo no iba a emocionarme una pelea?!

—Oigan, oigan... —Heisuke se interpuso entre ellos, fastidiado al notar lo fácil que les era distraerse del asunto en cuestión—. Vamos a hacer esto de una buena vez... —se giró hacia Saito, quien le entregaba las pajillas a Okita—. ¡Listo! ¡Ahora empiecen a tomar una por turnos! ¡La más larga gana!

—Esto me huele a derrota —musitó Shinpachi al sacar la suya—. ¿Se suponía que fueran tan pequeñas?

—Todo es pequeño al lado tuyo, Shinpa-san —Heisuke se llevó ambas manos a la cintura, atento a como Sanosuke extraía la suya (la cual parecía ser de tamaño normal).

—Me toca a mí... —Saito se acercó despacio, haciendo una pausa eterna mientras sus ojos se movían de forma experta entre las puntas que sobresalían del puño de Okita.

—No vale tomarlas todas al mismo tiempo, Hajime-kun —bromeó quien sostenía las pajillas—. ¿Quieres darte prisa? Tengo algo que hacer.

—Tú te ofreciste, Souji. No es mi culpa si demoro... —tomó aire al acercar la punta de los dedos para sujetar uno de los extremos de su pajita elegida, la que extrajo tan lento como si fuera su intención matar de los nervios a los hombres que lo rodeaban.

La habitación se sumió en un armonioso quejido de angustia (que sólo fue mancillado por las sonoras carcajadas de Okita) cuando Saito Hajime consiguió (como todos allí temían) enseñar la cañita más larga entre sus dedos índice y mayor.

* * *

Shimabara resplandecía envuelta en las luces color caramelo y carmín que escapaban del interior de las numerosas lámparas de papel que colgaban de calle a calle. La noche permanecía tranquila en la mayoría de los comercios, dado que casi todos los visitantes que asistían al distrito durante esa jornada lo hacían para visitar el okiya donde la famosísima maiko Kohana daría la que sería su última actuación con el grado que poseía actualmente.

Sería la última vez que la verían danzar con flores en el cabello. Sus mangas no flotarían a su alrededor, como nubes de colores, la próxima vez que se subiera al escenario de madera donde los habitantes de Kyoto la habían visto florecer.

Era toda una ocasión y la enorme concurrencia daba cuenta de ello.

—Sannan-san tuvo que enviar al menos una patrulla a esta zona —murmuró Saito mientras él y Heisuke se acercaban a la entrada del okiya—. Hay demasiada gente... va a ocurrir un desmán de un momento a otro.

—¡Ay, Hajime-kun! ¿Es qué no puedes dejar el trabajo de lado por una noche?

—Si Hijikata o Kondou-san estuvieran en la ciudad, ellos habrían dispuesto una unidad en Shimabara.

—Sí, sí. Pero están en Osaka explicando lo de Serizawa-san. Y gracias a eso es que podemos vivir de forma un poco más distendida, así que procura no desear que vuelvan al cuartel en un buen rato... no sea cosa que se te cumpla el anhelo como pasó con la maldita pajilla y nos arruines la diversión.

—¿Estoy arruinando la diversión ahora? —arqueó ambas cejas—. Heisuke... lo lamento, no era mi intención.

—¡Ah! ¡N, no... Hajime-kun! ¡No es lo que quise decir! —agitó ambas manos frente a él y se dispuso a buscar los boletos en sus bolsillos. Intentando evitar decir más cosas que pudieran ser malinterpretadas por su escucha. Estando así de nervioso era muy fácil que metiera la pata y ofendiera a alguien a quien no pretendía fastidiar.

—¡Buenas noches, ilustres señores! —los saludó la maiko Kosuzu, quien revisaba los boletos de los visitantes en la entrada—. Les deseo una buena estadía.

—Ah, sí. —Heisuke le extendió las entradas—. Apuesto a que será la mejor en mucho tiempo.

—Adelante, adelante —Kosuzu les hizo una reverencia y los dejó ingresar al local. Sus ojos se posaron en el último de los dos ronin, reconociéndolo como uno de los miembros del temible Roshigumi (ahora Shinsengumi) al instante. ¡Lo último que necesitaban era a sujetos como esos en el okiya! ¿Qué haría si uno de ellos impedía que se concretara lo que Kohana y ella habían planeado para esa noche? Apretó los labios mientras se esforzaba por mantener la sonrisa; no podían despertar sospechas bajo ningún motivo.

—Está repleto —soltó quien era observado de forma tan terrible sin apercibirse de ello—. ¿Habrá lugar para que nos acerquemos al escenario?

—Claro que sí, Hajime-kun. No seas alarmista.

—Si vinimos hasta aquí y al final no conseguimos verl-

—¡Que no seas pesimista, dije! —hizo una mueca al tratar de abrirse paso entre la gente—. ¡Me pones... nervioso con todas esas dudas tuyas!

—Quizá se arruine el espectáculo a causa de la enorme cantidad de personas que asistieron —se mantuvo impasible aún cuando sus palabras parecían transmitir una gran inseguridad—. Y nunca jamás logremos tener la oportunidad de-

—¡Ha... Hajime-kun! —Heisuke elevó la voz para hacerse escuchar por encima de la muchedumbre—. ¡¿Qué... demonios pasa contigo?! ¡Parece que te hubieras arrepentido de venir!

—Yo... —uno de sus párpados tembló cuando recibió un nuevo empujón—. N, No sé si... si esto vaya a salir bien.

—¿S... Saito-san? —Heisuke abrió la boca un palmo, jamás lo había visto así. Trató de hablarle pero una nueva oleada de clientes ingresó al local y lo arrastró consigo en dirección al tablado—. ¡O, oye... e, esperen... MALDICIÓN!

Saito lo observó perderse en la zona central del salón y soltó un suspiro por lo bajo. Era como si la vida misma le estuviera dando la chance de escapar sin mirar atrás. Se tambaleó de una forma que era casi chistosa de ver; vacilando entre sí seguir a Heisuke o lanzarse a la calle a través de la puerta que tenía a sus espaldas.

La última opción le ganó a la primera y se precipitó en esa dirección, pero encontró que era imposible abandonar el okiya; parecía que todo Kyoto intentaba ingresar al lugar en ese momento. El hombre maldijo por lo bajo, preguntándose por qué no habían organizado el evento al aire libre.

—¡Por favor... —chilló Kosuzu en medio de la multitud— ...tomen asiento! ¡El espectáculo está a punto de comenzar!

Saito retrocedió hasta toparse con las escaleras de madera que llevaban a la planta alta y ellas le resultaron como un regalo del cielo. ¡Sí subía podría librarse de estarse ahogando en el mar de gente que lo rodeaba en ese instante! Se apresuró a desaparecer en lo alto del local, desde donde se podía observar la aglomeración de visitantes que casi se aplastaba contra los cimientos del escenario.

—Bien... esto está mejor —se recostó en la baranda de uno de los balcones superiores del segundo piso y ahogó una risa grave al observar como Heisuke luchaba por conseguir ver algo desde la poco privilegiada posición en la que había acabado. Sin dudas su escasa altura le estaba jugando en contra.

El estar sumido en la diversión que le provocaban las piruetas que su camarada daba para lograr ver a (quien decía ser) su maiko favorita, no evitó que se apercibiera de la puerta que se abría detrás suyo. Llevó la mano izquierda a la empuñadura de su espada por reflejo, mirando por sobre el hombro para identificar al recién llegado.

Se sorprendió al notar que tenía frente a sí a una muchachita común y corriente. Con el cabello rubio discretamente amarrado en un moño tradicional y un haori rojo muy sobrio que la cubría desde los hombros hasta pasando la cintura. La chica le sonrió en un intento por calmar los nervios que la invadían, mientras se esforzaba por rodearlo con torpeza.

—¡B, buenas noches... señor!

—Buenas noches... —le devolvió el saludo sin soltar su katana, aún inquieto ante el hecho de que una chica común se apareciera en medio del club que gozaba de una enorme presencia masculina en esos momentos. Sus dedos suavizaron el agarre al caer en la cuenta de que probablemente se trataba de una artista; no era como si usaran el maquillaje y la ropa fina las veinticuatro horas... ¿verdad?

—Si me disculpa... voy de salida —apretó los labios en una línea, y Saito notó que no mantenía la mirada. Sabía de sobra que ese era un detalle de coquetería que las maikos solían usar para con sus clientes, pero la evasión que hacía empalidecer el rostro de la joven distaba mucho de ser coqueta. Si su alta capacidad de observación le jugaba a favor... esta mujer pretendía que no se fijara en sus rasgos. Como si temiera ser reconocida.

—¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? —preguntó con el fin de saber si sus especulaciones eran correctas, sin apartarse ni un centímetro de su camino.

—¡Ah! —negó con violencia, poniéndose una mano sobre la mejilla a la vez que giraba el rostro para no ser vista—. ¡N, no! ¡Claro que no!

—¿Es usted una maiko... o una geiko, quizá?

—¡N, no! ¡No lo soy!

La chica se empecinaba en no dejarse ver y Saito se aprestó a señalar tal obviedad cuando la voz de Ba-san (la tayu propietaria del okiya) se dejó oír sobre el escenario de la planta baja:

—Lamentamos mucho comunicarles que no hemos podido encontrar a nuestra maiko estrella por ningún lado. Se postergará la celebración para mañana, aunque si para la tarde ella no ha aparecido informaremos a la brevedad a las autoridades locales y el dinero que han pagado les será devuelto sin mayores problemas.

 _«_ _—¡¿Cómo que Kohana-san ha desaparecido?_ _»_ _—_ exclamó el primer espectador.

 _«_ _—¡Vine aquí para nada!_ _»_ _—_ repitió el siguiente.

 _«_ _—¡Tenemos que organizarnos y salir a buscarla!_ _»_

 _«_ _—¡Kohana-san, no puede estar muy lejos!_ _»_

Esos y varios gritos similares se dejaron oír a lo largo de la muy frustrada audiencia.

Ba se apresuró a bajarse del tablado (más para evitar tener que dar explicaciones que por miedo a las represalias que pudieran tomar los clientes), y desapareció de la vista de todos en cuestión de un parpadear. Cosa que no hizo sino enfurecer a los espectadores que se agitaron en una masa revuelta de maldiciones y desesperación.

—Miren lo que hice... ¡por la bendita Amaterasu! —murmuró la jovencita del haori rojo mientras llevaba ambas manos a sus labios.

—Así que eres la famosa Kohana... —Saito se giró para verla mejor. Detrás de toda la producción estética que llevaba su profesión, la muchacha no era más que una chica vulnerable y confundida.

—Sí... —se mordió el labio inferior, retrocediendo un paso hacia la habitación de la que acababa de salir—. Mi mejor amiga me dejó esconderme en su cuarto. Iba a salirme por la ventana pero... está muy alto y... b, bueno... ¡pensé que no habría nadie aquí arriba y... y podría irme por... por la puerta principal!

—¿Sin qué nadie te viera hacerlo? —Saito avanzó, introduciéndose en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, gesto que asustó a la maiko y la hizo retroceder de la impresión. Se golpeó contra la ventana de la que hablaba cuando estuvo a la máxima distancia posible del ronin y esto detuvo sus pasos de forma abrupta.

—¡Usted... tiene que entender! —soltó la chica con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza que sentía al admitirlo—. ¡No estoy lista para convertirme en una geiko...! ¡No puedo con semejante-

—Pues yo no puedo perder el tiempo contigo —murmuró Saito casi para sí—. Debo ayudar a mi camarada con el gentío antes de que la situación se salga de control.

—¿A... qué se refiere con _no perder el tiempo?_

Saito caminó hasta su lado y se asomó por la ventana, desconcertando a la muchacha más de lo que ya lo estaba hasta ese momento:

—Te ayudaré a bajar —declaró—. Así podrás aprovechar la confusión para abandonar el lugar.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —Kohana parpadeó detrás de las hebras doradas de su flequillo, incrédula ante lo que acababa de oír salir de labios del guerrero desconocido—. ¿Por qué?

—Mientras más tiempo te quedes en un lugar que odias... mayor será tu remordimiento al mirar atrás y contemplar los años que desperdiciaste en cautiverio —susurró, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sacaba la bufanda que tenía alrededor del cuello para atarla al pretil de la ventana—. Esto te dará la diferencia de altura necesaria como para que la distancia de caída no sea mortal.

Saito le extendió la otra punta de la bufanda, sin que una sola expresión se dibujara en su rostro al hacerlo.

—Buena suerte, Kohana-san.

Silencio. La muchacha sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban detrás de sus ojos dorados y se apresuró a secarlas con el dorso de la manga de su haori. Forzó una sonrisa a la vez que empezaba a treparse a la ventana.

—¿Puedo... saber el nombre de la persona a la que le debo mi libertad?

—No es necesario...

—¡Por favor...! Yo... necesito saber como agradecer esto en mis oraciones.

—Si te diera un nombre... —ladeó el rostro, sintiendo que los sonidos en el exterior se intensificaban. Debía actuar de forma veloz si no quería que las cosas empeoraran— ...de todos modos nunca sería el verdadero. Así que mejor dejemos eso de lado.

Kohana iba a volver a insistir, pero el hombre se retiró del lugar sin mirar atrás. Volviendo a cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

La maiko tomó aire, le agradeció mentalmente a quienes quiera fueran los dioses que enviaron a ese curioso sujeto a su vida, se sujetó con todas las fuerzas de la bufanda blanca... y se lanzó al exterior sin pensarlo dos veces.

El acto de misericordia de Saito Hajime, resultaría en un giro de ciento ochenta grados en el destino que la vida le había reservado a Furukawa Kohana.

* * *

 **Otoño, 21 de noviembre de 1864.**

—Buenas, Izanagi-san —lo saludó Heisuke al levantar la cortina de papel que pendía de la puerta al ingresar a la posada—. ¿No hay clientes esta tarde?

—¡¿Traes noticias de Kohana?! —el hombre saltó por encima del mostrador y salió de las penumbras en las que estaba sumido el interior del restorán.

—No... —torció los labios a la vez que miraba alrededor. Izanagi no había abierto su comercio todavía, cosa extraña... dado que eran las cinco de la tarde y hacía un día caluroso y soleado. Excelente para salir a comer afuera.

—Lo sabía... —el hombre dejó caer los hombros y arrastró los pies hasta volver nuevamente al lugar que ocupara antes.

—Lo siento... no me enterado de nada todavía.

—Ni siquiera el Capitán de la octava división tiene noticias sobre ella... ¡maldición! —estrelló su puño contra la madera, haciendo que varios de los platos se tambalearan peligrosamente.

Heisuke lo contempló en silencio. El cocinero había empezado a tratarlo mejor en los meses que habían pasado desde aquellos roces que tuvieron cuando Tani llegó a la posada. Pero todavía no eran lo que se decía... _amigos_ , por lo que no se animó a acercarse más de la cuenta:

—Izanag-

—¡Ayer fui al mismísimo cuartel...! ¡Le dije... a ese cuatro ojos de pacotilla que debían enviar una patrulla a requisar la ciudad! ¡A buscarla! ¡Y él... estuvo de acuerdo! ¡Dijo que pondría a todos los hombres en marcha...! Pero... me mintió. Me mintió como si fuera un paleto de pueblo cualquiera... —se llevó ambas manos al rostro, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—Izanagi-san... —Heisuke suspiró—. ¿Puedo ayudarlo con algo? Aunque Kohana haya desaparecido, Chie y usted todavía necesitan comer.

—Probablemente no sea culpa del Roshi... es decir, del Shinsengumi —continuó el anciano, hablando consigo mismo—. Pero estoy desesperado por culpar a alguien de esto. Quiero pensar... ¡que a lo mejor pudo evitarse! Pero... quien quiera que sea el desgraciado que la haya raptado... debe de haberlo hecho horas antes de la presentación.

—Ella tenía muchos fanáticos... —Heisuke frunció el ceño, inquieto ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Si alguien se había atrevido a hacerle daño a la pequeña maiko... lo haría pagar hasta que deseara morir, eso seguro.

—La tayu que maneja el lugar también me planteó la posibilidad de que un fanático la haya secuestrado... —Izanagi ahogó un sollozo—. Pero... ¿qué tal si se escapó? ¡Solía hacerlo mucho de pequeña!

—No lo sé... —Heisuke negó con la cabeza. Eso era imposible. Kohana siempre se mostraba estable, serena y profesional.

Pero lo inquietó pensar en que... sólo la había visto durante sus actuaciones. ¿Y si esa máscara que llevaba sobre el rostro había bastado para engañarlo (no sólo a él sino a todos los demás), y hacerle creer que era feliz con esa vida que en el fondo resentía?

Sintió que era mejor que alguien la hubiera secuestrado, a que hubiera decidido abandonar su profesión. Si Furukawa Kohana deseaba ser libre... el mejor precio a pagar era dedicarse a trabajar como geiko. Escaparse en busca de una vida mejor, siendo una apenas una adolescente inocente... sólo acabaría en desgracia.

—Toudou... —Izanagi apoyó ambas manos en el mostrador, con la mirada pegada a una vieja servilleta que alguien se había dejado sobre la superficie—. Si no sabes nada de Kohana... ¿para qué has venido?

—Ah... —se encogió de hombros—. Vine a ver a Chie.

—¿A... Chie-chan? —lo miró con extrañeza, creyendo que la angustia que vivía le había quitado la buena audición—. ¿Y para qué querrías ver a mi hija mayor?

—Se dejó una de sus sandalias en el cuartel —elevó el calzado sin ninguna expresión en el rostro (aunque se vio tentado a sonreír tras observar el gesto de horror que se dibujaba entre las abundantes arrugas del cocinero).

—¡¿C, cuándo?! ¡¿Cuándo estuvo-

—También fue a preguntar por su hermana —mintió (un poco a su pesar, pues le divertían bastante los arranques de celos del viejo)—. Y de tan preocupada que estaba creo que olvidó... su sandalia.

—Diablos... —Izanagi se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos—. Nunca voy a lograr que consiga marido... ¿Cómo va a andar caminando descalza por la ciudad? ¡¿Cómo no notó que le faltaba un zapato?!

—¿Se la doy a usted o-

—Chie está en la casa. Arriba. Ve y entrégasela tú, yo... no tengo las fuerzas como para tener otra discusión con ella... Kohana, es todo en lo que puedo pensar ahora.

—Ah... —Heisuke parpadeó lentamente. ¿De verás Izanagi-san le estaba dando permiso para subir a la habitación de Chie-san? Eso no hubiera sido posible si el hombre no estuviera tan perturbado, eso seguro. Se sintió un tanto culpable por aprovecharse de la situación, así que volvió a preguntar—. ¿Seguro que quiere que suba?

—Sí, sí... —Izanagi se encogió de hombros—. La puerta está abierta...

* * *

Chie escuchó que alguien ingresaba a la vivienda, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por levantarse del futón. Tenía fiebre y le dolía cada uno de sus huesos.

Jamás debió aceptar que Tani la arrastrara bajo la lluvia de esa manera.

Es verdad que el gran impacto emocional de saberse sólo una _"hermana"_ para él (sumado al hecho de tener que ayudarlo a reconciliarse con su amante), afectó mucho su capacidad para pensar con claridad. Pero aún así debía estar atenta a esa gran debilidad que era su necesidad de ser aceptada por el hombre que tanto mal le había hecho últimamente.

No estaba sino haciéndose daño a sí misma. Y sin embargo encontraba que no podía dejar de pensar en el tema. ¡Si tan sólo hubiera tenido alguien con quien compartir sus preocupaciones! Pero Ume había marchado a Edo con su padre (lo había acompañado en un viaje de negocios que duraría una semana), y su hermana Kohana estaba muy ocupada con las preparaciones de su futura graduación.

Se sentía más sola que nunca. Y sólo podía pasar el tiempo en compañía de su mente enferma por el despecho, que no dejaba de pedir por un Tani Sanjuro que mucho distaba de parecerse al real.

Al pensar en Kohana recordó los boletos que le obsequió a Heisuke, y una sonrisa asomó a sus labios por primera vez en todo el día. Si no podía ser feliz... quizá ayudar a otros a serlo iba a lograr que se sintiera mejor.

Ojalá su amigo se hubiera divertido en Shimabara.

—¿Chie-chan? —Heisuke se asomó por la puerta de su habitación y la joven casi se ahorca con los cobertores a causa de todas las vueltas que dio por la sorpresa. El chico ahogó una carcajada al perderla de vista entre las sábanas—. Calma, calma. Izanagi-san me dejó subir.

—¡¿P, por qué?! —se destapó con el rostro encendido por la fiebre y notó con disgusto que su voz sonaba ronca y aguda—. ¡No... puedes entrar así como así al... cuarto de alguien!

—Me lo debes por aquella ocasión donde Ume-san y tú me sorprendieron en el cuartel.

—¡Eso... ni siquiera fue mi idea!

—Son las cinco de la tarde y hay un sol que parte la tierra —se dejó caer sentado frente a ella, haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas—. Pero aún así estás aquí, encerrada y acostada en tu cuarto... ¿estás enferma... o deprimida?

—Ambas... —se acostó de un golpe, con el ceño fruncido fijo en el techo de madera.

—Ya veo...

—¿A qué viniste, Heisuke-kun?

—A traerte tu sandalia —la arrojó a un lado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me preguntaba cuando la había perdido...

—Se te quedó en el fango la otra noche, cuando te enfadaste porque te llamé renacuajo seco al sol.

—Espero que no le hayas contado eso a mi padre...

—Nah. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho no me habría prestado atención, está muy preocupado por lo de Kohana-chan.

—Sí... está emocionado con su graduación —arrugó la nariz, molesta ante el hecho de que no había visto a su padre en todo el día. Ella estaba enferma y él ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de dejar de fanfarronear sobre Kohana con sus clientes para dedicarse a cuidar de su persona.

—¿Su... graduación? —Heisuke apretó los labios en una línea—. No creo que eso vaya a ser posible ahora...

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Chie puso los ojos en blanco—. Papá no dejó de hablar de la fiesta durante toda la noche de ayer. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que la verdad es que ella no lo invitó porque no lo soporta.

—Chie... —negó con la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Estás al tanto... de lo que pasó anoche?

La joven dejó caer las cejas sobre sus ojos enrojecidos por el resfriado, mientras que sentía que su corazón se apretaba por una causa desconocida:

—¿De qué... tengo que estar al tanto?

—Kohana desapareció. Nunca llegó a dar la actuación.

Se hizo un silencio de tumba entre ambos. Chie se llevó ambas manos a la boca y estuvo a punto de exigir que se le brindara más información cuando una fuerte racha de viento golpeó la casita de madera, haciendo que se estremeciera hasta sus cimientos.

Heisuke se puso de pie de un salto, llevando ambas manos a la empuñadura y a la funda de su katana por reflejo (movimiento que le provocó tanto dolor como sintió la vez donde se enfrentó a Tani en el cuartel), cuando los desesperados gritos que los vecinos de la posada proferían en el exterior llegaron a sus oídos.

Chie y él intercambiaron miradas de pánico al escuchar una voz en particular que se elevó por encima de todas las demás, (la voz de uno de los primeros damnificados del que sería un evento histórico) que gritó, desde debajo de los escombros de su precario hogar:

 _«_ _—¡ES UN TIFÓN! ¡UN TIFÓN...!_ _»_

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Fin del capítulo! El título de este responde a ese viejo refrán que dice _"Aunque la jaula sea de oro no deja de ser una jaula",_ y creo que se aplica mucho a la situación actual de Kohana. El tiempo dirá como resultan las cosas para ella luego de su inesperado escape. Quizá consiga lo que desea y se vea libre de tomar sus propias decisiones... o quizá aprenda a hacer sacrificios necesarios en pos de ciertas comodidades. Ya veremos que pasa con eso más adelante, je je.

En cuanto a Chie, todavía está procesando la mar de problemas que le tocó manejar en los últimos episodios. Y ahora debe añadir a eso el hecho de la repentina desaparición de Kohana (que su padre ni se molestó en comunicarle), cosa que va a serle tremendamente angustiante.

¡Y al final ha llegado un tifón a la costa de Japón! Los tifones son tormentas muy destructivas (y por ese entonces casi imposibles de avistar con tiempo suficiente como para prevenirse de su azote) que le metían miedo incluso al más valiente de los guerreros de ese período histórico. ¡Así que espero que ahora cobren sentido la mayoría de las pistas climáticas que les he estado dejando a lo largo de los episodios anteriores!


	12. Vientos de cambio

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Hakuouki. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Un amigo como tú**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **"Vientos de cambio"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Furukawa Kohana se sujetó el haori con todas sus fuerzas mientras luchaba por acercarse al barrio que se extendía a lo largo de la periferia de Kyoto. Era el sitio donde vivían las personas más pobres de la ciudad y eso se evidenciaba en lo precarias que eran las construcciones donde se veían obligados a vivir.

Las casas estaban apiñadas unas sobre otras, con apenas medio metro de distancia entre ellas. Y el terrible tifón que se cernía sobre la ciudad las agitaba y despedazaba al mismo tiempo.

La muchacha se esforzó por moverse a través del baldío que llevaba a las casuchas, pero el viento la arrojó al suelo varias veces sin que lograra hacer nada al respecto por ponerse de pie. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras veía un sinnúmero de objetos volando por encima de su cabeza, las fuertes ráfagas de viento estaban echando a volar la basura que había a su alrededor y le aterró la sola idea de levantarse y arriesgarse a ser apuñalada por los trozos de metal que se disparaban como flechas.

Fue entonces que escuchó a alguien llamándola en medio de la polvareda que le bloqueaba la visión. Lo vio moverse hacia ella rápidamente, ignorando el caos que se desataba en el lugar.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja por detrás de los jirones de su cabello enmarañado; era Ibuki Ryunosuke, el novio de su mejor amiga.

* * *

—Espero que Kosuzu-chan esté bien —murmuró Kohana mientras bebía la sopa de _miso_ que su joven anfitrión había preparado para ella.

—No te preocupes por ella —Ryunosuke apretó los labios en una línea. Estaba sentado junto al fuego igual que ella, pero su mente estaba atenta a cada uno de los sonidos aterradores que venían de fuera. No estaban en el mejor lugar para enfrentar un temporal así—. El okiya tiene cimientos fuertes. Todos los edificios de Shimabara son viejísimos.

—Pero ella odia las tormentas...

—¿Ah, sí?

Kohana suspiró por lo bajo. —¿No están comprometidos? Deberías saber cosas como esas, Ryunosuke-kun.

—Ah... —dejó caer los hombros—. No empieces otra vez, yo... no sé como-

—No lo haré —le sonrió suavemente—. Hoy no te regañaré con mis sermones pesimistas. Le estoy muy agradecida a Kosuzu como para ponerme a criticar su relación contigo.

—Sí... Kosuzu-chan ha sido muy amable —se rascó la nuca, tratando de ocultar lo incómodo que lo hacía sentir el tema de su repentino romance con la joven maiko—. Ayer fue el día en el que ella se propuso escapar de ese sitio... pero te lo cedió a ti sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Espero que Kosu-chan encuentre una oportunidad de venir pronto... —volvió a suspirar, contemplando su propio reflejo en la superficie cristalina de la sopa—. No quiero ser la razón por la que no pueda cumplir sus sueños...

—Sí... —Ryunosuke hizo un mohín, apoyando las manos sobre sus piernas cruzadas—. Pero no dejes que eso te haga sentir culpable. A mí también me parece que... pues que esto de fugarnos juntos ha sido... no sé... algo bastante impulsivo.

—Ryunosuke-kun... —Kohana dejó de beber y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los de él—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Por favor... promete que lo que te voy a contar no saldrá de aquí —le dirigió una mirada suplicante en el momento en el que la tempestad apagó las velas que mantenían la pieza iluminada.

—Oh... —la muchacha dejó la sopa a un lado y una expresión de preocupación se dibujó en su bonito rostro—. ¿Estás... arrepentido?

—N, no lo sé... —se mordió el labio, pasándose una mano por el cabello (y recordando lo corto que lo tenía desde aquel día cuando Heisuke lo ayudó a cambiar su apariencia tras abandonar el Roshigumi) antes de ponerse de pie con la intención de volver a encender las velas—. Todo me importa un comino desde que asesinaron a Serizawa-san... supongo que estoy deprimido.

—Comparto tu pésame. Era un buen cliente antes de enloquecer...

—Sí... —sonrió suavemente al encender la primera vela—. Una de las últimas cosas que me dijo... fue que viviera. Pero me pregunto si estoy haciendo eso...

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Vamos, Kohana... —chasqueó la lengua, observando por las rendijas de la ventana que había tapiado con unas maderas podridas—. ¿Le llamas vida a esto? Kosuzu-chan es una muchacha fabulosa... es linda y devota. Pero... ¿es eso suficiente como para que nuestra relación logre sobrevivir... a esta horrible casucha del demonio?

—Siempre fuiste tan sensible... —le sonrió, poniéndose de pie a su vez sin soltar el haori azul que el muchacho le había prestado.

—Trato de ser más maduro que sensible, gracias —hizo un mohín y encendió la segunda vela—. Los dos nos empeñamos en llevarte la contraria en lo que respectaba a nuestras ganas de venirnos a vivir juntos... tú nos dijiste que era una locura. ¡Que Kosuzu estaba desperdiciando su carrera! Y ahora... —se giró a verla—. ¿Estás haciendo lo mismo? ¿Por qué? Yo pensé que tú eras-

—Ryunosuke-kun —Kohana frunció los labios, adoptando un tono autoritario que no solía usar con muchas personas—. Yo no me estoy fugando para quedarme a parir hijos en un barrio decadente. Quiero hacer algo más...

—¿Estás hablando de tu estúpido sueño de ser una granjera?

—No es estúpido —cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho y a Ryunosuke le sorprendió lo graciosa que se veía en ese momento; enfurruñada dentro de un haori gigante que le llegaba casi hasta los tobillos—. ¿Por qué no puedo cultivar la tierra y vender las cosas que salgan de ella? ¿Por qué tengo que... resignarme a complacer a los demás, bailando y cantando para ellos como si fuera un patético juguete a cuerda? ¡Eso sí que es una estupidez!

—Porque eres bonita. Y eso hacen las chicas bonitas.

—Quizá ya no quiera ser bonita —frunció el ceño, clavando sus ojos dorados en la punta de sus pies—. Quizá estoy harta de ser así.

—Kohana... —encendió la última vela y se recostó en uno de los muebles de madera destartalados que formaban la dote del precario hogar—. No te juzgo. Sólo creí...

—¿Qué? —la chica se impacientó al no oír el resto de la frase.

—Pues que eras mejor que yo.

Se hizo un silencio largo entre los dos. La atmósfera tormentosa parecía acrecentar la tensión con cada silbido que el viento letal elevaba sobre la choza. Kohana fue la primera que logró romperlo, con un susurro de incredulidad que acompañaba a la palidez de su rostro al hablar:

—¿Por qué pensabas eso?

—Nací para ser un maldito samurái —se aclaró la garganta al notar que la voz le salió ronca—. Le prometí a mi padre que mantendría el honor de la familia en su lecho de muerte, sólo para largarme de allí como un ingrato una semana después.

—Ryunosuke-kun...

—No. No trates de endulzarlo. Soy un egoísta y lo admito. Eso es lo que soy. Dejé a mi madre sola con la finca... para irme a vender cuadros junto al camino.

—No digas eso, pintas muy bien y sería una lástima que ese talento se desperdiciara.

—Es lo que me gusta hacer, sí... y quizá sea más bueno que la media en ello. Pero Kosuzu podría tener una vida mejor si yo no priorizara mis caprichos por encima de lo que es más conveniente.

—Lo conveniente no siempre resulta en felicidad —se acercó un paso y la inundó una curiosa inquietud al ver que su acompañante se apartaba de ella. Kohana forzó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se detenía a mitad del salón—. Me llevó muchos años entenderlo.

—No entiendes nada... —se pasó una mano por el rostro—. Kohana... quiero que me escuches.

—Lo hago.

—¿Por qué te esforzaste tanto... por que Kosuzu no abandonara el okiya?

—Esa pregunta es fácil; lo hice porque temía que desperdiciara su vida. Ella no sabe lo difícil que es estar casado... y todavía hacerlo sin tener nada de dinero o una familia de la cual depender.

—Tú tampoco has estado casada.

—No. Pero recuerdo la vida que llevaban mis padres... —se encogió de hombros—. Kosu-chan no recuerda a los suyos, pero yo tengo muy presente que los míos solían pelear bastante por problemas económicos...

—Ah... —Ryunosuke suspiró, negando con la cabeza a la vez que cerraba los ojos—. Mis padres eran iguales a los tuyos...

—¿Y aún así no te preocupa que ustedes-

—Claro que me preocupa. ¿No te acabo de decir que empiezo a arrepentirme de todo esto? —hizo una mueca mientras se estrujaba los mechones de su alborotada cabellera—. ¡Estaba harto de Serizawa y las estúpidas ordenes que me daba a toda hora! ¡Había salido de mi hogar para librarme de ser un objeto que les sirviera a todos para una función determinada... y me encontré con que me convertí en algo exactamente igual dentro del Roshigumi!

—Ser un samurái puede resultar igual de asfixiante que ser un siervo, ¿eh?

—Sí... —soltó un suspiro—. Y luego apareció Kosuzu-chan... y me imaginé que quizá... casándome con ella... los demás me verían como un adulto. Y entonces podría...

—¿Podrías qué...?

—Nada... no dije nada.

—Ryunosuke —Kohana sonrió, en un esfuerzo por hacerlo sentir más cómodo. No era sencillo expresarle unos sentimientos tan profundos a alguien que permaneciera tan serio como ella lo hiciera hasta entonces—. Te arrepentirás de no decirme la verdad si el tifón derriba la casa y morimos aplastados.

—Ah —le devolvió la sonrisa—. Sería un final un tanto irónico, ¿eh? Los dos pasaríamos al otro mundo en la búsqueda de destinos distintos a los que los demás impusieron sobre nosotros.

—Irónico y triste, la verdad... —caminó hacia él y se recostó a su lado en el mueble viejo—. Apuesto a que hubieras sido un excelente samurái.

—No digas tonterías —puso los ojos en blanco—. Detesto las peleas. Son para brutos incivilizados... —la miró de reojo, cayendo en la cuenta de que tenía grandes ojeras recorriéndole el rostro—. ¿Estás segura de esto, Kohana-san? ¿Dejarás ir la posibilidad de convertirte en geiko?

—Si me gradúo tendré que dedicarme a ser una artista hasta que muera. No quiero eso... si la libertad es seguir actuando a cambio de dinero, prefiero morir de hambre en las calles.

—Al menos estarías haciendo lo que tú misma decidiste —le sonrió, recordando el estado en el que él estuviera antes de que Serizawa lo encontrara—. Nos parecemos demasiado, supongo...

—Sí... es verdad —se acomodó un mechón de pelo que le tapaba la visión—. ¿Puedo... pedirte algo, Ryunosuke-kun?

—Lo que quieras —se encogió de hombros—. Siempre y cuando no sea dinero.

—No hieras a Kosuzu-chan... —suspiró por lo bajo—. Si tu relación con ella sólo obedece a la necesidad de formar un hogar para al fin poder dedicarte a tus pinturas... entonces no emprendas esto con ella. Le harás tanto daño a Kosu-chan como a ti mismo.

—Le haré daño si me arrepiento de lo que le pedí...

—Le harás más daño si la haces vivir una mentira por piedad.

—¿No es eso lo que tenemos que hacer todos para sobrevivir? —el chico soltó una risa amarga. Él no tenía más que dieciséis años... y ella ni siquiera había cumplido los quince. Apenas dejaban de ser niños y ya tenían que plantearse la forma en la vivirían por el resto de sus días. Era tan injusto como sobrecogedor.

—No será lo que haremos nosotros, Ryunosuke-kun —sonrió de forma determinada—. Tú pintarás, y yo cuidaré de mi huerta. Si trabajamos lo suficiente por lograrlo... quizá consigamos alcanzar nuestros sueños.

—Eres una soñadora... —torció las comisuras de los labios sin querer—. Apuesto a que podrías hacer que esta tormenta se detuviera tan sólo con creer en ello.

—Nunca hay que subestimar el valor del esfuerzo —le dio un pequeño empujón, sin dejar de reír—. Si pude conseguir ser la maiko más famosa de Kyoto, bien puedo aprender a plantar zanahorias.

—De acuerdo... —empequeñeció los ojos de forma cariñosa—. Si ser una geiko no te hace feliz, Kohana-san, yo te enseñaré todo lo que necesites saber sobre zanahorias.

—¡Oh! ¿Un noble como tú sabe como cultivar vegetales?

—Este noble fue un vagabundo durante más de un año. Podría darte clases acerca de como distinguir si la comida que sacaste de la basura de alguien se puede comer o no.

—¡Ah! ¡C, cualquier cosa que saques de la basura deja de calificar como comestible al instante!

—Te falta mucho por aprender, Kohana-san —soltó una risa grave, revolviéndole el cabello a la muchacha que lo acompañaba. No había dudas de que ella tenía un talento natural para hacer sentir mejor a los que la rodeaban, y quizá de ahí venía su enorme fama entre sus clientes.

Furukawa Kohana era hermosa, sí. Pero Ryunosuke sabía que su corazón era todavía más bello que cualquier centímetro de su ser.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus profundos pensares que la enorme ráfaga de viento que le arrancó el techo a la casucha lo tomó desprevenido. Sujetó a su compañera por los hombros y la arrojó detrás suyo, en un intento por protegerla de los escombros que se desprendían de las paredes.

Ambos contemplaban atónitos las miles de nubes oscuras que se movían tan rápido como aves en el cielo y no les quedó más que rezar porque el temporal no se los llevara a ellos con lo poco que quedaba de la humilde vivienda.

* * *

—Espera aquí, Chie-chan —Heisuke se apresuró a abandonar el apartamento que ambos ocupaban—. ¡Voy a traer a Izanagi-san!

—¡D, de acuerdo! —la joven se ocupó de cerrar todas las ventanas al verlo salir. Hizo un esfuerzo titánico para empujar un viejo ropero de modo que tapara una de las aberturas más grandes y se dejó caer en el suelo ante la queja con la que su cuerpo afiebrado le recordó lo malo de su estado de salud actual.

No era el primer tifón que enfrentaban desde que vivían en Kyoto, pero la casa había sido reconstruida hacía muy poco tiempo y Chie temió que la débil estructura fuera a verse seriamente comprometida al soportar una tormenta de la magnitud que esa aparentaba.

—¡Estúpido clima! —soltó con la voz ronca. ¿Acaso la vida no podía darles tregua? Todavía no se recuperaba de la conmoción de saber que su hermana había desaparecido pero hacía lo posible por mantener la calma. Kohana jamás habría perdido los estribos en una situación así y ella debía seguir el ejemplo de la mujer a quien más admiraba en el mundo.

—¡Chie-chan! —Izanagi entró a la casa dramáticamente, tropezando y sosteniéndose el pecho a cada paso que daba—. ¡¿Has asegurado la vajilla fina?! ¡¿Has cubierto los escritos de tu madre?!

—S, sí... papá —parpadeó rápidamente al ver que la puerta había quedado abierta detrás suyo—. ¿En dónde está Toudou-san?

—Ah. Fue a traer mis ollas de cobre y los platos de porcelana que-

—¡P, papá! —Chie ahogó un grito de furia, la fiebre y las acciones irresponsables de su padre le hacían estragos en los nervios—. ¡¿Cómo vas a pedirle algo así de arriesgado?! ¡Sabes que está herido!

—Es de la policía, ¿no? —el hombre hizo un mohín—. No creo que le tenga miedo a un poco de viento.

—¡Esto... no... es un poco... de viento!

—Cierto. Es más bien un montón.

Chie soltó un gruñido de frustración ante la pasividad de Izanagi en el mismo momento en que el Capitán de la octava división se abría paso a través de las escaleras de ingreso, dejando caer varias ollas en el proceso:

—¡Izanagi-san! —gritó desde el exterior—. ¡Creo que traje... más de lo que me pidió!

—¿De qué está hablando? —Chie parpadeó, confundida.

—Ni idea. Yo sólo le pedí-

—Si, ya sé. Las cacerolas y los platos.

Heisuke se arrojó en el interior del apartamento sin saber bien por donde iba. Su largo cabello se le había enmarañado en el rostro y bien podría haberse tirado al vacío sin notarlo. Unos quejidos agudos escaparon de su ropa y esto desconcertó a sus anfitriones.

—¿Qué son esos ladridos? —Izanagi lo ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras su hija se ocupaba de asegurar la puerta para que el viento no la despedazara.

—¡Ah...! ¡Eso... es de lo que le hablaba, Izanagi-san! —Heisuke se puso de pie, enseñando a un pequeño animalito que sostenía entre sus brazos. Estaba empapado y acurrucado contra su pecho, por lo que no era fácil distinguir a que especie pertenecía.

—¡¿Es eso una rata?! —chilló el cocinero, casi fuera de sí.

—¿Cómo va a ser una rata, papá? —Chie puso los ojos en blanco, dejando caer las mangas de su kimono mientras se acercaba a la criatura—. Las ratas no son amarillas... ¿es un gato?

—Eso pensé al principio. Pero no... —apartó un poco el brazo para dejar ver el hocico del animal— ...es un perro. Un _shiba inu_ , si no me equivoco...

— _¡Awww...!_ —Chie se acercó con una ternura tan exagerada que por poco y hace que Heisuke saliera huyendo del lugar, con tifón y todo. Siempre lo habían asustado las reacciones que las mujeres tenían apenas veían un cachorro, fuera de la especie que fuera—. ¡Es tan pequeño, peludo y adorable! ¿En dónde lo encontraste?

—Se estaba escondiendo en un rincón junto a las escaleras. Me pareció una pena dejarlo a su suerte con semejante temporal —arrugó la nariz al notar que se estaba mostrando muy vulnerable ante los allí presentes, por lo que se apresuró a depositar al can en los brazos de la muchacha—. Pero no me lo pienso quedar. Hijikata-san no permite tener mascotas en el cuartel.

—¡Oh, mucho mejor entonces! —Chie estrechó al perrito de inmediato, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¡Hace tiempo que papá y yo queríamos tener un perro!

— _Queríamos_ me suena a manada... —musitó Izanagi, acercándose con cautela.

—¡Le enseñaré a caminar conmigo... y ya no tendré que ir sola hasta el puerto a buscar algas! —soltó la joven sin siquiera prestarle atención a su padre. Estaba encantada con la idea de tener al pequeño animalito entre sus brazos y siguió balbuceando cientos de planes mientras se acercaba al fuego del fogón central—. Está helado, hay que hacer que recupere el calor... ¡y cocinarle algo también!

—Encima hay que darle de comer... —Izanagi dejó caer los hombros—. Bien hecho, Toudou. Ahora que lo tiene con ella ya nunca jamás voy a poder quitárselo.

—Le gustan mucho los animales, ¿eh?

—No es tanto por los animales... sino por el hecho de que es alguien pequeño e inocente del que puede cuidar. Cuando era niña solía pasear a Kohana-chan por toda la casa... —se cortó a sí mismo cuando el recuerdo de su hija más pequeña volvió a su mente y sus ojos se pusieron brillantes ante la angustia que lo invadió. Chie también lo había escuchado y se ocupaba de secar al perrito sin pronunciar palabra, luchando por evitar que el dolor venciera a su obligación para con el can.

—Tenemos que ponerle un nombre —Heisuke se dejó caer junto al fuego, encogiéndose de hombros en un intento por distraer a las personas con las que se veía obligado a pasar la tarde—. De lo contrario no podrás llamarlo de vuelta cuando te desobedezca.

—Oh... —Chie forzó una sonrisa, consciente de la necesidad de hablar sobre un asunto distinto a la desaparición de Kohana. No cambiarían nada con estar tristes, eso sólo les quitaría las fuerzas para buscarla después—. Él no se va a escapar. Será obediente, lo presiento.

—No tienes un buen historial en lo que se refiere a que los demás te hagan caso, Chie-chan —le sonrió con malicia, mientras tomaba el atizador para avivar el fuego.

—¡N, no bromees con esas cosas! —soltó sin dejar de frotar al perrito con una manta vieja—. ¿Es que no tienes límites?

—Los límites son para los perdedores... ¿verdad, vagabundo? —dijo lo último mientras le acercaba la mano al cachorro, quien la mordió suavemente sin dejar de mover la cola.

—Le caes bien.

—Nah, sólo piensa que le voy a dar de comer o algo así... —la expresión de su rostro distaba de ser tan pesimista como sus palabras, ya que no podía evitar sonreír ante cada nuevo mordisco que el animalito le daba a sus dedos.

—Yo trataré de cocinar algo... —Izanagi se sacó el pañuelo de la cabeza y lo depositó sobre la pequeña mesada que habían destinado a la preparación de los alimentos, frente a la que se arrodilló con cansancio— ...quizá eso pueda ayudarme a aliviar los nervios.

Chie le dirigió una mirada compasiva. Se puso furiosa al enterarse de que su padre le había ocultado la desaparición de Kohana, se había propuesto cantarle todas sus verdades, ¡exigirle que la tratara como una adulta! Pero... la pena que se dejaba ver tras sus decenas de arrugas curtidas era demasiado evidente. A pesar de todas las equivocaciones que el viejo cometió con su hijas... Chie no era ajena al gran amor que le tenía a las dos.

No era el momento para reprocharle nada, sino para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.

—¿Cómo crees que le podemos poner al cachorro, papá? —soltó con una sonrisa, buscándole la mirada a su progenitor.

—¿Me preguntas a mí?

—Claro. Siempre fuiste bueno con los nombres.

—Oh, claro que no... —se sonrió con timidez ante el cumplido.

—No estoy mintiendo. Creo que la gente se encariña con nuestro restorán gracias a los nombres creativos que le pones a cada plato —giró el rostro hacia Heisuke, quien la observaba con curiosidad—. Papá no sólo es un experto haciendo _Nigirizushi,_ ¡sino que también se le ocurren las mejores maneras de nombrarlos!

—Nigirizushi... —repitió Heisuke, ajeno por completo al nombre del plato—. Creo que nunca comí de esos...

—¡Oh, apuesto a que lo hiciste! ¡Pero en Edo les llamamos _Kamezushi_!

—¡Ah, Kamezushi! —el rostro del Capitán se iluminó—. ¡Las tortugas de arroz! A Gen-san le gusta prepararlas también.

Chie rió al observar su reacción, a veces lograba apreciar una alegría casi infantil en quien era un espadachín famoso por asesinar a sus enemigos con una eficiencia legendaria. Heisuke le resultaba una contradicción en varios sentidos.

—Sabía que lo entenderías de esa forma —continuó Chie, elevando la voz por encima del viento que golpeaba la casa sin parar—. Yo tampoco me termino de acostumbrar a los nombres de los platos de Kyoto —señaló a su padre, retomando la conversación inicial—. Papá toma las bolas de arroz y el pescado y hace unas formas de lo más divertidas, ¡si hubieras visto su versión de una nutria de río habrías muerto de risa!

—Oh... no era la gran cosa... —Izanagi sintió que se le encendían las mejillas y volteó para hervir el agua donde cocinaría el arroz. Siempre se cohibía cuando los demás halagaban su comida.

—¡Claro que sí! —Chie volvió a reír—. Hasta le puso ojitos de arvejas y un rabo de alga. Las nutrias de río se vendieron como pan caliente durante todo el mes que las sirvió.

—Bueno, bueno... que con toda esta charla sobre comida me está dando hambre —soltó el anciano en un esfuerzo por cambiar el tema de conversación.

—¡Entonces ponle un nombre de una vez! —Chie se sobresaltó y dejó escapar una risa de asombro cuando el cachorrito volvió a saltar a sus brazos para tratar de lamerle el rostro de forma amistosa.

—Creo que él quiere que lo hagas tú, Chie-chan —Heisuke se había dejado caer de espaldas en el tatami, y se distraía oyendo el sonido del viento en el exterior. No importaba cuan fuertes fueran, le encantaban las tormentas.

—Yo no sé como ponerle... no soy ingeniosa como ustedes.

—Ponle alguno de los nombres de los personajes de tu libro —sugirió Izanagi sin dejar de pelar varios zapallos a la vez.

—Ah... —la joven sintió que se le encendían las mejillas, ¿por qué había tenido que mencionar algo tan vergonzoso frente a Heisuke?—. No sé si sea buena idea...

—¿De qué libro hablan?

—Del libro favorito de Chie. Lo escribió su madre cuando vivía.

—Ah, ¿tu madre escribía? —Heisuke giró el rostro hacia ella—. Eso no es una habilidad cualquiera.

—Y lo hacía muy bien —Chie logró sonreír a pesar de la timidez que la embargaba, el halago hecho a su madre le había dado un poco de valentía. No podía avergonzarse del talento de quien la había traído al mundo—. Sabía mucho sobre las criaturas del otro mundo...

—¿ _Yokai_?

—Sí, exactamente —asintió, mucho más segura al ver que el rostro de su escucha era uno curioso y no burlón (como tantas veces había encontrado tras contarle a la gente sobre su libro)—. Mi madre escribió sobre sus costumbres, festivales, gobiernos e incluso hizo bocetos sobre la forma en la que cada especie puede ser identificada.

—Hmm... —Heisuke se incorporó, sentándose junto a ella otra vez—. ¿Fue una _miko_ o algo así?

—¿Mamá?

—Sí. Ese tipo de conocimiento sólo lo tienen las sacerdotisas...

—¿Cómo sabes eso, Toudou-san? —Izanagi le dirigió una mirada atenta, sin dejar de cocinar.

—Me crié en un templo. Habían mikos por doquier —se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa amistosa bailándole en los labios—. Ellas solían hablar de ese tipo de cosas a diario...

—¡Oh! —los ojos de Chie se abrieron de par en par—. ¿De verás creciste en un templo?

—Sí...

—¿Tu familia lo administraba?

—Entonces, Izanagi-san —ignoró a Chie y se dirigió a su padre, ansioso por desviar la atención de su pasado al de la señora Mao. Lo último que quería era charlar acerca de lo solitaria que era la infancia de un huérfano en un templo casi abandonado—. ¿Fue su esposa una miko?

—Sí —el cocinero no despegó la mirada de la superficie del agua donde hervía el arroz—. Desde su infancia. Lo abandonó a los catorce, para casarse conmigo.

—Ya veo... —esbozó una sonrisita maliciosa al ver a Chie fastidiada ante el hecho de que hizo caso omiso de su pregunta y se apresuró en volverle a hablar, divertido ante la idea de poder hacerla enojar más—. Se te está haciendo muy tarde para casarte, Chie-chan. Tu mamá te lleva varios años de ventaja.

—¡Oh! —el rostro de la chica enrojeció y le arrojó la manta vieja con la que secara al perrito en la cabeza—. ¡N, no seas tan atrevido...!

Heisuke soltó una carcajada por toda respuesta, volviendo a dejarse caer en el tatami sin ningún esfuerzo (y tampoco sin molestarse en quitarse el trapo del rostro).

—Creo que deberías ponerle Yokai —soltó desde debajo de la manta que le cubría la cabeza cuando por fin consiguió dejar de reír—. El libro trata de eso, ¿no? De los Yokai.

—¿Yo... kai? —Chie posó sus ojos en el perrito, que dormía (exhausto) entre sus brazos—. No sé... no tiene pinta de demonio...

—Todavía. Tan sólo espera a que crezca. Aunque... también podrías ponerle tifón.

—¡Ugh! ¡No! ¡Ese es un nombre horrible! ¡Y no quiero que le haga honores y tire abajo cuanta casa pise!

—A mi me gusta Yokai —declaró Izanagi, rascándose el mentón con la mano libre—. Un demonio sería un buen compañero para una chiquilla tan indomable como mi Chie.

La muchacha sonrió con ganas, ¿la fiebre le estaba jugando tretas o acababa de escuchar a su padre halagando uno de los rasgos de su personalidad que más dolores de cabeza le causaban?

—Gracias, papá... —sus ojos se posaron en los del pequeño perrito que sostenía—. Bienvenido a la familia, Yokai.

El viento podría estar causando un desmadre afuera, pero ella se sentía inmersa en un pequeño paraíso donde de pronto, el mundo no era tan oscuro como lo fuera unas horas antes. Si el tifón arrasaba a Kyoto entera en ese momento... Furukawa Chie se iría en paz.

* * *

 ** _¡Nos leemos la próxima!_**


	13. De vuelta a la prisión

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Hakuouki. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Un amigo como tú**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **"De vuelta a la prisión"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

 **Otoño, 24 de noviembre de 1864.**

El tifón _Hime_ trajo consigo una marejada ciclónica intensa que provocó inundaciones gravísimas, mientras que los fuertes vientos arrancaron decenas de árboles tanto en Kyoto como en Osaka. Muchas calles quedaron bloqueadas por los miles de troncos y ramas despedazados.

Las poderosas ráfagas lograron desatar un desorden generalizado, dado que los escombros de las viviendas destrozadas salieron disparados en todas las direcciones, convirtiendo la senda pública en un enorme laberinto de leños empapados y paja. Una calzada que unía las tres avenidas principales que cruzaban frente al palacio imperial se cerró temporalmente después de ser inundada por el agua y al norte del distrito comercial el Hime dañó escuelas y edificios.

Si bien cientos de hogares fueron destruidos (más de mil personas resultaron damnificadas por este ciclón), sólo se reportaron tres víctimas fatales:

Entre los fallecidos estaba un hombre que quedó sepultado por la caída de un muro, otro que cayó desde un cuarto piso y un hombre holandés que fue golpeado por una carreta que el viento lanzó hacia él mientras trataba de buscar refugio.

El gobierno evacuó a aquellos que se quedaron sin hogar a la isla de Hakodate, la que (curiosamente) no fue afectada por el temporal. La cantidad de personas que tuvieron que abandonar su hogar ascendió a la (por ese entonces) elevada cifra de quinientos habitantes.

La posada Mao sobrevivió al tifón, (para enorme sorpresa de sus propietarios) ya que los materiales usados para su reconstrucción estaban en excelente estado, lo que le dio una ventaja sobre los edificios cuyas maderas ya crujían de más.

Tres días después de la llegada de la tormenta, los habitantes de Kyoto pusieron manos a la obra con la limpieza de la ciudad. Los habitantes de Japón no eran ajenos a ciclones y terremotos, marejadas y tornados... se recuperarían del desastre con la misma calma que acostumbraban desde hacía miles de años atrás.

El mediodía soleado se elevaba sobre sus cabezas, como si la naturaleza se ocupara de anunciar la tregua que acababa de otorgarles ese día.

—¡Heisuke-kun! —Shinpachi se abrió paso entre los escombros que rodeaban a la posada, gritando de forma dramática mientras se movía en dirección a su mejor amigo—. ¡Estás vivo! —lo sujetó entre sus brazos, elevándolo por los suelos en un abrazo asfixiante.

—¡C, claro que... que estoy vivo... idiota! —luchó por soltarse del agarre que le quitaba la respiración y le estrujaba todos los huesos del cuerpo—. ¡Pero no será... por mucho si no me... bajas!

Shinpachi hizo caso omiso a sus quejas y se lanzó a gimotear de forma afectada:

—¡Yo pensé... que el tifón te habría llevado hasta la China con las primeras ráfagas que tocaron tierra!

—¡¿Qué... qué demonios estás diciendo, Shinpa-san?!

—¡ES QUE ERES TAN ENANO! ¡TAN DIMINUTO Y FRÁGIL COMO UN DIENTE DE LEÓN!

—¡AH...! ¡YA BASTA! —lo pateó en las canillas, pero esto sólo logró que su apresor lo estrujara todavía más fuerte.

Harada Sanosuke se acercó a los propietarios del lugar (quienes sonreían disimuladamente ante la escena que sus dos amigos montaban frente a ellos).

—Buenas, Izanagi-san —soltó un suspiro, avergonzado—. Perdone a estos tontos, no se toman nada en serio.

—No, no... está bien —Izanagi se encogió de hombros—. Un poco de humor no hace mal, creo que con todo este desorden nos hace más que falta.

—Sí... —observó en derredor—. Ese maldito temporal se cobró pocas víctimas considerando el daño estructural que le causó a la ciudad.

—¿El Roshi- es decir; el Shinsengumi... ayudará con las reparaciones?

—Claro —sonrió, divertido al observar como Chie se esforzaba por rescatar a Heisuke de los brazos de su otro camarada—. Estuvimos ocupados limpiando los alrededores del palacio imperial hasta ahora, pero a mi cuadrilla le toca organizar el área comercial ahora.

—No puedo creer que nos hayan tomado por barrenderos... —musitó Shinpachi (tras haberse aburrido de fastidiar a Heisuke—. No abandoné mi vida de ronin vagabundo para convertirme en la doméstica del shogun.

—Esto no se trata de prestigio, Shinpachi —lo regañó Sanosuke—. Es cuestión de principios. Nuestra misión no es sólo ayudar al pueblo con nuestras armas, sino con nuestras manos también. Y si podemos ponerlas a la obra de ayudar con la reconstrucción... que así sea.

—Sí, sí... _bla, bla..._ —lo remedó, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura—. Yo vine a Kyoto para patear traseros de _choshus_ y _satsumas_ , si hubiera querido ser un noble generoso que se ocupa de sus súbditos pues me habría quedado en el castillo de mi padre.

Heisuke apretó los labios en una línea al oírlo hablar. Shinpachi había desperdiciado la oportunidad de gozar de todo aquello que a él le habían quitado injustamente, y el notarlo le causaba una frustración indescriptible.

—Dios le da pan al que no tiene dientes —soltó, mientras se acomodaba su cabello (que se había enmarañado durante el salvaje saludo que le propició su amigo)—. No soporto a los niños de bien que salen en busca de aventuras como si fueran la cosa más divertida del mundo...

—Y yo no soporto a los enanos que se van a Shimabara con otras personas...

—¿Todavía estás resentido por eso?

—Apuesto a que Saito ni siquiera quería ir. Sólo lo hizo para fastidiarme.

—Claro que no. A Hajime-kun también le gusta la forma en la que Kohana desempeña sus tareas. Es bastante fanático de sus animales de _origami_.

—Hablando de eso... —Izanagi se adelantó—. ¿Han sabido algo de mi hija? —estrechó ambas manos frente a sí mismo, sin dejar de mirarlos con angustia en la mirada.

Los tres guerreros se miraron entre sí. Ninguno de ellos sabía nada acerca del paradero de Furukawa Kohana, pero decirle eso al viejo sería lo mismo que arrancarle el corazón del pecho y arrojarlo en medio de los escombros que lo rodeaban.

Sanosuke fue el primero que entendió esto y por lo tanto se apresuró a responder antes de que los demás lo hicieran:

—Hijikata-san oyó que vieron a una mujer de sus características en el pequeño mercado que se extiende junto al río Kamo.

—¿El río del pato? —Izanagi dejó caer la mandíbula—. ¡Pero... es que eso no queda muy lejos de aquí!

—Quizá Kohana no haya sido secuestrada...

—Sí. —Izanagi hizo una mueca, ansioso al pensar en que la hija (de la que tan orgulloso se sentía) hubiera cometido un acto tan deshonroso como escapar del okiya en el que la dejó de niña—. Pero no tendría sentido. Ella jamás se iría por su propia voluntad. No la crié para eso.

—A lo mejor no lo hizo y pasa otra cosa que estamos ignorando, todavía no podemos especular demasiado...

—Sí... es cierto, Harada-san.

Chie los observaba desde la distancia (mientras se esforzaba por levantar unos bloques que habían caído frente de la entrada de la casa de los vecinos), cuando Heisuke y Shinpachi se acercaron a ella; el último le arrebató la piedra que cargaba y se dispuso a ayudarla con la tarea que realizaba.

—¡Una muchacha no puede hacer el trabajo de un hombre! —soltó, al mismo tiempo que sostenía tres bloques más entre sus enormes brazos musculosos.

—No seas fanfarrón, Shinpa-san —Heisuke ahogó una risa al ver la cara de asombro que se había dibujado en el rostro de Chie, (quien no salía de la sorpresa que le causaba la tremenda fuerza de su camarada)—. Chie-chan puede con eso y más.

—No apuestes tu vida en ello —la joven sonrió, incorporándose con dificultad—. Ese resfriado me dejó por los suelos y se agradece la ayuda.

—El resfriado... —la expresión del rostro de Heisuke se ensombreció—. ¿Cómo estás?

—No tan mal como el día que llegó el ciclón —forzó una sonrisa—. Pero podría estar mejor.

—Entonces no se te ocurra ponerte a cargar estas cosas —la hizo a un lado, con el ceño fruncido—. Shinpa-san y yo podemos limpiar este desastre. Tú ve adentro y hazte algo de comer. Tienes que estar fuerte para cuidar del pequeño Yokai, ¿verdad?.

—¿Estás bromeando? —soltó Shinpachi, al mismo tiempo que se disponía a cargar más escombros. Debían depositarlos en una carreta que el shogunato les había dado para trasladar la basura fuera de la ciudad—. Con ese brazo tuyo no podrás ni con esta piedrita —le arrojó un pequeño pedrusco mientras sonreía con malicia.

—¡Oye! —Heisuke arrugó la nariz, apurándose a cargar varias piedras a la vez—. ¡Puedo con eso y mucho más! ¡Sólo mírame!

—Eso es trampa, Heisuke —se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de trabajar—. No es justo que le pidas ayuda a tus parientes las hormigas para que te ayuden a levantar los escombros.

—¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! ¡VOY A PONERTE TODAS LAS PIEDRAS DE SOMBRERO, YA VERÁS! —olvidó lo dolorosos que le eran los pasos que daba al lanzarse en plena carrera detrás de su camarada; quien no dejaba de soltar sonoras carcajadas al verse perseguido por él.

Chie los observó desde la entrada, sintiendo una sensación cálida en el pecho al presenciar la escena que se desataba frente a ella. El recuerdo de las sonrisas de los dos capitanes del Shinsengumi la acompañaría por años.

* * *

Kosuzu sintió que iba a ponerse a llorar cuando llegó al baldío donde antes se levantara el barrio al que ella esperó mudarse hasta hacía menos de una semana atrás.

Las casas habían sido destrozadas casi por completo y la que muy pronto sería la suya había perdido el tejado y una pared entera. Sabía de sobra que ni ella ni su prometido tenían el dinero suficiente como para reconstruir la choza maltrecha.

Se abrió paso entre los sobrevivientes (que eran muchos y parecían ajenos a lo difícil de su situación, pues limpiaban el lugar en medio de charlas y risas) evitando llamar mucho la atención con lo llamativo de su florido atuendo de maiko. Era un barrio pobre y no podía arriesgarse a ser asaltada... pero sus nervios la habían hecho dirigirse al lugar sin reparar en la forma en la que lo había hecho.

Su ansiedad se aplacó un poco al distinguir a su novio y a su mejor amiga; ocupados en la ardua tarea de tratar de arrastrar el tejado de paja nuevamente hasta su pequeña propiedad.

—¡Ryunosuke-kun! ¡Kohana-chan! —se arrojó hacia ellos, dando pequeños (pero ligeros) pasos en su apretado kimono—. ¡Esto es terrible!

—¡Kosuzu-chan! —Kohana le devolvió el abrazo, feliz al estrechar a la jovencita otra vez—. ¿Está todo bien en el okiya?

—Mejor que aquí lo está... —Kosuzu hizo un mohín al ver que el chico (con el que estaba decidida a casarse) se limitaba a saludarla con un movimiento de su cabeza, para ponerse a trabajar otra vez—. Me alegra ver que nadie salió herido.

—Sí, a mi también. El viento fue de intensidad media durante la mayor parte de la tormenta, pero en el final se intensificó mucho y el ciclón se despidió con mucha más fuerza de la que tenía al llegar —Kohana se llevó una mano a la sien—. Esas rachas fueron las culpables de la mayor parte de los destrozos.

—Odio las tormentas —Kosuzu arrugó la nariz—. Preferiría haber nacido en un desierto.

—Yo no podría vivir en un sitio así, echaría de menos el invierno... y la nieve.

—La nieve es la cosa más fácil de pintar —soltó Ryunosuke sin dejar de colocar varias palancas de madera bajo los restos del tejado—. Un artista pobre siempre agradece poder ahorrar pintura y la nieve se presta para eso.

—Oh —los ojos de Kohana se iluminaron—. ¿Pintarás una escena nevada para mí, Ryunosuke-kun?

—Sólo si me pagas.

—Oh, ¡no seas tacaño! —se acercó para ayudarlo a levantar el tejado, tantos años de dedicarse a la danza le habían dado unos músculos muy resistentes que no dejaba de aprovechar. Esperaba que algún día le ayudaran a dar vuelta la tierra donde plantaría las primeras hortalizas de su huerta soñada—. Pronto será mi cumpleaños... ¡sería un obsequio!

—Casi lo olvido —le asintió con la cabeza como modo de agradecerle por la ayuda—. ¿Cuándo era?

—El tres de diciembre.

—Ya... —torció los labios, pensativo—. Quizá pueda tener algo listo para esa fecha.

—¡Eso! —Kohana dejó caer el tejado al elevar ambas manos en el aire en un gesto victorioso, provocando que este cayera encima de la punta de los dedos de su pobre compañero (quien soltó un chillido agudo ante el golpe inesperado)—. ¡OH! ¡RYUNOSUKE-KUN! —se apresuró a levantar el quincho de sus manos—. ¡L, LO SIENTO MUCHO!

—¡E... está bien! ¡Tenía... que comprar unos dedos nuevos... después de todo! —jadeó al mismo tiempo que se soplaba las manos rápidamente.

—Estás saboteando tu propio obsequio, Kohana-chan —exclamó Kosuzu con una delicia escondida, complacida ante el hecho de que su novio había recibido una suerte de castigo tras ignorarla—. Ahora no podrá pintar nada.

—No digas eso, Kosuzu —Ryunosuke puso los ojos en blanco, inquieto al pensar en que su única forma de producir dinero pudiera verse afectada por el accidente.

—¿Cómo van las cosas en el okiya, Kosu-chan? —Kohana los interrumpió, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

—¿Con respecto a tu desaparición? Hmm, todos están muy preocupados. Tanto que hasta me da un poco de miedo hacerles pasar por lo mismo cuando me toque irme a mí...

—Kosuzu-chan... —Kohana frunció el ceño—. No puedes arrepentirte, tus sentimientos son más importantes que los de los demás. Si Ba y Yumiko-san nos quieren de verdad... tendrán que aceptarnos con esta nueva forma de vida que elegimos por nosotras mismas.

—Pero Kohana... van a tardar mucho tiempo en enterarse de que estamos vivas. Todos sospechan que fuiste secuestrada o peor, asesinada. Si hubieras visto a tu padre te sentirías tan inquieta como yo.

—No hables de ese sujeto... —chasqueó la lengua mientras ayudaba a que Ryunosuke colocara la última palanca bajo el tejado—. Sólo está preocupado ante la posibilidad de perder la oportunidad de llenarse la boca con mis logros.

—No seas así de cruel con tu padre...

—Kosuzu-chan —le clavó la mirada, fastidiada ante la insistencia de su amiga—. ¿Qué sentirías si el tuyo se apareciera a cada chance que encuentra en el okiya?

—Me... alegraría.

—Sólo dices eso porque no lo ves desde que te vendió como si fueras ganado —dio un respingo, enfocando la mirada en la paja del quincho—. No tiene nada de amable aparecerse para recordarme lo importante que es que sea famosa y traiga honor a la familia. ¿A quién le importa una familia que te arroja a un lugar desconocido sólo porque eso puede serles de utilidad? Si no fuera porque quiero mucho a mi hermana... le habría pedido a Ba-san que lo declarara cliente no grato del local.

—No tienes... ¡por qué decir eso de mis padres! —la más joven aguantó las lágrimas, sintiendo que su rostro se encendía de frustración—. ¡A veces... eres... tan grosera!

—No es mi culpa que no quieras ver la verdad, Kosuzu —apretó los labios en una línea, girándose hacia ella—. Pensé que veíamos las cosas de igual manera. Somos muñecas de escaparate, vendidas por nuestra propia familia para entretener a los demás. Y un montón de caras largas y lágrimas de cocodrilo no harán nada por cambiar eso.

—Tu papá todavía quiere verte... —se pasó la manga del kimono por los ojos, frunciendo los labios al hablar—. Deberías aprovechar eso y dejar de ser tan egoísta.

—No puedo creer que te hayas arrepentido... —Kohana suspiró, había sido mucho más fácil tomar la decisión de fugarse cuando pensó que su mejor amiga la acompañaría—. ¿Qué va a pasar con Ryunosuke? —sus ojos se movieron a la figura del muchacho, quien se había alejado para traer la soga que usaría durante el traslado del tejado a su posición original—. Él usó todos los ahorros que le quedaban para comprar esta casa...

—¡Y mira en el estado que está! —lloró Kosuzu, incapaz de contener las lágrimas por un segundo más—. ¡¿Qué tal si nos casamos?! ¡¿Qué tal si tenemos hijos?! ¡No podría vivir con el miedo de que la casa se nos caiga encima ante la menor ráfaga de viento! Esto... ¡es un desastre! ¡Yo... no sé si vale la pena causarle tanto dolor a las mujeres que nos criaron... para acabar en un basurero como este!

Se hizo un silencio largo entre las dos, que sólo fue roto por el sonido de las pisadas de Ryunosuke, quien se acercaba a ellas con una expresión de confusión en el rostro. Las observó con la cuerda al hombro por un rato antes de atreverse a hablar:

—¿P, por qué estás llorando, Kosuzu-chan? ¿Paso alg-

Pero fue interrumpido por los alaridos de pavor que escaparon de las gargantas de sus vecinos, que se precipitaban en todas direcciones al grito de: « _—¡SHINSENGUMI! ¡HUYAN POR SUS VIDAS SON LOS PERROS DEL SHOGUN!_ _»_

—¡¿Shinsengumi?! —Ryunosuke se puso pálido de la impresión. Después de todo el trabajo que le había costado escapar del cuartel y ocultarse de los rastrillajes que se realizaron para darle caza... ¿iban a pillarlo justo en ese momento?

—Oh no... ¿qué hacen ellos aquí? —Kohana se puso de pie al ver que los hombres de haoris celestes decorados con montañas blancas (el conocidísimo uniforme de _los lobos de Mibu_ ), les salían al encuentro con la velocidad del relámpago, desenvainando sus espadas para apuntarlas a los tres jóvenes en cuestión de un parpadear.

—¡N, no somos choshu! —llegó a soltar Kosuzu a la vez que se abrazaba de su amiga, aterrada ante la velocidad con que las armas se cerraban en torno a ellos.

—No lo son... —musitó Tani Sanjuro, saliendo de entre sus subordinados— ...pero fue una buena idea seguirte después de todo, Kosuzu-chan.

Ryunosuke chasqueó la lengua, moviéndose lentamente hasta quedar entre el Capitán y las mujeres.

—Tani Sanjuro... ¿Me estás buscando a mí, verdad?

—No te creas tanto, _perro_ —se burló usando el apodo que Serizawa usara tantas veces con su siervo en vida—. No me esperaba encontrarte aquí. Seguimos a todos los conocidos de Furukawa Kohana para dar con su paradero bajo ordenes del Vicecomandante y esta pequeña maiko llorona nos dio el premio gordo. Tú... sólo eres un valor añadido.

—¡Oh no! —Kosuzu se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Ella no quería abandonar el okiya ahora, pero eso no significaba que no apoyara los sueños de libertad de Kohana. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al observar la expresión angustiada que torcía los labios de su amiga.

Todo esto era su culpa.

—Yo me fui por mi propia voluntad —soltó Kohana con determinación, elevando el mentón de una forma elegante sin reconocer que tenía frente a sí al antiguo mejor amigo de su hermana—. Y no he roto la ley. Puedo decidir quedarme aquí si se me place.

—Tan ingenua como atractiva, por lo que veo —Tani avanzó, dándole un tremendo golpe a Ibuki con el dorso de su lanza que lo mandó a volar entre los escombros que los rodeaban

—¿Es que no ves lo que eres? —continuó—. Las mujeres como tú no están cubiertas por la ley que se aplica a los ciudadanos normales. Eres una pobretona con una cara bonita, nada más... —se acercó hasta invadir su espacio personal, con una sonrisa maliciosa adornándole los labios—. Una zorra de Shimabara con infulas de grandeza.

Apenas acabó de decir la frase recibió una inesperada bofetada de parte de Kosuzu. La chiquilla lo hizo a un lado de un fuerte empujón con los ánimos (de por sí bastante volátiles) enardecidos a causa de las ofensas cometidas contra su novio y su amiga:

—¡TODOS USTEDES LOS DEL SHINSENGUMI... SON UNOS BASTARDOS!

Tani se incorporó lentamente, sonriendo al pasarse una mano por los labios y comprobar que estos sangraban copiosamente. Diablos... la mocosa sabía golpear bien.

—Y pensar que no quería llevármelos por la fuerza —se encogió de hombros, indicándole a sus subordinados (con un gesto de su mano que ni se esforzó por hacer) que los apresaran—. Olvidé que una mujer como tú siempre tiene a otras golfas que la defiendan. Mi error.

Ibuki entreabrió los ojos desde el suelo en el momento justo donde los soldados golpeaban a las jovencitas sin piedad, pero no pudo mantenerse despierto por mucho tiempo. Toda la frustración, toda la ira que sentía... se apagó cuando su consciencia se sumió en la oscuridad.

Uno de sus últimos pensares coherentes fue que quizá valía la pena tratar de ser más fuerte y seguir el mandato de su sangre samurái.

* * *

Atardecía y los tres capitanes del grupo de ronins bebían sake sentados en el banco que Chie solía usar para sus lecturas matutinas. Las nubes rosas se arremolinaban en lo que fuera un cielo negro y huracanado hasta hacía sólo tres días antes.

—Al fin logramos limpiar el barrio... —soltó Sanosuke con una sonrisa cansada—. Le aposté bastante dinero a Hijikata-san de que podríamos hacerlo todo en un día.

—¿Cuánto dijo él que demoraríamos? —Heisuke sonrió, divertido ante la idea de una nueva derrota de su Vicecomandante. Hijikata no era bueno apostando y sin embargo no solía rechazar ningún desafío por parte de sus camaradas. Era curioso que no estuviera en quiebra tras tantas malas decisiones.

—Un mes.

—¡¿Un mes?! —Heisuke soltó una carcajada—. ¿Por qué nos ha tomado? ¿Por ancianas?

—Tú estás al nivel de una, Heisuke, así que no te rías mucho.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo y tus burlas constantes, Shinpa-san?! ¡T, todavía puedo aporrearte con el otro brazo, ¿sabes?!

—Déjalo que se burle cuanto quiera —Sanosuke le salió al rescate—. Es más viejo que tú y tendrás muchos años para fastidiarlo cuando se convierta en un anciano de verdad.

—Eso si llegamos a viejos —bromeó Heisuke, internamente agradecido por el gesto del mayor—. Ahora que estamos bajo las ordenes del Magistrado de Aizu apuesto a que las cosas se ponen más movidas.

—Sí... espero que des la talla, Heisuke —Shinpachi le sonrió con maldad—. Porque entre lo bajito y lo rotoso... dudo que seas de mucha ayuda.

—¡Ah! ¡Hombre! —torció los labios en una mueca—. ¡¿Sabes que mataría a cualquiera que hablara así de mi lesión?!

—Sí. Pero como soy tu consentido a mí me lo dejas pasar —se sonrió con orgullo y Heisuke no logró evitar que la risa se le contagiara. Nagakura Shinpachi y él siempre se habían llevado de esa manera; solían decirse las cosas más crueles en un largo intento por fastidiarse mutuamente.

Tenían una amistad un tanto fuera de lo común, pero eso no le molestaba a ninguno de los dos.

—Sus ordenes están listas —la alegre voz de Chie se dejó oír cuando la joven salió al exterior, cargando una bandeja donde se dejaban ver tres deliciosos platos de _tempura_ —. ¿Está bien si les traigo otra ronda de sake con la comida? La casa invita.

—¿Gratis? ¿Sake? ¿No es esa la mejor combinación de palabras en todo el mundo? —soltó Heisuke, poniéndose de pie para tomar la bandeja—. ¡Hmm... esto huele delicioso!

Chie sonrió a su vez. —Papá está haciendo albóndigas con salsa de soja para la cena. Si quieren esperar un poco podemos darles algunas para llevar.

—¡Ah! —Shinpachi se llevó una mano al corazón cuando recibió su porción—. ¿Estás soltera, Chie-chan? Porque si me dices que sí me casaría contigo sólo para comer esto todos los días.

—Si aceptara todas las propuestas que hacen los clientes al comer, apuesto a que tendría más esposos que esposas tiene el Emperador —bromeó, ocultando el hecho de que siempre le dolía un poco que los hombres sólo se fijaran en ella por lo bien que cocinaba.

—A mí lo que me extraña es que Izanagi-san siga soltero —soltó Heisuke sin dejar pasar un sólo instante para ponerse a devorar las verduras fritas que le habían servido—. Los hombres que cocinan son una especie en extinción.

—A mi los hombres no me gustan... —Shinpachi arrugó los labios con disgusto y Sanosuke aprovechó la excelente oportunidad que se le daba para burlarse de su falta de éxito con las chicas:

—Con las pocas citas que consigues no te haría mal probar con algo distinto para variar.

—¡OH! ¡¿Quién te ha...?! ¡Yo no...! —se atoró con la comida y acabó tosiendo avergonzado, en medio de las risas de quienes lo acompañaban.

Estaban tan divertidos que los tomó por sorpresa el ver llegar al viejo cocinero del que hablaban. Venía a toda prisa por la calle que llevaba al cuartel del Shinsengumi, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en su rostro colorado y sudoroso.

Se detuvo frente a ellos y (tras varios minutos arqueado sobre sus rodillas, luchando por recuperar el aire) exclamó:

—¡LA HA ENCONTRADO! ¡TANI-KUN... HA ENCONTRADO A MI KOHANA!

* * *

 **¡Fin del episodio! ¡Nos leemos super pronto!**


	14. Pasos

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Hakuouki. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Un amigo como tú**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **"Pasos"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Llovía otra vez cuando Ibuki Ryunosuke ingresó al despacho del temido Vicecomandante Hijikata, cuyo apodo de _"demonio"_ no le quedaba para nada grande.

El pobre preso ahogó un gemido de angustia al verse frente a frente con el rostro endurecido de una de las principales figuras dentro del grupo del que había huido hacía no mucho más de un mes. El hombre lo observaba con una mezcla de rabia y de decepción en la mirada.

—De todas las cosas que pasarían en este día —musitó con una serenidad que contrastaba mucho con la furia que se dejaba ver a través de sus ojos—, hablar con un muerto era la última que esperaba.

—Puedo explicarlo-

—No. No puedes. —Hijikata se cruzó de brazos, arqueando las cejas al hablar—. Toudou deberá ser el que lo haga. Puesto que fue él quien me dijo que habías muerto tras el asesinato de Serizawa.

—Él no tiene la culpa... ¡fui yo el que escapó!

—No me digas. Mataste a tu hermano gemelo y... ¿Toudou lo confundió contigo o algo así? De otra forma no tiene sentido que me haya dicho que revisó el cadáver con sus propias manos para asegurarse de su identidad antes de enterrarlo.

—Yo...

—Es obvio que te ayudó a escapar. Y pagará como debe por eso —se encogió de hombros, sin que eso lo hiciera lucir ni un poco más relajado (cosa que Ryunosuke hubiera agradecido)—. Pero estamos aquí para discutir otra cosa además de tu traición al Shinsengumi... —lo miró fijo y el acusado sintió que se le erizaban los vellos de los brazos—. Furukawa Kohana. ¿Qué hacía la maiko desaparecida en tu propiedad?

—Ah... —Ryunosuke se rascó la nuca al mismo tiempo que apretaba los labios con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir en una situación como esa? La verdad era que la joven estaba de paso en su hogar, mientras esperaba que se le presentara la oportunidad para comprar una vivienda con los ahorros que había guardado durante los años en los que se había desempeñado como artista en Shimabara.

Eso podría llevar un tiempo, dado que no muchos estarían dispuestos a venderle tierras a una chiquilla tan joven como ella. Aún menos tratándose de una fugitiva soltera, sin siquiera la posición social necesaria para contratar empleados que trabajaran el campo que pretendía adquirir.

Pero Kohana era tan optimista y determinada. Se negaba a rendirse sin antes haber emprendido el camino que esperaba la llevara a sus sueños.

Ryunosuke admiraba eso. Quizá no fuera la opción más racional para alguien que tenía la posibilidad de convertirse en la geiko más famosa de Kyoto, pero Kohana no era más que una adolescente de catorce años con tanta ingenuidad como valentía; cualidades que inspiraban a un artista como él.

Mas en su interior se desataba una lucha entre esa agradable ensoñación y la terrible realidad que tenía en frente. Debía decidir entre si defender los sueños de Kohana... o su propia existencia.

—¿Qué estás esperando, mocoso? —gruñó Hijikata—. No tengo todo el día.

—¡Ah...! ¡S, sí... verá... yo-

—Rápido —lo interrumpió con una serenidad misteriosa—. Sé que lo que vas a decir es una mentira, así que mejor date prisa antes de que me aburra de esperar para oírla.

—¿Una... mentira? ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo... admitiré que la secuestré!

—¿Qué? —Hijikata elevó la vista (que antes tenía fija en un libro de texto) y arqueó las cejas sin conseguir disimular el interés que le generó la confesión—. ¿Dices que tú... la privaste de su libertad?

—¡A... Así es! —Ryunosuke elevó el mentón para que no se notara la indecisión que lo embargaba—. ¡Ella... no es más que una pobre jovencita que no tu, tuvo... m, más opción que quedarse conmigo!

Hijikata giró la cabeza suavemente a su derecha, y fijo la mirada en Saito Hajime (Capitán de la tercera división) quien se encontraba de pie detrás suyo; oficiando como guardia del acusado.

—¿Fue eso lo que pasó, Saito-san?

Ryunosuke abrió la boca un palmo y el color se fue de su rostro en un pis-pás:

—¡E, espera un maldito momento! ¡¿Dices... que él estuvo allí cuando-

—Cuando ella desapareció, sí. Y creo que vamos a enterarnos de que yo tenía razón en cuando a lo de tus mentiras, Ibuki.

—¡O, oye... Saito-san! —Ryunosuke juntó las manos frente a sí mismo, a modo de implorar por la compasión del testigo—. ¡Tú... sabes tan bien como yo que... de yo haber secuestrado a Kohana... ella se vería libre de culpas y eso salvaría su carrera y... le permitiría continuar trabajando como una maiko!

Saito permaneció impasible, y su voz sonó tan ligera como una brisa de viento cuando finalmente se decidió a tomar la palabra:

—¿Y estás seguro... de que Kohana-san desea seguir siendo una maiko?

Ryunosuke tragó, y el nudo en su garganta pareció asfixiarlo con mayor fuerza que antes.

—¡C, claro que sí!

—Está mintiendo otra vez, ¿eh, Saito-san? —Hijikata sonrió de forma maliciosa—. No te gastes defendiendo a la chica, Ibuki. Ya hemos hablado con ella y confesó rápidamente que se fue por su propia voluntad. Ni siquiera fue necesario hacer que Saito testificara en su contra.

—Diablos... —Ryunosuke se pasó una mano por la frente, dejándose caer sentado sobre el tatami—. Es una idiota... ¡ella y sus condenados sueños! Ahora... ¡acabará en las calles!

—¿Por qué mentiste en su favor? —musitó Saito con más curiosidad que enojo—. Estabas dispuesto... a ser ejecutado... sólo para que ella conservara su puesto laboral.

—¡Claro que lo estaba! —el acusado gruñó por lo bajo—. ¡La vida sería un infierno para una chica como ella si no consiguiera una buena posición social que la respaldara!

—¿Y a ti eso qué te importa? —Hijikata lo examinó de pies a cabeza con la mirada—. Siempre te enorgulleciste de ser un tipejo más bien egoísta.

—Pues... quizá no sea necesario que lo sea todo el tiempo, ¿eh? —Ibuki se rascó la cabeza distraídamente, luchando por ocultar el rubor que había subido a sus mejillas—. Es una buena amiga de Kosuzu-chan y... una chica muy amable que... ¡pues que no se merece sufrir y ya!.

—No soy amigo de ejecutar a las personas altruistas... ¿Y tú, Saito-san? —Hijikata volvió a voltearse hacia su camarada—. ¿Crees que podrás entrenar a este renacuajo para que se convierta en algo parecido a un guerrero?

—Si está dispuesto a aprender... no sería un problema para mí.

—¡E, ESPEREN UN MOMENTO! —Ibuki se puso de pie tan rápido que se golpeó la cabeza contra una de las lámparas que adornaban el recinto. Logró articular palabra sólo tras quejarse un buen rato del dolor que le produjo el impacto—. ¡¿Acaso creen que estoy tan demente como para volver al Shinsengumi otra vez?!

—Estarías demente de no aceptar, puesto que serías ejecutado esta misma tarde. —Hijikata se encogió de hombros—. No es como si tuvieras mucho derecho a poner condiciones dada tu condición de desertor y todo eso...

—¡E, escucha... Hijikata! —Ryunosuke apretó los labios en una línea al sentir que decenas de gotas de sudor empezaban a resbalarle por el rostro. No podía permitir que los nervios lo dominaran en una situación tan delicada como esa, por lo que aspiró e inspiró varias veces antes de continuar—. ¡Yo... no sé si pueda aceptar algo como eso...! ¡Lo que ustedes le hicieron... a Serizawa-san... fue... demasiado!

—¿Serizawa? —Hijikata frunció el ceño—. Ese tipo sólo obtuvo lo que se merecía. Aún de no haber bebido el _ochimizu_ , el Shogunato iba a acabar ordenando su ejecución de un momento a otro. Fue demasiado lejos con todo eso de asaltar a los ciudadanos de bien y prender fuego cuanta choza se le cruzara. Imagino que no dejarás que el apego irracional que sientes por él te ciegue a las maldades que cometió por pura diversión.

—No... yo... —volvió a tomar asiento, echando los hombros hacia atrás— ...sé que su conducta no fue la mejor pero... me salvó la vida y... me parece algo terrible que haya muerto de una manera tan... deshonrosa.

—Si matas a espada, mueres a espada, muchacho. Es hora de que vayas haciéndote a la idea de que esa es una de las pocas ocasiones donde la justicia divina decide intervenir en las vidas humanas.

Saito tomó la palabra al ver que el acusado quedó callado por varios minutos, sumido en una indecisión que (al menos para él, un hombre que respetaba mucho a quienes lo habían ayudado en el pasado) resultaba bastante comprensible:

—Tani Sanjuro se ha convertido en un problema para nosotros. Uno que va camino a volverse tan fastidioso como lo fue Serizawa-san. La forma en la que permitió que sus hombres a cargo golpearan a Furukawa y Kosuzu-san fue... terrible. No es algo que honre el Bushido que él tantas veces ha prometido seguir.

El semblante de Ibuki se oscureció al recordar el funesto acontecimiento donde Tani dio con ellos. Los gritos de las jovencitas al ser apaleadas todavía resonaban en su mente, aguijoneándole el alma con olas culpa que no dejaban de azotarlo una y otra vez.

—No fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderlas y lo sabes —continuó Saito—. Si no hubieras abandonado el entrenamiento que te estaba dando antes de que huyeras del cuartel, ten por seguro que ese sujeto no podría haberles tocado ni un sólo cabello de sus cabezas.

—¿Dices qué todo es mi culpa?

—Digo que si lo que deseas es que Kohana no sufra, pues la mejor manera de hacerlo es haciéndote lo suficientemente fuerte como para convertirte en una barrera que la separe de aquellas cosas o personas que pretendan lastimarla.

—¡Yo... —Ibuki se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza como para hacerlo sangrar— ...quiero que ella cumpla sus sueños! ¡Pero... no quiero tener que observarla fallar una y otra vez para lograrlo!

—Entonces deja de ser un majadero y vuelve a nuestras filas —suspiró Hijikata a la vez que inclinaba el torso en dirección de su escucha—. Tú necesitas volverte tan fuerte como para proteger a esa mocosa, y yo preciso a alguien que me sirva de excusa para despojar a Tani Sanjuro de su puesto como Capitán.

—¿De... de qué estás hablando, Hijikata-san? —Ibuki dejó caer la mandíbula—. ¿Van... a degradarlo?

—Es la idea. Yo preferiría ejecutarlo... pero no tengo razones suficientes. Al menos por ahora... —sonrió para sí mismo de forma maliciosa antes de seguir—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es quitarle un poco del poder de mando que tiene a su disposición, pero no cuento con ningún espadachín lo suficientemente bueno como para reemplazarlo todavía.

—¿Y tú idea... es que yo lo haga?

—Claro. Llegado el momento en el que Saito-san me confirme que estás preparado para hacerlo.

—Yo... ¡diablos! —Ibuki se rascó la cabeza—. Una cosa es volver al Shinsengumi... ¡y otra muy distinta es convertirme en Capitán!

—¡Qué no seas majadero, he dicho! —Hijikata le arrojó con el libro de texto que sostenía y este impactó en medio de la frente de su escucha, derribándolo de un sólo golpe—. ¡¿Quieres o no quieres ser capaz de proteger a esa niñata caprichosa?!

—¡C, claro... claro que quiero! —chilló Ibuki desde el suelo—. ¡¿Crees que estaría metido en semejante lío si no lo quisiera de verdad?!

—¡Entonces déjate de lloriquear y ponte a entrenar! ¡Quiero mandar a ese tipejo directo a la milicia de a pie antes de que termine el año! ¡SAITO! —se giró violentamente hacia su subordinado—. ¡LLÉVATE A ESTE LLORÓN DE MI VISTA Y NO LO TRAIGAS DE VUELTA HASTA QUE SEPA EMPUÑAR UNA KATANA COMO CORRESPONDE!

—Por supuesto, Hijikata-san —Saito se apresuró a abandonar la habitación jalando rápidamente de (un muy alterado) Ibuki. Más que consciente de que no era cosa sabia quedarse cerca del Vicecomandante cuando se le cruzaban los demonios de semejante manera.

—¡Sa... Saito-san! —gimió Ibuki medio metro más abajo—. ¡E, espera! ¡Me vas... arrastrando por todo el lugar y mi ropa está hecha un desastre!

—Ah... —se detuvo en seco, sorprendido por su falta de modales—. Perdona, Ibuki-san. A veces no mido mi-

—Sí, sí... ¡ya lo sé! —Ryunosuke se sacudió los pantalones con las palmas de las manos, tratando de no gruñir de frustración con cada golpe que daba. No le gustaba para nada la situación en la que lo habían metido los sueños locos de Kohana.

—No te enfades con Hijikata-san. El asunto de Tani de verdad se le está escapando de las manos.

—Hmm... —se giró lentamente hacia él—. Si así trata a unas delicadas maiko por una cosa tan simple como un desacato, pues ya me imagino como se estará comportando con el resto de la ciudad.

—El Shogunato nos presiona más y más luego de lo que pasó con Serizawa-san. No es sabio dejar que ese tipo de cosas se repitan.

—Claro. La reputación del grupo acabará por los suelos, entiendo eso —Ryunosuke hizo un mohín, ocupado en observar el jardín interior que tenían frente a ellos—. ¿Y por qué simplemente no lo ejecutan? Es una de las reglas más conocidas del grupo de ronin después de todo, ¿o me equivoco?

—Hijikata ya te respondió eso. No ha roto con el bushido todavía.

—Bushido, bushido... —lo remedó con voz burlona, pero se arrepintió rápidamente tras recibir la mirada más severa que jamás había visto antes en los ojos de su maestro. Por lo que se apresuró a continuar con sus quejas de una manera mucho más respetuosa—. ¡E, es decir! ¿C, cómo no se puede haber roto el código del guerrero tras ordenar apalear a unas jovencitas inocentes como lo son Kosuzu y Kohana-chan? Eso... estuvo lejos de ser honorable.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste hace un rato. Ellas se resistieron al arresto, y el desacato es un motivo justo para emplear la violencia.

—Pero... ¡la diferencia de fuerzas... no ameritaba excederse de esa manera!

—Las leyes no son tan específicas como deberían, Ibuki-san —Saito se encogió de hombros—. Sólo se ocupan de los detalles generales y nada más. Yo he sido víctima de esa negligencia legal en carne propia. De hecho... es la razón por la que me uní al Shinsengumi al fin y al cabo.

—Ah, sí... —Ibuki vio que su guía comenzaba a caminar a través del jardín y lo siguió por inercia—. Oí de los chicos que te escondes de la justicia o algo así...

—Creí que el gobierno me amparaba y actué bajo el mandato del honor. Pero se falló a favor del perdedor y fui acusado de asesinato. De no ser por la amabilidad de Kondou-san... pues dudo que las cosas hubiesen salido bien para mí.

—Ya veo...

—El Shinsengumi puede convertirse tanto en una bendición como en una maldición. Todo depende de cuan bien juegues tus cartas —se giró a verlo por sobre el hombro sin detener la marcha—. Si haces las cosas bien llegarás lo suficientemente alto como para proteger a cuánta gente desees. La espada que se usa para defender es siempre más poderosa que la que sirve a los deseos egoístas de aquellos que buscan la destrucción de sus adversarios.

—Vaya, Saito-san —Ibuki no pudo evitar sonreír—. Eso se escuchó genial. Como salido del Romance de los Tres Reinos.

Saito arqueó las cejas sorprendido, y se detuvo junto a la bonita fuente que adornaba el patio de los Yagi.

—¿Has leído ese libro, Ibuki-san?

—¡Claro! Vengo de buena casa, no soy un palurdo como Hijikata-san —bromeó—. ¡Pero... no dejes que sepa que dije eso!

—No lo haré —sonrió disimuladamente, cerrando los ojos por un instante antes de agregar—. ¿Cuál es tu parte favorita?

—¿Mi favorita? ¡La batalla de los acantilados rojos, por supuesto! —Ryunosuke se llevó ambas manos a la cintura—. ¡Ese tipejo Cao Cao era un diablo vestido de oveja!

—Ah, ese es el episodio preferido de muchos lectores —Saito se cruzó de brazos—. Pero el mío es el de la muerte de Guan Yu. Que el gobernante fuera ejecutado por alguien en quien confiaba es algo que resulta tan frustrante de leer como fascinante.

—Bueno... no es un mal episodio. Especialmente porque el viejo Cao Cao muere de un tumor cerebral un poco después de la ejecución de Guan Yu.

Saito volvió a sonreír. —Cao Cao no es tu persona favorita, ya entendí.

—No es el favorito de nadie, ¡apestoso viejo corrupto! —las risas de Ryunosuke fueron interrumpidas por el repentino acero que se posó apenas a centímetros de su garganta. Ahogó un grito al ver que el mismísimo Okita Souji se encontraba al otro extremo de la filosa katana que amenazaba con decapitarlo de un momento a otro.

—Jamás imaginé que el río te devolvería a casa, Ryunosuke-kun... —musitó con una diversión en la voz que contrastaba con lo asesino de su mirada—. Te mataría si no me preguntara cual es la razón por la que Saito-san no lo ha hecho antes...

—Baja la espada, Souji —Saito seguía tan impasible como de costumbre—. Hijikata-san lo ha perdonado.

—Pues yo no. ¿Este cobarde cree que se puede entrar y salir del Shinsengumi como si se tratara de un club de pesca?

—Está bajo mi tutela, y si supieras el motivo de su re ingreso... estarías más que feliz de darle la bienvenida.

—No presumas de conocer cuales son mis reacciones, Hajime-kun. Soy cualquier cosa menos predecible —chasqueó la lengua antes de volver a guardar su katana en la funda—. Si lo dejo vivir es porque se me antoja y ya.

Ryunosuke soltó un suspiro de alivio y se ocultó disimuladamente detrás de la espalda de su maestro, no convenía confiarse de más en lo que a Okita respectaba.

—Entonces... ¿por qué lo han dejado volver, eh? ¿Hijikata necesita alguien que le sostenga los libros?

Saito no pudo evitar sonreír al contemplar la expresión de furia que recorría el semblante de Ibuki ante la mera idea de ser tratado como un sirviente nuevamente. Era obvio que su sangre de guerrero noble era fuerte, y eso lo hacía sentir bastante inclinado a enseñarle el arte de la espada.

—Ya te lo contaré cuando estemos solos, Souji. Aquí cualquiera podría escucharnos y es un asunto delicado.

—Bah. El inútil de Ibuki lo sabe y yo no... ¡que bien! Dentro de poco y seré yo el que esté barriendo la entrada como una monja cualquiera.

—No seas tan susceptible... —Saito ahogó una carcajada, no le gustaba mucho eso de reír tan a menudo... pero era prácticamente imposible el no hacerlo ante los infantiles berrinches que a su camarada tan bien se le daban. Se le ocurrió que Hijikata y Souji debían de chocar tanto debido a esa naturaleza caprichosa que los caracterizaba a ambos—. Cuando te enteres del asunto acabarás por ponerte de buen humor, ya verás.

—Sí, sí... —Okita puso los ojos en blanco, retirándose con desgana—. Lo que me hubiera puesto de buenas es degollar al tonto de Ibuki, pero... ni modo. Sólo los que se apellidan Tani pueden hacer lo que quieren en este lugar...

—Vaya... —Ibuki se quedó viéndolo perderse en la distancia—. ¡Hasta él está molesto con Tani!

—Uf... ese es todo un tema. Pero no seré yo quien te lo cuente, los chismes no son mi especialidad —Saito se encogió de hombros—. Ven conmigo, te enseñaré tu habitación.

—¡O, oye! ¿Cuándo... podré ver a Kohana y a Kosuzu-chan?

—Mañana, quizá... ya las han llevado a Shimabara y no tenemos permiso para abandonar el lugar.

—Ah... ya veo —Ryunosuke hizo un mohín—. Que pena... deseaba disculparme con ambas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte? —Saito emprendió la marcha—. Descuida. Ya habrá tiempo para eso después.

—Sí... estoy seguro de que lo habrá —dio un paso para seguir a su maestro a través del jardín. Consciente de que ese también era un paso en la dirección que lo llevaría a un camino que jamás pensó seguir; el camino... del samurái.

* * *

—Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, Heisuke-kun —musitó Chie cubierta de la lluvia por su sombrilla mientras caminaba a través de las ruidosas calles de Shimabara—. Sin tu compañía no habría sido capaz de venir a visitar a Kohana-chan.

—Es un fastidio que las mujeres no puedan ir solas a donde se les plazca, ¿eh?

—Sí. Muchas veces me sentí tentada a hacer como en las grandes novelas y disfrazarme de chico para poder viajar sin miramientos.

—¡¿Eh?! —Heisuke se detuvo bruscamente y el agua empapó su rostro alterado al separarse de la protección de la sombrilla—. ¡N, ni se te ocurra hacer e, eso! ¡Pueden ejecutarte si lo descubren!

—Ay, Heisuke... —Chie puso los ojos en blanco, volviendo sobre sus pasos para cubrirlo nuevamente con el parasol—. Sólo era un decir, no seas tan dramático.

—¡Más te vale que lo sea! ¡No... quiero que te pongas en peligro de esa manera!

—Ah... vamos. No es para tanto —Chie volvió a retomar la caminata, fijando la mirada en las luces de los comercios que brillaban bajo la cortina de lluvia que las golpeteaba sin cesar—. Si necesito ir a algún sitio te lo pediré como hice ahora.

—Hmm... —el joven frunció el ceño, observándola inquisitivamente—. Te tomo la palabra, Chie-chan.

—Más te vale que lo hagas —bromeo la joven—. No tienes a ninguna mentirosa frente a ti.

—Ah, ya lo sé. Pero es que serías capaz de cualquier cosa por tu hermana.

—¿Eso crees? —Chie dejó caer los hombros—. No he hecho mucho por ella en todos estos años, la verdad... Jamás quise desafiar la autoridad de papá, ¿sabes? De ser más valiente... quizá hubiera evitado que la enviaran al Okiya en primer lugar.

—Vamos, no es como si la hubieran vendido a un prostíbulo —el joven le obsequió una sonrisa amable—. Kohana es una artista tan reconocida como respetada. Fue una buena idea al final.

—Sí... ¿pero qué pasa si ella no quería ser famosa... sino... simplemente amada?

—Sus admiradores la aman.

—No me refiero a ese tipo de amor, Heisuke-kun. Sino al amor familiar.

—Hmm... —el muchacho suspiró, incapaz de ocultar la baja opinión que tenía sobre esa clase de afecto—. La familia no lo es todo, Chie-chan. ¡Mírame a mí, después de todo! ¡Soy un Capitán del Shinsengumi y no necesité de ninguna clase de apoyo familiar!

—Bueno quizá... —parpadeó lentamente— ...¿tus camaradas podrían contarse como tu familia?

—¿Eh? —lo había tomado por sorpresa la comparación, pero no consiguió ocultar la sonrisa que asomó a su rostro al darse cuenta de que quizá ella tenía razón—. Sí... puede que sea así. El _Shiekan_ de Kondou-san y las personas que allí conocí... todos ellos me dieron un cariño al que no estaba acostumbrado y que siempre agradecí.

—Entonces he ahí a tu familia, Heisuke-kun —Chie sonrió, pero el gesto se congeló y su rostro perdió el color cuando notó que nada más y nada menos que Tani Sanjuro se aparecía frente a ellos.

—Eh, Heisuke-kun. ¡Qué cosas tan cursis estás hablando con mi vieja amiga! Ten cuidado, o acabará por enamorarse de ti —se burló el recién llegado.

—Tani-san. —Chie frunció el ceño, molesta ante la forma en la que Tani Sanjuro acababa de trivializar sus sentimientos—. Te agradecería que no me ofendieras de esa manera.

—Ah, que formal —se la quedó viendo desde lo alto con una expresión distante—. ¿Todavía estás enojada por lo que ocurrió aquella tarde con Oume-san? Deberías ser más amable conmigo... me angustia mucho saber que esa fue la última ocasión que tuve de hablar con ella.

Heisuke se apresuró a hablar antes de que Chie pudiera responder:

—Tani-san. Estás empapado... ¿por qué estás vagabundeando por Shimabara a estas horas de la noche? Deberías estar en el cuartel.

—Debería estar haciendo _taaaantaaas_ cosas... —repitió el mayor de forma despreocupada—. Pero entre el _debería_ y el _haciendo_ hay un gran trecho —se sonrió con malicia antes de agregar—. ¿Y qué hay de ti, enano? ¿Tienes un permiso especial para meterte hasta las narices con Chie-chan en un futón sucio de algún prostíbulo barato?

Tanto Heisuke como Chie se quedaron boquiabiertas. Era evidente que Tani estaba ebrio hasta la coronilla, de lo contrario... jamás se hubiera expresado con tanta soltura frente a su _tan preciada_ amiga de la infancia.

—¡T, Tani! —Heisuke apretó los labios en una línea, esforzándose por no dejar que la vergüenza que sentía se apoderara de él y le impidiera defender el honor de su acompañante—. ¡N, no digas tonterías! ¡Chie va... a, a visitar a K, Kohana-chan! ¡Y yo... soy su escolta!

—Bah. Que aburrido —Tani se encogió de hombros y se apartó uno de los mechones de cabello empapados que se le pegaban a los ojos—. Apuesto a que te divertirías mucho más conmigo, Chie-chan. Sólo tienes que decirlo y yo-

—¿Por qué la fastidias así, Tani-san? —Heisuke lo interrumpió—. Puedes tener a cientos de mujeres más guapas y mejor posicionadas que Chie. ¿Qué es lo que te hace venir a faltarle el respeto de esta manera?

La susodicha guardó silencio. Sintiéndose tan halagada como dolida por las palabras de su defensor. Se esforzó por no dejar caer la sombrilla, pues si bien le alegraba que el muchacho se ocupara de guardar su honor... no dejaba de angustiarle el hecho de haberlo oído decir que habían _cientos_ de mujeres más bellas y deseables que ella misma.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de su pena y Tani se ocupó de responder con su petulancia habitual:

—Chie y yo somos amigos de la infancia, Toudou-kun. ¿Eso es algo que te carcome, eh? Porque hagas lo que hagas... es un estatus que tú jamás conseguirás. Apuesto a que un bastardo de tu calaña no contaba ni con un sólo amigo del que vanagloriarse.

—Ah... —Heisuke apretó los labios en una línea—. B, bueno... quizá no los tuviera entonces. ¡Pero los tengo ahora! ¡Y el presente es el único tiempo que importa!

—Bonita filosofía, renacuajo —Tani se encogió de hombros, recuperando su actitud despreocupada inicial—. Pero no te llevará lejos con Chie-chan.

Se volteó a verla con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios antes de añadir:

—Ella no puede sacar la cabeza del pasado. Es lo que siempre la ha definido y sin dudas la seguirá definiendo hasta el día en el que su bello corazón se despida de este mundo...

—Tani-san... —Chie se esforzó por decir algo coherente, pero (como de costumbre) sus nervios la traicionaron y la obligaron a guardar silencio ante lo que parecía una sentencia de muerte. Una terrible profecía que parecía atarla para siempre a los mandatos del joven abusivo que había amado durante tantos años de su vida.

—¡Tani-san! ¡Más te vale que retires eso! ¡No subestimes a Chie-chan, ella puede vivir en el presente si se lo propone! —Heisuke se precipitó tras él, pero el samurái había desaparecido entre la lluvia tan rápido como había llegado—. ¡Diablos...! ¡El muy bastardo se largó...!

—Lo sé... —Chie había dejado caer la sombrilla sin notarlo, y la lluvia la golpeaba con una fuerza de la que ella ni siquiera era capaz de apercibirse—. Él... es como las pesadillas. Llegan de improvisto y... se van de igual manera. Pero los sentimientos dolorosos que traen consigo te acompañan durante toda la vigilia.

—¡Ah, Chie-chan! ¡Te... estás empapando! —Heisuke se arrancó su haori de encima en un parpadear y cubrió a la joven con este de pies a cabeza, apresurándose en recoger la sombrilla para volver a interponerla entre ella y la espesa cortina de agua—. ¡¿Es que quieres acabar enferma otra vez?! ¡¿Qué... es todo eso de recitar monólogos lastimeros bajo la lluvia sin mirar por tu salud?!

—Yo... —lo observó por debajo de la tela color cielo, y Heisuke pudo jurar que su mirada semejaba a la de un animalito perdido— ...creo que cuando alguien te dice lo que piensa que eres en demasiadas ocasiones... pues que acaba por definirte y convertirte en algo que no eras al principio. Como un hechizo... que se cumple tras recitar un número exacto de palabras.

—Chie-chan... —Heisuke le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, guiándola para que caminara consigo sin quitar el parasol de encima de sus cabezas—. Si es necesario... te repetiré lo maravillosa que eres día tras día. Hasta que las palabras de Tani-san no sean suficientes para causar ese efecto en ti.

—No... tienes por qué hacer eso, Heisuke-kun.

—¡Claro que sí! Somos amigos, ¡y eso es lo que hacen los amigos! ¡Definirse los unos a los otros como la mejor versión de sí mismos!.

Chie lo observó de reojo por debajo del haori y una sonrisa suave asomó a sus labios al contemplar el rostro sonriente de su joven acompañante. Heisuke parecía inmune a los insultos, a las críticas y los desplantes. Pasara lo que pasara, él elevaba el mentón y caminaba despreocupadamente debajo de las peores tormentas que sus enemigos le ponían por delante.

Heisuke era una persona más que admirable y Chie (contemplando los pasos de ambos salpicando la tierra mojada al avanzar por el sendero), deseó con todo su corazón poder ser como él algún día.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Este episodio estuvo fuertemente enfocado en el crecimiento como personajes de Ryunosuke y Chie, dos personas de carácter más bien leve, resignado y poco combativo. Pero que deberán cultivar su espíritu de pelea si pretenden llegar a un destino memorable (traducido a lenguaje de visual novel: _"Para tener un good ending en las rutas de Ryu y Chie hay que elegir opciones que muestren mucha asertividad e independencia"_ XD ja ja ja).

Bromas aparte, ¡me encantó escribir para ustedes! ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el episodio y que se queden cerca para más! _¡Nos leemos muy pronto!_


	15. En familia

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Hakuouki. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Un amigo como tú**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **"En familia"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

—¡No ensucien el piso cuando entren! —gruñó la vieja Yumiko desde el interior del Okiya—. ¡Hay un tapete en el suelo por una razón!

—¡Oh! ¡Lo... siento mucho! —Heisuke se detuvo en seco y Chie se dio de bruces contra su espalda. Ambos se movieron torpemente al notar que no podían pasar al mismo tiempo por la puerta de entrada, excusándose entre sonrisas bajo la mirada cansada de la jefa de hogar.

—¡Ya, ya! —soltó la mujer con un respingo—. Las disculpas no secarán el agua más rápido. ¿Qué quieren aquí?

—Vaya recibimiento... —Heisuke le quitó el haori de los hombros a su compañera, observando en derredor. El sitio se veía apagado y silencioso, totalmente diferente a lo abarrotado que lo había encontrado durante su visita anterior—. ¿Acaso cerraron temprano?

—Las señoritas Kohana y Kosuzu necesitan descansar. Nos pareció injusto estar de fiesta aquí abajo mientras ellas dormían.

—Ya veo... —el chico señaló a Chie—. Me quedaré esperando abajo y no las molestaré. Sólo vine como escolta de Furukawa-san.

Yumiko le dirigió una mirada cargada de desdén a la mencionada; completamente segura de que ella había tenido algo que ver en la deshonrosa desaparición de sus mejores estudiantes:

—¿Y Furukawa-san reservó una cita?

—¿Debo pedir permiso para ver a mi propia hermana?

—Aquí las cosas son mucho más formales de lo que acostumbra, Furukawa-san —respondió Yumiko a la vez que cruzaba ambos brazos sobre el pecho—. Usted no es una visitante muy frecuente, por lo que probablemente olvidó las reglas del establecimiento.

—No olvidaría una regla como esa.

—¿Está segura?

—Como de que el sol saldrá mañana.

—No ponga todos los huevos en la misma canasta, Furukawa-san —Yumiko arrugó la nariz—. Su... _modo de vivir_... dista mucho de parecerse al de Kohana. Y temo que su influencia haya sido la culpable de las malas decisiones que parecen plagar el comportamiento de su hermana menor.

Chie parpadeó lentamente, sorprendida por la acusación.

—¿Mi culpa? Lamento decepcionarla; pero he venido precisamente para enterarme de la causa por la que mi hermana fue arrestada.

—¿Ah, sí? —Yumiko posó sus pequeños ojos negros en el uniforme empapado de Heisuke—. ¿Y no puede su... _amigo_... ser tan amable de ponerla al tanto?

—Perdone usted —el susodicho se encogió de hombros—, pero hoy no estuve de servicio. De haberlo estado quizá podría serle de más utilidad a la señorita Furukawa.

La geiko retirada iba a agregar algo más cuando la distrajo la entrada de Kohana; quien bajó las escaleras de madera con la elegancia que la caracterizaba al preguntar:

—¿Es necesario interrogar de esta forma a nuestros visitantes? Si lo que desean es verme; pues se los concedo. No es como si vinieran en busca del vano entretenimiento que resulto para todos los demás.

—¡Por el gran _Daimio_! —susurró Heisuke, presa de la emoción. Se había desanimado al entender que no podría conocer a su maiko favorita en aquella ocasión, por lo que verla aparecer frente a él era la última cosa que esperaba—. ¡Chie! ¡Chie! ¡Ella está aquí! —se aferró a la manga del kimono de su amiga y la agitó como haría un niño pequeño, sin apartar los ojos del objeto de su admiración.

La joven se contentó con esbozar una débil sonrisa; le gustaba verlo así de feliz... pero todavía no conseguía desprenderse de los celos que le ocasionaba su actitud.

—Así que vas a atender a estas personas... —Yumiko se encogió de hombros, intentando ocultar lo mucho que le desagradaba la situación—. Bien. Perfecto. Es tu decisión. Pero no creo que Ba-san apruebe que continúes actuando de forma tan independiente durante los días que preceden a tu erikae.

—Ba-san no está aquí. —Kohana se colocó frente a ellos y le dirigió una breve mirada cargada de picardía a su hermana mayor—. Y no la creo tan indiscreta como para irle con el cuento.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Una chismosa?! —el rostro de la anciana empalideció—. ¡P, pues claro que no!

—Mi erikae será muy pronto, es verdad. Y entonces usted y yo seremos hermanas de profesión. Espero... que eso signifique que podrá actuar como mi confidente a partir de entonces.

—Confidente... —Yumiko torció los labios, fingiendo que no le encantaba la idea de ser la primera en enterarse de todos los secretos que la joven pudiera confesar—. Yo soy una persona muy reservada, es verdad.

—Por lo que estimo que podrá empezar por obviar esta pequeña reunión.

—Claro, claro... —la geiko mayor elevó el mentón, orgullosa de poder vanagloriarse de su (inexistente) superioridad moral—. Puedes contar con mi confianza siempre y cuando no se trate de algo que vaya a perjudicar a nuestro negocio o a nuestros honorables clientes.

—Jamás trataría de hacer algo como eso, Yumiko-san —Kohana asintió con la cabeza—. Usted sabe que el terrible malentendido de esta tarde me ha enseñado a contar con mis superiores.

A Chie se le hizo extraño ver que su hermana actuara de una forma tan sumisa y apacible. Según tenía entendido... Kohana solía chocar mucho con la señora Maeda Yumiko.

—No queremos ocasionarte ningún inconveniente, Kohana —Chie hizo una pequeña reverencia al hablar—. Sólo quería asegurarme sobre tu condición.

—No digas más —le sonrió con naturalidad a la vez que empezaba a subir las escaleras en dirección a su habitación—. Vengan conmigo, les prepararé algo caliente para ayudarlos a llevar el frío.

Yumiko no se opuso al ofrecimiento y ambos siguieron a la joven anfitriona hasta su recámara. Allí aceptaron gustosos la bebida azucarada que esta se apresuró a servirles.

—¿Te... hirieron? —preguntó Chie mientras sus ojos se movían por encima de la delicada figura de su hermana. No lograba distinguir ninguna herida en la poca piel que esta tenía al descubierto.

—Sólo unas magulladuras en brazos y piernas —se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto—. Fui más afortunada que Kozusu-chan. A ella le dejaron un ojo morado y no podrá trabajar hasta que el maquillaje logre disimularlo un poco.

Heisuke frunció el ceño, era la oportunidad perfecta para enterarse de aquello que sus superiores no habían querido revelarle horas atrás.

—Kohana-san. ¿Puedo saber quienes fueron los salvajes que actuaron de tal manera con unas jovencitas indefensas?

—Claro que puedes —la maiko elevó el mentón con determinación—. Tani Sanjuro fue el que nos encontró. Me llamó zorra... y Kosuzu-chan lo abofeteó. Fue entonces que él decidió ordenarle a sus tropas que nos apalearan bajo el pretexto de que estábamos oponiendo resistencia...

—No puede ser... —Chie empalideció, ¿cómo era posible que Tani hubiera cometido una atrocidad como esa? No podía negarlo, ya que recordaba como las había tratado a Oume-san y a ella tiempo atrás... y la facilidad con la que había empuñado su espada para ocuparse de dos mujeres desarmadas. Si Heisuke no hubiera llegado a tiempo... quizá ambas estarían muertas ahora.

Se le apretó el corazón al recordar que la señora Oume ya no estaba entre los vivos.

—Ese bastardo... —Heisuke meneó la cabeza con violencia—. ¡Espero que Hijikata-san lo castigue como se debe! ¡Porque si él no lo hace... encontraré la forma de hacer que suceda!

—Kohana... ¿qué es lo que está pasando contigo? —Chie se apresuró a cambiar de tema, inquieta al sospechar que los ánimos enardecidos de Heisuke podrían acabar por hacerlo tomar justicia por mano propia... algo que el Shinsengumi castigaba con la muerte.

—Es complicado... —torció los labios en una sonrisa amarga—. Pero nada inesperado, ¿verdad? Si le prestaste algo de atención a mis cartas habrás previsto que ocurriría tarde o temprano.

—¿Tú... decidiste huir?

—Sí... pero no es eso lo que le dije al Shinsegumi —los ojos de Kohana se posaron sobre el rostro de Heisuke (quien no salía del asombro que le había provocado la revelación que acababa de oír)—. Les mentí en pos de esconder mis verdaderas intenciones.

—¿A qué te refieres, hermana?

—Kosuzu-chan se ha arrepentido de escapar, pero yo no voy a darme por vencida con tanta facilidad. La intromisión de Tani Sanjuro sólo retrasará lo inevitable —dejó la caldera a un lado y llevó ambas manos a su regazo antes de continuar—. Me quedaré aquí hasta que se celebre mi erikae... y me largaré de Kyoto luego de ser nombrada geiko.

—Espera —Chie se masajeó la sien, tan confundida como alarmada por el comportamiento rebelde de Kohana—. ¿Eso le dijiste a los del Shinsengumi?

—Claro que no —miró a Heisuke de reojo—. Les he dicho que todo fue un malentendido. Que decidí visitar a mis clientes de la periferia para anunciarles que sería ordenada geiko dentro de unas semanas, tal y como corresponde a la tradición. Pero que me vi obligada a quedarme con ellos tras la llegada del tifón.

—Ah. Eso explicaría bien las cosas... —Heisuke hizo un mohín, indeciso acerca de su posición respecto a la fuga de Kohana—. Pero... sabes que yo soy parte de su grupo, ¿verdad, Kohana-san?

—Claro que sí.

—Si es así... ¿por qué dices todo esto frente a mí? Yo podría ir a decirles que te fugaste a propósito... ¡incluso... que todavía piensas volverlo a intentar!

—Chie no tiene muchos amigos... —la maiko sonrió con picardía, divertida ante el sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de la susodicha al oírla— ...pero los pocos que tiene son confiables de verdad. Si ella te trajo hasta aquí sin pedirte que te retires... pues creo que eso es señal suficiente de que puedo contar con tu discreción.

—Ah... —Heisuke se rascó la nuca, sonriendo débilmente—. Me pones en un aprieto, Kohana-san.

—No es mi intención. Culpa a la confianza que mi hermana tiene para contigo.

—B, bueno... —el muchacho se encogió de hombros—. Al menos querría saber por qué es que deseas tanto escapar... ¿no es... lujoso vivir de una forma como la tuya?

—Bah. Una jaula de oro no deja de ser una jaula.

—Pero... ¿qué planeas hacer al salir de Shimabara?

—Seré granjera. Tendré una huerta próspera y la administraré hasta que muera.

Se hizo un silencio largo entre los tres. Heisuke y Chie intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y fue la segunda quien se apresuró a romper el hielo que parecía haber congelado el aire que los rodeaba:

—Kohana-chan... sólo tienes catorce años.

—Cumpliré quince en poco tiempo.

—¿Qué diferencia hace eso?

—Mucha. Si se sabe aprovechar el tiempo. Soy una firme creyente de que una persona puede crecer más en un día que en un año, siempre y cuando emplee la reflexión necesaria.

—Sé que te gusta hablar de... esa forma tan peculiar. Pero ser realista no hace daño y tienes que entender que nadie le venderá una propiedad a una mujer de tu posición.

—Patrañas. Una geiko puede acceder a una vivienda si se lo propone. Ya lo pensé todo, Chie-san. He hablado con muchos profesionales de la agricultura durante mis años como maiko. Ellos me han aconsejado y respondido a cada una de mis preguntas.

—Mantener una conversación sobre un tema no quiere decir que puedas ocuparte de él con la misma facilidad que un experto.

—Me subestimas. Tengo el conocimiento y la pasión... ¡y pronto tendré también la posición social que me lo permita! ¿Es necesario más que eso para conseguir salir airosa?

—No lo sabría con exactitud, Kohana-chan... —Chie apretó los labios en una línea—. Pero eso se debe a que ni siquiera yo (que he trabajado en la posada de papá durante tantos años), podría hacerme cargo de una situación como esa. Dime... querida hermana, ¿has pensado siquiera en dónde pasarás la primera noche luego de tu huida? Estimo que no pensarás volver a esa casucha en la que te encontró el Shinsengumi, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no. Si me hallaron una vez lo harán otra vez, eso seguro.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo... —Kohana hizo una pausa y se llevó la taza de té a los labios en un intento por disimular las dudas que habían teñido su semblante de carmesí—. Bueno... tengo muchos conocidos. El círculo social de una geiko recién recibida es bastante amplio, así que supongo que no me será difícil contar con el apoyo de alguien mientras ordeno mis asuntos.

—Los conocidos no son amigos. ¿Cómo puedes tener la seguridad de que no te delatarán?

—No lo sé. Pero no se puede ir por la vida temiendo lo peor, ¿o sí? —se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita superficial. Empezaba a sentirse acorralada por las preguntas racionales de su hermana mayor y eso la incomodaba bastante—. Si uno se detiene ante la menor dificultad... pues acaba por no hacer nada.

—Algunas tribulaciones pueden convertirse en desgracias, Kohana-chan. Sé que eres muy valiente pero... odiaría que te ocurriera algo malo siendo que tengo el poder para evitarlo —extendió una mano y sujetó con delicadeza la manga del kimono de su escucha—. Cuando llegamos a Kyoto... no pude conseguir que nuestro padre te permitiera quedarte con nosotros. En ese tiempo... no tenía la fuerza necesaria para oponerme a sus órdenes. Pero ahora... temo perderte para siempre por culpa de mi propia debilidad de carácter.

—Chie-chan... —Kohana tomó aire, tratando de que ninguno de los presentes notara los oscuros sentimientos que esas palabras habían agitado en su interior—. Tú jamás me perderás. Al contrario... ten por seguro que lo harás si me obligas a quedarme para siempre en Shimabara. Si no escapo pronto... temo que la Kohana que todos conocen sea sepultada en una tumba de eterna complacencia e hipocresía.

—Esas cosas son parte de la vida, Kohana-chan. ¿Por qué te esmeras tanto en evitar enfrentar la vida de un adulto?

—¿No se supone que los adultos tomen sus propias decisiones? —soltó la menor entre dientes, frustrada ante el tiempo y el lugar en el que le había tocado nacer—. Ni siendo una geiko tendré total libertad. ¿Puede siquiera llamarse de esa forma a una existencia donde jamás podré ver realizados mis más tiernos anhelos?

—¿Tiernos anhelos? Kohana-chan... ¿qué se te ha metido con lo de las granjas? No tienes idea de como es eso... jamás-

—No digas _jamás_ —la interrumpió—. Quizá no haya trabajado nunca de eso, pero hay cosas que echo de menos... y que... me producen una melancolía demasiado grande como para ignorarla.

—¿Qué cosas?

—El aroma del rocío sobre la hierba. Las nubes de tormenta arremolinándose en el horizonte de nuestro bello Edo. El trajinar de las ruedas de las carretas al atravesar los solitarios senderos de tierra... ¡Chie-chan... hay... tantos recuerdos que desearía poder atrapar entre mis manos otra vez!

—¿Crees que irte a vivir al campo te devolverá a nuestra infancia? —Chie frunció el ceño, incrédula ante la ingenuidad de su hermana menor—. Kohana... dices ser una adulta pero esa actitud soñadora delata tu propia inmadurez. Hagas lo que hagas... jamás podrás recuperar nuestro hogar... a papá... o a mamá. Ese fragmento de nuestras vidas se ha marchado para no volver.

—¡No quiero recuperarlo! —Kohana elevó la voz, cerrando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo—. ¡Sólo...!

—¿Qué? —Chie se mantuvo firme y distante. Decidida a no dejarse someter por lo que consideraba un capricho peligroso de parte de su hermana menor.

—¡Quiero... ser libre como lo era entonces! —la maiko parpadeó varias veces en un intento por retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse sobre su rostro—. ¡¿Es tanto pedir?!

—Kohana-chan... —Chie apretó los labios y tomó aire antes de continuar—. Sé que no soy la persona más indicada para decir esto pero... si caminas viendo sólo hacia atrás... acabarás por estrellarte contra un muro.

—¡Es verdad! ¡No lo eres! —soltó la menor a la vez que arrojaba su taza de té encima de unos cojines—. ¡¿Cómo puedes hablarme a mí de olvidar el pasado siendo que tú no consigues despegarte de los sentimientos que guardas por ese odioso de Tani Sanjuro?!

—¡Ko... Kohana-chan! —A Chie se le fue el color del rostro y sus ojos se movieron rápidamente a Heisuke, quien la observaba sorprendido. ¡¿Cómo había sido su hermana capaz de acusarla de esa manera en frente de alguien ajeno a la familia?!—. ¡Tani... no tiene nada que ver en todo esto!

—¡Claro que lo tiene! ¡Todavía quieres que él se arrepienta de todo el daño que te causó y que se fije en ti! ¡Pero no deseas eso por amor... sino para enmendar esas ilusiones que tenías cuando todavía éramos jóvenes... y todo era mucho mejor que ahora! ¡Tú también quieres volver atrás!

—¡Basta ya, Kohana! —el rostro de Chie se encendió de la vergüenza al ver que Heisuke se retiraba rápidamente de la habitación, obviamente incómodo ante la clase de asuntos personales que habían salido a la luz.

—¡No me callaré! ¡Porque me enferma lo ciega que estás ante tus propios deseos y ambiciones! ¿Es que acaso planeas morir en esa posada? ¿O cederás ante la presión de nuestro padre, y acabarás por someter tu espíritu a un fulano cuyo único interés en ti sea el número de herederos que puedas proveerle a él y su insignificante estirpe?

Chie se puso de pie con más brusquedad de la que pretendía. Las palabras de su hermana la inquietaban de maneras que se rehusaba a comprender:

—No hay deshonor en apegarse a las tradiciones y-

—¿Tradiciones? —Kohana se levantó a su vez—. Lo que tú tienes es _miedo,_ Chie-san. Miedo a admitir que jamás te quisiste a ti misma y que por eso te esfuerzas tanto en agradar. ¡Incluso... tratas de agradarle a Tani! A ese bastardo... que sólo te presta atención ahora que te convertiste en una mujer digna de ser cortejada.

—No quiero hablar de esto.

—Deja de hacer oídos sordos a la verdad. Conozco mucho de hombres... ¡la bendita Amaterasu sabe que lo sé! —se apresuró a sujetarle la mano a su hermana mayor a la vez que buscaba su mirada—. En todos estos años he aprendido que hay sujetos que se vuelven víctimas de su ego tarde o temprano, y que si les niegas algo... —su agarre sobre la muñeca de Chie se apretó— ...acabarán por desearlo con más fuerza.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Jamás hubo nada malo contigo, Chie-chan —Kohana esbozó una débil sonrisa—. Lo único en lo que erraste fue en la elección de la persona a la que destinaste tus más caros afectos. Tani Sanjuro ha sido siempre un tipo orgulloso y pendenciero. Esa clase de sujetos siempre rechaza aquello que se les ofrece de una forma fácil, y tu amor inocente de ese tiempo jamás presentó un reto para él.

—Kohana-

—Déjame terminar, querida. Sé que no soy tan amable para expresarme como tú lo eres y que a lo mejor mis palabras te resultan un atrevimiento. Pero... lo que quiero decir es que... Tani te presta más atención porque estás empeñándote en olvidarlo. Él desea aquello de lo que se considera dueño y lo buscará con mayor fuerza mientras más se lo niegues. Al final... volverá a rechazarte nada más obtenerlo, sin importar tus esfuerzos por convertirte en aquello que él te fuerce a ser.

—Kohana-chan... —esta vez fue Chie quien tuvo que esforzarse por no llorar. Su voz apenas se oía por encima del repiqueteo de la lluvia contra la esterilla que hacía de cortina en la ventana contigua—. No puedes comparar mi situación con la tuya.

—Sí que puedo. Porque ambas somos víctimas de las mismas desgracias y ellas nos han marcado a fuego en el alma, impidiéndonos vivir de la forma en la que desearíamos hacerlo —volvió a sentarse, jalando a su hermana mayor de la manga para obligarla a hacer lo mismo—. No intentes complacer a Tani, a nuestro padre o a la sociedad. Acabarás siendo tan infeliz como lo sería yo de quedarme aquí. Escucha... yo... tengo la certeza (¡una certeza cuyo origen no consigo explicar!), de que debemos hacer otra cosa con nuestro destino. Tú no estás hecha para convertirte en la esposa sumisa de un fulano cualquiera... ni yo para ser una artista famosa. Hay algo... que nos llama a otro tipo de historia... Chie-chan, ¿no puedes oírlo? ¿no escuchas... ese canto misterioso que quiere llevarte por un sendero luminoso a mitad de la medianoche?

—Kohana-chan... —Chie se soltó del agarre y le dirigió una mirada de soslayo. Preocupada ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar—. Empiezas a asustarme.

—No tendrías miedo si estuvieras dispuesta a aceptar aquello que somos —miró hacia ambos lados antes de inclinar el torso en dirección a su escucha—. ¿Recuerdas los cuentos de mamá?

—Los cuentos... —Chie frunció el ceño—. ¡Oh, por favor, Kohana! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con todo esto?

—No me digas que olvidaste aquello que repitió hasta morir —la menor frunció el ceño, esforzándose por ocultar la ira que sentía hacia su padre al hablar del tema—. Mamá siempre dijo que no enfermó de algo normal. Que lo que la debilitó ocurrió durante sus viajes como miko y sabes tan bien como yo que-

—Basta ya, no quiero hablar de eso.

—Pues yo sí. Nuestro padre no te oirá aquí, no tienes por qué temer hablar de lo que pasó. Ella insistía en que alguien debía volver a ese lugar para acceder a la cura que salvaría su vida.

—Eran delirios de fiebre. La gente dice disparates cuando-

—No. Deja de repetir las excusas de Izanagi. Sabes que mamá no tenía fiebre al hablar de su maldición.

—No era ninguna maldición, Kohana. Estaba _enferma._ ¿Por qué te encierras de esta manera en una estúpida fantasía que no hará sino lastimarte al final?

—Porque había algo mágico en mamá... y no quiero olvidarlo. Si lo hago... siento que ese será el día en el que de veras morirá.

—Kohana... —Chie se pasó una mano por la frente, emocionalmente exhausta—. La última vez que hablaste de esto...

—Nuestro padre decidió mandarme a Shimabara. Lo sé.

Se hizo una pausa entre ambas y Chie se limitó a asentir en silencio con un movimiento de su cabeza. Kohana volvió a hablar:

—No soy estúpida. Pude darme cuenta que no lo hizo por no poder darnos de comer a las dos —soltó una risa amarga—. ¿Cómo no iba a poder alimentar a su hija pequeña si podía preparar varias comidas al día para el resto de Kyoto?

—Tú necesitabas... alejarte de los recuerdos también. No hacías otra cosa que hablar de la cura milagrosa y la maldición que se extendería a nosotras de no obedecer la última voluntad de mamá.

—No estaba diciendo mentiras.

—Kohana... eras una niña pequeña y... la muerte de mamá te influenció mucho. Papá no debió dejar que estuvieras presente cuando agonizaba.

—Mamá habló de la maldición durante meses. Y nadie la tomó en serio.

—¿Por qué lo harían?

—Fue una miko prestigiosa. Se ocupó de exorcizar cientos de templos de demonios poderosos... ¡pueblos enteros la aclamaban como una santa! Pero cuando más necesitaba de los suyos... la trataron como una demente que se dejaba llevar por meras alucinaciones —se giró hacia su hermana—. Dime, Chie-chan... ¿todavía tienes el libro que ella escribía para nosotras?

—Sí... lo tengo.

—¿Y... lo lees a menudo?

—No tanto como querría... escucha, Kohana. Tengo un empleo... y un montón de responsabilidades. No puedo darme el lujo de andar persiguiendo fantasías del pasado... y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es peligroso.

—Bah, ¿peligroso para quién? ¡Sólo para aquellos que quieren usarnos como fichas en sus partidas de _mahjong!_ —se sonrió con nostalgia—. Mamá querría que estuviéramos unidas, ¿o no? Siempre decía lo mismo; que ambas llevábamos una mitad de su corazón y que sólo juntas podíamos completar su esencia cuando nos dejara atrás.

La maiko extendió sus manos para sujetar las de su hermana y las notó mucho más ásperas que las suyas, lo que la hizo sentir vergüenza por la vida cómoda que la habían obligado a llevar.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo, Chie-chan.

—¿Qué? —Chie parpadeó rápidamente, presa de la sorpresa que le produjo la solicitud—. No... ¡no puedo! ¿A... a dónde quieres ir?

—Ya te dije que todavía no lo sé. Pero pienso irme luego de mi erikae y la única forma en la que sé que estaría segura de hacer lo correcto... es si te vas conmigo también.

Chie apartó las manos, molesta. —Dices eso sólo porque tu amiga Kosuzu se negó a acompañarte.

—Quizá... —la menor dejó caer los hombros—. Es verdad que hacerlo sola me da un poco de miedo. Pero no creas que eres una suerte de reemplazo o algo así. Chie... tú y yo somos iguales y odiaría disfrutar de la vida que me merezco sabiendo que te dejé atrás.

—Tú no entiendes. El honor... y la familia... esas son cosas importantes para mí. No puedo irme y dejar a papá. Sé que no es el mejor padre del mundo pero... no es como si no le debiera muchas cosas que jamás podré pagarle si me voy contigo.

—Dices que él es importante para ti cuando ni siquiera te has atrevido a decirle la verdad sobre cómo Tani te rompió el corazón.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Claro que lo tiene... ¿qué clase de afecto puede existir entre dos personas que no son capaces de compartir sus penas con sinceridad?

—Kohana... —Chie negó mientras apretaba los labios entre sí—. Sabes que no me gusta hablar de ese tipo de cosas con nadie.

—No seas mentirosa. Me lo contaste a mí... y apuesto a que tu amigo Heisuke también está al tanto de lo ocurrido.

—¿P, por qué piensas así?

—He visto la cara que ponía cada vez que yo mencionaba a ese tipo... y estoy segura de que se marchó de mi recámara porque empezamos a hablar de él. No hay que ser muy listo para entender que no le cae muy bien... y siendo amigo tuyo es fácil entender el porqué.

—Ya... siempre he pensado que eres más inteligente de lo que debería ser una chica de tu edad. Con razón eres la mejor maiko de Shimabara —le dirigió una sonrisa débil que su hermana se apresuró en devolver:

—No subestimes el entendimiento sobre las personas que te proporciona el educarte en mi profesión.

—Al menos aprecias algunos puntos en lo que respecta a ese trabajo que odias.

—No soy tan malagradecida, Chie. Siempre estaré en deuda con Ba y Yumiko-san por todo lo que me han enseñado. Pero... no es algo a lo que quiero dedicar mi vida entera, ¿entiendes?

—Sí... pero igual me preocupa tu seguridad.

—Aprecio eso también. Me alegra tener a alguien de mi familia que todavía... —meneó la cabeza, reprendiéndose a sí misma por el rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos—. Ya. No hablemos más del tema. Me fugaré luego de que se celebre mi pase de grado y espero que hayas cambiado de parecer para entonces.

—Kohana-chan... no voy a hacerlo. A duras penas logro aceptar que tú te vayas.

—Aunque el cielo esté encapotado no se tiene la certeza de que va a llover hasta que llueve, ¿verdad? —le sonrió con confidencia—. De igual manera no des por inamovible tu juicio hasta que llegue el día señalado. Estaré esperando tu respuesta para entonces.

—No sé si pueda complacer tus esperanzas respecto a mi decisión... pero cuenta con que estaré presente en la ceremonia, Kohana-chan.

—Jamás lo dudaría —ambas sonrieron de forma sincera antes de fundirse en un apretado abrazo que les trajo recuerdos de tiempos tan lejanos como felices.

* * *

—Sé que ya lo he dicho antes... pero gracias por acompañarme, Heisuke-kun —Chie se detuvo en la puerta del restorán que pertenecía a su padre—. Perdona si... te sentiste incómodo cuando Kohana y yo empezamos a discutir... es que ella... b, bueno... tiene una forma muy peculiar de expresarse, ¿sabes?

—Ya. —Heisuke se encogió de hombros, sonriendo—. Yo también soy así. Me fui para darles la privacidad que se merecían, eso es todo. ¿No te recordó lo que ella te dijo sobre Tani a aquello por lo que te reprendí yo luego del incidente con Oume-san?

—Oh —Chie se llevó una mano al rostro—. ¡Es verdad! ¡No... lo había notado!

—Hay gente que usa palabras duras para despertar a los demás a la verdad. Quizá no sea la forma más aceptada de hacerlo... pero uno hace lo que puede con lo que tiene —soltó una risita aguda al añadir—. ¡Hasta debo admitir que me llevé un chasco con todo esto de conocer a mi maiko favorita!

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Kohana-san parecía tan... elegante y altiva en sus actuaciones pero —se encogió de hombros—, en persona ella... resulta mucho más... apasionada... ¡y opinada!.

—¿Es eso algo malo?

—Bueno, claro que no lo es —le dirigió una mirada cargada de picardía—. Pero prefiero a las del tipo distante, ¿sabes?

Chie se esforzó por no reír. —No me interesa saber tu gusto en lo que respecta a mujeres, Heisuke-kun.

—Pues si te importa conocer otro tipo de cosas... Estoy muy de acuerdo con la opinión de Kohana-san en lo que respecta a Tani Sanjuro.

—Sí... yo también —los ojos de Chie se encontraron con los de su escucha—. Ya había decidido alejarme de él luego de la escena que montó en Shimabara esta tarde... pero enterarme de la forma en la que ordenó que sus tropas hirieran a Kohana (¡sabiendo que era mi hermana y más aún... habiéndose criado junto a ella!), pues me hace creer que ya nunca podré perdonarlo mientras viva.

—No todos se merecen tu perdón, Chie-chan —Heisuke le estrujó el hombro de forma cariñosa, sonriendo con los labios apretados—. Y me alegra ver que estás empezando a separar el trigo de la cizaña.

—Sí... estoy mejorando. O al menos eso es lo que deseo creer.

—La mayoría de las metas se alcanzan tras creer mucho en ellas.

—Oye... Heisuke...

—¿Hmm?

—Kohana me propuso algo...

—¿Qué?

—Bueno... ella-

No pudo terminar la frase ya que Furukawa Izanagi se apareció en la entrada y rápidamente despidió a Heisuke con una reverencia rápida y dos o tres palabras ásperas de agradecimiento.

Al viejo cocinero todavía no le hacía mucha gracia que el Capitán frecuentara a su hija, pero le debía su gratitud y se esforzaba por no mostrarse tan reacio a su presencia como solía acostumbrar. Después de todo... el chico le caía mejor cuando tenían la oportunidad de reunirse sin que Chie estuviera en medio, y no era tan testarudo como para no reconocer que eso se debía a los celos que le provocaba la relación entre ambos.

Él quería algo mejor para su primogénita... pero con los años se le hacía más y más evidente que no llegaría a encontrarse con un candidato apto si no le daba el beneficio de la duda a aquellos que no lo parecían a simple vista.

 _¡Eso no significaba que Toudou pudiera tener una mísera oportunidad con su pequeña!_ _¡Claro que no!_ Pero se había convencido de que tolerarlo por un tiempo le serviría como experiencia para conocer sus defectos y señalárselos a Chie cuando tuviera que compararlo con un mejor candidato; obviamente... propuesto por él.

Padre e hija entraron al pequeño apartamento donde Yokai (el perro de la familia) les dio la bienvenida en medio de un mar de ladridos y piruetas.

—¡Yokai-kun! —Chie extendió las manos para proteger su kimono del contacto de las patas embarradas del animalito—. ¡¿Por qué estás empapado?!

—Se escapa por la ventana —Izanagi le arrojó un trapo viejo para que lo secara—. Lo entré de nuevo a la casa varias veces, pero no se quedaba dentro por mucho tiempo. Supongo que todavía no se hace a la idea de que ya no vive en las calles.

—¿Y no pudiste tapar la ventana de alguna manera?

—Me tuve que ir de prisa a los cuarteles del Shinsengumi, ¿recuerdas? No pensé en nada más que en enterarme del estado en el que se encontraba Kohana.

Kohana. Chie fijó la vista en la distancia, súbitamente consciente de muchas de las cosas que había discutido aquella noche con su hermana menor.

—Oye, papá... —trató de mostrarse desinteresada en lo que iba a preguntar, concentrando todas sus fuerzas en secar al cachorro—. ¿Tú... quieres mucho a Kohana-chan?

El hombre chasqueó la lengua mientras se ocupaba de encender todas las lámparas de aceite de la casa.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Es decir... hoy estabas muy feliz al enterarte de que la habían encontrado.

—Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? —la miró de soslayo—. Kyoto es una ciudad peligrosa, menos mal que todo fue un pequeño malentendido y nada más.

—Sí... pero esa tropa del Shinsengumi la trató de una manera horrible.

—Es verdad. Me quejé por eso en varias ocasiones... pero Hijikata-san se negó a decirme quien fue el desgraciado que ordenó una barbaridad semejante.

—¿Y qué pasaría si... yo supiera quién lo hizo?

—¡¿Qué dices, niña?! —Izanagi se apoyó en la encimera, sin quitarle los ojos (que tenía abiertos en su máxima extensión) de encima—. ¡¿Lo sabes?!

—Sí.

—¡Entonces dilo!

—Temo... que no me creas.

—No podremos saber eso hasta que no hables. ¡Anda, dímelo de una vez!

Chie confesó que Tani Sanjuro cargaba con toda la responsabilidad del funesto incidente y (como era de esperarse) su padre no le creyó ni una palabra. El hombre se deshizo en excusas que pretendían explicar lo equivocado que estaba quien quiera que hubiera dispersado ese rumor:

—¡¿Fue ese envidioso de Toudou, verdad?! —exclamó, presa de la indignación—. ¡Él te ha dicho que nuestro pobre Sanjuro la apaleó para ponerte en su contra!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Me enteré por Kohana! ¡Ella me lo dijo cuando fui a Shimabara!

—Imposible... ¡Kohana no lo ha visto en muchos años! ¿Cómo podría reconocerlo?

—No sabes nada de Tani, papá —Chie puso los ojos en blanco—. Se pasa más tiempo en Shimabara que en los cuarteles del Shinsengumi.

—No... —se pasó una mano por el rostro y fue a sentarse frente a su hija en la salita, ignorante por completo ante el pequeño perrito que mordisqueaba su haori empecinadamente—. ¿Cómo puede ser verdad eso?

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de Tani Sanjuro, papá... —se estrujó ambas manos sobre el regazo, inquieta acerca de sí debía confesarle a su padre todos aquellos secretos que había guardado para sí misma durante décadas enteras.

 _«_ _—Dices que él es importante para ti cuando ni siquiera te has atrevido a decirle la verdad sobre cómo Tani te rompió el corazón._ _»_

Las palabras que Kohana le había dirigido horas atrás eran tan ciertas como el hecho de que todo su ser le exigía confiar en el hombre al que su madre había amado a pesar de todas las dificultades que la vida le puso en frente.

 _«_ _—Si mamá confió en papá... —_ se dijo a sí misma _—. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo yo?_ _»_

—Chie-chan —Izanagi se la quedó viendo, sorprendido al notar el torrente de lágrimas que descendía por las mejillas pecosas de su hija—. ¿P, por qué lloras? Ese hombre... ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho?

La joven elevó el mentón y sonrió en medio del llanto que empezaba a inundar su pecho con un alivio que resultaba tan misterioso como novedoso para ella.

—Es una larga historia, papá.

El cocinero frunció las cejas espesas y extendió una mano para limpiar el rostro de su hija. Su voz sonó grave (pero sincera), al responder:

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Chie-chan.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Fin del episodio! Esta fue una entrega bastante difícil de escribir (¡mucha carga emocional!) pero cuya finalización me satisface un montón. Se titula _"En familia"_ debido a que las interacciones principales ocurrieron entre Chie, su hermana Kohana y su padre; Izanagi. Estos tres tienen relaciones muy complejas entre sí y no hay ninguna que no haya resultado perjudicada por la súbita muerte de Furukawa Mao.

La madre de nuestras protagonistas es un punto clave en lo que respecta a la trama de este relato y su fallecimiento generó tantas perturbaciones emocionales como dramáticas (refiriéndose a la estructura narrativa y no a la tragedia del evento); que estaré encantada de desarrollar en el transcurso de las peripecias que le tocarán vivir tanto a Chie como a Kohana.

Les envío cientos de abrazos a todos aquellos que dedican unos minutos de sus días a leer _"Un amigo como tú"_ , con comentarios o no, su elección me hace sentir halagada y deseosa de trabajar con más ahínco en cada capítulo de este fic.

Esta es una historia muy especial para mí, y les doy gracias infinitas por ser parte de ella. **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**


	16. Entre versos y súplicas

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Hakuouki. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Un amigo como tú**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **"Entre versos y súplicas"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

 **Invierno, 7 de enero de 1865. Un mes y medio después.**

Chie y su mejor amiga, Takayama Ume, estaban a punto de llegar al cuartel del Shinsegumi. Había nevado toda la mañana y ambas se movían despacio a través del sendero cubierto por varias capas espesas de nieve.

—¿Ya sabes qué vas a usar para la celebración de mañana? —preguntó Ume, refiriéndose al erikae de Furukawa Kohana—. Yo he mandado planchar mi kimono más elegante; me lo traerán a casa esta tarde.

—¿Lo enviaste a planchar? —Chie abrió la boca un palmo—. A veces me pregunto para que trabajas, Ume-chan. Si tu padre tiene tanto dinero como para ocuparse de esa forma de tus trajes... pues bien podrías abandonar la posada y dedicarte a las tareas del hogar sin que eso le resultara perjudicial.

—No gano tanto como para alterar los ingresos familiares, Chie. Soy mesera porque es algo digno... y no quiero que mi futuro marido vaya a pensar que soy una chiquilla malcriada que no sabe ni hornear una bola de arroz.

—Futuro marido... —Chie sonrió, burlona—. A los hombres no les importan tus habilidades hogareñas. Lo único que buscan es una cara bonita de la cual poder presumir.

—No subestimes lo valioso que es mostrarte como una buena jefa de hogar. Quizá les importe la belleza al principio... pero saber valerte por ti misma y conducirte como buena ama de casa no es para nada despreciable a la hora de postularse como candidata.

—Vamos, Ume... si eso fuera verdad yo ya me habría casado.

—Candidatos no te han faltado. ¿Qué me dices de ese señor... Akiyama?

—¡¿Akiyama?! —Chie soltó una risa nerviosa—. ¡Estaba casado!

—Pero se te propuso.

—¡Oh, Ume-chan! ¡Ya deja de estar bromeando! ¡Ese tipo estaba borracho como un tonel y me hizo pasar una vergüenza inolvidable!

—El problema contigo... es que eres demasiado exigente —la empujó levemente a modo de broma—. Ten por seguro que (de no haberse ahogado) yo me hubiera casado gustosa con aquél tío postizo del que te conté.

Ambas rieron durante unos minutos ante la mención de la anécdota, siendo Chie la primera en tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para conseguir volver a articular palabra:

—Ya. Ya... quizá sea exigente. Iré a buscar al viejo Akiyama mañana, lo prometo.

—Te prestaré mi mejor haori —bromeó Ume—, y mis sandalias pintadas a mano.

Chie volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de forma apacible; feliz al caer en la cuenta de lo fácil que había sido su vida en el mes que acababa de pasar.

Su corazón se había librado de un peso enorme después de confesarle la verdad a su padre; y si bien era verdad que el pobre Izanagi todavía sufría por la decepción que le había ocasionado el siniestro comportamiento de uno de sus candidatos favoritos a yerno, el hombre había dejado de presionar a Chie para que se casara con él (o con cualquier otro) y se notaba la forma en la que esforzaba por mostrarse comprensivo y atento para con ella.

Hablando de Tani... no se lo había vuelto a cruzar desde aquél encuentro en Shimabara. Su viejo compañero de la infancia tampoco se había pasado por la posada desde entonces (cosa que la sorprendía y aliviaba al mismo tiempo) y lo único que había escuchado sobre sus andanzas se limitaba a un rumor que lo señalaba como uno de los involucrados en una redada donde se arrestaron a varios miembros del clan Choshu, bajo el cargo de traición al Shogunato.

En cuanto a Heisuke, el joven había logrado que le permitieran retomar sus tareas como Capitán sin ninguna clase de restricción de por medio. Cierto era que los tendones de su brazo distaban de ser confiables... pero Hijikata-san le tenía mucho aprecio y había optado por darle el beneficio de la duda; para así evaluar su desempeño como espadachín sobre la marcha. Cosa que Heisuke no dejaba de agradecer.

Chie lo notaba mucho más optimista y risueño en comparación a los meses que siguieron a su penoso accidente, sí... pero todavía le preocupaba el hecho de que fuera a resultar herido durante alguna trifulca. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuándo había empezado a angustiarse tanto por la seguridad de su amigo... pero no se atrevía a decir en voz alta lo mucho que le costaba irse a dormir cuando sabía que él todavía estaba de pie; patrullando las calles de Kyoto con la sola compañía de los subalternos que no dejaban de admirarlo por su arrojo legendario.

Pero sus miedos no se limitaban al bienestar de Heisuke, ya que también le aterraban las ansias de libertad que parecían haber crecido exponencialmente en el corazón de su hermana desde la última vez que la viera.

Las cartas más recientes de Kohana expresaban sin miramientos sus alocados deseos de abandonar la capital para volverse una granjera. Cada día que pasaba se le hacía más obvio que ella no sería capaz de abandonar su hogar para seguirla, y que su querida hermana menor enfrentaría las calles con tan sólo quince años y una experiencia del mundo meramente superficial sobre los hombros.

Y era por esa misma ansiedad que la embargaba que había decidido visitar el cuartel del Shinsengumi. Heisuke-kun le había conseguido una breve cita con Hijikata-san; viejo amigo de su padre y el hombre más poderoso que una humilde chica como ella tenía la suerte de conocer.

Cierto era que Chie no lo conocía mucho (nada más sabía que fue el repartidor que traía medicinas para su madre durante su convalecencia), y que le resultaba una persona tan intimidante como antipática. Pero estaba dispuesta a valerse de su tremenda influencia para suplicarle que asistiera a su hermana menor en ese momento tan peligroso para su reputación.

Si ella no quería quedarse en el okiya, Chie no sería la que la obligaría a hacerlo. Pero eso no significaba que no trataría de hacerle las cosas más fáciles.

—Chie-chan —Ume interrumpió sus pensamientos—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Oh. Lo siento. Estaba distraída, ¿de qué hablabas?

—De mi admirador secreto.

—¿Tú... _qué?_

—Lo que oíste —Ume sonrió, elevando el mentón de forma orgullosa—. He recibido más de tres cartas por semana durante el último mes.

—Tres cartas... por semana —se repitió Chie en voz baja, para luego dirigirle una mirada de sospecha a su amiga—. Eso es demasiado.

—¿A qué te refieres con _demasiado?_

—¿Lo conoces en persona?

—¡Pues claro que no! Por algo es un admirador _secreto_.

—Eso es lo que me asusta. Tres cartas por semana es demasiada confianza de parte de un completo extraño.

—Oh, Chie-chan —Ume volvió a sonreír, adelantándose en la caminata—. ¡No seas tan estricta!

—¿Y es por esa razón que... estás tan entusiasmada con la idea de casarte pronto? ¿Qué pasó con Sannan-san? Hace unos meses dijiste que era demasiado perfecto como para ser real.

—Y sigo pensando lo mismo —se detuvo cuando el guardia que custodiaba la entrada les salió al encuentro—. Es todo un caballero, y nuestra relación no pasa de ser más que una amistad cordial. No sé si quiera que las cosas cambien entre nosotros... temo arruinarlo todo como siempre.

Chie no pudo seguir la conversación. Se giró hacia el soldado que la interrogó acerca del motivo de su visita:

—Soy Furukawa Chie y me acompaña la señorita Takayama Ume. Toudou-san nos ha conseguido una visita con Hijikata-san.

El hombre las dejó pasar tras confirmar que sus nombres formaran parte de la vista de las personas autorizadas a verse con el Vicecomandante, indicándoles la dirección en la que estaba el despacho de su superior antes de volver a su posición. Las muchachas no tardaron en llegar al patio interior, donde encontraron una escena que las impresionó:

Saito Hajime había colocado una pesada caña de bambú sobre los hombros de Ryunosuke, y atado dos enormes fardos de heno en cada extremo de la misma. Su pobre alumno se esforzaba por no irse de bruces mientras balanceaba el peso a la vez que paseaba de un lado a otro del jardín. Todo bajo la mirada fija de aquel guerrero de quien se había propuesto aprender el arte de la espada.

—Oh, por todos los oni... —Chie dejó caer la boca un palmo—. ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Pasándola genial, claro está... —bufó Ryunosuke, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la molesta interrupción—. ¿Quienes son? ¿Qué quieren? No tenemos tiempo de lidiar con las propuestas de unas feas solteronas desesperadas.

—Quizá usted no me conozca... —respondió Chie, sorprendida por el áspero recibimiento— ...pero yo sí. Soy Furukawa Chie, la hermana de Kohana. Ella me ha hablado mucho de su persona y... también lo he visto asistir a sus funciones en Shimabara.

—Oh... ¡Oh! —Ibuki se sonrojó y por poco dejó caer la caña al suelo de la impresión. ¡Vaya con él y su dichosa bocota! ¡Con lo furiosas que Kosuzu y Kohana se habían puesto con él después de enterarse que se había unido al Shinsengumi... lo último que necesitaba era que supieran que había sido grosero con la hermana mayor de la última!

—¡Furukawa-san! ¡Que sor... sorpresa! ¡Bienvenida! —Ibuki se movió hacia ellas (maldiciendo internamente el dolor que lo recorría de pies a cabeza)—. ¿Cómo está su hermana?

—Muy bien, gracias —Chie sonrió de lado, estaba más que consciente de los problemas que se habían suscitado entre Kohana y el joven samurái—. ¿Asistirá usted a su erikae?

—No lo sé... todavía no he recibido una invitación...

—Sí... entiendo que ella no está muy feliz con su nueva... _profesión_.

—Entiende bien, señorita. —Ibuki dejó escapar un suspiro, fastidiado al recordar la carta cargada de desdén que había recibido de parte de la futura geiko. Lo había juzgado duramente; recriminándole el hecho de haber abandonado su sueño de ser un pintor en pos de convertirse en un asesino de poca monta. Las palabras todavía quemaban en su pecho... haciéndolo sentir como el peor cobarde de la historia.

Ibuki se avergonzaba de no contar ni con el valor ni con la aprobación de Kohana (quien todavía seguía con la idea de abandonar el okiya en cuanto se graduara), pero cada día se esforzaba por enterrar la decepción que lo distraía durante su arduo entrenamiento.

Estaba feliz de saber que Kosuzu-chan había decidido quedarse en Shimabara luego de que el maldito de Tani Sanjuro las arrestara, ya que ese día funesto también le había abierto los ojos a él.

Si no aprendía a defenderse a sí mismo y a aquellos que amaba... entonces ningún futuro sería seguro. No existirían buenas decisiones que no estuvieran oscurecidas por el peligro inminente de ser destrozadas por algún malhechor oportunista que decidiera usar la fuerza bruta en contra de su persona.

Ibuki Ryunosuke se consideraba una persona práctica desde siempre, y ni siquiera el desprecio de Kohana lograría evitar que siguiera aquello que le parecía correcto. Quizá tuviera que acallar las quejas de su corazón al ser obligado a dar estocadas con el acero en lugar de con un pincel... pero todo valía si se trataba de evitar verse en una situación tan penosa como la que vivió bajo el puño implacable de Tani.

—Kohana es una chica voluntariosa... pero igualmente un poco terca —soltó Chie con aire conciliador—. Sus asuntos han sido los que me han traído aquí, después de todo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Ibuki se irguió un poco, curioso ante la información que no esperaba recibir aquella mañana—. Pero tú... ¡es decir, _usted_! Usted dijo que ella estaba bien.

—Y lo está. Al menos... por ahora...

—¿Cómo qué _por ahora?_

Chie bajó la voz al responder. —¿Está al tanto de... sus planes al convertirse en geiko?

—Ah, sí... —Ibuki dejó caer los hombros—. Eso. Claro. Sí. Ya es cuento viejo.

—Estoy tratando de ayudarla... en lo que puedo. Toudou-san me ha enviado con el Vicecomandante para ver si él puede... ¿cómo decirlo? Pues... _guiarme_ en lo que corresponde a su futuro.

—No entiendo bien... ¿Está usted de su lado o-

—De su lado. Por supuesto —lo interrumpió con visible ansiedad—. Pero también soy su hermana mayor y... no puedo evitar preocuparme por su porvenir.

—Claro, eso está bien —Ibuki torció los labios, bastante frustrado con todo el asuntito de la granja que parecía cegar a su amiga ante los peligros que le acarrearía el convertirse en una propietaria. Especialmente durante la era revuelta en la que les había tocado vivir.

—A mí también me saca un poco de quicio que se niegue siquiera a tomar un consejo —continuó—, pero no puedo mentir y decir que no colaboré con su entusiasmo inicial. Me pareció una decisión valiente y... hasta le dije que le enseñaría a plantar zanahorias, ¿sabe?.

—Oh. No tiene por qué culparse, yo también apoyé su causa en un principio... lo que nunca imaginé fue como pensaba llevarla a cabo. La primera vez que la oí hablar del tema... creí que se refería a plantar una huerta en el patio de su hogar como mujer casada. Nunca creí... que pretendiera convertirse en terrateniente.

—Kohana-chan siempre piensa en grande.

—¡Para nuestra dicha y desgracia! —Chie sonrió, el amigo del que su hermana tanto solía hablar parecía ser un joven razonable y trabajador... cosa que consideró como una excelente influencia ante el carácter impetuoso e idealista de la susodicha. Con eso en vista, el hecho de que Kohana deseara abandonar Kyoto se le hizo todavía más desolador.

—Ibuki-san —Saito se acercó al grupo—. Ha sido suficiente. Te he permitido hablar con nuestras visitantes por varios minutos, pero si permaneces quieto por más tiempo tus músculos se enfriarán y arruinarás el entrenamiento.

—¡Oh! —el joven acomodó el peso sobre su espalda y el crujido que siguió a este movimiento confirmó las palabras de su maestro—. ¡T, tiene razón! ¡Vol... volveré a trotar por el jardín en cuestión de... un parpadear!

Ibuki hizo una breve (y casi imperceptible) reverencia en dirección a Chie y Ume, exclamando:

—¡Ha sido todo un placer... Furukawa-san! ¡Envíele mis felicitaciones a Kohana-san en cuánto tenga la suerte de verla! —antes de volver a sus tareas.

—Eso haré —Chie le devolvió el saludo, girándose hacia Saito cuando este se detuvo a unos metros de ella—. Disculpe que haya distraído a su aprendiz.

—Disculpas aceptadas. ¿Dijo usted que vienen a ver al Vicecomandante?

—Así es.

—Bien. Permítanme acompañarlas —Saito les dio la espalda sin mediar más palabra y empezó a caminar en la dirección que llevaba al sitio donde Hijikata atendía los asuntos de negocios del Shinsegumi.

Ambas lo siguieron en silencio, maravilladas con la actividad que se podía ver alrededor. Parecía que el grupo de ronin no hacía sino crecer... tanto en número como en habilidad.

Kondou-san había sido lo suficientemente hábil como para contratar a personas de todo tipo; ya que el Shinsegumi no sólo se componía de guerreros físicamente aptos (ideales para empuñar las armas más diversas en pos de la paz). Sino también de contadores, cocineros, limpiadores, médicos, y hombres cultos que obraban como consejeros en un sinfín de temas de gran importancia para el colectivo.

Se murmuraba que incluso contaban con agentes dobles y espías. Aunque, claro... no se tenía la manera de comprobar la veracidad de dichas afirmaciones, puesto que tales individuos eran imposibles de identificar.

Llegaron al despacho tras una breve caminata y Saito Hajime las presentó con solemnidad:

—Estas son Furukawa-san y Takayama-san. Yamato-san les permitió ingresar al cuartel, pero no abandonó el puesto para acompañarlas, por lo que me tomé la libertad de hacerlo yo.

—Acordé una cita con Furukawa-san —murmuró Hijikata sin levantar la vista de los numerosos acuerdos políticos que se ocupaba de revisar—. Pero no oí nada de una tal Takayama-san.

—Es su acompañante, señor.

—Que se quede afuera, entonces. Esto no es una maldita fiesta de té.

Chie y su amiga se miraron, inquietas ante la decisión del Vicecomandante. Ambas sabían que no era propio que una joven soltera se entrevistara con un hombre como ese... ¡y mucho menos en el interior de una sede militar! Pero a la primera no le sorprendió mucho la falta de modales del anfitrión; después de todo... él se había portado de forma igual de impertinente en su último encuentro. Por lo que era de esperarse que todo intento por oponerse a sus deseos resultara inútil.

Lo único que Chie conseguiría con quejarse sería que le cerraran la puerta en la cara.

—Está bien —le dijo a Ume con una sonrisa débil—. Es un conocido de papá. Todo estará bien.

—¿Estás segura? Podemos explicarle a Toudou-san que necesitas ingresar con alguien que atestigüe de tu buena moral y costumbres en caso de sospechas.

—No tendremos otra oportunidad si nos vamos ahora.

—Tampoco tendrás otra chance de limpiar tu nombre si alguien empieza a hablar mal de ti.

—Ume-chan-

—¿Vas a entrar de una vez, Furukawa? —Hijikata las interrumpió y eso fue señal suficiente para que ambas se separaran en un instante. Ume se dejó llevar fuera por Saito, sin dejar de dirigirle una mirada cargada de consternación a su amiga antes de que esta cerrara la puerta tras de sí.

—Buenos días, Hijikata-san.

—Lo serán para ti. ¿Qué quieres?

—Ah... bueno —se esforzó por sonreír—. ¿No va a invitarme a tomar asiento?

—Lo que haga con su cuerpo me tiene sin cuidado. Quédese de pie si se le antoja, el motivo de nuestra reunión no va a verse afectado por eso, ¿o sí?— fue una pregunta retórica y no se molestó en dejar de prestarle atención a su trabajo al hablar.

—En ese caso... me sentaré —no podía dejar que el mal humor de Hijikata la afectara, si pretendía buscar su ayuda era absolutamente necesario que causara una buena impresión—. Su despacho es muy elegante... ¿es eso una biblioteca?

—Es un mueble donde se guardan los libros, usted decida si es una biblioteca o no.

Chie se acercó a los tomos, ansiosa por encontrar un tema común como modo de romper el hielo entre ambos.

—Veo que usted también es adepto a leer _haiku_.

La palabra repiqueteó como una campana aguda en el fondo de la mente del Vicecomandante. Sus ojos se movieron por reflejo a su invitada y el color abandonó su rostro rápidamente al notar el pequeño libro de poemas que sostenía.

De todos los tomos a su disposición... tuvo que elegir aquél que era de su autoría.

—Deja eso en donde estaba. No creo que compartas mis gustos literarios, Furukawa —trató de mantenerse calmado pero los nervios amenazaban con traicionarlo. Una cosa era publicar su poesía bajo un seudónimo... pero otra muy distinta era permitir que alguien criticara sus escritos en su presencia. Jamás permitiría que algo así sucediera... ¡Diablos! ¡por una buena razón se mantenía en el anonimato!

—Hogyoku es un gran autor —continuó Chie sin hacerle ni una gota de caso, agradablemente sorprendida al encontrarse con los poemas de uno de sus escritores favoritos en un lugar que le resultaba tan ajeno—. Lo critican mucho desde que empezó a escribir, pero creo que es porque es algo que se ha hecho popular. Nada más un crítico conocido dice que algo es malo... y todos los demás empiezan a imitarlo por moda.

—Dime que no has venido a parlotear de literatura, Furu-

—Claro que no —pasó las páginas sin mirarlo, ocupada en releer aquellos versos que tanto le intrigaban—. Vine por algo más importante, pero siempre hay tiempo para discutir temas así.

—Esa es tu maldita opinión. Pero no la mía.

—Quizá sea una forma de pensar maldita, dado que no me intereso por los géneros más populares y eso logra que me quede con muy pocas cosas interesantes que leer... —lo miró, feliz al notar que había conseguido hacer contacto visual con él—. Hogyoku escribe sobre flores de durazno, brisas primaverales y besos robados en medio de festivales nocturnos. Ese tipo de cosas nos gusta mucho a nosotras las chicas pero... la mayoría de los críticos son hombres y siempre suelen tachar nuestros intereses de... vanos y estereotipados.

—Te dije que no quiero oír nada sobre-

—Apuesto a que Hogyoku es una chica. De otra manera... ¿cómo podría escribir con tanta sensibilidad?

—¡¿Qué dices?! —Hijikata luchó por disimular la mueca de consternación que le deformó el rostro—. ¡¿C, cómo... va a ser... una mujer?!

—Me sorprende que un hombre tan serio como usted disfrute de leer su poesía. Si alguien lo supiera lo tildarían rápidamente de... _alguna cosa_ que seguramente acabaría por menoscabar su liderazgo —elevó las comisuras de los labios, satisfecha al descubrir una manera de obtener ver cumplidos sus deseos.

—¿Estás tratando de chantajearme?

—¿Yo? Jamás.

—Estás equivocada si tu idea es pedirme algo para que nadie se entere de que poseo ese libro, Furukawa. No es mío. Lo dejó una mujer que estuvo aquí hace dos noches —mentía, sí. Pero tampoco era algo que lo atormentara. Cualquier cosa era mejor que tener que ceder a los caprichos de una niñita taimada.

—¿Todas sus mujeres vienen con libros de poesía incluidos? Apuesto a que alguna se ha dejado sus tejidos bordados también por aquí...

—Ríndete de una vez, Furukawa. No vas a presionarme con un estúpido libro de poemas.

Chie dejó escapar un suspiro a la vez que colocaba el dichoso tomo sobre su falda. Era obvio que no iba a llegar a ningún lado de aquella manera, por lo que se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa débil, en clara derrota ante su oponente:

—Ya. Lo siento mucho... supongo que subestimé su inteligencia, Hijikata-san.

—O quizá sobrestimaste la tuya, Furukawa.

—Sí, puede que sean ambas... —torció los labios, molesta consigo misma por ser tan torpe como transparente. Le indignaba el haber quedado en evidencia, pero su falta de orgullo hizo que se repusiera mucho más rápido de lo que habría podido hacer su acompañante de estar en su situación—. Temo que si le pido un favor... pues... que usted acabe por negármelo sin siquiera permitirme explicarme bien antes.

—No debes hacer juicios apresurados sin conocer bien a las personas —se sentó derecho, ahora su atención estaba centrada en la hija de su viejo cliente—. No es necesario inventarte todo eso de que te gusta esa bazofia de poesía —dijo lo último con un dejo de desprecio, frustrado ante la poca admiración que sus escritos solían recibir.

—Oh, pero no he mentido en eso —la mano de Chie se movió por reflejo al tomo que descansaba en su regazo—. De verdad me gusta la poesía de Hogyoku, Hijikata-san.

—Sí, claro —puso los ojos en blanco, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba—. Harías bien en decirme de una vez qué es lo que quieres de mí.

—Bueno yo... Hijikata-san; usted estará enterado del problema que nos resultan las ansías de libertad de Kohana a mi padre y a mí.

—No sólo a ustedes; al Shinsengumi entero —se pasó una mano por el mentón—. Todavía acarreamos las consecuencias del embrollo que resultó ser su arresto. Ella declaró que se había ido por voluntad propia y el magistrado de Aizu terminó por echarnos la culpa de todo a nosotros.

—Sí y... sé que no estoy en posición de pedirle un favor si tomamos eso en cuenta. Pero si nos referimos a la amistad que une a nuestra familia, estimo que no sería un atrevimiento solicitarle un poco de amabilidad para con Kohana.

—¿Amabilidad? ¿Con esa muchacha malagradecida? —Hijikata chasqueó la lengua—. Sé que Tani se portó mal con ella, pero ir a quejarse con el magistrado bajo el pretexto de ser encarcelada sin cargos previos fue una jugada terrible de su parte.

—Ella no es alguien que suela pensar antes de actuar.

—Eso es más que evidente.

—Y es por esa misma razón que temo por su seguridad.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Verá... Kohana pretende abandonar el okiya tras graduarse como geiko.

—¿Qué hay de malo con eso? ¿No son libres todas las artistas de su tipo al alcanzar el grado más alto de su profesión?

—Sí... pero no es algo que suceda de inmediato —Chie contó con los dedos de las manos—. Primero ha de _devolverle_ al okiya parte de lo que se le otorgó durante sus años de entrenamiento. Esto puede pagarse entrenando a las maiko más jovenes o-

—No me interesan los pormenores de la vida de las geiko, Furukawa.

—Pero... ¡usted preguntó!

—Sólo quería saber si obtienen la libertad o no.

—Con el tiempo... sí.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Libres o no, todas se siguen dedicando a su modo de vida. Pero Kohana quiere irse al campo. A Edo, para ser más precisos... para vivir en... _una granja_.

—Una _granja_ —Hijikata repitió la palabra con una expresión que bien pudiera haber nacido de serle servida una torta de barro en un restorán—. ¿Y para qué diablos quiere dejar Kyoto? ¿Qué puede tener de bueno ese pueblucho en medio de la nada?

—No lo sé... pero la entiendo. Ella era feliz cuando vivíamos allí y... Kohana jamás eligió ser una maiko, Hijikata-san, ¡mucho menos una geiko!

—No todos somos lo que queremos ser.

—No diga eso —Chie inclinó el torso hacia adelante, entusiasmada—. ¡Usted repartía medicinas en ese mismo lugar! ¡Pero no se conformó con eso y eligió cambiar su destino! —enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa triunfal—. ¡Mírese ahora! ¡Portando dos espadas como un gran señor!

Hijikata desvió la mirada al sentir que su estómago se apretaba sobre sí mismo. Siempre le resultaba halagador recibir las felicitaciones de parte de aquellos que lo conocieron durante su infancia, pero no por eso dejaba de experimentar la temible presión que llegaba como un siniestro valor añadido junto con esos cumplidos. De fallar... cada agasajo tendría el potencial de convertirse en un reproche, en una burla... como todas esas que había oído durante años.

—Si tan segura estás de que es posible que una persona elija su propio destino... —le clavó los ojos en el rostro—. ¿Entonces por qué dices que la decisión de Kohana es un problema? ¿Acaso temes por la reputación de tu familia? ¿Por _el que dirán_?

Chie se apresuró a responder al ver que había sido malinterpretada:

—¡Para nada! Hijikata-san... a mí me enorgullece que ella tenga la valentía de luchar por sus sueños. Lo que pasa es que... sólo tiene catorce, ¡es decir; quince años! Y... es demasiado bonita. Temo que alguien se aproveche de ella... ¿qué tal si le hurtan sus ahorros y le quitan la posibilidad de ser feliz?

—Ya veo... —el Vicecomandante suspiró, molesto consigo mismo por dejarse llevar por esa clase de charla sentimental.

—Usted tiene influencias... ¿no podrá hablar con algún conocido que vele por ella? ¿alguien que-

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —la interrumpió—. Si es tu hermana bien podrías hacerte cargo de vigilarla.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo (qué apenas si sé algunas cosas simples de la vida), cuándo temo por ella; alguien con mucho más mundo que yo? Y aún de saberlo... no podría dejar a mi padre, Hijikata-san. Él me necesita y yo a él.

—Tu progenitor es precisamente la razón por la que no voy a ayudarte.

—¿De qué habla? ¿Por qué dice eso?

—Él me debe un favor y todavía no ha pagado por él. No ayudaré a ningún otro Furukawa mientras tanto.

—¿Otro favor? —Chie abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión, más que sorprendida por la curiosa revelación—. ¿Qué favor le ha hecho a mi padre?

—¿No lo sabes? —le sorprendió que el viejo guardara el secreto. Izanagi era el tipo más charlatán que conocía. Notó que Chie negaba en silencio, por lo que añadió—. Me pidió que enviara a Tani Sanjuro a patrullar en tu distrito a diario durante un par de meses. Dijo que estabas prendada de él y que eso facilitaría sus encuentros amorosos.

—Oh, por todos los dioses... —Chie se llevó una mano al rostro, el cual se había encendido a causa de la vergüenza que la embargaba—. No puedo creer que haya hecho eso...

—¿Al menos dio resultado?

—¡Claro que no! —la joven negó con un movimiento violento de la cabeza, furiosa de sólo pensarlo—. ¡Detesto... que haga ese tipo de cosas sin preguntármelo antes!

Cada vez que lo perdonaba por algo... ¡terminaba por enterarse de una nueva falta que sufrir! ¡su padre sin dudas era un hombre difícil!

—Me sentía particularmente benevolente aquel día... así que acepté —no mencionó como habían influido las lágrimas que decoraran los ojos de Chie en esa decisión—. Pero ahora encuentro que fue una pérdida de tiempo para ambos lados.

—A la larga fue para mejor —remarcó Chie con energía—. Porque me di cuenta más rápido del tipo de persona que era.

—Es normal que te sientas así. No conozco a una sola persona que le tenga paciencia a Tani —se apresuró a corregir lo dicho apenas recordó a alguien que encajaba con esa descripción—. Bueno... a excepción de Heisuke.

—¿Heisuke? —Chie torció los labios, insegura acerca de sí debía seguir inmiscuyéndose en cosas que acabarían por amargarla más de la cuenta. ¿Acaso Heisuke... se llevaba bien con él? Le parecía imposible... dado que recordaba la forma en la que este lo trataba con frecuencia. Pero Hijikata se había referido a la paciencia... y eso era algo que a su amigo le sobraba. Le aterró la idea de imaginarse a Heisuke recibiendo insulto tras insulto en pos de cambiar a una persona... que jamás dejaría de ser lo que era; un abusivo sin remedio ni remordimientos.

—Eso no viene al tema —Hijikata agitó una mano en el aire, como queriendo espantar la idea de llevar la charla por ese camino—. No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar mi opinión. Lo lamento Furukawa... pero nuestra reunión ha terminado.

—Oh, ¡pero... Hijikata-san-

—He dicho que basta —volvió la vista a los documentos de los que se ocupara hasta entonces, completamente ajeno a la decepción que había hecho empalidecer el rostro de su visitante—. Cierra bien la puerta cuando te vayas, no quiero que el viento vaya a desordenar los archivos.

Chie se quedó sentada por unos instantes, mas finalmente se puso de pie, resignada ante una nueva derrota frente a ese hombre que se le hacía invencible en todos los sentidos. ¡Con cuánta razón lo llamaban el Vicecomandante demonio! Era como si se viera cara a cara con el mismo diablo; tratando de negociar una sentencia que no podía ser canjeada por nada que ella pudiera ofrecer.

—El padre de mi amiga Ume tiene una librería —musitó mientras dejaba el libro de poesía de vuelta en su lugar. Esforzándose por sonreír cuando sólo sentía ganas de llorar—. A él le gustan los escritos de Hogyoku tanto como a mí, ¿sabe? De hecho guarda todas las ediciones encuadernadas en un rincón especial del lugar.

Se volteó hacia él. —Podría pedirle que se las prestara a modo de agradecerle el haberme escuchado. Aún si no aceptó mi propuesta... le doy las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de oír mis problemas.

Chie se despidió con una reverencia y estaba a punto de abandonar la estancia cuando la voz de Hijikata llegó hasta sus oídos:

—De verdad te gustan esos malditos poemas, ¿eh?

La joven se giró sobre sí misma rápidamente:

—¡Mucho, señor!

—Te propondré algo... —elevó la vista por encima de los archivos de su escritorio—. Si puedes recitar uno de ellos de memoria-

—¡¿Me ayudará?!

—Lo intentaré.

—¡Oh! —Chie se aclaró la garganta y enderezó la espalda, lista para declamar aquellos versos que tenían la posibilidad de asegurar la seguridad de su impetuosa hermana menor—. ¡¿Cuál quiere que le repita?!

—El que se te dé la gana.

—Ya. Ya... —tomó aire y procedió a recitar aquel que era su favorito, palabra por palabra—. _Vientos de marzo, llueven pétalos rosas, tiempo de soñar_.

Se hizo un silencio largo entre ambos y Chie temió haberse equivocado en alguna estrofa. Quiso excusarse pero el Vicecomandante habló antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo:

—Estuvo bien —el hombre trató de ocultar la emoción que lo recorrió al escucharla entonar sus propias palabras con tanta pasión, pero el temblor de su voz lo delató y avergonzó al mismo tiempo.

—Me... me alegro que le haya gustado.

—Sí, sí... —apretó los labios con fuerza, deseoso por cambiar de tema—. Quizá pueda... hablar con mi familia. Le enviaré una carta a mi cuñado. Él y mi hermana... viven con sus hijos en una bonita casa en Edo. Quizá... tu hermana encuentre agradable la estadía.

—¡Oh, sí... suena genial, Hijikata-san! —Chie hizo una rápida reverencia y su cuerpo se sintió más ligero que de costumbre. Las palabras que acababa de oír le habían quitado una tonelada de preocupaciones de encima.

—Ahí tendrá independencia... Mi cuñado tiene problemas de visión y agradecerá tener a alguien que quiera ocuparse de la huerta familiar.

—¿Podría informárselo después de la celebración? ¡Quiero que lo sepa cuánto antes!

—Haz lo que quieras. Enviaré una misiva a Edo en cuanto me comuniques su decisión.

Chie sonrió con todas sus fuerzas. Jamás hubiera podido concebir una solución tan provechosa para todos los involucrados. Se apresuró a salir para darle las buenas noticias a Ume, agradeciendo con todas sus fuerzas al poeta Hogyoku por la victoria que acababa de otorgarle.

 _Fuera quien fuera_... esa persona siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Llegamos al final! No me alcanzó el capítulo para **todaaaaas** las cosas que pensaba escribir. Así que esperen una actualización super pronto, porque me he quedado con las ganas de contarles lo que se viene después de esta escena (por ejemplo, ¡la primera aparición de Chizuru-chan en el fic! Ella es de mis favoritas y he esperado su debut durante mucho tiempo, je je). _¡Espero que todos hayan disfrutado del capítulo que les obsequié!_ **¡Gracias por la lectura!**


	17. La venganza del cocinero

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Hakuouki. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

 **Nota de autor:** ¡Gracias a todos por recibir mi humilde historia con los brazos abiertos! ¡ **No tengo palabras suficientes para expresar mi agradecimiento** ; así que les dejo dos nuevos episodios en una misma subida como modo de pagarles por toda la buena onda!

* * *

 **Un amigo como tú**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **"La venganza del cocinero"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

 **Invierno, 8 de enero de 1865. Un día después.**

La nieve de la jornada anterior le había cedido paso a un día más despejado; pero igualmente frío. Ibuki Ryunosuke llevaba entrenando desde la madrugada en el exterior del pequeño jardín de la casa de la familia Yagi. Parecía que las gotas de sudor que descendían por su rostro se congelaban nada más entrar en contacto con el helado aire invernal; cortándole la piel como cuchillos diminutos que no conseguía despegarse de encima.

Todo esto de convertirse en un guerrero estaba haciéndosele cuesta arriba y el divisar a su maestro en el otro extremo del patio (pronto para asistir al erikae de Kohana) sólo logró acrecentar su mal humor.

La artista no había invitado a Ryunosuke al evento, es más; incluso se había tomado la molestia de ser muy específica con sus superiores al solicitarles que le negaran cualquier salida durante aquel día especial. Cosa que al joven le pareció tan innecesaria como ofensiva. ¿Quién se creía ella para decidir mantenerlo encerrado en el maldito cuartel?

Saito no había sido el único en ser invitado; Hijikata, el consejero Sannan, y Kondou-san formarían parte de la lista también (probablemente gracias a lo popular que era el primero entre las mujeres del okiya). Y si bien Ibuki los respetaba mucho... no lograba apartar los celos que colmaban su mente.

—Ibuki-san —Saito se acercó y le dio un golpecito al costado de la espada de madera que su aprendiz agitaba sin parar—. Tu postura no es la correcta; acabarás con dolor de espalda si sigues realizando movimientos así de enérgicos sin darle a tu cuerpo una base más ancha.

—Una base ancha... —repitió entre dientes Ryunosuke, luchando por mostrarse amable—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Al ángulo que hay entre tus piernas. Si no es lo suficientemente obtuso... acabarás por hacer más fuerza de la necesaria en pos de mantener el equilibrio para no caer al suelo tras dar cada estocada.

—Oh... —apretó los labios, esforzándose por adoptar una pose más cómoda. Incrementó el espacio entre sus muslos; flexionando las rodillas de forma un tanto insegura—. ¿Está bien así?

—Sí. Eso está mejor —lo miró de arriba a abajo antes de añadir—. No dejes que la ira te ciegue al pelear o tu técnica se resentirá por ello.

—¿Ira? —Ibuki dio un respingo, dejando la espada a un lado—. ¡¿Quién está enojado?!

—¿Debo responder?

—¡Bah! —hizo un mohín, ladeando el rostro violentamente hacia un lado—. ¡¿Por qué debe hacer todo este teatro de negarme asistir a su estúpida graduación?! ¡No es... como si le importara lo más mínimo el convertirse en geiko!

—Entiendo que están distanciados...

—¡¿Distanciados?! ¡Es mucho más que eso! —apretó los puños, sin hacer contacto visual con Saito—. Se niega a perdonarme por haberme unido al Shinsengumi... ¡cómo si... la hubiera traicionado o algo así! Y no importa cuántas veces le escriba... ¡se niega a entrar en razón!

—¿Te has... disculpado, Ibuki-san?

—¿Disculpado? —se giró hacia él—. ¡¿Y yo por qué tendría que disculparme?!

—He ahí la razón por la que no has sido perdonado.

—¡¿Qué... clase de lógica retorcida es esa, Saito-san?! ¡¿Para qué voy a quererlo si no he hecho nada ofensivo en primer lugar?!

—Eso tienes que responderlo tú mismo, Ibuki-san.

—Sí... sí —iba a agregar algo más, pero lo sorprendió notar que su maestro llevaba un atuendo en extremo fino; ¡hasta se había puesto un haori _montsuki!_ ¡de los más formales que existían! Saito no era de preocuparse demasiado por las apariencias, por lo que su impresionante forma de vestir causó una enorme sorpresa en Ryunosuke—. ¡O... oye! —soltó con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué... te has puesto eso encima? Parece que fueras a ver al Shogun.

—¿Al Shogun? —Saito torció los labios, inclinando la cabeza para fijarse en su ropa—. Pensé... que esto sería adecuado. Pero quizá me equivoqué.

—¿Equivocarte... en qué? —le olía a gato encerrado—. Sé que este tipo de eventos suelen ser de corte elegante pero... ¿era realmente necesario que te vistieras así? ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?

—No es mío... Kondou-san fue tan amable como para prestarme cada prenda.

—Pues dile que te dé algo más sencillo... o la gente va a burlarse de ti.

—Sí... probablemente sobrestimé la importancia que tendría el haber sido elegido como _kenban_ de Kohana-san.

—¡¿KENBAN?! —Ibuki no pudo contener el grito que escapó de su garganta—. ¡¿C, Cómo que te nombró... su kenban?! ¡¿Por qué?!

 _¡Era imposible! ¡totalmente ridículo!_ ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a elegir a uno de los capitanes del Shinsengumi (división a la que la joven se empecinaba tanto en odiar) como el acompañante principal de su graduación?!

—La Tayu fue quien le ordenó seleccionar a alguien de nuestro grupo como su oficial de parada.

—¡¿Y... por qué has tenido que ser tú?!

—No lo sé —mintió para no mortificar a su aprendiz más de la cuenta. Recordaba la carta que la maiko le había enviado casi palabra por palabra:

 _«_ _—Respetado Saito-san: —_ rezaba la misiva _—. Me tomo el atrevimiento de comunicarme por usted a través de este medio en plena consciencia de la sorpresa que su llegada habrá de provocar. Me disculpo de antemano por si mi súplica resulta inesperada (dado el escaso conocimiento que tenemos el uno del otro), pero siento que estoy en deuda con usted._

 _—Me ayudó a escapar del okiya aquella vez —_ continuaba _—. Y si bien me costó un poco enterarme de quien era (dado que se negó a darme su nombre), me bastó con darle su descripción a unos comerciantes para obtener una prueba concluyente de su identidad. No es sabio subestimar las conexiones de una maiko, ¿o sí?._

 _—Recuerdo sus palabras y las atesoro como mi máxima a seguir. Usted me dijo que mientras más tiempo me quedara en un lugar que odiaba... mayor sería mi remordimiento al mirar atrás y contemplar los años que desperdicié en cautiverio. Los acontecimientos que se sucedieron tras mi arresto me impidieron seguir su valioso consejo; pero he decidido abandonar mi profesión una vez que me gradúe... y no querría tener a nadie más que a usted a mi lado en lo que será mi último día como maiko, y como geiko también. De todas las personas que conozco... Saito-san es el único que no me ha juzgado por mi decisión._

 _—Es por eso que le solicitaré que oficie como mi kenban durante los festejos del erikae. Sólo tendría que cuidar de mí mientras les anuncio dicho evento a mis clientes de siempre; luego podría quedarse para disfrutar de la celebración. Espero que no sea mucho pedir. Atentamente: Furukawa Kohana._ _»_

El remitente de la carta se había sentido confundido al principio, y completamente seguro de negarse a la ridícula petición tras leerla por una segunda vez. Pero terminó por aceptar luego de discutirlo con Hijikata; quien le dijo que estaba interesado en que se ocupara de vigilar que la graduación transcurriera sin problemas.

Saito sabía que el motivo por el que su jefe se preocupaba tanto por la fiesta se debía a la queja que Kohana había presentado contra el Shinsengumi después de ser privada de su libertad. El magistrado de Aizu estaba sobre ellos, y aprovecharía cualquier disturbio para acusarlos de una nueva negligencia respecto a las órdenes de mantener la paz que habían recibido del Shogunato.

—¡Estoy harto de los berrinches de esa niña caprichosa! —soltó Ibuki, recordándole a Saito que existía un mundo por fuera de su cabeza—. ¡¿Qué se le ha dado por elegirte?!

—Te he dicho que no lo sé.

—Sí, sí... no es que te cuestione pero... —chasqueó la lengua—. Bah, no tiene sentido que me distraiga con esto. ¡Diviértete, salúdala de mi parte si se te antoja! —agregó amargamente.

—Un poco de entrenamiento te ayudará a despejar la mente, Ibuki-san —musitó Saito a la vez que se inclinaba para tomar una pesada roca del suelo y atarla a un extremo de la espada de madera de su aprendiz—. Sigue practicando tus estocadas —le ordenó al volver a erguirse.

—¿D, de... de qué estás hablando... Sa, Saito-san? —el color escapó del rostro de Ryunosuke y sus ojos se clavaron en la punta de la vara que acababa de doblarse bajo el peso del pedrusco—. ¡No... no voy a poder levantarla! ¡Mucho menos agitarla sin que se quiebre a la mitad...! ¡¿Qué tal si la maldita piedra se desata y sale disparada directo a la cabeza de alguien más?!

—Si eso pasa tendrás que entrenar durante el resto del día.

—¡¿Todo el día?!

—Sin comer y sin descansar.

—¡Oh! ¡Por la santísima Amaterasu! —Ibuki apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos chirriar—. ¡No seas tan cruel conmigo, Saito!

—No estoy siendo cruel. Te doy la oportunidad de elegir.

—¡¿Elegir _qué_?!

—Tu fuerza de voluntad será la que determinará si te verás sometido a un entrenamiento más duro del habitual o no. Si logras completar tu rutina con ese peso extra tendrás el resto de la jornada para ti. Si no lo haces... pues será señal de que necesitas más práctica, y nunca es bueno dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy.

—¡Por favor! ¡Eso suena como algo que diría Hijikata-san y no tú! ¡Ten compasión!

Saito pareció ofenderse por lo que acababa de escuchar, dado que sus cejas espesas ocultaron el brillo de sus ojos por un instante que a Ibuki se le hizo eterno.

—¿Sugieres que no soy capaz de asignarte una tarea justa?

—¡N, no...! ¡No! ¡No dije nada como eso! —el joven retrocedió un paso, sin soltar el agarre que tenía sobre la débil espada de madera—. Es que... creo sinceramente que eres mucho más tolerante que él. Eso es todo.

—¿Es necesario cargar con el título de _demonio_ sobre los hombros para poder enseñarte lo que necesitas aprender?

—¡N, no! ¡Preferiría que no!

—Entonces ponte a trabajar, Ibuki-san —Saito le dio la espalda, empezando a caminar suavemente en dirección a la salida del cuartel—. Y quizá cambie de parecer al regresar.

Ryunosuke quiso sentirse aliviado por las últimas palabras de su maestro, pero el sólo posar sus ojos en la dichosa espada con la que debía lidiar por las próximas seis horas, logró ponerlo de un humor todavía más terrible que el que había experimentado tras enterarse del desplante de Kohana.

* * *

Izanagi se dejó caer en el asiento exterior de su negocio tras despedirse de su hija mayor y la mejor amiga de esta. Sonrió para sí mismo al verlas marchar a través de la avenida principal; elegantemente ataviadas con sus mejores kimonos.

No todos los días tenía la oportunidad de contemplar a Chie luciendo como toda una señorita; calzaba unas sandalias que Ume-chan le había prestado... ¡y hasta se había lavado el cabello para variar! Rogaba a los dioses que su primogénita fuera colmada de cumplidos aquella tarde, ya que de ese modo era probable que la experiencia positiva la llevara a fijarse un poco más en su apariencia.

Estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos cuando notó que alguien se detenía frente a él. Elevó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de Tani Sanjuro, quien lo observaba con una media sonrisa socarrona en los labios:

—Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Izanagi-san.

La frente del viejo se contrajo en un instante, y poniéndose de pie abruptamente exclamó:

—¡Ojalá hubiera pasado más!

—¿Izanagi-san? —Tani lo siguió al interior del establecimiento, parpadeando de la sorpresa cuando el dueño del lugar le arrojó la cortina de entrada en el rostro al pasar—. ¿Está todo bien?

—¡Desearías que lo estuviera! —Izanagi se dirigió a uno de los cajones de su despensa y empezó a revolverlo frenéticamente—. ¡¿Acaso creíste que nunca me enteraría de lo que le has hecho a mis hijas?!

—¿A sus hijas? —Tani tragó aire a la vez que un escalofrío lo recorría de pies a cabeza. No pensó que las cosas se torcerían antes de lo planeado. ¿Quién había sido su delator? ¡Chie no podía ser la culpable! ¡Jamás tendría el valor de hacer algo que lo hiciera ver mal!

—¡No te hagas el inocente! —Izanagi tomó una enorme cuchilla entre sus manos y la elevó amenazadoramente por encima de su cabeza—. ¡Romperle el corazón a mi Chie fue una mala idea... pero atreverte a dañar a Kohana... eso es imperdonable!

—¡Izanagi-san! —Tani retrocedió bruscamente, sorprendido tanto por la agresividad del viejo como por ver sus sospechas cumplidas. Chie era en extremo reservada; sí su padre estaba al tanto de su despecho era obvio que le había sido revelado por ella y nadie más—. ¡B, baje ese cuchillo! ¡No es necesario recurrir a la violencia!

No terminó de hablar cuando el cuchillo voló por los aires y se clavó directo en el empeine de su pie derecho. Lanzó una maldición sin moverse ni un centímetro; paralizado tanto por la sorpresa como por el dolor que parecía caminar a través de su cuerpo.

—¡M, MALDITO VIEJO DEMENTE! —soltó en un alarido al mismo tiempo que se arrancaba el acero de la piel, salpicando de sangre las tablas de madera sobre las que estaba parado—. ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HAS HECHO?!

—¡Te quiero fuera de mi local! —lo amenazó Izanagi mientras buscaba un nuevo instrumento de cocina para usar como arma—. ¡Si vuelves a pisar esta posada... lo lamentarás!

—¡¿QUIERES SABER LO QUE ES LAMENTAR ALGO?! —Tani se llevó la mano por detrás de la nuca, listo para desenfundar su lanza y empalar a quien ahora consideraba un oponente declarado—. ¡PORQUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE ENSEÑÁRTELO!

Sintió varias pisadas por detrás suyo y fue consciente de que sus compañeros acababan de ingresar al restorán; pero no le importó. ¡Aunque trataran de impedirlo no conseguirían salvar al asqueroso anciano de su muy merecido desquite!

Sujetó la lanza y se arrojó sobre el mostrador que lo separaba de su víctima, enceguecido por la afrenta cometida a su orgullo. Fue entonces que (tras jalar el arma de su funda) notó que el peso de la misma había cambiado. No importara cuanto se esforzara por traerla al frente; todo resultaba imposible.

—¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO, TANI! —le ordenó Heisuke sin soltar el agarre que ejercía sobre el lado opuesto de la lanza. Tenía que abrazarse al arma con ambos brazos para no ser levantado del suelo de un tirón—. ¡ESTÁS A PUNTO DE COMETER UNA LOCURA!

¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo el _bastardo-compra-licencias_ en la posada?! Tani chasqueó la lengua sin moverse de su posición. Recordando súbitamente que el mocoso iba a encontrarse con su tropa en ese barrio para informarle a Kondou cuan bien estaba realizando su función como Capitán. Era ofensivo ser vigilado de esa manera... pero sus estúpidos jefes se habían tomado su actuación en el arresto de la maiko como algo digno de ser castigado.

¡Pero al diablo con ellos y su moralidad pasada de moda! ¡Un samurái no le debía explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos a un montón de granjeros buenos para nada!

—¡COMETERÉ DOS LOCURAS SI NO TE ME QUITAS DE ENCIMA, TOUDOU! —chilló Tani con los ojos desorbitados, perdiendo de vista a Izanagi luego de que este se apresurara a esconderse detrás del debilucho asistente personal de Heisuke: _Yukimura Chizuru._ A su parecer un don nadie con más apariencia de niñita mimada que de guerrero.

—¡TE LO REPETIRÉ SÓLO UNA VEZ MÁS, TANI! —exclamó Heisuke en un tono desesperado al notar como empezaba a elevarse en el aire tras el imponente empuje que los brazos de su camarada ejercían sobre la lanza—. ¡Deja el arma en el suelo... y todo saldrá bien!

—¡QUIZÁ NO ME IMPORTE QUE SALGA BIEN! —rugió Tani antes de conseguir desenfundar su alabarda con tanta velocidad como para que a Heisuke no le diera tiempo de soltarse de ella, cosa que lo mandó a volar hasta el otro lado del salón con la misma gracia que lo hiciera un muñeco de trapo.

Aterrizó de bruces contra el mostrador y (pese a reiterados intentos) no fue capaz de ponerse de pie antes de que Tani cerrara suavemente la distancia entre ambos con unos pocos pasos de sus largas piernas.

—Mírate. Me das vergüenza, _huérfano-kun_. Ni siquiera puedes desenvainar tu espada lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que asesine a un viejo inservible —se detuvo frente a él, apuntándole al rostro con la punta de la pica mientras sus labios se arqueaban en una sonrisa maliciosa—. Te oí quejarte del dolor en tu brazo durante cada una de las patrullas que nos tocó compartir. ¿Es que no te sientes ni un poco culpable por estar poniendo la vida de tu escuadrón en riesgo? Eres su maldito Capitán. Si tú les fallas causarás la caída del grupo entero. ¿Qué tal sí te toca defender a alguien y tu asqueroso brazo no responde? ¿Lo has pensado? ¿Es que siquiera-

—Cállate la boca —lo cortó, fastidiado ante el aburrido monólogo—. Quien decide lo eficiente que soy es Kondou-san y no tú, Tani. Si él me permite patrullar pues no sé quien te crees que eres para cuestionarlo.

—¿Qué quién soy? Que pregunta tan sosa y evidente —toda emoción pareció desvanecerse de su rostro al responder—: Tienes frente a ti al heredero del clan Bicchu Matsuyama; capitán de la séptima división del Shinsengumi bajo las órdenes del magistrado de Aizu; vasallo directo de el veneradísimo Shogun Tokugawa Iemochi. Instructor de la exquisita técnica de esgrima _Tyokushin Ryu_ y de la _Taneda Houzouin_ con la lanza.

Tani hizo una pausa para tomar aire y finalizó su discurso con la misma apatía de antes:

—¿Es todo eso suficiente como para complacer al hijo bastardo del honroso Daimio del clan Toudou? ¿O acaso mis títulos son demasiado poco como para ser oído por tu valiosa persona sin interrupciones?

A Heisuke le hirvió la sangre. Tani hablaba demasiado, sí. Pero lo peor de todo era que no lo hacía en balde; cada una de las cosas que soltaba lograba provocarlo de formas que nadie más hacía. El tema del rechazo que había sufrido por parte de su padre era uno que detestaba discutir con los demás, dado que conseguía romper en pedazos esa fachada de chico alegre y despreocupado que tanto le había costado erigir por sobre los escombros de su penosa infancia.

Ya había tenido suficiente. Iba a romperle la cara al tipejo... con o sin su brazo bueno de su parte.

Heisuke se puso de pie de un salto, la mano sujetando la empuñadura de su katana con menos velocidad de la que esperaba. Era obvio que su herida lo hacía un pobre oponente, pero no era la primera vez que se veía obligado a combatir en desventaja; pasara lo que pasara... ¡lo haría funcionar!

Tani elevó su lanza en el aire y la embistió con todas sus fuerzas hacia su víctima, mas (para su gran sorpresa) el ataque fue detenido por las manos de Yukimura Chizuru; quien se interpuso entre ambos con una velocidad tan increíble como lo fue la facilidad con la que sujetó la mitad inferior de la pica:

—¡D, detente inmediatamente! —chilló Chizuru, soltando el arma y retrocediendo con torpeza al verse tan abrumada por su capacidad de parar la pelea como lo estaban los demás—: ¡P, pelear con un miembro d, de... tu escuadrón... está totalmente prohibido!

Tani frunció el ceño, juraba haber visto un destello dorado apropiarse de los ojos del frágil muchachito en el momento en el que se enfrentó a él... pero la ofensa que sintió al verse comandado por alguien a quien consideraba inferior robó toda su atención, impidiéndole profundizar en el asunto.

—¡¿Es que esto te parece una pelea, Yukimura-kun?! —exclamó—. ¡Lo que ves aquí es un miembro rebelde que se niega a permitir que un capitán del Shinsengumi castigue a un ciudadano infractor! —sacudió su pie derecho con energía y la sangre que brotaba de este fue a estamparse directo en el rostro de Chizuru—. ¡Ha atacado a un sirviente del magistrado de Aizu sin razones aparentes, por lo que puedo estimar que está del lado de aquellos que odian al Shogun! ¡Eso me da todo el derecho a castigarlo con la pena de muerte!

—¡Tú no puedes decidir eso! —Chizuru no se movió de su posición. Heisuke había sido tremendamente amable con ella desde el momento en el que se vio obligada a formar parte de las filas del Shinsengumi, y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que lo hirieran frente a sus narices.

Y tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que tanto Kondou como Hijikata-san le habían ordenado que fingiera ser un muchacho. Sanosuke-san decía que los hombres debían ser valientes en toda circunstancia; y ella representaría bien su papel. Tanto por su propia seguridad... como por la de su padre.

—Huérfano-kun y tú están impidiendo que actúe en nombre de la justicia contra este cocinerucho de cuarta —Tani deslizó la punta de su lanza hasta el mentón de la joven—. Si continúan obstruyendo la justicia será necesario que les aplique el mismo castigo que a él.

—¡Chizuru-chan! —Heisuke la jaló hacia atrás, sujetándola por el hombro—. ¡Quítate de en medio! ¡Esto no es una broma!

—¡Y, ya sé que no lo es! —se agitó con fuerza en un intento por no apartarse del lugar, pero la fuerza misteriosa que la había acompañado hacía unos instantes parecía haber desaparecido—. ¡Y es por eso que trato de salvarlos a ambos!

—¿A ambos? —Tani chasqueó la lengua, divertido con lo que acababa de oír—. ¿Y por qué iba a necesitar que hicieras algo por mí?

—Si nos hieres a Heisuke o a mí... serás obligado a cometer _seppuku_ , ¿verdad? Esa es una norma que no respeta excusas. Me dijeron que quien la rompa deberá someterse al suicidio honorable.

—Las reglas son para los novatos como tú, no para los peces grandes como yo —se relamió al observar las manchas de sangre sobre la pálida tez de Chizuru; le gustaba pensar que el latoso asistente del bastardo no demoraría en encontrarse con la parca tarde o temprano. Después de todo... los niños inocentes como ese eran los primeros en conocer el sabor de su propia sangre durante las peligrosas revueltas en las que el Shinsengumi participaba con tanta frecuencia como pasión.

Estaba tan absorbido por su propia fantasía que no notó que los soldados bajo el mando de Heisuke (quienes no se habían atrevido a moverse de la entrada hasta entonces) se habían posicionado entre sus víctimas y él. Torció los labios en un gesto amargo al entender que era demasiado tarde como para hacer justicia en nombre de su orgullo herido; hubiera podido acabar con el inválido y su estúpido paje... pero no tenía oportunidad contra los cinco sujetos que acababan de unírseles.

La tropilla de Heisuke constaba de los miembros menos experimentados del Shinsengumi (dado que él prefería entrenar a aquellos que no tenían experiencia militar), pero era obvio que aprovecharían la superioridad numérica para herir a Tani de una manera u otra; comprometiendo el resultado final en pos de la ventaja que esto les representaba. Y si había algo que él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar... era una nueva humillación.

Ya había tenido más que suficiente por hoy.

—¡¿A... a dónde crees que vas?! —gruñó Heisuke al ver que su oponente se dirigía a la salida del local—. ¡Esto no va a quedarse así!

—Considéralo un obsequio —soltó Tani antes de perderse en el exterior del restorán—. Uno que quizá me vea tentado a reclamar cuando la situación lo amerite.

Heisuke estuvo a punto de ordenarle a sus soldados que lo persiguieran, pero la razón primó sobre la ofensa y (consciente de que sus subalternos no saldrían ilesos tras un enfrentamiento con el capitán de la séptima división) se contentó con soltar una sarta de maldiciones que lograron hacer que Chizuru se sonrojara de vergüenza ajena.

—¡C, capitán! —lo llamó uno de sus hombres, mientras se precipitaba en dirección al dueño de la posada—. ¡Creo... que este hombre no está bien!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Heisuke se fijó en la zona lateral del salón y su rostro empalideció al notar que el pobre viejo yacía encorvado en un rincón; estrujándose el pecho con una mano mientras se esforzaba por respirar—. ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Izanagi-san, resista!

Se arrojó hacia él, incrédulo ante el estado en el que estaba. ¿Por qué se quejaba de esa manera? ¡No conseguía ver ni una gota de sangre a su alrededor! ¡Era imposible que estuviera herido! ¡Tani jamás se acercó lo suficiente como para hacerle daño, ¿o sí?!

Los compañeros de Heisuke se mostraron tan confundidos como él, pero a Chizuru se le hizo evidente la causa del sufrimiento del cocinero:

—Un paro cardíaco —susurró con los ojos duros por la consternación—. Está muriendo...

—¡¿Qué?! —Heisuke se giró violentamente hacia ella—. ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Por qué lo sabes?!

—¡Mi padre es doctor, Heisuke-kun! —apretó los labios antes de ponerse de pie de un salto. Intuía que el estrés de la pelea había ocasionado que el corazón del hombre tuviera problemas para funcionar y esa no era una cuestión que pudiera demorarse ni un segundo más—. ¡No hay tiempo para discutirlo, te lo explicaré después! ¡Lo importante es llevarlo a una clínica cuanto antes! ¡Si no lo hacemos morirá!

—¡Ah...! ¡C, claro! —Heisuke la imitó, cargando al moribundo sobre su espalda. Revolvió sus bolsillos y extrajo unas monedas que se apuró por poner en manos de la joven, mirándola muy fijo al explicarle lo que necesitaba de ella—. ¡Encuentra a un conductor de _jinrikisha_ y-

—¿Jinrikisha? —lo interrumpió, su estadía en Kyoto era bastante reciente y todavía no asimilaba todas las palabras del dialecto que sus habitantes usaban.

—¡Son... esos carritos que los conductores jalan, Chizuru-chan! ¡Los que llevan pasajeros por las calles!

—¡Ah... s, sí! ¡Ya lo tengo!

—¡Encuentra uno! ¡Págale lo que te pida y tráelo de vuelta aquí! ¡Llevaremos a Izanagi-san con un doctor en uno de esos!

—¡Está bien! —se arremangó la camisa en un parpadear, lanzándose a la carrera por la avenida principal sin mirar atrás.

Recordaba haber escuchado los alaridos del cocinero mientras acusaba a Tani-san de haber herido a sus hijas, lo que significaba que era el padre de alguien. Un padre que amaba lo suficiente como para arrojarle un cuchillo a un lancero que podía empalarlo sin miramientos.

Pensar en esto le hacía recordar al suyo y en como desearía que alguien lo ayudara si se veía en problemas. La misteriosa desaparición de Yukimura Kodo la preocupaba cada día más y una de las formas que tenía para aliviar la ansiedad que la enloquecía, era imaginarse que había sufrido algún tipo de accidente... y que alguien lo había encontrado. Un alma tierna que se ocupaba de él con cariño y solicitud durante su recuperación.

Aguantó las lágrimas que se acumularon detrás de sus ojos mientras avanzaba sobre la callejuela de tierra. Llevaba varios minutos sin detenerse y la búsqueda empezaba a quitarle el aliento. Sentía que iba a desfallecer de un momento a otro.

Pero si había una cosa que Chizuru no estaba dispuesta a permitir; era que otra hija se quedara sola en el mundo. Encontraría el coche... y salvaría la vida de ese hombre.

* * *

Heisuke se quedó inmóvil en la puerta de la posada, observando a la joven perderse calle abajo. Sus compañeros aflojaban las ropas del cocinero en un vano intento por ayudarlo a respirar, pero si Chizuru estaba en lo cierto... todos sus intentos por ayudarlo serían infructuosos.

No había forma de hacer latir un corazón que se negaba a moverse. Él había experimentado la misma situación con su querida madre... años atrás.

Konomi Ikue se había ido al otro mundo por la misma razón una fatídica mañana de mayo del año 1849, cuando su hijo sólo tenía cinco años.

Heisuke la había visto caer al suelo, desparramándose en medio de las flores que sostenía en la canasta que siempre usaba para reponer la mercadería de su humilde florería de Edo. Lloró desconsoladamente durante largas horas, tantas... que juraba haberse perdido a sí mismo para cuando llegó el mediodía.

Se quedó en las calles después de que los vecinos se llevaran el cadáver al funeral, y no fue hasta que apareció un empleado de su padre (que ni se dignó a dirigirle la palabra) que encontró un lugar donde comer y dormir. El monasterio al que fue llevado se convirtió en un hogar que distaba de merecer tal calificativo... pero que al menos le permitió sobrevivir hasta obtener la fuerza necesaria como para valerse por sí mismo.

Sintió una furia desconocida que le hizo hervir la sangre, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Ser huérfano era algo terrible... y no deseaba que Chie experimentara el mismo dolor que le destrozó el corazón a él.

Era imposible negar que le gustaban su optimismo y calidez. La mujer gozaba de una fuerza interior que le permitía ignorar su propio sufrimiento para aliviar el de los demás, y eso le daba ganas de devolverle el favor ocupándose de ayudarla a cargar con sus penas.

Pero no quería tener que ponerle el hombro cuando llorara por la muerte de su muy amado padre. Ese era un consuelo que no estaba dispuesto a ofrecer. Mientras estuviera en su poder... Izanagi vería la luz de día siguiente.

Heisuke ignoraba que sus inquietudes hacían eco a las que también albergaba Yukimura Chizuru en esos mismos instantes. Pero aún sin saberlo pudo jurar que una conexión tan repentina como misteriosa le enviaba la resolución suficiente como para girarse sobre sí mismo, y ordenarle a sus tropas que cargaran al cocinero en una camilla improvisada:

—¡No podemos quedarnos aquí esperando a que estire la pata! —gritó mientras hacía la cortina a un lado para que sus subalternos salieran al exterior—. ¡Tratemos de estar lo más cerca posible de Yukimura-san para encontrarnos con él apenas consiga el carro!

Sus hombres respondieron con la premura que requería el asunto y Heisuke rezó para que sus acciones no fueran a empeorar el frágil estado en el que ya se encontraba el pobre moribundo.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Me parece importante explicar por qué Chizuru (a pesar de ser hija de un doctor), no sugirió que los soldados le practicaran RCP (resucitación cardio-pulmonar) a Izanagi.

En el siglo dieciocho existían algunas técnicas para asistir a las víctimas de esta dolencia en Europa y Japón, pero no fue hasta mediados del siglo veinte que James Elam y Peter Safar descubrieron y publicaron el método que todos conocemos hoy en día.

Me esfuerzo mucho por retratar esta época como corresponde y me gustó la idea de compartir este curioso detalle con ustedes. ¡Muchas gracias por la lectura, si tienen alguna otra duda siempre estoy lista para responderla!


	18. Erikae

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Hakuouki. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Un amigo como tú**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **"Erikae"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

 **Shimabara, casa de té y okiya "La garza roja".**

—Que gusto verte, Chie-chan —soltó Kondou Isami con una sonrisa que le iba de oreja a oreja—. ¡Has crecido un montón desde la última vez que te vi!

—Kondou-san —Chie le correspondió con igual simpatía. El líder del Shinsengumi no había cambiado mucho en los años desde que su familia abandonara Edo, pero igual le costaba reconocerlo.

Ella no había tenido mucho contacto con quien fuera el heredero del dojo Shieikan (dado que no era propio que una chiquilla se paseara por un sitio como ese), pero recordaba sus visitas a la posada de sus padres en compañía de Hijikata y Sannan-san. Volver a encontrárselo junto a las mismas personas le ayudó a refrescar la memoria, y una ola de recuerdos felices donde Kondou le obsequiaba dulces y juguetes de madera la envolvió con calidez.

Kondou, Hijikata y Sannan habían sido invitados al erikae de Kohana por la mismísima Ba-san. La Tayu era una auspiciante muy devota del Shogunato y se encontraba deleitada por la presencia del Shinsengumi en la ciudad. Le tenía especial aprecio a esta unidad dada su condición de milicia; ya que Ba encontraba excelente la idea de reclutar a personas de la clase social campesina para defender al país. No se esforzaba por ocultar sus preferencias políticas y por eso había insistido en el hecho de tener a las principales autoridades del Shinsengumi presentes durante la graduación de su mejor estudiante.

¡Jamás permitiría que sus guardianes favoritos se perdieran la tremenda fiesta que habían organizado! El okiya estaba adornado de forma muy festiva aquella tarde; con coloridas lámparas de papel iluminando cada rincón del alegre salón principal, donde los invitados (elegantemente ataviados y peinados) charlaban entre sí mientras esperaban a que hiciera aparición la futura geiko que tanto admiraban.

Kohana llegaría al local tras finalizar el paseo que daba por Shimabara en compañía de Saito. Casi todos sus clientes se hallaban reunidos en el okiya y no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera; señales que indicaban que eso no demoraría en pasar.

Sannan y Hijikata se acercaron a Kondou al ver que este se ponía a charlar con Chie y su amiga Ume, pero fue el primero quien mostró el mayor interés por hacerlo, acercándose a las mujeres con una actitud sumamente caballerosa:

—Chie-san, Ume-san —sus ojos brillaron al posarse en el rostro de la última—. Si me hubieran dicho que tendría el placer de encontrarlas aquí me habría quejado menos por venir.

Chie sonrió disimuladamente al ver que Ume se sonrojaba fuertemente, y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para no inmiscuirse en la conversación. Su compañera encontró dificultad para contestar, pero logró articular unas palabras tras el breve instante de confusión:

—Entonces, ¿no quería venir?

—Para nada. Las fiestas no son de mi predilección.

—¿Ni siquiera aquellas donde puede distraerse con una bellísima geiko?

—Creo que la señorita Kohana es demasiado joven para mí —le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de picardía—. Mientras más viejo te haces... menos formas encuentras para divertirte, Ume-san.

—Oh, ¡pero si no es tan viejo! —se reprendió a sí misma nada más ver la mirada de reprobación que cruzó por el duro rostro de Hijikata al oírla. Lo último que quería era parecerle una atrevida a los compañeros de Sannan-san, y (a pesar de que al susodicho no pareció molestarle su declaración) era evidente que no le caía en gracia al Vicecomandante del Shinsengumi—. ¡Es decir... Sannan-san tiene mucha vida por delante!

—Eso espero, Ume-san. Sería una dicha poder contar con algo como eso —Sannan se expresó con una sonrisa, pero Hijikata puso los ojos en blanco. Ya no podía seguir oyendo una charla tan vana y carente de fundamentos. Moría por tomar la palabra y despedirse de inmediato, pero el respeto que sentía hacia su compañero de armas lo obligaba a guardar silencio y soportar los insufribles coqueteos que este y su predilecta intercambiaban entre sí.

—Con tal profesión —los interrumpió un Kondou mucho menos preocupado por las convenciones sociales—, es de esperarse que no lleguemos a viejos. Pero Sannan-san es el estratega del grupo, y por lo tanto el único encargado de luchar contra esa probabilidad.

—Me das mucho crédito, Kondou-san —Sannan sonrió, pero sus ojos no se despegaron de Ume al continuar—. Aunque si de mí depende que todos logremos formar una familia y vivir como la ley corresponde... pues debo decir que trabajaré día y noche por lograrlo.

La mirada de Ume se encontró con la del consejero, y por unos breves instantes supo que sus últimas palabras iban dirigidas a ella. El sólo pensar en recibir una propuesta de matrimonio de parte del hombre más inteligente que conocía la cohibió, y su mirada cayó al suelo por toda respuesta.

Dicho gesto le pareció adorable a Sannan, quien se apresuró en volver a hablar. Esta vez mientras señalaba una de las mesas que habían sido puestas frente al escenario:

—¿Quiere tomar algo, Ume-san? He estado trabajando todo el día y muero por sentarme a descansar.

La joven asintió con más emoción de la necesaria y ambos se retiraron sin siquiera despedirse de los demás. Kondou los siguió con la mirada, divertido ante una actitud que no observaba a menudo en su asesor:

—Parece que Sannan acabará por sentar cabeza antes que nosotros, Toshi.

—No me vengas con esa mierda —Hijikata cruzó ambos brazos por encima del pecho, chasqueando la lengua al mismo tiempo que apartaba bruscamente la mirada de la pareja—. Lo único que logrará será embarazar a la chica equivocada y verse presa de un matrimonio indiscreto. Lo último que nuestro grupo necesita son más escándalos.

—¡Toshi! —Kondou frunció el ceño, señalando a Chie con la palma de su mano—. No hables así frente a Chie-chan. ¿Olvidas que es su amiga?

—Ah... —Hijikata la miró de reojo y descubrió que parecía más sorprendida que molesta. Eso lo hizo sentir menos avergonzado, por lo que volvió a recuperar su actitud regañona rápidamente—. Si se preocupara por ella se encargaría de velar por su honra.

—No creo que sea necesario —soltó Chie—. Sannan-san ha visitado la posada de mi padre durante meses y siempre se ha portado como un caballero. No creo que tengamos motivos como para sospechar de sus intenciones.

—Las peores cosas del mundo suceden por culpa de buenas intenciones.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A que un matrimonio parece una idea genial en teoría, pero dista de serlo en la práctica. Y no es algo que quiero que ella o Sannan tengan que lamentar.

—Oh, pero... ¿está usted casado, Hijikata-san?

—¡Claro que no!

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿cómo puede estar tan seguro de que sufrirán al experimentarlo?

—Verás, Chie-chan —Kondou se metió en la conversación con una sonrisita pícara adornándole los labios—. Toshi es bastante popular con las mujeres y varias de ellas han querido echarle el lazo en más de una ocasión. Pero él siempre se acobarda y acaba por negarse a cada una de las propuestas que recibe.

—¡Ah! ¡K, Kondou-san! —a Hijikata se le encendió la cara de indignación—. ¡N, no seas tan chismoso!

—No son chismes, es la verdad —bajó la voz al añadir—. Creo que está proyectando sus propios miedos en nuestro querido Sannan-san.

—¡Ya está! ¡Me voy! —Hijikata les dio la espalda, dispuesto a retirarse a la otra punta del okiya. Pero Kondou lo sujetó de la manga del haori sin dejar de reír.

—Ya, ya. No te enojes Toshi-san. Es sólo una broma entre amigos.

—Una broma a mis expensas no tiene por qué causarme gracia.

—Con todas las novias que te has echado deberías haberte casado hace rato ya. Mírame a mí; unirme a mi querida Tsune me ha dado una excelente razón para seguir peleando por nuestro país. ¡Imagina cuánto bien te haría decidirte por un futuro así!

—¿Eres una comadrona cualquiera, o el comandante del Shinsengumi?

—Ya, ya. No pretendo sacarte de quicio, Toshi. Era un ejemplo nada más.

—Entonces cambiemos de tema, ¿quieres? —se giró sobre sí mismo para enfrentarse a su viejo amigo, con un gesto de súplica que no le enseñaba a nadie excepto a él—. Esto está empezando a pasar de incómodo a ridículo.

—Bien, de acuerdo —Kondou sonrió, maravillado ante el hecho de que alguien tan vanidoso como Hijikata, resultara así de reservado en lo que se refería a algo tan digno de mencionarse como lo eran sus múltiples conquistas amorosas—. No te pondré en evidencia y hablaremos de algo más ameno, como por ejemplo... ¡nuestros años juntos en Edo!

El comandante se volteó hacia Chie al añadir: —¡Que buenos tiempos fueron aquellos, ¿eh?!

—Lo fueron —Chie sonrió por pura cortesía, ignorando a qué se refería con lo de pasar tiempo juntos. Supuso que era una manera de cambiar de tema y por eso decidió seguirle la corriente—. Aunque ustedes eran mucho mayores que yo.

—Tampoco había tanta diferencia —la sonrisa de Kondou se hizo todavía más grande—. ¿Cuántos años tenías al venirte a Kyoto?

—Trece.

—Ah, ¡ya ves! ¡Yo tenía veinticuatro en ese entonces! ¡Y Toshi veintitrés! Todavía eramos un par de chiquillos.

—Tu podías considerarte un chico a esa edad, Kondou —soltó Hijikata con las cejas arqueadas muy por encima de su frente—. Pero no puedes hacerme parte de esa comparación.

—¿Hmm? ¿y por qué no?

—No era un niño a los veintitrés.

—¡Claro que lo éramos! Todavía soñábamos con convertirnos en vasallos del Shogun, ¿o no? —Kondou le dirigió una miradita cargada de picardía a Chie al agregar—: Bueno, según mi propio juicio eso haría que lo siguiéramos siendo.

—¿Estás bebido, Kondou? —Hijikata apretó los labios, jamás le había gustado la forma en la que su mejor amigo gustaba de compartir temas que tenían la probabilidad de exponerlos a las burlas de la población. Lo último que el Shinsengumi necesitaba era que sus líderes se calificaran a sí mismos como dos mocosos ilusos.

Kondou era (a su parecer) un hombre apasionado y trabajador. Pero también un tanto ingenuo. Confiaba ciegamente en los demás y le daba el beneficio de la duda incluso a aquellos que no lo merecían. Creía que existía al menos una cuota de bien en cada persona y que era su deber obrar de la mejor forma posible para con sus congéneres.

Si Tani Sanjuro todavía formaba parte del Shinsengumi... era todo gracias a la paciencia infinita que caracterizaba al bueno de su comandante principal.

—Claro que no. No he bebido ni una gota desde que llegamos al lugar —le respondió sin ofenderse en lo más mínimo por lo indiscreto de la pregunta—. Chie-chan —volvió a fijar la mirada en la muchacha al hablar—. ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión donde mi madre encargó veinte kilos de fideos soba para llevar?

—Oh... —la joven hizo memoria—. ¿Acaso... fue para su aniversario de casada?

—¡Sí! —ahogó una carcajada al rememorar la ocasión—. Tu madre insistió en envolverlos en tela arpillera pero a ella le pareció algo de mal gusto así que acabó usando papel de arroz.

—No quería parecerle una pobretona a sus invitados, es verdad —Chie no pudo evitar sonreír, la señora Fude siempre había tenido un carácter tan fuerte como lo era su necesidad de resaltar.

La madre adoptiva de Kondou había sido una geiko muy famosa antes de casarse con Kondou Shuusuke, y se jactaba de pertenecer a la clase más alta de la sociedad en cada oportunidad que encontraba. Su fiesta de aniversario había sido un evento como pocos de los que se habían festejado en Edo, pero muchos recordaron durante décadas el fiasco de los fideos de soba.

—Recuerdo su rostro cuando abrió la despensa para encontrar que las ratas habían devorado el papel de arroz y arruinado lo poco que quedaba de la pasta —Kondou meneó la cabeza, podía ver la mueca de espanto de su madrastra dibujarse frente a sus ojos—. Pensé que iba a desmayarse.

—A mi madre le causó una pena muy grande... —recordó Chie con una sonrisa suave, nacida de la compasión que le inspiraban los buenos sentimientos de su progenitora—. Toda la aldea se lo tomó a broma, pero mamá no dejaba de culparse por no haber insistido con lo de la arpillera.

—Mao-san tenía un alma gentil —a Kondou se le sonrojaron las mejillas y extendió ambos brazos para sujetar a quienes lo escuchaban, acercándolos a él a la vez que susurraba—. Yo estuve enamorado de ella por años, ¿saben?

—¡Kondou-san! —exclamaron Hijikata y Chie al unísono, escandalizados por lo que les acababa de ser revelado. El acusado se limitó a soltar una risita traviesa, sin molestarse en lo más mínimo en mostrarse avergonzado por lo que decía:

—Era una señora muy guapa y cocinaba como un demonio.

—¡P, pero... estaba casada! —exclamó Chie, sintiendo que su rostro se ponía rojo como un tomate.

—¡Y era mucho mayor que tú! —Hijikata tomó una bocanada de aire. Si antes se había sentido cohibido por la falta de reserva de su amigo... ¡pues ahora estaba paralizado por la incredulidad! ¡¿Cómo podía ser siempre tan indiscreto?! ¡Acababa... de confesar el haberse sentido atraído por _la madre muerta_ de una chica que no veía hace más de seis años!

—Sí, sí. Eso es verdad —Kondou se encogió de hombros—. Pero no tienen por qué poner el grito en el cielo; jamás intenté confesarle lo que sentía. Mao-san era una dama muy vistosa y eso habría resultado un problema para el dojo de mi padre.

—¿Un problema? —preguntó Chie, todavía más confundida que antes.

—Sí. Los estudiantes se hubieran distraído mucho con una mujer tan bonita yendo de un lado al otro durante las horas de entrenamiento. Es por esa misma razón que busqué casarme con una joven tan poco agraciada como Tsune.

—¡Oh, por favor, Kondou! —Hijikata se llevó una mano a la frente, ¡¿era posible que su compañero metiera la pata tantas veces sin que fuera a propósito?!

—No bromeo. Es la verdad —respondió el aludido con actitud solemne—. Tsune-san es una mujer muy hacendosa y leal. Tiene cualidades muy valiosas que compensan en gran parte su falta de atractivo. Era indispensable que alguien de mi rango eligiera a una esposa que pudiera pasar tan desapercibida como ella lo acabó haciendo.

—Kondou —Hijikata le sujetó un hombro con fuerza, gesticulando lentamente al hablar—. No te estoy pidiendo aclaraciones, sino todo lo contrario.

—¿Oh? Vamos, Toshi. No es como si estuviera mintiéndole a Chie-chan.

—¿Eso crees?

—Halago la belleza de su madre, y lo hago con mucho respeto.

Hijikata puso los ojos en blanco. Kondou jamás había sido bueno para las sutilezas y parecía que su enorme honestidad se escapaba a borbotones durante aquella celebración.

—Las buenas intenciones no son pase libre para decir lo que se te venga en gana —musitó, deseoso de corregir la conducta de Kondou pero sin ánimo de ofenderlo en el proceso.

—¿A... qué te refieres, Toshi?

Hijikata iba a responder, pero los interrumpió la llegada de la tayu que manejaba el lugar. Ba le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora a Kondou (de quien estaba prendada desde hacía algunos meses) antes de exclamar:

—Kondou-san, ¿quiere unirse a la mesa principal? Me gustaría que estuviera a mi lado para contemplar la danza de apertura. Es un espectáculo maravilloso que vale la pena observar en detalle.

—Oh. ¡Esa es una sugerencia maravillosa! —respondió el comandante con una risa grave y jocosa—. ¡Toshi! ¡Te guardaré un lugar!

—Sí, claro... —Hijikata lo vio marcharse detrás de la tayu, casi sin aguantar las ganas de suplicarle que se comportara con mayor propiedad. Amaba a Kondou como a un hermano de sangre, y ese mismo afecto provocaba que quisiera darle un mamporro en la nuca.

No serían vistos como miembros de la clase alta a menos que se dieran el lugar.

—Ignora todo lo que lo rodea en cuanto ve una cara bonita —murmuró para sí mismo, olvidando por un momento que estaba en compañía de la hija del posadero—. Y después se vanagloria de haberse casado con la bruja del cuento.

—El amor es algo muy complejo —soltó Chie a la vez que escondía las manos dentro de las mangas de su kimono de seda. Hacía frío y empezaba a echar de menos la tela gruesa del vestido que acostumbraba a usar para trabajar.

—Tampoco entiendo como Sannan se fijó en alguien como tu amiga. Lo creía mucho más razonable que Kondou-san hasta hoy.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Chie frunció el ceño. No quería oír comentarios negativos acerca de Ume, pero la curiosidad por enterarse de la opinión de su acompañante venció a las ganas de sentirse ofendida en nombre de la susodicha.

—Es un tanto... sosa.

—¿Sosa? —la joven meneó la cabeza, incrédula ante el adjetivo usado para describir a la chica en cuestión—. Usted siempre dice lo que piensa... ¿no le importa ofender a la gente?

—La verdad no ofende —se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada hacia las brillantes lámparas de papel que pendían por encima de sus cabezas.

—Hay verdades que lo hacen, Hijikata-san.

—Tienes razón. Después de todo he sido yo el que se ha quejado del exceso de honestidad de Kondou-san, ¿verdad? Supongo que los hombres de Edo tenemos la tendencia a decir un poco más de lo que es conveniente.

Los hombres de Edo. La mente de Chie la sorprendió con el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Heisuke; un gesto que pertenecía a otro espadachín nacido en esa provincia y con todo el derecho de ser considerado sincero hasta los huesos.

Hijikata aprovechó la distracción de la jovencita para volver a prestarle atención a Sannan y su acompañante. Arrugó el entrecejo al descubrir que ambos se habían sentado muy cerca el uno del otro, bebiendo sake entre cuchicheos y sonrisas disimuladas:

—No es mi intención ofenderte a ti o a tu amiga, pero me cuesta entender como un hombre tan intelectual como Sannan ha acabado por fijarse en alguien... tan simple como la señorita Takayama.

—Quizá por eso mismo le atrae —Chie sonrió levemente cuando su mirada se encontró con la misma escena que contemplaba Hijikata—. No todos buscan enamorarse de la imagen que les devuelve el espejo.

—¿Piensas que eso es lo que yo busco? —la miró de reojo, fastidiado con la acusación.

—No he dicho nada como eso. Sólo que es probable que los afectos de Sannan-san nazcan de una forma distinta de querer.

Hijikata suspiró, cruzándose de brazos al responder:

—Una forma equivocada y que sólo lo hará sufrir.

—Quizá... pero será él quien decidirá si valdrá la pena o no —Chie suspiró, no consiguiendo apartar sus pensamientos de la situación que estaba viviendo con su propia hermana.

Hijikata meneó la cabeza, rehusándose a aceptar una forma de actuar tan pasiva y derrotista. Era moralmente justo que las decisiones de los seres amados primaran por encima del juicio de estos, pero... ¿no eran todavía más culpables los testigos de una relación que fracasaría, que aquellos que decidían abordar el barco condenado a naufragar?

—¿Cómo está Toudou-san? —Chie le impidió debatirse por más tiempo entre la duda y la desesperanza, con su ansiedad por saber acerca del paradero de su subalterno. No conseguía dejar de pensar en él—. Dijo que no se perdería el erikae de Kohana por nada del mundo.

—Creo que cambió de opinión —Hijikata arqueó las cejas, tan confuso como agradecido por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación—. Está mañana dijo que quería salir a patrullar con su división, así que se lo permití.

—Oh... que extraño... —Chie apretó los labios. La noticia la decepcionó. Se había esmerado mucho en su arreglo personal esperando que Heisuke pudiera verla usando un kimono furisode como los que él tanto solía admirar en Kohana.

Supuso con amargura que el muchacho había perdido todo interés en asistir al evento tras conocer el carácter apasionado y testarudo de su hermana, lo que la dejaba como la única culpable de sentirse digna de recibir un cumplido de su parte. ¡Aborrecía esa estúpida ingenuidad de la que no conseguía despegarse!

Estaba tan molesta consigo misma que la tomó por sorpresa la llegada de Ume, quien la sujetó del brazo para jalarla de un tirón a la mesa que ocupaba en compañía de Sannan Keisuke.

—¡Chie-chan! —le dijo Ume con tanta prisa como emoción—. ¡Kohana-chan llegará en cuestión de un pis-pás! ¡No puedes perderte su entrada!

—Oh, ¡s, sí! —respondió Chie de forma automática, dirigiéndole una breve sonrisa a Sannan tras ser forzada a sentarse junto a él—. Me había distraído.

—Mira a la gente que eliges para distraerte —le susurró su amiga con los labios arrugados—. ¿Ese ogro de Hijikata te estaba regañando o algo así?

—Para nada —bromeó Chie en voz baja—. Estábamos planeando tu boda con Sannan-san.

—¡Ah! —el rostro de Ume se encendió furiosamente—. ¡Q, que cosas dices!

—Quizá no es el Emperador... pero es un hombre bueno. ¡Y de carne y hueso, para variar! —la empujó con el hombro, disimulando la sonrisa con el dorso de la manga de su kimono.

—Ya, ya... —Ume se pasó una mano por la frente—. Deja el tema o nos va a oír.

Chie iba a añadir algo más, pero las luces del salón se apagaron al mismo tiempo que se encendían las del escenario. Todos los invitados guardaron silencio al ver que Kohana y Kosuzu se dirigían a las posiciones que les habían designado sobre la hermosa alfombra bordada que decoraba el punto central de la función.

Kohana tomó asiento del lado derecho, saludando a la concurrencia con una reverencia grave antes de tomar en sus manos el _shamisen_ que tocaría para los presentes. Estaba vestida como una geiko hecha y derecha; llevaba la peluca tradicional y un kimono de seda negra de mangas mucho más cortas que las que había lucido en todos sus años como maiko. Chie la notó tan seria... tan carente de emoción... que pensó que bien podría haber pasado por una muñeca de cera.

Kosuzu (siendo la maiko de mayor rango en el okiya) bailó para los convidados al ritmo de las notas vibrantes de la guitarra. Le cedió el paso a Kohana al terminar, quien realizó la difícil danza _kuro-kami_ bajo la mirada severa de Yumiko (quien tocó el koto para acompañar los movimientos de su alumna).

Kohana se lució en cada una de las etapas de su interpretación, jamás errando un movimiento y siempre generando exclamaciones de adoración entre el público que contemplaba sus primeros pasos como geiko.

Terminado el inicio de la ceremonia, la anfitriona bajó del escenario y pasó a interactuar con los demás. Primero condujo un juego entre sus invitados que consistía en que uno de los presentes hiciera una pregunta determinada, para que a continuación la nueva geiko girara un trompo de madera que apuntaría a una persona aleatoria que sería la respuesta a la cuestión.

—¡Yo tengo una pregunta, Kohana-san! —soltó Kondou con su extroversión acostumbrada—. ¿Quién de nosotros salvaría la vida de Saito-san?

La joven sonrió ante la propuesta, hablar de quien había sido su kenban la ponía de buen humor. Saito era diferente a aquellos que se desvivían por halagarla y consentirla en cada capricho que se le ocurría. Era un hombre parco y honesto... de esos que jamás había tenido el placer de conocer en una profesión como la suya.

Pensar en él le recordó lo vano y superficial del okiya... lo que más deseaba en ese momento era arrancarse esa odiosa peluca de la cabeza y escapar del ruidoso salón que había aprendido a odiar.

Pero las apariencias debían mantenerse durante esa noche. Era la única forma para que nadie sospechara de su próxima fuga, y no estaba dispuesta a arruinar la que bien podía ser su última oportunidad de ser feliz.

—¡Dejemos que el trompo nos diga la verdad! —soltó Kohana con una voz melosa a la vez que hacía girar el juguete sobre la mesita que yacía frente a su regazo—. A ver, a ver...

El recinto explotó en carcajadas cuando el trompo se detuvo frente al mismísimo Saito Hajime (quien recibió la noticia sin ninguna expresión en el rostro). Kondou declaró que era evidente que el capitán era el único capacitado para salvarse de una amenaza imprevista, y que fue un tonto al pensar que alguien podía ser tan hábil como para contar con tal honor.

—Defenderse a sí mismo es el mayor desafío de todos —añadió Sannan con gentileza, feliz de poder hacerle un cumplido al esquivo espadachín—. Brindemos por la supervivencia de Hajime-san. Que su espada siempre le cuide la espalda.

Los allí reunidos aceptaron gustosos y elevaron sus potes de sake para unirse al brindis antes de beber el contenido de un tirón. A Saito todo esto le pareció una tontería innecesaria, pero nadie le prestó atención a sus numerosas quejas. Probablemente porque el festejado las hizo en una voz demasiado baja como para ser oída.

La fiesta transcurrió sin mayores sorpresas y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Kohana pudiera verse libre de todo el alboroto. Se introdujo en su habitación arrastrando los pasos; maldiciendo el peso que la enorme peluca _Shimada_ infligía sobre sus pobres hombros. Estaba segura de que se le haría imposible mover el cuello el día siguiente.

Pero ese distaba de ser el único problema. Sus sandalias eran más bajas que las que estaba acostumbrada a usar como maiko, sí... pero el caminar durante todo el día sobre ellas le hacía sentir que la suela consistía de por lo menos veinte capas de acero reforzado.

Y la tela de su kimono _tomesode_ era mucho más delgada también; recorrer las calles de Kyoto con tan poco abrigo en pleno invierno había sido una tortura innecesaria. ¡Cómo deseó poder pedirle a Saito-san que le prestara su haori! Pero eso habría sido una indiscreción... aún para una chica tan despreocupada como ella.

—Déjame ayudarte, hermana mía —Kosuzu (quien la aguardaba en la recámara) se puso de pie en un instante, ayudando a su amiga a quitarse el pesado armatoste que llevaba ajustado al cráneo—. Hoy te has comportado de una forma excelente, ¡casi no podía reconocerte!

—Quería dar una buena impresión antes de largarme al demonio... —soltó Kohana como toda respuesta, incapaz de guardar las apariencias por más tiempo—. Ser geiko es todavía más desagradable que vivir como una aprendiz. Ya he notado los cambios de actitud en todos esos viejos oportunistas que me ha tocado visitar hoy.

—¿Qué dices? —Kosuzu le quitó importancia al asunto con una sonrisa mientras se ocupaba de desprender los broches que mantenían fija la peluca—. ¡Claro que iban a tratarte de otra manera! Ahora eres una geiko, una adulta a la que respetar.

—¿Respeto? No podrías estar más equivocada —puso los ojos en blanco, tomando una manta que yacía sobre el vestidor para echársela encima—. El señor Yamaguchi dijo que estaba ansioso por verme ebria.

—¿Eso dijo? —Kosuzu se sorprendió, el dueño del bar Okami jamás le había parecido alguien atrevido.

—Sí. Trate de ignorar su comentario pero siguió hablando acerca de como podía tomar litros de sake sin perder la cordura y de cuanto disfrutaba el ver a las geiko intoxicarse antes que él.

—Bueno... supongo que fue un caso aislado.

—Claro que no —Kohana escondió medio rostro debajo de los cobertores, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando su amiga logró quitarle la extensión capilar de un tirón—. El viejo Otori parecía muy entusiasmado por contratarme lo más rápido posible.

—Eso no es malo —Kosuzu le quitó las sandalias de los pies, soltando una exclamación de sorpresa al notarlos tan fríos como la nieve que todavía cubría parte de sus medias. ¿Es que nadie se había ocupado de darle un par seco cuando llegó al Okiya?

—El problema es _para qué_ quería mis servicios —meneó la cabeza, todavía incapaz de entender los pormenores de su profesión—. Dijo que estaba ansioso por jugar ese juego donde debemos sostener un pote de sake entre nuestros traseros y evitar que el líquido caiga al suelo mientras damos vueltas en círculos... ladrando como perros.

Kosuzu no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, dejando caer la pesada peluca al suelo sin querer:

—¡Oh! ¡No puede ser! —la joven se cubrió el rostro enrojecido con las manos—. ¡El juego de los perros revoltosos es la cosa más anticuada que existe!

—Díselo al señor Otori —Kohana quiso reír, pero la amargura se lo impedía—. No le importa estar pasado de moda si con eso logra refregar su apestosa retaguardia contra la mía.

—Bueno, bueno —el fantasma de la sonrisa no se borraba de los labios de Kosuzu—. No es como si pudieran propasarse contigo, hermanita. El Emperador ha sido muy claro acerca de que las geiko no pueden ofrecer _servicios de gran intimidad_ a sus clientes. Eso está estrictamente reservado para las oiran... o las tayu como Ba-san.

—Eso es lo que está escrito en la ley, pero no en la práctica —frunció el ceño al añadir—. El _Mizuage_ todavía se practica en los pueblos más alejados de la capital. Si tú y yo no viviéramos en Kyoto... hace tiempo que nos habrían obligado a meternos en la cama con uno de esos ancianos libidinosos. Ninguna maiko llega a geiko sin ser iniciada de esa manera en Yoshiwara o Shinmachi.

—Sí... tristemente es cierto —Kosuzu se sentó frente a ella—. Pero... ¿no te hace eso sentir un poco afortunada? Puedes ser una geiko sin tener que pasar por lo peor que ofrece nuestro trabajo.

—¿Afortunada? Kosu-chan, aún siendo una geiko no puedo ser libre. ¿Qué clase de mejora es esa? Quieren que me quede y siga trabajando sin descanso hasta devolverles el dinero que emplearon en mi entrenamiento. ¡Una cosa que ni siquiera les pedí!

—Es mejor que vivir en las calles. Yo... estoy preocupada por ti, Kohana-chan. N, no... no quiero que te vayas.

—Kosuzu... —tomó aire, consciente de que no podía permitir que los ruegos de su amiga le ablandaran el corazón—. Yo ya no te guardo rencor por no querer fugarte conmigo. Sé que elegiste seguir a tu corazón y dedicarlo a algo que amas. Pero eso no significa que yo pueda abrazar el mismo destino que tú.

—¿Por qué no? Hemos estado siempre juntas, en las buenas y en las malas. No quiero que eso cambie...

—Ibas a irte a vivir con Ibuki en los suburbios. Y yo a mi granja. Estabas dispuesta a separarte de mí antes, Kosuzu-chan.

—¡Sí, pero cambié de opinión!

—¿Por qué?

—Después del tifón vi que no todo es color de rosa. No quiero pasar hambre... o frío. ¡Y tampoco estar lejos de mi mejor amiga! —Kosuzu dejó caer los hombros, con la mirada fija en su regazo—. Ibuki-san es un buen hombre... él me gusta mucho. Pero no puedo darle mi vida a cambio de todas esas cosas que son tan importantes para mí.

—No sé como puede gustarte alguien como él —Kohana dio un respingo. Consideraba al chico como alguien desleal; ¿cómo confiar en un sujeto que no era capaz de serle fiel a sus propios sentimientos? Kosuzu se había arrepentido también , sí... pero ella lo hacía para no desprenderse de lo que amaba. ¿Para qué lo hacía Ibuki, eh? ¿Para qué volver a formar parte de un grupo que aborrecía con el alma? ¡Era ridículo!

Kohana jamás podría amar a alguien que vendiera sus ilusiones al bajo precio de la necesidad.

—A mí tampoco me gusta el Shinsengumi —respondió Kosuzu, intuyendo los pensamientos de su compañera—. Pero imagino que Ibuki-san tendrá una buena razón para estar allí otra vez. Él es más listo de lo que parece, pero carece de la seguridad para compartir el motivo por el que hace las cosas.

—Le das más crédito del que se merece.

—Puedes culpar a mi buena impresión de su persona. Y también a que... bueno... yo... quería preguntarte algo sobre eso.

—¿A mí? —Kohana arqueó las cejas, curiosa—. Claro, si no hablamos de todo lo que sea necesario ahora ya no podremos hacerlo después. Al menos no sin esperar durante semanas por una respuesta escrita.

—Tú ya sabes que a mí me gusta Ibuki-san. Y que te considero mi hermana mayor —Kohana se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en silencio, por lo que Kosuzu continuó explicándose—. Si vas a irte... pues quiero pedirte que me des tu permiso para frecuentarlo.

—¿Frecuen... tarlo? —una risa grave escapó de su garganta a causa de la sorpresa—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Ya sabes... salir con él. Reunirnos en la casa de té para comer dangos, o... ir a los festivales en su compañía.

—No tienes que pedirme permiso para eso, Kosu-chan.

—¡Ya! —la menor hizo un mohín, sonrojándose fuertemente al añadir—. ¡Es que yo sé que Ibuki también te gusta a ti y... no quiero ir por él mientras tu también estés interesada en cortejarlo!

—¡Ah! —Kohana empalideció por un instante, pero cambió su expresión por una sonrisa burlona rápidamente. Ninguna geiko que se prestara de tal podía darse el lujo de mostrarse ante otros con la guardia baja. No importaba que odiara su profesión... los hábitos viejos eran difíciles de olvidar—. ¡Que tontería! ¡¿Ibuki... y yo?! ¡Bah, sería como emparejar a un gato y un ratón!

—¿E, estás segura? Podría jurar que ustedes se llevaban muy bien.

—Lo hacíamos antes de que le vendiera el alma al Shogunato. Pero jamás pasó de una amistad superficial. Él... no tiene nada que pueda parecerme lejanamente atractivo.

—No lo sé... ¿estás diciendo la verdad, Kohana? No me enfadaré contigo si tú-

—¡Dije que ya está! —elevó la voz más de lo que pretendía en un principio, molesta con la insistencia de quien la interrogaba. Pero se apresuró a disimular su fastidio con un asentimiento leve de su cabeza, que acompañó del tono de voz apropiado—. Me resulta insoportable la mera idea de enamorarme de él. Así que no sigas preguntando lo mismo una y otra vez.

—¿Eso significa que tengo tu bendición?

—Claro que sí. Ve y cásate con él si se te antoja. Creo que te mereces a alguien mejor, Kosuzu-chan... pero respeto tu decisión así como tu respetas la mía de largarme de aquí. Yo... les deseo mucha felicidad, de verdad.

Kohana enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. No podía entender que diablos pasaba con sus emociones, pero atribuyó el vacío que sentía en su pecho a la melancolía de tener que abandonar el okiya... y no a esa razón escondida que jamás se permitiría admitir.

Estaban hablando demasiado de Ibuki Ryunosuke... y evitar pensar en él durante ese par de meses había sido la única forma de seguir adelante con su plan. Así que se apegaría a esa resolución... y lo borraría de su mente para siempre.

—¡Kohana-chan!

La voz de Chie la hizo girar el rostro a la entrada, su hermana mayor estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su recámara:

—¡Has estado maravillosa! —le dirigió una amable reverencia a Kosuzu (que se retiraba muy feliz del lugar) al pasar, yendo a hincarse frente a Kohana para tomarle las manos con las suyas—. Esa regañona jefa tuya sólo me dejó subir por un instante... pero será suficiente para lo que he venido a decirte.

—Chie-chan —la geiko sonrió, su humor había mejorado mucho al encontrarse con el rostro pecoso de su hermana adorada—. Me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado de mi último acto.

—Oh, sí. Has estado muy bien, me maravilla ver lo extrovertida y carismática que eres con las personas. Ojalá yo pudiera desenvolverme en sociedad tan bien como tú.

—Nah. No es la gran cosa —hizo un mohín—. Todos piensan que soy simpática cuando tienen unos cuencos de sake encima.

—No seas humilde de más. Yo no he bebido mucho y sin embargo me has parecido encantadora. Apuesto a que no tendrás problemas saliendo adelante en esta nueva vida que inicias.

—Chie... creí que ya lo habías entendido. No voy a continuar siendo una geiko.

—¿Y quién ha dicho eso? —le sonrió con picardía—. Me refiero a tus primeros pasos en el rubro agrícola.

—¡Oh! —el rostro de Kohana se iluminó—. ¡Gracias, Chie! Creí que tú-

—¿Qué había dejado de apoyarte? —negó con la cabeza, apoyando ambas manos sobre el regazo mientras enfocaba sus ojos rojizos en los de ella—. Jamás. Es más... he hablado con alguien que podría ayudarte.

—¿Qué?

—Hijikata-san, el Vicecomandante del Shinsengumi, ha accedido a albergarte en la casa de su hermana. Ella vive en Edo con su esposo y sus hijos. El hombre es ciego y dijo que agradecerían que te ocuparas de la huerta familiar.

—Chie... —Kohana apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, apartando la mirada rápidamente—. Te agradezco mucho el gesto. Hijikata es un tipo difícil y sé que no te habrá sido fácil convencerlo de eso.

La joven se encogió de hombros sin notar el cambio de actitud de la otra.

—Fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Él fue quien propuso la idea y debo admitir que es sumamente atractiva. Tú echas de menos los campos de Edo... y su finca no queda muy lejos de donde nosotras solíamos vivir de pequeñas.

—Pero esa es tu opinión y no la mía.

—¿Qué? —Chie echó los hombros hacia atrás, tomada completamente por sorpresa—. ¿N, no te parece bien?.

—Yo puedo hacer las cosas por mí misma —declaró de forma insegura mientras se debatía entre el agradecimiento y la indignación—. Tengo dinero de sobra para comprar una propiedad, lo he ahorrado durante todos mis años de trabajo. No necesito ser mantenida por nadie; no importa cuan caritativo se crea al ayudarme. No quiero tener que volver a escuchar a otra Yumiko decirme que les debo todo lo que tengo. De ahora en adelante me las apañaré bajo mis propias reglas.

—Kohana-chan —Chie extendió una mano para sujetar a su hermana, pero esta se apartó bruscamente para evitar el contacto—. Ni la intención de Hijikata-san ni la mía ha sido la de desprestigiar tu esfuerzo. Pero tienes que entender que a pesar de tener todo ese dinero... sigues siendo una chica soltera de quince años. Las personas tratarán de aprovecharse de ti y puede que te engañen al final.

—¿Esa es toda la confianza que dices tener en mí? No soy una idiota, Chie. Sé distinguir a un farsante de un hombre de negocios que se respete.

—Kohana, tú crees que sabes mucho de todo... pero te digo honestamente que no puedes medir tu experiencia del mundo según lo que has vivido en Shimabara. Aquí eres una maiko, es decir... una geiko respetable. Con una tayu que te protege y un techo sobre tu cabeza. Pero afuera... serás una niña solitaria, con nadie que pueda defenderte si intentan hacerte daño.

—No me digas _niña_ —Kohana se puso de pie a los tumbos, arrojando la manta que la cubría a un lado—. Al fin y al cabo no es como si tú supieras tanto del tema, ¿o sí? Sólo eres una meserucha que sigue las reglas de su padre como si todavía estuviera en su casa. No estás casada... ni has viajado sola jamás. ¿Cómo crees que tienes el derecho de venir a tratarme como a una imprudente?

—Kohana —Chie la imitó, incorporándose con un gesto suplicante—. No trato de ofenderte, sólo intento cuidar de ti. Hijikata-san dijo que vivirías de forma independiente, no tienes porque temer que tus caseros se porten como las patronas del okiya.

—¿Ah, no? Tienen hijos, Chie. Trataran de convertirme en la maldita niñera y me echarán la bronca apenas me niegue a ocuparme de sus mocosos malcriados. No... yo seré la dueña de mi propio hogar... y estableceré las reglas a seguir. No voy a dejar que tus miedos limiten mis posibilidades.

—¡Por favor, Kohana! —soltó la mayor con creciente exasperación—. ¡Esa terquedad no te llevará a ningún lado más que a tu propia ruina! ¡¿Qué crees que diría mamá si pudiera escucharte ahora?!

—¡N, no uses a mamá para ganar esta discusión! —caminó a los tropezones hasta el extremo opuesto de la habitación—. Kosuzu... Ibuki... ¡y ahora tú! ¡Todos creen que pueden opinar acerca de mis decisiones sin siquiera preguntarse si las quiero escuchar o no! ¡Estoy harta de que vengas a cuestionarme... tú... con tu vida perfecta que nadie puede criticar!

—¿Mi _vida_ _perfecta_? —Chie soltó una risa seca, meneando la cabeza con incredulidad—. No tienes idea de lo afortunada que eres.

—¡No! ¡Tú lo eres! ¡Papá... ni siquiera vino a mi estúpida graduación! —ahogó un sollozo de rabia al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda a su hermana—. ¡Pero tú... lo tienes contigo todos los días! ¡Ves su rostro y... escuchas su voz! ¡Mientras que yo... me pudro en un distrito rojo a la vista de un montón de viejos inmundos! ¡¿Eso te parece algo afortunado?!

Chie abrió la boca un palmo, acababa de notar que su padre no se había presentado en la ceremonia. Durante las horas pasadas pensó que el anciano formaba parte de la enorme multitud que había asistido al erikae, y que no la había saludado bien por falta de tiempo o bien por carecer de la oportunidad.

Pero... su ausencia no tenía sentido. Izanagi era quien se había mostrado más emocionado por ver a su hija menor convertida en geiko. Chie hizo memoria, recordando que él le había dicho que visitaría el okiya cuando se fueran los últimos clientes que todavía merendaban en la posada. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué diablos se había quedado allí?

—Apuesto a que lo estás disfrutando... —murmuró Kohana con la voz quebrada por la angustia— ...regañar a tu rebelde hermana menor que no hace más que meter la pata una y otra vez.

—No, Kohana —Chie negó con fuerza, insegura acerca de sí acortar la distancia entre las dos o no—. Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte. No te obligaré a ser una geiko si no es lo que quieres... pero tampoco puedo permitir que te arrojes a las calles sin ninguna precaución. Que tengas dinero y personalidad no significa que vayas a estar a salvo.

—Eso es lo que no entiendes —Kohana dejó escapar una risa cínica a la vez que volvía a girarse hacia ella—. No quiero tu ayuda. No quiero la ayuda de nadie. Sé que no sería la primera que siente envidia de su hermana... pero de veras que lo hago. Lo tienes _todo_ , Chie-chan... y sin embargo luchas para que yo no sea tan dichosa como tú.

—Por favor —Chie se llevó una mano a la sien—. Deja de decir eso. Me pides que no te juzgue pero tú lo haces sin parar. Sólo quiero que tomes en cuenta la propuesta del Vicecomandante... y que vayas con cuidado.

—Sólo piensas en lo que tú quieres. Te da igual mi felicidad.

—¡N, no! ¡No es así!

—Quiero que te vayas.

—¡Kohana!

—¡Dije que te largues! —su voz se elevó varios decibeles y Chie se estremeció ante tal muestra de ira de parte de su hermana pequeña. Se quedaron viendo por unos instantes; una con llamaradas quemando detrás de sus ojos cubiertos por las lágrimas, la otra sorprendida por la explosión que acababa de presenciar.

Pero el duelo de miradas terminó, y Chie se retiró cabizbaja, derrotada... consciente de que esa podría ser la última vez que vería el rostro de la persona a la que más adoraba. Alguien a quien no era capaz de proteger de las sombras futuras que esperaban hambrientas, deseosas de devorarla a ella junto con sus sueños.

Se sintió extraña al salir a la negrura del exterior; pensando en que su madre debió de experimentar el mismo pavor cuando enfermó. El hecho de saber que iba a perder la vida siendo así de joven, para dejar a sus dos hijas sin su protección, debió de atormentarla mucho en los últimos días de su vida terrenal.

Por un momento deseó haber sido mayor cuando Mao murió, ya que ahora entendía muchas cosas que ni siquiera imaginaba a los trece años.

Si le hubieran concedido la oportunidad de volver a vivir esos días, Chie habría consolado a su pobre madre (en lugar de llorar y sentir pena por sí misma), dándole a entender que Kohana y ella estarían bien; que protegería a su hermanita y se encargaría de que tuviera una vida feliz.

Kohana.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras sus ojos se paseaban por los edificios ruidosos de Shimabara. Ella dejó que su padre mandara a la pequeña al okiya, jamás se opuso... jamás se atrevió a decir lo muy en desacuerdo que estaba con la idea. Y gracias a eso crecieron separadas... como Mao seguro temió que pasara.

Gracias a su odiosa cobardía la joven maiko había vivido una vida que odiaba... y que la llevaba a tomar decisiones impulsivas, nacidas de la desesperación que sentía por ser feliz. Chie no podía dejar de culparse. Ni a ella... ni a su incapacidad de hacer las cosas bien.

Salió de Shimabara y arrastró los pasos a través de la avenida que llevaba a su hogar. Esperaba encontrar a su padre allí y sabía que sería regañada por demorarse tanto en volver, quizá más por hacerlo sin nadie que la acompañara y velara por su seguridad. Pero, ¿qué le importaba? Kohana estaría haciéndolo muy pronto... y si no podía cuidar de ella poco le interesaba su propio destino.

¡Tanto esfuerzo por inculcarle sentido común a su hermana menor... para hacer lo contrario apenas unos minutos después! Además de inútil, ahora resultaba que también era una hipócrita.

Las cosas no podrían estar mejor.

Iba tan consumida por la depresión que no reaccionó al ver a su padre de pie en la entrada del restorán. Las luces estaban encendidas y el hombre caminaba lentamente hacia ella a través de la nieve espesa que cubría el suelo. Lucía mucho más sereno y amable que de costumbre.

Sólo cuando lo tuvo a un par de metros de ella notó que se trataba de Heisuke, y no del cocinero. ¿Tan agitada estaba, como para no distinguir a su buen amigo de su propio padre?

—¿Heisuke? —su voz sonó áspera y aguda, el aire helado estaba arruinando sus cuerdas vocales—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No estabas... trabajando?

—Chie... —Heisuke apretó los labios por un instante, buscando las palabras correctas para explicar su presencia en el lugar. Odiaba tener que decir algo que acabaría por arruinarle (la que suponía haber sido) una buena noche.

Tomó aire y reunió fuerzas para sujetarla por los hombros, mirándola fijo a los ojos al añadir:

—Algo... le ha ocurrido a Izanagi-san.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Fin del capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado, me ha costado bastante escribirlo gracias a todas las interacciones que se han sucedido entre los personajes. ¡Les agradezco mucho la lectura y quedo a la espera de sus amables opiniones! **¡Mil gracias por la atención!**


	19. El primer quiebre

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Hakuouki. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Un amigo como tú**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **"El primer quiebre"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

 **Invierno, 9 de enero de 1865. A la mañana siguiente.**

Heisuke acompañó a Chie a la humilde clínica del doctor Tani Mantaro, para que esta se reuniera con su padre. Furukawa Izanagi fue estabilizado y puesto fuera de peligro por las habilidades del joven médico, pero en vista de que su estado todavía era delicado su hija decidió no apartarse de su lado durante toda la noche.

Chizuru se quedó en el establecimiento bajo órdenes del Capitán de la octava división, y no fue sino hasta el mediodía cuando Heisuke volvió a hacerse presente en la estrecha habitación donde el cocinero guardaba reposo.

Kondou le había pedido que se llevara consigo un pesado paquete lleno de comida y medicamentos para que el enfermo hiciera uso de su contenido. El joven se sentía tan cansado que por poco le dijo la verdad sobre el problema de sus tendones a su jefe, pero el orgullo primó por sobre la necesidad y se contentó con asentir al pedido con una sonrisa segura.

Lo que fuera por Kondou-san.

—Eh, Chie-chan —saludó Heisuke al entrar a la recámara—. ¿Ya despertó Izanagi-san?

—No. Si es que me he muerto con los ojos abiertos —gruñó el viejo desde el colchón.

Heisuke sonrió sin quererlo; Izanagi lucía tan pálido como las sábanas que lo rodeaban... pero su espíritu era tan aguerrido como de costumbre. No le gustaba admitir que sentía ganas de caerle bien... pero desde hacía un tiempo que se había propuesto entablar una amistad con el peculiar cocinero.

Después de todo... una persona capaz de apuñalar a Tani (y vivir para contarlo) se merecía todo su respeto.

—¿Cómo se siente, Izanagi-san? He visto a personas desmayarse de los nervios, pero jamás a una a la que se le detuviera el corazón de la impresión —bromeó mientras dejaba el enorme paquete en frente de Chie.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Yo no me he asustado ni nada parecido! ¡Sólo... que hacía mucho tiempo que no me enojaba, nada más! —el rostro del cocinero enrojeció de la vergüenza al añadir—. ¡No llegará el día en el que me tiemblen las rodillas frente a un niño majadero como Tani Sanjuro!

—Papá, papá... —Chie le puso una mano en el hombro, obligándolo a recostarse nuevamente—. No te exaltes. Mantaro-san dijo que era malo para ti.

—¡Malo sería admitir que le temo a un mocoso atrevido como ese!

Chie frunció el ceño. Sabía de sobra que la única forma de que su padre no volviera a hacerse daño era mostrarse lo más estricta posible con él:

—Quizá no te pasó eso por temor —le dijo a la vez que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho—. Pero sí que ocurrió a causa de tus explosiones de furia. Siempre estás reaccionando de forma impulsiva cuando menos debes de hacerlo.

—¿Yo? ¿Impulsivo? ¡Menuda tontería!

—Cuando Heisuke me dijo que Tani te había atacado temí lo peor. Nada bueno habría salido del enfrentamiento de dos personas tan irresponsables como lo son él y tú.

—¡¿A... a quién le estás llamando irresponsable?!

—Sabes que no me equivoco.

—Bah. Al mocoso no le faltó intención de atacarme, pero dudo que fuera capaz de hacerme algo de gravedad —Izanagi soltó una risa seca al agregar—. ¡A veces los hombres tienen que darse un par de golpes para calmar los ánimos, Chie-chan!

—Ay, por lo más sagrado... —Chie puso los ojos en blanco—. Ya no eres un chico. Déjale a Heisuke el medirse con tipejos como él.

El joven ronin sonrió disimuladamente al oír a la chica, pero la mueca se convirtió en un gesto de asombro ante el imprevisto intento del anciano por levantarse de la cama nuevamente. Se movió por instinto a su lado, impidiéndole el paso con toda la delicadeza que le era posible:

—¡Izanagi-san! ¡Le han dicho que todavía no puede ponerse en pie!

—¡¿Y a mí qué me importan los mandatos de un doctor que ni siquiera está aquí para cuidar de su paciente?! ¡Hazte a un lado, Heisuke-kun! ¡Chie creerá que eres mucho más capaz de empuñar una espada que yo... pero poco sabe acerca de lo peligroso que es el filo de mis cuchillos _gyuto_!

—¿Conque cuchillos gyuto, eh? —Heisuke se esmeró en mostrar interés, totalmente convencido de que eso lograría distraer a Izanagi lo suficiente como para frustrar su torpe plan de fuga.

—¿Por qué diablos repites lo último que acabo de decir, muchacho? —el cocinero se quedó sentado sobre el futón, mirándolo con la más sincera incredulidad—. ¿Es que no sabes nada de cocina?

—Sólo un poco, la verdad... —Heisuke se encogió de hombros mientras se rascaba la nuca con la punta de los dedos—. Jamás he tenido la oportunidad de vivir en una casa común y corriente. El dojo Shieikan es lo más parecido a un hogar que conocí pero... la madre de Kondou-san no nos dejaba meternos a su casa jamás. Debíamos esperar que nos dejara las sobras junto a la puerta de atrás.

—Yo tampoco querría un montón de tipos sucios y desagradables metiéndose a mi casa a toda hora —soltó Chie por lo bajo, sin poder imaginar lo incómodo que le habría resultado a Fude-san el tener que alimentar a todos los estudiantes de su hijo.

—Ya, ya... estábamos hablando de los cuchillos —la cortó Izanagi con los ojos fijos en Heisuke—. ¿Cómo es posible que te llames a ti mismo espadachín sin haber sujetado un gyuto entre tus manos?

—B, bueno... yo... —Heisuke apretó los labios. La conversación se estaba tornando ridícula—. ¡N, no es como si me dedicara a perseguir rufianes con cuchillos de cocina!

—¡Pues deberías! ¡Son mejores que una sucia katana! —el viejo cruzó los brazos alto sobre el pecho, elevando el mentón de forma orgullosa—. El filo otorga un excelente contacto con la superficie y el centro de gravedad está diseñado para que el usuario no tenga que hacer ningún esfuerzo a la hora de rebanar los alimentos. El gyuto es sumamente liviano; un cuchillo multiuso con doble filo como no encontrarás en ninguno de esos países extranjeros que tanto se afanan en imitar su calidad.

—No quiero llevarle la contraria, pero... —apoyó la mano en la empuñadura de su espada, tratando de ocultar en vano el gesto de satisfacción que le coloreó el rostro al añadir— ...esa liviandad resultaría en un problema al intentar cortar materiales más densos. Como el hueso o los cartílagos. Los ronin no están hechos de brócoli, ¿o sí?

—Heisuke tiene razón, papá —Chie sonrió—. ¿Quizá un _deba_ sea mejor?

—¡¿Un deba?! —Izanagi meneó la cabeza con violencia, inflando las mejillas de indignación—. ¡No, no! ¡Eso es para cortar pescado! Si este niño quiere un cuchillo robusto; con la capacidad para atravesar cualquier cosa... ¡pues ese es el _Santoku_! El famoso filo de las tres virtudes es útil para cortar vegetales, pescado... _¡y-car-ne!_ Espero que eso deje por sentado que mis herramientas son mucho más peligrosas que esos juguetes que los samurái insisten en cargar en la cintura.

Heisuke y Chie intercambiaron miradas por un instante antes de que el primero se apresurara a cambiar de tema. Era obvio que Izanagi no iba a dar el brazo a torcer... aún en vista de lo disparatadas que resultaban sus afirmaciones.

—¿Y cuál fue el que le arrojó a Tani en el pie?

—¡Heisuke! —Chie se sorprendió por lo bizarro de la pregunta, pero Izanagi la interrumpió con una nueva carcajada:

—¡Ah! ¡Ese fue un _Sujihiki_! La hoja es muy estrecha y está hecha de un acero increíblemente duro. Lo uso desde hace años para filetear y agujerear pollos.

—Apuesto a que esa fue la gallina más grande que le tocó cortar —declaró Heisuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No podía ocultar lo mucho que le divertía que el gran Tani Sanjuro hubiera sido derrotado por un cuchillo para hacer _teriyaki_.

—Precisamente eso es a lo que me refiero, muchacho. Un buen cuchillo de cocinero debe adaptarse a las circunstancias inesperadas. Nunca sabes si el cliente va a pedirte una sopa de miso o a intentar llevarse la recaudación del día. Hay que estar preparado para todo.

—Papá —Chie se interpuso entre ellos, apartando a Heisuke de un leve empujón—. ¿Puedes dejar de hablar de ese tipo de cosas? Lo último que necesitas es estresarte, Mantaro-san dijo que debías descansar.

—Ya te he dicho que me importa un rábano lo que haya dicho ese hombre. ¿Qué clase de doctor se va y deja al enfermo a su suerte?

—No estás a tu suerte. Yo estoy aquí. Y además nos visitan Heisuke y Yukimura-san. ¿Es que necesitas mucho más que eso?

—El médico-

—Fue a comprar unas cobijas nuevas al mercado. Para que no tengas que usar las mismas que sus pacientes más pobres. Deberías agradecer su amabilidad y dejar de quejarte porque sí.

—Bah. Siempre tienes un argumento para todo.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Heisuke soltó una risita ante la mirada rencorosa que le dirigió la joven—. Chie-chan tiene la costumbre de quejarse por las cosas más triviales.

—¿No tienes nada que hacer, Toudou-san? Creo que oí a Yukimura-san llamarte desde afuera —le soltó Chie en un esfuerzo por no mandarlo al diablo. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre... tan latoso?!

—Ya, ya... no te enojes conmigo —le dirigió una sonrisa llena de picardía antes de perderse en el exterior—. La verdad no debería ofenderte jamás.

—Ugh... —Chie se limpió las manos en el delantal antes de proceder a abrir el paquete que Kondou les había enviado—. No me quejaría si no fuera importante... ¿por qué todos invalidan lo que pienso?.

—Creo que Heisuke-kun sólo estaba tomándote el pelo, hija mía —Izanagi se acarició el mentón con la punta de los dedos—. Estás muy gruñona hoy.

—¿No crees que se deba a qué casi no pasas la noche, papá? Temer por la vida de un ser amado hace estragos con el humor.

—Ya. Que no fue tan grave al final —Izanagi hizo un mohín—. Lo único que me molesta es haberme perdido el Erikae de Kohana... de haber actuado con más tranquilidad quizá hubiera podido verla en su primera noche como geiko.

—¿Estás admitiendo que actuaste de forma impulsiva?

—N, no... no del todo. No me arrepiento de haber dejado rengo al maldito Tani, pero sí me siento mal por haberle fallado a Kohana-chan. ¿Crees... que se haya molestado mucho por mi ausencia?

Chie se volteó a ver a su padre por encima del hombro y sus ojos se posaron en la figura ansiosa del viejo por un largo tiempo, mientras caía en la cuenta de que ella compartía el mismo pecado que su progenitor.

De haberse quedado callada la noche anterior (en lugar de dejarse llevar por la frustración que le provocaban los deseos de la geiko) quizá Kohana le hubiera dicho a donde pretendía escapar. No podía juzgar a su padre tan duramente cuando ella misma había causado que su hermana le cerrara su corazón al no verse apoyada en sus decisiones.

Estuvo tentada a preguntarse que hubiera pasado de aceptar la propuesta de escaparse con ella... pero su mente rápidamente le respondió que de haberse ido el pobre Izanagi no tendría a quien cuidara de él durante su convalecencia. Al fin y al cabo... al menos una de las dos debía cumplir con sus responsabilidades filiales.

—¿Chie-chan? ¿Escuchaste lo que pregun-

—Sí. Sí, te escuché, papá...

—Oh. ¿Y qué crees tú? ¿Ella se quejó mucho de que no estuviera presente en el Erikae?

El intercambio que ambas tuvieron tras la fiesta volvió a reproducirse en la mente de Chie sin que esta pudiera hacer nada por escapar de la tristeza que le provocaban las palabras de su hermana:

 _«—¡Por favor, Kohana! —había exclamado la mayor con creciente exasperación—. ¡Esa terquedad no te llevará a ningún lado más que a tu propia ruina! ¡¿Qué crees que diría mamá si pudiera escucharte ahora?!_

 _—¡N, no uses a mamá para ganar esta discusión! —Kohana caminó a los tropezones hasta el extremo opuesto de la habitación—. Kosuzu... Ibuki... ¡y ahora tú! ¡Todos creen que pueden opinar acerca de mis decisiones sin siquiera preguntarse si las quiero escuchar o no! ¡Estoy harta de que vengas a cuestionarme... tú... con tu vida perfecta que nadie puede criticar!_

 _—¿Mi vida perfecta? —Chie meneó la cabeza con incredulidad—. No tienes idea de lo afortunada que eres._

 _—¡No! ¡Tú lo eres! ¡Papá... ni siquiera vino a mi estúpida graduación!— Kohana ahogó un sollozo de rabia al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda a su hermana—. ¡Pero tú... lo tienes contigo todos los días! ¡Ves su rostro y... escuchas su voz! ¡Mientras que yo... me pudro en un distrito rojo a la vista de un montón de viejos inmundos! ¡¿Eso te parece algo afortunado?!_ _»_

Claro que no. Chie empezaba a caer en la cuenta de que a lo mejor Kohana no era tan dichosa como suponía. Pero... Izanagi no estaba en condiciones de enterarse de algo como eso. Su corazón todavía estaba débil y alterarlo con un sufrimiento que no podía remediar no era una opción viable.

—Ella ni siquiera lo notó —soltó mientras le daba la espalda nuevamente. Sus manos ásperas se ocuparon de desenvolver el paquete mientras pensaba en una forma de excusar el aparente desinterés de la geiko—. ¡Había tantas personas en el okiya! Creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. Había mucha música, alboroto y clientes robando su atención a cada minuto... así que no la culpo por perderse en la muchedumbre.

—Oh —Izanagi dejó caer los hombros con una sonrisa de alivio—. Eso me quita un gran peso de encima. Lo último que deseaba era arruinar su día especial. ¡Ella trabajó tanto por esto! En cuanto me recupere iré a Shimabara para darle mis felicitaciones en persona. ¡Quiero decirle... que su madre estaría tan orgullosa de ella como lo estoy yo!

Heisuke y Chizuru volvieron a entrar en la habitación justo cuando Chie creía estar a punto de morir de culpa. Nunca fue buena mintiendo, y oír a su padre hablar con tanto amor de la que pronto sería la oveja negra de la familia le partía el corazón.

—Traje unas vendas limpias. Mantaro-san las dejó secando afuera desde muy temprano —comentó Chizuru mientras le extendía el manojo de tela a Chie.

—Gracias, Yukimura-san —Chie aceptó las vendas y empezó a separarlas cuando notó que no sabía que uso darles—. O... Oye. Espera un momento, Yukimura... —se volteó hacia ella—. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con ellas? Papá no está herido en ningún lado... ¿o sí?

Chizuru soltó una risa tímida a causa de la sorpresa. Muy a menudo olvidaba que las personas comunes no tenían los mismos conocimientos médicos que ella.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Furukawa-san! —se apresuró a tomar un par de trapos para estirarlos frente a sí misma—. Debí decirte que podemos hacer más que vendar heridas con estas cosas. En este caso las usaremos para hacer torniquetes rotativos.

—¿Torni... quetes? —Chie se estremeció—. ¿Es eso peligroso?

—No si lo hace alguien con experiencia —se acercó a Izanagi y comenzó a ajustarle las vendas en brazos y piernas—. El objetivo es que la sangre se acumule por un rato en las extremidades, para que de esa forma se alivie la presión pulmonar que pudiera provocar algún tipo de edema secundario a la crisis cardíaca.

—Perdona, Chizuru-chan —bromeó Heisuke—. Pero dejamos de entender lo que decías cuando cambiaste de idioma.

—¿Idioma? —la joven arqueó una ceja, incapaz de entender la comparación.

—Me refiero a que nadie aquí conoce esos términos sofisticados que tanto gustas de usar.

—¡Oh! ¡L, lo lamento! ¡Lo he vuelto a hacer! —se llevó ambas manos al rostro para cubrir la forma en la que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado. ¡No era propio que un hombre se ruborizara de esa manera!—. ¡Quise decir... que esto hará que no se presenten más complicaciones! ¡La sangre... juega un gran papel en lo que respecta a la salud del corazón... y es... necesario que fluya bien y sin acumularse en ninguna parte del cuerpo!

—¡Yukimura-san es muy eficiente! —soltó Chie presa del asombro—. ¡¿Cómo es posible que no trabaje en la clínica de Mantaro-san?! ¡Haría más dinero aquí que en el Shinsengumi!

—¡Oh, yo... no podría hacer algo como eso!

—Sí, no seas indiscreta, Chie-chan. Chizuru es uno _de los elementos más vitales_ de nuestro pequeño grupo de paletos salvajes —bromeó Heisuke con un tono que a Chizuru le resultó más sombrío que a los demás—. Si ella nos dejara... estoy seguro _de que Hijikata-san se pondría furioso_.

A Chizuru se le erizó la piel ante el recuerdo de la noche en la que se unió forzosamente al Shinsengumi. Haría lo que fuera por librarse de verse en el extremo del terrible acero de la espada de Hijikata-san una vez más.

—¡Él... t, tiene razón! ¡Yo... disfruto mucho de formar parte... del Shinsengumi!

—Que extraño... —esta vez fue Izanagi quien tomó la palabra, mientras sus ojos se posaban curiosos en la joven aprendiz de doctor—. Nunca pensé que una jovencita pudiera formar parte de una organización tan mal reputada. ¿Es que tus padres no se preocupan por tu futuro?

—¡Ah! ¡Y, yo... es que yo... n, no soy una chica! ¡Soy... u, un muchacho! ¡D, desde que nací que lo soy! —se agitó ridículamente en un intento por pararse de forma más masculina—. ¡Y... me uní al grupo luego de que mi padre desapareció en esta ciudad! ¡Lo estoy buscando para-

—Ya. Ya. Basta de excusas, Chizuru-chan —Heisuke la interrumpió haciéndola a un lado antes de que dijera más cosas de las que tenía permitido compartir—. No tienes porque contarles la historia de tu vida. Creo que con decir que fuiste quien detuvo a Tani ya es suficiente como para comprobar tu hombría.

—¿Tú fuiste quién lo paró? —Izanagi dejó caer la boca un palmo—. ¿Cómo es posible?

—Al renacuajo le sobra valor por los músculos que le faltan —respondió Heisuke con una sonrisa brillante a la vez que le daba un golpe amistoso en la espalda a su compañera—. Se puso de pie frente a él y lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que el resto de la tropa lo rodeara.

—¡Eso es asombroso! —Chie dio un pequeño aplauso mientras se adelantaba para sostener las manos de Chizuru entre las suyas—. ¡Papá y yo le estaremos siempre agradecidos, Yukimura-san! ¡Puede venir a comer gratis a la posada siempre que lo deseé!

—¡Ah... y, yo...! —A Chizuru se le volvió a encender el rostro de la vergüenza y encogió los hombros en un intento por disimular el que se le hacía un defecto fatal para su fachada masculina—. ¡No quisiera ser un problema para su familia, señorita Furukawa!

—¡No lo serás! ¡Apuesto a que el destino quiso que nos hiciéramos amigos!.

—¿Amigos? —Chizuru parpadeó de par en par. Hace un tiempo que había caído en la cuenta de que su padre la había criado en un aislamiento tan grande como para jamás darle la posibilidad de tener amigas de su mismo sexo.

—Todo bien con la amistad —gruñó Izanagi desde su futón—. ¿Pero podrías dejar de ofrecerle comida gratis a todo el que hace algo bueno por nosotros, Chie? Así vamos a acabar en quiebra...

—No seas tan tacaño, papá. En esta época siempre sobra la comida —se volteó hacia Chizuru sin prestarle atención a las quejas de Izanagi—. Entonces... ¿dijiste que estás buscando a tu padre?

—Oh —Chizuru asintió—. S, sí. Él... se marchó en un viaje de negocios de Edo y... pues jamás regresó a casa, así que vine a Kyoto para dar con su paradero.

—Que extraño... —Chie retrocedió un paso mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón—. ¿Cómo es? ¿A qué se dedica? Quizá papá o yo lo hemos visto pasar por la posada en estos meses.

—Dudo que lo hicieran —Heisuke se interpuso entre ambas de forma un tanto brusca—. El viejo Yukimura no es del tipo que sale a comer fuera seguido.

—¿Tú lo conoces, Heisuke? —A Chie le extrañó la expresión de hastío que se formó en el rostro del joven al oírla. Parecía ansioso por que el tema se terminara en ese mismo instante.

—Algo así. El Shinsengumi lleva registro de todos los que entran o salen de la ciudad, y un médico de medicina _rangaku_ no es un visitante tan frecuente como para perderse en el montón.

—¿Y si saben que todavía está en Kyoto cómo es que no aparece?

—Haces demasiadas preguntas para tu propio bien, Chie-chan. ¿No conoces el famoso asunto de la curiosidad y el gato?

—Según tengo entendido... el Shinsengumi es más que capaz de encontrar a quienes quieren evitar ser descubiertos por la ley. Es por eso que me parece extraño que no sepan nada de él.

—La capacidad y la efectividad son dos cosas muy diferentes —Heisuke se encogió de hombros—. El padre de Chizuru-chan no figura entre los criminales que se nos ha ordenado buscar, lo que es bueno para él... pero malo para su pobre hijo que debe encontrarlo sin nuestra ayuda.

—Hmmm... ya veo. Para ustedes no es una prioridad encontrarlo, ¿eh?

—¿Por qué lo sería? No es más que un alocado anciano que desea recordar su juventud viajando por el país como curandero ambulante —sonrió con una cortesía forzada, molesto ante la mirada de desaprobación que venía de parte de Chizuru (quien estaba más que enterada acerca de como Yukimura Kodo había huido del Shinsengumi con la formula que convertía a humanos en monstruos sedientos de sangre).

—¡Ah! —soltó Izanagi, rompiendo la tensión que envolvía al resto de los presentes—. ¡Cómo me gustaría poder hacer algo así! ¡Tomar un carro lleno de delicias y jalarlo sobre mi espalda mientras mis pasos me llevan por colinas y montañas, rutas y senderos! ¡Esa sería una manera maravillosa de envejecer!

—¿Está buscando morir, Izanagi-san? —Heisuke no pudo evitar sonreír, el cocinero tenía más espíritu que cordura... y eso le agradaba—. Porque en este estado no creo que llegue a pasar la primera colina.

—¡Eso no importa, muchacho! ¡Si muero he de vender mi comida en el otro mundo!

Chie puso los ojos en blanco al oír a su padre y le indicó con un gesto a Chizuru que la siguiera. Ambas se apartaron disimuladamente hasta quedar de espaldas al capitán. Chie bajó la voz con cuidado de no ser escuchada antes de confiarle sus intenciones:

—¿Tienes algún retrato pintado del doctor Yukimura? Conozco a una amiga cuyo padre frecuenta a los Choshu y... le pediré que lo busque entre sus filas si me lo permites. Si el Shinsengumi no puede dar con su paradero... quizá el otro bando lo logre.

—Oh, eso... —los ojos de Chizuru se movieron violentamente a la espalda de Heisuke (quien parecía totalmente ajeno a su pequeña conversación). Los Choshu eran enemigos jurados del shogunato, y establecer relaciones con ellos podía considerarse traición. ¿Por qué la señorita Furukawa le proponía esto? ¿Acaso ella... estaba del lado de los imperialistas?—. ¿Usted... los apoya, Furukawa-san?

—Ni a papá y a mí nos importa mucho la política. Pero el padre de mi amiga es un erudito que gusta de filosofar sobre los valores imperialistas y... —Chie apretó los labios en una línea—. Espero que me agradezcas el favor que te hago guardando el secreto. No quiero que el shogunato les ponga las manos encima a ella o a su papá por esto...

—Oh, no, no. —Chizuru agitó la cabeza varias veces, esforzándose por no elevar la voz—. ¡Descuida! ¡Jamás... haría algo tan bajo como eso! —rebuscó en el bolsillo de su hakama antes de extenderle un papel amarillento donde podía verse el rostro de Kodo—. Este es él, siempre lleva la cabeza rapada y tiende a arrastrar las palabras como hace la gente del sur de Edo.

—No se me hace conocido... —Chie examinó la impresión antes de guardarla en la manga de su kimono— ...pero rezo porque la gente _del otro lado_ vea más que yo.

—¡Te lo agradeceré siempre, Furukawa-san! —Chizuru sujetó las manos de la joven con fervor, impresionada por el enorme favor que acababa de recibir. Jamás creía merecer ese tipo de atenciones, y esta ocasión no era la excepción.

—Llámame Chie, Chizuru-chan.

La otra iba a responder, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió suavemente y la figura del doctor Tani Mantaro se dejó ver nuevamente frente a ellos.

—He conseguido las cobijas nuevas para Izanagi-san —musitó el joven sin que sus labios dejaran de temblar—, ¡pero a costa de estar a punto de morir congelado! ¡hace un frío terrible allá afuera! ¿Cómo es que nadie ha prendido la estufa central todavía?

—No todos somos tan consentidos como tú, Mantaro-kun —bromeó Heisuke—. Es apenas mediodía, y la hora de los ronin comienza a medianoche... es entonces cuando el verdadero frío se deja sentir.

—Heisuke... —Mantaro se giró hacia él—. No había notado que estabas aquí.

El médico frunció el ceño al ver que el brazo del samurái parecía haber perdido una buena cantidad de masa muscular:

—No deberías estar trabajando... ¡de hecho... todavía tendrías que estar usando cabestrillo! ¿No te diagnostiqué una tendinitis severa hace apenas una semana?

—¡Ah! —Heisuke se sonrojó fuertemente y su mirada se paseó por sobre los rostros sorprendidos de quienes lo rodeaban. ¡Maldito médico metiche! ¡¿Quién le daba derecho a exponer sus asuntos privados de esa forma tan abrupta?!

—Heisuke, ¿me estás escuchando? —Mantaro volvió a insistir—. La última vez te dije que-

—¡Te estoy escuchando! ¡Demonios! —Heisuke se cruzó de brazos, bajando la mirada como si sus propios pies fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo—. ¡No estaría aquí si no me sintiera mejor!

—Dudo mucho que eso sea verdad —Mantaro dejó las mantas a un lado, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura mientras su mirada torva se paseaba por los hombros de su paciente (que se agitaban visiblemente cuando respiraba)—. Te dije que cuidaras de ti mismo cuando te heriste; y no lo hiciste. Ese desgarro mal cuidado empeoró y se convirtió en una afección grave... ¿quieres saber qué pasará si no te tomas tu recuperación en serio? Lo que ocurrirá será que jamás te enterarás del resultado; porque estarás dos metros bajo tierra.

—¡Bah! ¡Qué estupideces! ¡Yo no voy a morirme por una tontería como-

—Heisuke-kun —Izanagi lo interrumpió con una reverencia que lo tomó desprevenido. El viejo se dirigía a él con la misma formalidad que haría si tuviera frente a sí al mismísimo Emperador—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Si va a decirme que me quede en cama como usted puede irse al-

—Déjame terminar, por favor —lo miró por un instante, y continuó hablando al ver que el espadachín dejaba caer los hombros exageradamente; no tan dispuesto a oírle como lo estaba por tirar al médico de cabeza a su dichosa estufa—. Yo soy un trabajador como tú, y entiendo muy bien que el negocio no espera por nadie, ni siquiera por un convaleciente. Es por eso que debo abrir mi restorán hoy, ya que he descuidado demasiado a la clientela con el asunto del tifón y también con lo de la desaparición de Kohana. Chie... ha tenido una mala noche y está un poco distraída. Por lo que temo que alguien vaya a aprovecharse de eso y pagarle menos de lo que debe.

—¿Qué tiene todo eso que ver conmigo?

—¿Sería mucho si te pido que la acompañes en la jornada de hoy? Eres un valiente miembro del Shinsengumi, y sé que contigo cerca las personas se comportarán. Mi hija es una mujer después de todo... y tú sabes muy bien que los hombres de Kyoto no son famosos por respetarlas en la medida que merecen.

—Hmm... —los ojos de Heisuke se posaron en la figura de Chie (que observaba a su padre con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad)—. Una posada atendida por una mujer soltera y nadie más que ella me suena a problemas, sí. Pero no sé si pueda atender un asunto particular sin el permiso de Kondou-san. El Shinsengumi no es guardia privada y lo sabe.

—Será un favor de amigos —Izanagi se encogió de hombros—. Tú sabes que Kondou le tiene mucho aprecio a mi familia, Heisuke. Eras nada más un crío cuando todos vivíamos juntos en Edo así que probablemente no lo recordarás... pero Chie y tú solían llevarse bien. Hazle un favor a tu vieja amiga, ¿quieres?.

—¿De qué habla? ¿Cómo que amigos...?

—¡Oh! ¿Es que no lo recuerdas? Solías venir a casa a leer-

No pudo terminar la frase. Un poderoso ataque de tos sacudió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, obligándolo a retorcerse sobre sí mismo hasta que Mantaro logró forzar un trago de jarabe caliente a través de sus labios resecos.

La tos fue poco a poco cediéndole paso a un sopor tenue que le ayudó a recuperar la compostura. Se encontró encogido entre las cobijas mientras Chie lo cubría con un haori negro que pertenecía al doctor:

—¡Oh, papá!... ¿te sientes mejor? —le preguntó la chica.

—Sí —murmuró con la voz ronca—. Esa porquería funciona.

—Claro que lo hace —exclamó Mantaro envolviendo dos botellas de jarabe en un paquetito de papel estraza—. Y por eso beberá un trago con cada comida por la siguiente semana. Los problemas cardíacos suelen provocar acumulación de líquido en los pulmones, así que deberá lidiar con el ardor de garganta por un tiempo más.

—Bah. Tenía la esperanza de que beber esto me quitara la tos.

—Al menos conservará sus cuerdas vocales intactas, Izanagi-san —Mantaro le sonrió con picardía mientras volteaba hacia Heisuke para dirigirle la palabra—. Es imperativo que este hombre descanse, así que nos harías un favor enorme al ayudar a Chie con la clientela. ¿O acaso el Shinsegumi no existe para proteger a las mujeres y niños inocentes de nuestra bella capital?.

Heisuke dio un respingo como toda respuesta mientras guardaba el paquete en el cinto que sujetaba su hakama, y procedió a despedirse de los allí presentes antes de perderse en el exterior. Chie le dio un fuerte abrazo a su padre e intercambió unas palabras amables con Mantaro y Chizuru antes de seguir los pasos de su nuevo guardaespaldas.

Lo vio caminar varios metros por delante de ella, abriéndose paso entre la nieve con el haori celeste fundiéndose en lo brillante de su entorno, y por un instante le pareció que se movía por detrás de un destello de cielo proveniente de un pasado imposible de alcanzar.

 _¿A qué se refería su padre... cuándo dijo que ellos dos solían llevarse bien?_

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Gracias por leer este capítulo! Estoy muy emocionada por compartirles esta historia, ¡ya que de verdad me entusiasman tanto la trama como los personajes que tiran de ella! ¡Todo empieza a tomar forma y nos acercamos al inicio de una serie de conflictos super interesantes! Tengo muchas ganas de publicar los siguientes capítulos, je je.

Les deseo unas felices fiestas y un encantador año nuevo de antemano, ya que diciembre es un mes ajetreado y no sé si subiré el siguiente episodio antes de que empiece enero. ¡Mil gracias por el apoyo! **¡Quedo a la espera de sus amables comentarios y opiniones!**


	20. Criminales impunes

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Hakuouki. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Un amigo como tú**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **"Criminales impunes"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

—Que amable fue Kondou-san al enviarle toda esa comida y medicina a mi padre —musitó Chie cuando por fin pudo darle alcance a Heisuke a través del sendero nevado que ambos recorrían—. Apuesto a que habrá tenido que gastar una buena suma en los medicamentos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —el joven siguió con la vista al frente, sin dejar de mostrarse distante a pesar de haberle dirigido la palabra.

—Las etiquetas de las botellas eran extranjeras... eso no se consigue en la droguería de la esquina.

—Kondou-san tiende a no escatimar en lo que respecta a hacer favores —frunció el ceño al añadir—. Su bolsillo siempre acaba sufriendo a causa de su ingenuidad.

Chie abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión y esto atrajo la atención de Heisuke, quien volvió a tomar la palabra sin darle oportunidad de hablar:

—Ya. Sé que te sorprende que critique a Kondou-san. Pero ni la lealtad ni el afecto deben obligarte a poner a las personas en un pedestal. Que piense bien de él... no quiere decir que no vea sus defectos.

—Ser generoso no es un defecto —Chie hizo un mohín—. Mi padre-

—Tú no puedes opinar, Chie-chan —la interrumpió—. Eres igual de ingenua que él.

—¡Tú... no puedes decirme si puedo opinar o no! —la joven arrugó los labios mientras se esforzaba por caminar entre la nieve—. ¡Ser amable no es... ser un tonto!

Heisuke la miró por encima del hombro, reparando en la forma en la que la joven se debatía por desplazarse a la misma velocidad que él lo hacía.

—Nunca dije que fueran tontos.

—¡Nos... llamaste ingenuos!

—No es lo mismo. La ingenuidad es más bien...

—¿Qué? —se detuvo muy a su pesar cuando su kimono se atascó con una rama vieja que yacía junto al camino. Heisuke no pudo evitar que sus labios se arquearan en una media sonrisa cuando la vio ponerse a jalar de la tela floreada con tan poca gracia como disimulo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó mientras se detenía por primera vez—. Peleando con ese leño no probarás que sabes mucho de mundo, Chie.

—Eres de mucha ayuda, ¿eh? —la chica le dio un último jalón al vestido y este acabó por desprenderse sin ocasionarle daños mayores a la tela.

—No tienes que ofenderte por la verdad —Heisuke se cruzó de brazos y re emprendió la caminata.

—¿Siempre te excusas de esa manera? Que sea tu opinión no quiere decir que sea la verdad.

—Tienes razón en eso —se encogió de hombros—. Te creí patética en una ocasión... pero ahora veo que estaba equivocado.

—¿Eh? —Chie casi se detiene de la sorpresa—. ¿Cómo que equivocado?

—No eres patética. Sino ingenua. No tratas de convencerte de que todos son buenos por defecto... ¡sino que de veras lo crees! —rió para sí mismo mientras posaba los ojos sobre el firmamento claro de la tarde invernal—. Te pareces a mí... y es por eso que me sacas de quicio.

Chie empequeñeció los ojos, tan confundida como curiosa por lo que le acababa de ser revelado.

—¿Qué somos parecidos? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues... que las personas solían aprovecharse de mi buena voluntad también —chasqueó la lengua—. Le daba el beneficio de la duda a cada recién llegado que se aparecía en la puerta del cuartel, sin ponerme a pensar si el tipo merecía ser parte de nuestro grupo primero.

—Estás hablando de Tani.

Heisuke se giró hacia ella con los labios apretados y meneó la cabeza ligeramente antes de hablar:

—Él es sólo uno de muchos casos así —tomó aire para apaciguarse, ya que el solo recuerdo de verse burlado por alguien a quien pretendía llevar por el buen camino lo ponía de un humor bastante agrio—. Soy consciente de que Kondou-san está extasiado ante el crecimiento de nuestro pequeño ejército civil, pero su generosidad le impide ver que hay muchos interesados en aprender los secretos del Shinsegumi para perjudicarnos desde adentro. Tani... no es lo que yo pensé que era al principio, y me preocupa que él no sea capaz de verlo aún.

—Crees que vale más la calidad que la cantidad.

—Exactamente.

—Heisuke-san... —Chie lo miró de reojo sin dejar de caminar—. ¿Por qué me estás contando esto a mí?

—No lo sé... —frunció el ceño—. Supongo que quiero que sepas que la bondad no es una cualidad que abunde en estos tiempos.

—La bondad es el estado natural de las personas al nacer... ¿por qué algunos no habrían de seguir siendo fieles a su propia naturaleza?

—No todos son como tú —una expresión amarga se dibujó en su rostro al recordar los demonios con forma humana que la vida le había obligado a enfrentar—. Algunos seres nacen torcidos... y su moral no hace sino torcerse más y más hasta que mueren. Hay caminos de los que no se puede volver una vez que se decide transitarlos.

—Yo prefiero creer que todos podemos arrepentirnos y volver sobre nuestros pasos si erramos el sendero. Las personas que toman malas decisiones no se transforman automáticamente en demonios.

—Los monstruos usan la misma piel que tú y yo, Chie-chan —remarcó—. Bajar la guardia sólo porque esperas que tengan tres ojos y colmillos no hará más que ponerte en peligro de no distinguirlos hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

—No soy tan tonta. ¡Puedo oler las malas intenciones desde lejos!

—Tonterías. Estás a punto de perderte por culpa de tu exagerada necesidad de ayudar a otros y ni siquiera lo has notado.

—¿Eh? —Chie parpadeó varias veces, totalmente sorprendida por lo abrupto de la acusación—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ten cuidado de no torcerte, Chie-chan —Heisuke le dirigió una mirada grave que no combinaba con la inocente pureza de la escena nevada que atravesaban—. No quiero cambiar la opinión que tengo de ti.

—¿Y ahora por qué estas hablando de esa forma tan extraña? —El color abandonó las mejillas de Chie a medida que retrocedía un par de pasos para alejarse de su acompañante. Se detuvo estupefacta al verlo sonreír con desgano. ¿Acaso... se estaba burlando de ella?

—No es nada serio —respondió Heisuke con sencillez—. Sólo es un pequeño recordatorio para que no dejes de ser tan recta como ahora. Aunque me fastidie... te prefiero así.

—¿Por qué habría de cambiar? —Chie no dejó de mostrarse recelosa ya que empezaba a sospechar que él pudiera haber oído su charla con Chizuru en la clínica de Mantaro. Si alguien no debía enterarse de su intento de contactar a los Choshu... ese era definitivamente Toudou Heisuke. Sabía que jamás la perdonaría de enterarse del asunto.

—Si dejaras de ser honesta —continuó Heisuke despreocupadamente—, entonces no tendría a nadie que me sacara de quicio cuando estoy lejos del cuartel. Empezaría a extrañar mucho a Kondou-san y sus gestos desinteresados, así que ocúpate de hacerle la suplencia mientras tanto.

—¿Y es por eso que has vuelto a ser tan formal y cambiaste el _Heisuke-kun,_ por el _Heisuke-san?_

Chie hizo un mohín. —No. Eso fue porque actúas extraño. ¿Cómo es que primero te quejas de mi ingenuidad... y luego me pides que siga siendo así? No tiene sentido.

—Es verdad... quizá estoy siendo un poco exigente de más. Es que... me cuesta entenderte Chie-chan, pero tampoco quiero que cambies para complacerme.

Chie se encogió de hombros, pateando una ramita que yacía en su camino:

—Descuida, no lo haré. Después de lo de Tani... decidí que ya no trataré de ser distinta. Seré Chie... les guste a los demás o no.

—Ja. —El joven no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que asomó a su rostro—. Me alegra oírte decir eso. ¿Puedes repetirlo otra vez?

—No estoy a tu servicio, Heisuke-san —respondió con fingida vanidad—. Sino tú al mío. Recuerda que mi padre te pidió que velaras por mí.

—No lo olvido —el joven señaló la posada (a la que acababan de llegar)—. Creo que el mejor pago por hacerte este favor va a ser volver a ver al pulgoso de Yokai. ¿Cómo ha estado nuestro vagabundo favorito?

Chie iba a responder cuando un par de ladridos a los pies de ambos hizo que su mirada se posara en el pequeño bulto que se movía por debajo de la nieve.

—¿Yokai? —por poco y cayó de bruces al suelo por el asombro—. ¡¿Qué cuernos estás haciendo ahí abajo?! —se arrojó para rebuscar en el interior de la manta helada que cubría los primeros cuarenta centímetros de la calle, extrayendo rápidamente al pobre cachorro que no dejaba de temblar.

—¡Chie! ¿Por qué lo dejaste fuera? —Heisuke parpadeó lentamente sin moverse del lugar.

—¡No lo hice! ¿Cómo me crees capaz de algo tan cruel? —se quitó el haori para cubrir a Yokai con él—. ¡Tiene la costumbre de escaparse por la dichosa ventana de atrás...! ¡Creí... que papá recordaría dejarla cerrada!

—Ya, ya. No lo culpes. Izanagi-san ni siquiera estaba consciente cuando dejó la posada. Nosotros fuimos los últimos en pisar el salón y... no estábamos muy concentrados que digamos —le puso un brazo por encima de los hombros, indicándole que lo siguiera al interior del restorán—. Encenderemos la estufa y nos quedaremos un rato ahí con él. Se repondrá en un _pis-pás._

—¿Tú crees? —los ojos de Chie se humedecieron al posarse sobre el pequeño hocico de su mascota que asomaba por debajo del saco—. ¡Moriré si llega a enfermarse por esto! ¡Debí recordar cerrar la odiosa ventana!

Heisuke le dio un empujoncito en la espalda a su compañera, separándose de ella para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Verás como pierde todo el frío al probar uno de mis caldos de pollo.

—Oh —se quedó viendo la espalda del samurái cuando este se perdió en la pequeña habitación continua—. ¡Gracias... Heisuke-kun!

* * *

Kondou, Hijikata, Saito, Ibuki y Shinpachi se hallaban sentados alrededor de Tani Sanjuro en la sala de conferencias del cuartel. El acusado había sido convocado tras hacerse público el altercado que tuvo con el dueño de la posada Mao.

—¡Esto es una gran estupidez! —soltó Tani con pedantería—. ¡Ni siquiera saqué mi lanza de su funda!

—Heisuke nos dio un testimonio diferente —respondió Hijikata con la seriedad de un verdugo—. Dijo que toda la tropa se vio forzada a interceder para que no asesinaras al viejo.

—¡Claro! ¡Ellos me detuvieron antes de que tuviera oportunidad de defenderme! —señaló su propio pie (el cual había vendado de forma un poco exagerada)—. ¡El maldito anciano me atacó primero!

—¿Y sabes por qué lo hizo? —murmuró Kondou con el rostro consternado por la confusión. Conocía tanto a Tani como a Izanagi desde hacía décadas y no terminaba de entender el motivo que podría haberlos enemistado al punto de llegar a la violencia.

—Ni idea. Le debe haber dado un brote psicótico o algo así, porque lo único que hice fue entrar a la posada como siempre y me arrojó un maldito cuchillo sin mediar palabra.

—No me creo eso de que te atacó sin motivos —soltó Hijikata—. Atacaste a su hija menor hace un tiempo, ¿o no? Apalear a Furukawa Kohana me parece una razón de peso para su furia.

—Yo no la apaleé. Mis soldados lo hicieron. Y fue sólo porque se resistió al arresto con uñas y dientes.

—Si estás al mando de una tropa es para hacerte responsable de sus actos, Tani. Creí que a esta altura ya habrías aprendido lo que es ser un Capitán.

—Lo sé bien, gracias —escupió con petulancia—. Y es por eso que iba a la posada para disculparme con el viejo.

—¿A disculparte? —Hijikata soltó una risa grave—. Eso suena todavía más ridículo. No eres de los que se disculpan.

—¿Y no puedo decidir empezar a ser uno de los que lo hacen?

—Es muy tarde para ti —esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa al añadir—. Conoces las reglas del Shinsengumi tan bien como cualquiera. Toda riña callejera es castigada con el suicidio honorable.

—No fue una riña... sino más bien un malentendido.

—Fue algo peor que eso. Atacaste a un civil inocente, algo que va en contra de cada uno de los principios del bushido.

—¿Inocente? ¡Dame un respiro! —Tani dejó escapar una risa cansada—. ¡El sujeto me arrojó un cuchillo sin que yo hubiera hecho nada para provocarlo! ¡Lo único que traté de hacer... fue de reducirlo antes de que se convirtiera en un riesgo para mi integridad o la de mis soldados!

—Te repito que Heisuke fue testigo del asunto, y una de tus víctimas también. ¿O no lo arrojaste contra el mostrador cuando intentó detenerte? Yukimura declaró que tuvo que interponerse entre ambos para evitar que lo atacaras mientras trataba de reponerse del golpe.

—¡Eso...! —Tani apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos chirriar—. ¡Tienes que entender que estaba tan sorprendido como ofendido por las acciones de Izanagi y... no logré darme cuenta de que Heisuke y Yukimura sólo trataban de calmar las aguas! ¡Yo... por un instante creí que el viejo se había unido a los choshu! ¡Siempre estoy al límite durante las patrullas y... admito que mi instinto venció a la cordura! ¡Pero fue sólo un momento y nada más!

—Que idiotez... —Hijikata no mostró ni un poco de simpatía para con el acusado—. Hemos tenido a varios miembros con excusas mejores que ya han sido sometidos al seppuku. Perder la cabeza no te salva de haber roto el código del guerrero.

—Toshi... —Kondou apretó los labios, sintiendo como lo aguijoneaba la culpa de saberse responsable por las muertes de aquellos que habían quebrantado las reglas de su grupo—. Creo que deberíamos tomar en cuenta-

—¿Qué? ¿El hecho de que no sabe guardar la compostura ante la presión? No podemos confiar en alguien así.

Shinpachi tomó la palabra sin mucha seguridad:

—¿No están siendo un poco subjetivos con Tani-san? —se aclaró la garganta cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre su persona—. No quiero ser irrespetuoso, pero actúan como si toda la culpa hubiera sido de él.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que el pobre viejo debe ser castigado? —Hijikata frunció el ceño—. Arrojarlo en un calabozo no me parece la mejor manera de compensarlo luego de que tu querido compañero le provocara un infarto.

—¡Yo... no estoy proponiendo encerrar a nadie! —Shinpachi se pasó una mano por la frente para apartar las gotas de sudor que empezaban a formarse sobre su piel—. En mi experiencia... puedo dar testimonio de que Izanagi-san tiene un carácter explosivo y...

—Continúa —lo alentó Kondou con un dejo de esperanza en la mirada.

—Es bastante prejuicioso en todo lo que concierne a los ronin. Ha tratado muy mal a Heisuke desde que lo conoció... ¡aún a pesar de que salvó la vida de su hija! —Shinpachi se enderezó para hacer llegar mejor su mensaje. No estaba hablando en favor de Tani porque le cayera simpático, sino porque su sentido del honor le impedía guardar silencio ante lo que consideraba una injusticia.

Tani era un tipo impulsivo y en extremo peligroso... pero Furukawa Izanagi distaba de ser un anciano indefenso. Y además era cierto que todo el asunto de los suicidios honorables lo tenía al borde del hastío. Él no había dejado su vida de ronin vagabundo para someterse a un montón de reglas asfixiantes dictadas por un adicto al poder como lo era Hijikata.

—¿Ha sido violento contigo también, Shinpachi? —preguntó Kondou.

—¿Violento? —el hombre hizo memoria—. Bueno... ¡no! Jamás se ha portado de esa forma. Pero ha sido algo parco y desagradable en el pasado.

—Y supongo —interrumpió Hijikata con visible hastío—, que nunca sentiste la necesidad de atacarlo en su propio comercio.

—Hijikata... —Shinpachi frunció el ceño, frustrado ante la parcialidad de su superior—. Él nunca me arrojó un cuchillo. De haberlo hecho... quizá hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma que Tani-san.

—¡No digas esas mierdas, Nagakura! —el Vicecomandante le dio un golpe al suelo con el puño—. ¡¿Por qué te estás empecinando en justificar las acciones de-

—Basta. —Kondou elevó la voz por sobre los presentes, mostrándose serio por primera vez desde que iniciara la reunión—. Yo también doy testimonio de que Izanagi-san es un hombre de armas tomar. De hecho... Toshi; apuesto a que todavía recuerdas ese incidente en Edo donde unos ronin exigieron que el cocinero les compartiera la recaudación del día, sólo para que él respondiera arrojándoles el contenido de su sartén en la cara.

—Ya. Pero eso pasó hace años, y es evidente que los tipejos lo tenían merecido... al igual que lo hace Tani ahora.

—Es fácil juzgar a los demás cuando los ánimos están exacerbados... pero el verdadero mérito está en mantener el sentido de la justicia aún cuando todo parece estar en nuestra contra. Shinpachi... —Kondou fijó la mirada en su subordinado— ...voy a tomar en cuenta lo que dices y a darle otra oportunidad a Tani-san. Tu sabiduría me ha inspirado a no dejarme llevar por ese tipo de conductas impulsivas que tanto tratamos de erradicar en nuestro grupo.

—¡Oh! ¡¿De verdad, Kondou-san?! ¡Gracias por escuchar mis razones! —se giró con entusiasmo hacia quien acababa de nombrar, pero el acusado ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo. Tani se limitó a chasquear la lengua y ponerse de pie para realizar una reverencia desganada ante el jefe del escuadrón:

—Si toda esta escenita terminó... supongo que puedo retirarme a mi habitación —musitó mientras una mueca de desprecio arrugaba sus labios—. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Claro, Tani-san —Kondou luchó porque los demás no vieran como lo decepcionaba la aparente falta de agradecimiento del muchacho—. No descuides tu entrenamiento.

Tani se dio la media vuelta sin responder y se perdió rápidamente en el exterior, dejando a todos tras de sí sumidos en un tenso silencio que pareció durar una eternidad.

—B, bueno... —Kondou finalmente se levantó del suelo—. Me encantaría pedirte consejo sobre otro asunto, Shinpachi.

—¿Oh? ¿A mí?

—Sí. Tu caligrafía es la mejor del cuartel, y no creo que nadie más podría cumplir mi pedido de forma más eficiente. Dime, ¿es posible que le envíes una carta al maestro de Toudou-san en mi nombre?

—¿A Itou-san? —Shinpachi se incorporó—. Claro. ¿Pasa algo malo en Edo?

—Para nada —Kondou sonrió, indicándole que lo siguiera a través del pasillo que llevaba a la salida—. Ven. Te lo contaré camino a mi despacho.

Ibuki soltó una serie de maldiciones cuando los dos cerraron la puerta tras de sí:

—¡Esto no puede ser cierto! —exclamó el joven espadachín—. ¡¿De verdad Tani va a salirse con la suya otra vez?!

—Ya oíste a Kondou, mocoso —Hijikata se pasó una mano por el rostro, tratando de no mostrarse demasiado contrariado frente a Saito y su aprendiz—. Nadie será castigado por este incidente.

—¡Pero...! —Ibuki se puso de pie de un salto—. ¡Es obvio que miente! ¡Por más que el cocinero lo haya atacado primero... tanto Yukimura como Heisuke-san fueron testigos de que el trató de apuñalarlo con su lanza cuando el viejo intentó huir! ¡Atacar a un civil desarmado es motivo suficiente como para cometer seppuku! ¡Es más... ni siquiera debería serle permitido irse de esa manera honorable...! ¡Debería ser decapitado como el sucio criminal que es!

Saito sonrió disimuladamente. Ibuki empezaba a hablar como el guerrero que pretendía forjar. Le enorgullecía que la sangre de un samurái de cuna hirviera de esa manera ante la ofensa cometida al bushido, pero aún así se veía en la necesidad de calmar las aguas.

—No dejes que un asunto personal te ciegue, Ibuki-san —lo aconsejó—. Kondou-san es nuestro señor, y le debemos obediencia aunque no estemos de acuerdo con sus decisiones.

—¿Asunto personal? —Ibuki chasqueó la lengua—. ¡No me estoy tomando nada personal!

—Claro que sí. Estás ansioso de castigarlo por la ocasión en la que hirió a Kosuzu y Kohana, y eso hace que te frustre mucho esta nueva ofensa cometida.

—Ya —Ibuki se llevó ambas manos a la cintura—. Diciendo eso sólo logras que me moleste más. Es la segunda ocasión en la que tenemos pruebas de sus malas acciones... ¡la tercera si contamos las sospechas de que se haya visto envuelto en el asesinato de Oume-san! Y sin embargo... ¡aquí estamos! ¡de brazos cruzados mientras fingimos que todo fue un malentendido!

Hijikata dio un respingo. —No te metas en esto niñato. Por más que patalees y patalees la resolución será la misma.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a hacer? —Ibuki le dirigió una mirada despectiva—. ¿Quedarte sentado en el suelo sólo porque no tiene sentido tratar de cambiar las cosas? ¡Eso no fue lo que tú y Kondou-san hicieron cuando decidieron abandonar la granja para ponerse a servir al maldito shogunato!

Hijikata se puso a su nivel tan rápido que a Ibuki no le dio ni tiempo de apartarse. En menos de un segundo tuvo al temible Vicecomandante demonio tan sólo a escasos centímetros de su rostro:

—¡¿Quién te ha dado derecho de opinar acerca de lo que Kondou o yo hagamos?!

—Comandante... no se exalte —Saito lo apartó con el dorso de la funda de su espada y a Hijikata le sorprendió tanto la velocidad con la que su viejo amigo los alcanzó, como a Ibuki lo había sorprendido la suya—. Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ibuki-san.

—¡¿Qué...?! —Hijikata retrocedió un paso—. ¿Por qué?

—Alguien que hiere a mujeres y ancianos no es digno de llamarse samurái. ¿De qué fechoría nos enteraremos luego? ¿Irá por ahí atacando niños...? ¿...o perros quizá?

Hijikata frunció el ceño hasta que sus ojos desparecieron debajo de sus espesas cejas oscuras.

—No voy a cuestionar la decisión de Kondou. Y a ustedes tampoco les corresponde hacerlo.

—No estoy sugiriendo eso —Saito suspiró—, pero-

—¡Esta es la excusa perfecta para quitarle su puesto como capitán! —exclamó Ibuki con entusiasmo—. ¡¿No es eso lo que querían hacer Saito-san y tú desde un principio?! ¡¿Qué no me dejaron volver al grupo para reemplazarlo?!

—¡Pero si serás cabeza hueca! —Hijikata trató de darle un mamporro en la nuca, pero Saito volvió a detenerlo—. ¡No repitas eso en voz alta, idiota! ¡Se supone que es algo confidencial!

—Oh... ¡oh! —Ibuki se sonrojó al notar su error—. ¡L, lo siento... Hijikata-san!

—Ibuki... —Saito apretó los labios en una línea—. ¿Por qué no te vas afuera a continuar con tu entrenamiento?

—Em... sí, creo que sería una buena idea —el joven se balanceó torpemente en el lugar, indeciso acerca de si realizar una reverencia o no antes de retirarse. Se decidió por lo último, lanzándose rápidamente al exterior para escapar de las posibles repercusiones que su craso error podría acarrearle.

—Sabes que a pesar de su indiscreción, Ibuki-san tiene razón —musitó Saito mientras se volvía a sentar en el centro de la oscura salita que ocupaban.

—Sí. Pero no quiero agitar el avispero todavía. El último choshu que capturamos nos brindó información valiosa acerca de una próxima reunión del enemigo en los alrededores, y temo que necesitemos de la fuerza de Tani durante la redada. Ibuki todavía no está preparado para liderar una tropilla en una misión tan arriesgada.

—Entonces... ¿debemos temer que el plan de los imperialistas de incendiar Kyoto sea una realidad?

—Ya casi no tenemos dudas. Las evidencias apuntan a que estos traidores van en serio con todo el asuntito de derrocar al shogunato.

—Ya veo... —Saito se llevó una mano al mentón— ...ahora entiendo porque debemos obviar esta trifulca y usar la lanza de Tani a nuestro favor.

—Sé que Kondou no lo perdonó con esto en mente... pero supongo que podemos tornar la situación en algo bueno para nosotros. Al menos... por ahora.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué no le dijiste esto a Ibuki. Se hubiera calmado de saber que las cosas no estaban tan mal como parecía.

Hijikata suspiró mientras se masajeaba las sienes con la punta de los dedos.

—El chico no está capacitado todavía, pero tampoco es tan malo como lo era antes de convertirse en tu pupilo, Saito-san. Temo desmotivarlo y perjudicar su crecimiento si le digo que no da la talla.

—Sí... —una tenue sonrisa se dibujó sobre los labios de Saito—. Tiene potencial, y estoy seguro de que podrá estar a la altura de los demás capitanes en poco tiempo.

—Concuerdo... —el Vicecomandante se puso de pie con desgano. La sala de reuniones estaba helada y no podía dejar de pensar en beberse por lo menos tres de las tazas de té caliente que Chizuru solía preparar—. Pero vayamos a hablar de esto a otro lado... no voy a congelarme el trasero en este sucucho por culpa de las idioteces de Tani Sanjuro.

* * *

 **Invierno, 13 de enero de 1865. Cuatro días después.**

Los gritos de Izanagi retumbaban en el interior de la posada Mao, y Chie juraba que la migraña que padecía iba a hacerle estallar la cabeza de un momento a otro.

El cocinero había sido devuelto a su hogar tras ser declarado fuera de peligro por su médico de cabecera, pero todavía le faltaban las fuerzas para abandonar su futón.

Nada satisfecho con su nueva situación, Izanagi le exigió a su hija que moviera el colchón hasta el comedor del restorán; desde donde le daba instrucciones a toda voz acerca de las diferentes tareas que debía cumplir para que todo marchara bien en el comercio.

—¡¿Ya has servido el té _macha_... Chie?! —gritó el cocinero mientras señalaba las mesas que pronto ocuparían sus clientes favoritos—. ¡Es lo primero que debes ofrecerles cuando llegan!

— _Siiií, papaaaá_... —la joven pasó por su lado cargando cuatro bandejas repletas de tazas humeantes—. Sé que nuestros invitados de hoy son gente elegante, y que _nuuunca_ beben nada excepto este apestoso té verde amargo —sonrió al agregar—. ¿Estás seguro de que son humanos?

—¡Recuerda darles la bienvenida apenas pisen el umbral! ¡Y llévalos de la mano a que tomen asiento! —continuó hablando sin notar las burlas que su hija le profería—. ¡No les vayas a cobrar la primer taza que beban! ¡Esa es gratis y también lo es el vaso de agua con el que las acompañarás!

—Y también les daré una toalla húmeda y un par de palillos a cada uno —Chie se llevó ambas manos a la cintura tras dejar las bandejas en sus respectivos lugares—. ¿Olvidas que te he visto hacer esto desde que tengo memoria? Me ocupé del restorán durante meses cuando vivíamos en Edo.

—¿Meses? —Izanagi parpadeó lentamente—. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No he dejado de trabajar ni un día!

—Claro que sí —Chie hizo un mohín, incómoda por sacar el tema a la luz—. Cuando mamá se enfermó fui yo la que quedó a cargo de la posada.

—Oh... —el viejo dejó caer los hombros y volvió a recostarse en el futón lentamente—. Lo había olvidado...

—Sé que la gente de Edo no era tan refinada como los habitantes de Kyoto. Pero llevamos suficiente tiempo aquí como para que esté consciente de todas esas atenciones desmesuradas que gustan de recibir —se acercó a su padre para darle un rápido beso en la cabeza antes de volver a trabajar en la preparación del lugar—. Lo haré bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

—Hmm... —Izanagi cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho y su mirada se posó en la puerta principal—. De verdad espero que nuestros clientes estrella vengan hoy. El barrio ha estado desierto desde la mañana y nada parece haber mejorado ahora que cayó la noche.

—Sí... todo está muy tranquilo. Me pregunto que habrá pasado... —Chie se detuvo a medio camino cuando recordó algo que quería preguntarle a su padre desde hacía un par de días atrás—. Oye, papá. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo importante?

—¿Qué?

—Cuando estabas internado en la clínica le dijiste a Heisuke que él y yo habíamos sido amigos de la infancia. Pero... yo no puedo recordarlo de ningún sitio.

—¿Eh? —Izanagi arqueó las cejas—. ¿Cuándo dije eso?

—¡En la clínica! ¡Cuando querías que me acompañara al restorán! Él y yo vinimos juntos aquí, encontramos a Yokai en la nieve y lo entramos para evitar que se resfriara. Luego de eso abrimos el local y lo atendí hasta que cayó la tarde.

—Sí —asintió el anciano mientras observaba al cachorro dormir junto al fuego—. Y gracias a la divina Amaterasu que no le pasó nada de gravedad. Ese perro va a vivir más años que yo.

—¡Bueno... sí! ¡Pero ese no es el asunto! ¡Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que dijiste lo de que nos conocíamos frente a todos! ¡Si no me crees... le preguntaré a Mantaro o a Heisuke!

—No te alteres así. No digo que no te crea... pero en realidad no puedo saber si dije eso o no —Izanagi torció los labios hacia un lado—. Tu único amigo de niña era ese odioso de Tani Sanjuro. No hablabas con nadie más que con él.

—Sí... —Chie se pasó una mano por el rostro—. Eso es lo que recuerdo yo también. Y por eso me pareció extraño que trataras de convencer a Heisuke con ese argumento.

—Estaba sedado hasta la coronilla. A lo mejor confundí a Heisuke con Tani. Los dos se parecen un poco si tuerces los ojos.

Chie dejó escapar un suspiro, fastidiada ante la teoría que su padre acababa de presentarle.

—No digas eso, papá. Sólo comparten lo orgullosos que son y su gusto por las espadas, como mucho. Pero Heisuke no se merece que lo compares con alguien como Tani.

—No lo sé... no he escuchado suficientes cosas buenas de él como para confiarme del todo.

La joven iba a responder, pero la distrajo el ver que alguien se introducía en el restorán con paso cansado. Al principio creyó que era uno de los primeros clientes de su padre, pero rápidamente reconoció al Vicecomandante del Shinsengumi portando su vistoso haori celeste sobre los hombros.

—¿Hijikata-san? —se adelantó con curiosidad, sin dejar de mirarlo de arriba o abajo—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—¿Así recibes a todos tus clientes, Furukawa? —esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras apoyaba las manos sobre las rodillas en un intento por recuperar el aliento.

—La mayoría de los clientes no vienen a cenar uniformados o... armados, en realidad.

—Nosotros trabajamos para el estado las veinticuatro horas. Así que no te sorprendas por la forma en la que nos toca comer.

—¡Chie-chan! —bramó Izanagi agitándose en el colchón—. ¡Deja de ser tan entrometida y llévalo a sentarse en una mesa! ¡¿No que ya sabías cómo atender la clientela?!

—No se preocupe, Izanagi —Hijikata ahogó una risa al ver el sonrojo que invadió las mejillas de Chie tras ser regañada por su progenitor—. No he venido a comer en realidad... sólo paré aquí por un vaso de agua.

—¿Agua nada más? ¿Con este frío? —la joven tomó una de las tazas de té que había en una de las mesas adyacentes—. Toma, esto es mejor.

—No, no —Hijikata se enderezó, apretando los labios en una expresión que a Chie le resultó de lo más curiosa—. Tiene que ser agua, de la cocina por favor.

—Ah... —se encogió de hombros y emprendió la marcha rumbo a la pequeña salita continua—. Está bien. Agua será.

Pero la sorprendió ver que el Vicecomandante la seguía de cerca y no parecía querer quedarse en el salón. Volteó al verlo ingresar con ella, más confundida que asustada por su comportamiento:

—¿Se... se te ofrece algo? —le preguntó.

—En realidad sí... —murmuró el hombre en voz baja—. No vine aquí a beber agua, Furukawa. Tengo noticias de tu hermana.

—Oh no... —Chie se sujetó de una despensa—. ¿Qué pasó ahora?

—Supongo que ya lo sabes —cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho mientras observaba cada rincón de la humilde cocina—. Desapareció otra vez.

—Sí... —la joven asintió con desgano—. Se rehusó a aceptar la oferta de tu familia y... de hecho se ofendió mucho por la sugerencia. Me dijo que se iría por sus propios medios en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

—¿También te dijo que planeaba robarse todo el dinero que había en el okiya?

—¿Qué...? —la voz de Chie casi se queda atrapada a mitad de su garganta—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que oíste. La Tayu Ba acudió a nosotros tras encontrar las arcas vacías. Kohana se largó... pero no sin antes llevarse consigo la totalidad de los ahorros de su propia jefa y compañeras.

—Ay no, no... —la pobre muchacha se llevó ambas manos a la frente mientras sus pupilas temblaban en el interior de su mirada perdida—. ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer algo como eso?! ¡Es... una barbaridad!

—Baja la voz. No querrás que tu padre te escuche.

—No... ¡claro que no! ¡Morirá si se entera de algo como esto! ¡Es... una vergüenza para toda la familia! ¡Nuestros antepasados han de estar revolcándose en sus sitios de entierro!

—No te pongas tan dramática... —la expresión en el rostro de Hijikata era mucho más suave que sus palabras—. La Tayu no presentará cargos. De hecho dijo que sabía que tu hermana se arrepentiría pronto y volvería a Shimabara sin haber gastado ni una sola moneda.

—Ella no la conoce para nada —Chie se estrujó el cabello suavemente—. Kohana no va a volver a pisar ese lugar jamás. Mucho menos ahora que tiene todo el dinero necesario para cumplir su sueño de ser terrateniente.

Hijikata dio un sonoro respingo al escucharla.

—¡Ni con toda la fortuna del Emperador lograría algo como eso! Es una mujer, no hay dinero con el que pueda comprar ese tipo de posición.

—Ya lo sé... —se encogió de hombros—. Pero ella no ha vivido fuera de Shimabara jamás, Hijikata-san. Su único contacto con el mundo real ha sido a través de clientes adinerados que lo tienen todo al alcance de sus monederos. No puedes culparla por pensar que el capital lo resuelve todo. Sólo tiene quince años después de todo.

—Hmm... no me culpes a mí por no tener idea de como piensa una niña de esa edad. No es como si fuera parte de mi área de trabajo.

—No sé que voy a hacer... si la dejamos a su suerte pueden pasarle cosas terribles. ¡Pero si la atrapan quizá sea ejecutada! ¡Hijikata-san... ¿qué va a hacer el Shinsengumi?!

—Todavía nada. Te dije que nadie presentó cargos y nosotros no actuamos de oficio. Aún teniendo pruebas concluyentes no iremos tras ella a menos que el magistrado de Aizu lo ordene.

Chie asintió débilmente, sintiéndose un poco mejor con la respuesta. Sin embargo ni una gota de esa tranquilidad asomó a su rostro, el que estaba consternado por la pena que le causaba el saberse responsable de las acciones desesperadas de su hermana menor.

—Mi familia está desmoronándose... —musitó casi para sí misma— ...y ya no sé que hacer para ayudarlos.

—Te dije que no exageres... —Hijikata desvió la mirada, incapaz de seguir contemplando la tristeza que acababa de provocarle a la camarera—. Le pediré a Heisuke que la rastreé para ver si al menos podemos asegurarnos de que no le ocurra nada malo en el camino a donde quiera que piense ir.

Los ojos de Chie se iluminaron súbitamente. —¿Podrías hacer algo como eso?

—Claro —el Vicecomandante se aclaró la garganta—. El mocoso está loco por ella y sé que no me hará pedírselo dos veces. Si Heisuke no la encuentra... pues nadie lo hará.

—Ah... —le sorprendió el notar que la afirmación de los sentimientos de Heisuke hacia Kohana le provocaba una suerte de nudo en la base del estómago. ¿A lo mejor se debía a los debilitantes celos que la consumían en ese instante? ¿o es que finalmente había dejado de tener esperanzas de que el chico se interesara por ella, y el cariño que le profesaba había sido reemplazado por esa acostumbrada sensación de vacío?

No podía precisarlo bien, pero tampoco iba a esforzarse mucho por tratar de dar con la respuesta. No cuando la angustiante situación de su hermana requería toda su atención. Ya habría tiempo para escuchar los lamentos de su corazón afligido después.

—No le digas nada de esto a tu padre. No quiero que le dé un infarto justo cuando estoy por terminar mi turno —murmuró Hijikata con visible hastío—. He tenido una tarde terrible y estoy ansioso por irme a descansar.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo entiendo! —Chie espió a Izanagi por la pequeña ventana interior que daba al comedor y lo descubrió tratando de ponerse de pie para acomodar una de las tazas que su hija había dejado fuera de lugar. La escena le provocó un fastidio evidente—. Mi padre no sabe estar enfermo... hoy va a ser una noche difícil para mí también.

—Casi olvido decirlo, pero no esperes que nadie venga hoy a comer.

—¿Eh?

—Cerramos el perímetro comercial por seguridad y los civiles no tienen permitido salir o entrar a la zona hasta que amanezca. Es sólo una precaución en caso de que alguien más se haya llevado el dinero y todavía esté escondiéndose por aquí.

—¿Entonces no están seguros de si Kohana lo robó o no?

Hijikata chasqueó la lengua. —No tengas tantas esperanzas, Furukawa. Ella desapareció al mismo tiempo que el dinero y todo apunta a que necesitaba una buena suma para cumplir sus sueños disparatados... lo que la convierte en la principal (y por ahora única) sospechosa del asunto. Cerrar el barrio ha sido nada más algo de rutina.

—Ya veo... —Chie volvió a entristecer y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de volverse a atrever a hablar—. Papá esperaba clientes importantes, y va a querer saber por qué faltaron a la cena que reservaron. ¿Qué crees que debería decirle?

—Ven conmigo —abandonó la cocina para ir a reunirse con Izanagi (quien se apresuró en arrojarse de vuelta en el futón en un fútil intento de no ser regañado por su hija), a quien le habló con cordialidad—. Izanagi-san, perdone la demora.

—Ah, ¿demora? Ni siquiera lo noté. Estos medicamentos que me dan son muy fuertes, y a veces hasta olvido en donde estoy parado. ¿Ya bebiste el agua, Toshizo-kun? ¿Seguro que no quieres una taza de té?

—Estoy bien. Pero usted debería irse a acostar.

—¿Eh? ¡Tonterías! ¡Tengo muchos clientes que recibir! ¡Que esté postrado no significa que no pueda al menos saludarlos al entrar!

—El barrio está cerrado, papá —explicó Chie—. Hijikata-san me lo ha hecho saber hace unos minutos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que está cerrado?! —las venas de la frente del anciano se marcaron súbitamente y su rostro se tiñó de un color rojo intenso—. ¡¿Qué diablos ha pasado para que cierren la zona comercial un viernes a la noche?!

—La misma historia de siempre —soltó Hijikata con apatía—. Dos ronin ebrios se mataron a unas pocas cuadras de aquí. La orden fue de cerrar el área hasta mañana, no sé nada más allá de eso.

—¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! —El viejo se dejó caer en el futón con la misma expresión en el rostro que tendría un niño caprichoso al que le es negado su juguete favorito—. ¡Todo este té... desperdiciado!

—Voy a acompañar a Hijikata-san a la puerta, papá —explicó Chie mientras se alejaba del sitio de descanso de su padre—. Trata de no estresarte mucho por esto, los clientes pueden volver mañana.

El anciano no le prestó mayor atención al consuelo que le ofrecía su hija, y se contentó con seguir quejándose a todo pulmón sin siquiera notar que ella había abandonado el salón.

—Casi olvido decirte que Yukimura-san te envió saludos —musitó Hijikata aspirando el aire helado de la noche invernal.

—¿De veras? —Chie sonrió suavemente, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras juntaba ambas manos por delante de sí misma—. Yukimura-san es una persona muy culta y amable. Espero que aprecien mucho el trabajo que hace dentro del Shinsengumi, porque ser médico no es cosa fácil. Me sorprende que alguien con una actitud tan inocente no tema dedicarse a una profesión tan estresante...

—Sí. Para ser franco a mi también me inquieta.

—Oí que está buscando a su padre, y que se unió a sus filas para tener más posibilidades de encontrarlo. ¿Cree que su desaparición tenga algo que ver con la de mi hermana? Quizá... ¿alguien esté convenciendo a los habitantes de Kyoto de unirse a alguna suerte de grupo clandestino?.

—Es muy tarde —la interrumpió de forma brusca, pero se apresuró en suavizar el tono de su voz para evitar que lo encontrara sospechoso de conocer más datos de los que se dignaba a compartir—. Trata de no darle vueltas al asunto de tu hermana, Furukawa. Con preocuparte sólo perderás el sueño. No lograrás nada de provecho si no estás en buenas condiciones.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —su rostro se endureció—. Me gustaría ser yo la que fuera a buscarla.

—No pienses en locuras como esas. Heisuke es más que capaz de encontrarla y si él no lo hace... pues yo lo haré —le dio la espalda, observando la nieve que se teñía de dorado al ser iluminada por las lámparas de aceite que decoraban la avenida principal—. Tú duerme...y el tiempo pasará más rápido.

—Lo intentaré, Hijikata-san —le hizo una cortés reverencia para verlo alejarse a través del sendero cuando volvió a enderezarse—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Furukawa.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Fin del episodio! Este ha sido muy interesante de escribir dado que estuvo muy cargado de diálogos, revelaciones y sinsabores.

¿Cómo se sienten respecto al perdón que Tani recibió de Kondou gracias a la intervención de Shinpachi? ¿Acaso Shinpa es demasiado permisivo para su propio bien, y Heisuke está en lo cierto acerca de la debilidad que puede nacer de la ingenuidad?

¿Y qué tal el enterarse de que Kohana posiblemente rapiñó el okiya antes de marcharse a vivir su versión feudal de _"Harvest Moon"?_ ¡Hay tantas cosas de las que hablar! Personalmente me ha encantado escribir la última parte, Hijikata e Izanagi son de mis personajes favoritos, ja ja.


End file.
